Fallout: Le nouveau vagabond
by sorcikator
Summary: Des années après avoir disparu sans laisser de traces, la terrifiante Démone du Wasteland montre à nouveau des signes de vie dans les terres désolées de la capitale. William Wilks, un jeune homme de la colonie de Big Town, se retrouve brutalement mêlé à des événements impliquant la Démone et son mystérieux passé.
1. La guerre et la Démone

_C'est de nouveau moi, avec quelque chose d'un peu spécial à vous proposer. Ceci n'est pas tout à fait une nouvelle fic. En réalité, il s'agit d'une version réécrite, relooké et améliorée de ma toute première fic, publiée à la base sur les forums de JVC. Après avoir écrit trois fic sur ce site, j'ai décidé de revenir un peu sur cet élément important de ma carrière. C'est également l'annonce de Fallout 4 pour novembre prochain qui m'a incité à lancer ce projet._

 _Si certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu_ Le nouveau vagabond _, alors vous connaissez déjà l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. J'ai gardé l'essentiel du scénario de base. La différence vient de la structure du texte, des description plus complexes et des détails plus peaufinés. J'ai bien sûr ajouté quelques éléments mineurs, modifiés des trucs ici et là…mais je ne vais pas vous faire une liste complète ici, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu l'histoire dont je vous parle, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'univers de Fallout. Ce récit débute trente-cinq ans après la fin du troisième jeu._

 **Prologue**

 **La guerre et la Démone**

La guerre ne changera jamais.

Depuis que nos lointains ancêtres ont découvert le pouvoir meurtrier d'un simple bâton, l'être humain a adopté la guerre et la violence comme moyen d'expression suprême. Durant tous les âges de notre Histoire, nous avons combattu pour pratiquement toutes les raisons : au nom de Dieu; au nom de la justice; au nom d'un simple désir de conquête.

Mais la guerre n'a pas changé.

Dans le courant du vingtième siècle, les lois de la guerre ont pris une tournure effrayante avec l'avènement de l'arme ultime, la bombe nucléaire. Dès le moment où cette puissance de destruction vit le jour dans le cœur du conflit appelé la seconde guerre mondiale, le destin du monde fut changé à jamais.

Dans les décennies qui suivirent la guerre, la civilisation humaine connue à la fois un bond prodigieux en technologie et la plus grave crise de son Histoire. Tandis que les réserves de pétrole atteignaient un niveau dangereusement bas, l'énergie atomique devint une solution alternative et fut promptement adoptée, notamment dans les transports. Le monde de demain était désormais une réalité, et entre les robots aidant la vie de tous les jours et les projets d'exploration spatiale, rien ne semblait hors de la portée des miracles de la science.

Néanmoins, les relations internationales, à l'inverse, étaient franchement exacerbées par les ressources raréfiées et la longue guerre froide entre les États-Unis et la Chine communiste. Parmi les croissances technologiques, le domaine militaire fut bien sûr l'un des plus avantagés. Dans ce contexte, une ambiance paranoïaque régnait en maître et la propagande avertissant contre la menace invisible de «l'autre camp» ne faisait rien pour arranger cela. Ainsi, au cours du vingt-et-unième siècle, l'ONU fut officiellement dissoute, de même que l'Union européenne, chaque nation préférant se renfermer sur elle-même ou déclarer la guerre à son voisin pour quelques gouttes d'or noir.

En 2066, la guerre froide connue une nouvelle escalade lorsque la Chine lança la plus importante invasion de tous les temps afin de s'emparer de l'Alaska et de ses riches ressources. Les États-Unis répliquèrent à l'envahisseur, combattant au pied à pied dans les terres glacées du monde, tandis que le reste de la planète retenait son souffle. La crainte de l'ultime guerre se faisait…étouffante.

Puis, le 23 octobre 2077, la folie meurtrière de l'homme traversa le point de non-retour. Le monde fut engloutis par le feu nucléaire et les radiations, ne laissant ni vainqueur, ni perdant, mais seulement des ruines et des cendres. La troisième guerre mondiale ne dura que quelques heures, et personne ne sut jamais qui avait tiré le premier.

Cependant, cela ne fut pas, comme beaucoup le redoutait, la fin du monde. Au final, la Grande Guerre ne fut que le prologue d'un nouveau chapitre sanglant dans l'histoire humaine.

Alors que les bombes s'abattaient, des milliers de citoyens américains trouvèrent refuge dans d'immenses abris construits par la société Vault-Tec. Véritables villes souterraines protégées par des tonnes de béton et d'acier, les abris de la Vault-Tech finirent par s'ouvrirent, des décennies après la chute des bombes, n'offrant aux survivants que la vue d'un Wasteland stérile et inhospitalié. Et parmi les ruines des anciennes cités, entre les créatures mutantes et les humains de l'extérieur retournés à l'état sauvage, les humains ne purent que reprendre les combats.

Car la guerre…la guerre ne changera jamais.

XXXXXXX

Durant l'année 2277, plus de deux siècles après la Grande Guerre, le Wasteland vit apparaître l'un des plus effroyables fléaux qui soit. Peu de gens savent qui était cette femme mystérieuse d'abord surnommée la vagabonde des Terres Désolées. Certains prétendent qu'elle sortit de l'un des abris de la Vault-Tec, de ceux qui restèrent scellés même après la guerre. D'autres plus superstitieux parlent d'un ange de la mort descendu sur Terre afin de tourmenter l'humanité. Qu'importe la vérité, désormais, lorsque les faits suffisent à faire trembler quiconque.

Dans les terres désolées de la capitale, le Wasteland s'étendant autour des ruines de Washington DC, elle est la figure d'horreur qui hante les contes autour du feu de camp, le monstre décrit pour faire peur aux enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous l'appelons la Démone du Wasteland. Elle est celle qui a dévasté des colonies entières, celle qui laisse des montagnes de cadavres partout où elle passe et la redoutable guerrière sans cœur.

On lui attribue la chute de la confrérie de l'acier, la destruction des vestiges de l'Enclave; plusieurs affirment que la bombe de Megaton, après être restée inerte pendant des siècles, a explosée par sa faute. L'invasion ayant ravagé Rivet City serait également son œuvre, de même que le génocide d'Underworld, la cité des goules. Même les routes n'étaient plus sûres, et simplement croiser sa route équivalait à une exécution pure et simple, pour la poignée de capsules dans votre poche et la bouteille d'eau dans votre sac.

Mais le plus grand crime qu'on lui attribue atteint des proportions sortant des normes; elle serait en effet celle qui aurait relâché la première souche du virus d'Eden, qui a provoqué des milliers de morts partout, bien au-delà de DC. D'abord conçu pour s'en prendre aux mutations non-humaines, le «germe de la purge» rêvé par l'Enclave a rapidement muté jusqu'à tuer sans distinction. Encore aujourd'hui, après que la peste soit entrée en dormance, il arrive qu'une épidémie se déclenche après le réveil d'une souche isolé du virus par des explorateurs imprudents.

Pendant cinq ans, la Démone a sillonné le Wasteland de la capitale, tuant impitoyablement tous ceux qui se dressait dans son chemin, humains, goules ou mutants, et ne montrant qu'à peine suffisamment de pitié pour abandonner les enfants derrière elle après avoir massacré leurs parents sous leurs yeux. Pour une raison inconnue, peut-être un instinct maternel pervers, la Démone n'a jamais levé la main sur un gamin, du moins, physiquement.

Lorsqu'elle disparue enfin dans les terres désolées, les survivants de sa fureur purent enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement. Après la destruction des principales colonies de Megaton, Rivet City et Underworld, les habitants du Wasteland de la Capitale durent partir de zéro pour reconstruire leurs vies.

Trente-cinq années se sont écoulées. En 2315, l'ombre intimidante de la Démone s'est un peu dissipée, surtout chez les plus jeunes générations. En effet, dans un monde où il faut lutter constamment pour la survie, qui a le temps de s'inquiéter d'un vieux fantôme?


	2. Quand le monde s'écroule

_Hey Wasteland! Ici Maître Orion, qui vous parle en direct de Galaxy News Radio, l'unique radio digne de ce nom dans toutes les terres désolées! Je serai votre hôte pour vous raconter les aventures d'un type bien spécial. Vous le connaissez, vous l'adorez, alors voici pour vous : le nouveau vagabond._

 **Chapitre un**

 **Quand le monde s'écroule**

La vie est dure dans le Wasteland. Si l'on ne se montre pas fort, le monde vous réduira en poussière. C'est une règle que tout le monde accepte depuis longtemps, même dans le havre de paix qu'est Big Town.

Avec un grognement d'effort, je tire sur les longs épis dorés, puis abats ma faucille d'un grand geste circulaire né de l'habitude. La lame bien aiguisée et à peine piquetée de rouille mord dans les minces tiges et les détache proprement. Je glisse la poignée de blé dans le panier en osier fixé sur mon dos et avance afin de m'occuper du reste de la rangée. Autour de moi résonne les bruits que font les autres fermiers occupés comme moi à la moisson.

Un temps presque infini s'écoule avant qu'un bruit ne me tire de ma concentration. Je plisse des yeux sous les rayons du soleil alors que la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de notre journée de travail résonne en échos à travers les vastes champs courants sur le terrain ondulé. Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'essuie mon front couvert de sueur en grimaçant sous l'effet de mes muscles endoloris. Le travail dans les champs n'est pas compliqué, mais il exige de vous beaucoup de votre énergie. Mais au moins, il permet à notre colonie de survivre.

Dans la majorité du Wasteland, le sol rocailleux est presque entièrement stérile, et l'eau irradiée ne fait que rajouter à la quasi-impossibilité de pratiquer la moindre forme d'agriculture. Big Town est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années, un étrange savant affirmant appartenir à un groupe appelé les «disciples de l'Apocalypse» a débarqué de l'Ouest en affirmant détenir une formule qui changerait la vie des habitants du Wasteland. Fidèle à sa promesse, il a utilisé une formule chimique miraculeuse qui a injecté des nutriments dans le sol, régénérant ce dernier et permettant les semailles. En parallèle, il a enseigné à une première génération de volontaires l'art perdu de l'agriculture. Un an plus tard, une première moisson fut acclamée comme un miracle.

Malheureusement, une attaque de raiders –ces bandits sauvages vivants en marge de la civilisation- a entraîné la mort de ce savant, et avec lui, le secret de la résurrection des terres désolées. Ainsi, le territoire de Big Town est le seul de toute la région capable de faire pousser du blé, des légumes et toutes sortes de céréales. Lorsque cette nouvelle se répandit, les gens affluèrent de partout, décuplant la population de la colonie microscopique. Malheureusement, si la plupart étaient poussés par l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, cette période de transition fut également témoin de nombreux conflits, les profiteurs et les pillards s'efforçant d'arracher de force leur part du gâteau.

Cela a prit du temps, mais nous sommes désormais nombreux et organisés; nous avons de la nourriture en abondance, de l'eau purifiée grâce aux machines récupérées dans les ruines, et suffisamment de défenses pour repousser à peu près n'importe quelle attaque. La tour s'élevant au-dessus des champs que je dépasse en me rendant vers le grenier affilié à ma section d'agriculture est un rappel de cette sécurité relative dont nous jouissons. On m'a dit autrefois que, depuis l'érection de nos murs et la mise en place d'une force armée organisée, Big Town est la ville la plus sûre du Wasteland. Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire, bien que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Il y a deux ans, une attaque de raiders particulièrement importante –les experts de comptoir croient aujourd'hui que plusieurs clans se sont alliés ce jour-là- a emporté mes parents Bryan et Sandra Wilks, me laissant seul pour m'occuper de mon petit frère Jeremy. Nous avons heureusement reçu beaucoup d'aide de la part des autres habitants de la colonie, ce dont je leur suis reconnaissant. Jamais je n'aurais pu à l'époque m'occuper seul de mon petit frère de cinq ans. Aujourd'hui âgé de dix-neuf ans, je suis assez vieux pour travailler dans les champs et gagner honnêtement ma vie.

Je remonte le sentier traversant les cultures et rejoins un groupe de fermiers faisant la queue pour déposer notre récolte de la journée, de même que pour inscrire sur le registre notre quota actuel, qui sera utilisé afin de calculer notre paye. Il est amusant de constater à quelle vitesse la bureaucratie est revenue dans nos vies, maintenant qu'il ne faut plus se battre au jour le jour.

Lorsque je dépose m on lourd panier débordant de blé sur le comptoir, le vieil homme équipé du registre me salut de la tête.

-Rien à déclarer, aujourd'hui? demande-t-il en prenant son crayon.

-Non, je réponds en secouant la tête. Cela fait deux semaines que nous n'avons pas vu le moindre rataupe. Je crois que ces nouvelles barrières font des miracles.

De véritables petites saloperies, ces rataupes. Faisant partis des créatures qui ont mutés à cause des radiations de la Grande Guerre, il s'agit essentiellement d'une vermine grotesque et imberbe atteignant la taille d'un chien et se nourrissant d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Cette année, plusieurs d'entre elles se sont infiltrées dans les champs, dévorant le fruit de notre labeur et s'attaquant aux fermiers. Les députés du shérif ont finalement installés des clôtures barbelées autour du périmètre agricole, et bien que le travail fût long et fastidieux, il semble maintenant porter ses fruits.

Le vieillard me tend le registre que je m'empresse de remplir presque machinalement, tant je suis habitué. Finalement, je signe : _William Wilks_. Après avoir étampé la feuille du dessus, le gratte-papier me remercie et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée. J'acquiesce, déjà sur le départ.

Je pénètre par la porte principale, saluant les députés armés qui y montent la garde, et entre dans la colonie elle-même. Big Town est, comme beaucoup de communautés du même genre, est un mélange hybride entre des habitations de l'ancien monde restaurées et des cabanes entassées les unes sur les autres et construites avec des matériaux de récupération. Le mur lui-même protégeant la ville est essentiellement formé de plaques de tôle et de carcasses de voiture soudées ensembles. Afin d'économiser l'espace, un niveau entier de bâtiments a été construit par-dessus celui du sol, formant un réseau de passerelles sur les toits et au-dessus des rues. La population de Big Town ne cessant d'augmenter, il est probable qu'un autre niveau soit construit d'ici le prochain siècle, à moins que l'on se décide à abattre une section de mur afin de s'étendre en largeur. L'avantage avec la première solution, c'est qu'elle ne laisse pas de brèche dans nos défenses.

Après avoir dépassé la place principale dominée par la mairie, je dirige mes pas vers l'unique école de la colonie. L'idée d'un système d'éducation digne de ce nom est assez récente, et j'ai moi-même appris à lire, écrire et compter auprès de ma mère. L'école en elle-même est l'un des bâtiments d'avant-guerre, constitué de briques craquelées massivement renforcées de ciment afin de solidifier le tout. Beaucoup d'efforts ont été déployés afin de restaurer ce bâtiment, au moins autant que pour la mairie. Je crois que même avant la chute des bombes, il s'agissait déjà d'une école.

Les classes sont terminées, et je repère rapidement mon petit frère de sept ans. Gamin turbulent doté d'une épaisse chevelure sombre, Jeremy se précipite vers moi et m'enlace rapidement, avant d'entreprendre de me raconter sa journée. Il était encore jeune lorsque nos parents sont morts, et la candeur de l'enfance a fini par vaincre son chagrin. Il s'accroche fermement à moi, plus que conscient que je suis tout ce qui lui reste. Je ressens la même chose à son égard, et je m'efforce d'ailleurs de lui éviter tout traumatisme supplémentaire. Dans le Wasteland, on a tôt fait de perdre son innocence, alors je veux qu'il en profite.

À son insistance, j'accepte de l'emmener manger au restaurant tenu par Éclair, l'auto-proclamé meilleur chef cuisinier du monde. Le fait est qu'il a un véritable don pour cuisiner à peu près n'importe quel type de viande, depuis le brahmin bovin à deux têtes jusqu'au rataupe des champs. À cette heure-ci, le comptoir extérieur est pratiquement désert, et le cuistot bedonnant nous accueille lui-même en écartant les bras.

-Les frères Wilks! s'exclame-t-il avec joie. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien Éclair, je réponds en assoyant Jeremy sur un tabouret rapiécé. Il te reste des côtes de resquilleurs?

-Ah! Certainement, Will, certainement. Je suis presque déçu que les députés aient mis ces barbelés. Les rataupes nourris au blé sont l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai eu la chance de cuisiner.

Les mêmes que nous avons tués dans les champs et qui ont fait perdre sa jambe à un fermier. Dans le Wasteland, nous mangeons tout ce qui est comestible, et de la viande reste de la viande.

Je commande donc des côtes pour moi et mon frère avec un nuka-cola, puis passe le temps en guettant les conversations des voyageurs de passage. Ne sortant jamais des limites de Big Town, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens d'avoir des nouvelles du reste du monde. La plupart des colons s'en fiche, mais moi, je suis curieux.

Les deux individus arborent la dégaine de récupérateurs, ces nomades du Wasteland qui passent leur vie à braver les dangers des ruines afin de revendre tout ce qu'ils parviennent à trouver. Pièces de rechange, armes, munitions et technologies; n'importe quoi qui peut être utile. C'est une économie encore très solide malgré les siècles passés à écumer les vestiges de l'Amérique. Les hommes grignotent nerveusement en débattant de la présence d'un nouveau genre de raiders, plus redoutable et mieux équipé, qui écumerait la région au nord.

Ce genre de nouvelle n'est pas nouveau, mais cela reste inquiétant. Enfin, je tente de me rassurer. Aucun raider ne serait assez fou pour prendre d'assaut une colonie aussi importante que Big Town. De mon avis, si ces nouveaux brigands des terres désolées s'approchent trop de nos murs, ils s'y casseront les dents. Le shérif Simms a massivement recruté après l'attaque d'il y a deux ans, et les députés sont aujourd'hui assez nombreux pour être une force à reconnaître.

-Qu'ont-ils de si effrayants? je demande aux récupérateurs.

-Quoi, les raiders? demande le plus jeune. Ils ont bousillés Hangton, voilà ce qu'ils ont.

Je sursaute en entendant le nom de cette petite colonie du nord. Hangton n'était pas le village le plus redoutable qu'il soit, mais de simples raiders n'auraient pas réussi à réduire l'endroit à feu et à sang. Ma première impression sur ce nouveau groupe est sans doute à revoir à la hausse, mais cela ne change rien. Je nous crois toujours en sécurité entre les murs de Big Town.

XXXXXXX

Après avoir couché Jeremy, le silence s'installe dans la petite maison de mes parents. Malgré tout ce temps, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à appeler cet endroit ma maison, même si officiellement, j'en suis désormais le propriétaire légal. Il m'a quand même fallu longtemps avant que j'accepte d'occuper l'ancienne chambre de mon père et de ma mère, laissant enfin à mon frère l'intimité de ses propres quartiers. Des pas résonnent dehors sur la plate-forme de métal, puis s'éloignent.

Ne ressentant pas encore le besoin de dormir, malgré la journée de travail qui m'attend demain, je me dirige vers le minuscule salon et m'installe devant le petit bureau côtoyant le canapé déchiré et défoncé. Je sors la petite clé suspendue autour de mon cou et déverrouille le coffre allongé posé sur le bureau. Le métal mat d'un épais pistolet de calibre .10 apparaît à la lumière vacillante du salon.

La mine neutre, je m'empare de l'arme et entreprend de la démonter afin de la nettoyer, pièce après pièce. C'était celle de mon père. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a appris à tirer, de même qu'il m'a montré comment entretenir le pistolet ou encore, cannibaliser les pièces d'autres armes afin de remplacer celles qui se brisent. La plupart des armes à feu du Wasteland datent d'avant la Grande Guerre, et celles qui ont été construites après ne sont pas de très bonne qualité. Les bris sont fréquents, et la rouille est sournoise. Or, avoir une arme fonctionnelle peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Même si je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir autrement que pour m'entraîner, je m'efforce de garder cette arme dans un état parfait.

Je suis interrompu dans mon travail par des coups discrets à la porte. Je hausse un sourcil en constatant l'heure, puis abandonne l'arme à feu démonté sur le bureau afin d'aller ouvrir au visiteur tardif. Le vent chaud de la nuit vient caresser mon visage tandis que sur le seuil, nerveusement recroquevillé sous un châle et quelques breloques, se tient Knockknock. Il s'agit d'une femme étrange, toujours à traîner avec la vieille Bittercup, elle-même qualifiée de folle du village. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Knockknock, à l'inverse de son frère jumeau, avait choisi de conserver ce ridicule surnom obtenu à Little Lamplight, la cité des orphelins. Néanmoins, son excentricité ne l'a rend pas moins gentille, et elle a toujours veillé sur Jeremy et moi.

-Bonsoir Will, murmure-t-elle en roulant des yeux à droite et à gauche. Je peux entrer?

Je hoche la tête et m'écarte latéralement, désignant le salon. La femme s'engouffre dans la maison avec une démarche aérienne et s'assoit sur le canapé. Avec politesse, je lui demande si elle veut quelque chose à boire, mais elle décline la proposition. Je m'ouvre une bouteille de nuka-cola et retourne m'asseoir sur ma chaise, la tournant face à la visiteuse.

-J'avais besoin de te parler, dit-elle nerveusement. C'est important.

-Qui a-t-il? je l'encourage.

-C'est ton père, répond-elle. Il m'a contacté. Il veut te parler.

Une grimace étire mes traits, et je ne fais rien pour le cacher. Bittercup affirme être capable de communiquer avec les esprits, et elle a pris cette pauvre Knockknock sous son aile, lui bourrant le crâne de ses sottises.

-Attends! s'écrit-elle, constatant ma réaction. Je méditais, et…

-Tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces histoires de mysticisme, Knockknock. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une autre journée de travail demain…

Elle s'empare de mon poignet avec une force qui me prend par surprise. Je tente de me libérer, mais elle tient bon, son regard se faisant plus intense.

-S'il te plaît, insiste-t-elle.

-Bon, je grommèle. De quoi s'agit-il?

En temps normal, les délires de Knockknock m'agacent. Là, maintenant qu'ils concernent mon père, cet agacement se mue peu à peu en hostilité, me faisant perdre ma politesse, ce qui transparait dans ma voix. Ne peut-elle pas laisser les morts reposer en paix et les vivants oublier ?

Elle me relâche et commence à se tordre les mains. Finalement, lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, elle n'ose plus croiser mon regard.

-Je…je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, Will. Je méditais, et ton père m'a murmuré que le temps était venu.

-Venu pour quoi?

-Pour que tu entendes la vérité sur tes origines.

Un étau glacial se referme sur ma poitrine, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Que veut-elle dire par là? je songe, soudain nerveux. La vérité sur mes origines? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à en dire?

-Quelle…vérité? je demande en détachant les mots.

-La vérité, c'est que…tu n'es pas le fils de Bryan et Sandra Wilks. Craignant de mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance de te le dire, ton…père, m'a appris la vérité et m'a chargé de te l'apprendre lorsque tu serais assez vieux pour pouvoir l'encaisser.

-Non…je grogne, choqué par cette révélation. C'est impossible!

Ma vie entière serait donc un mensonge? Tout ce que je croyais savoir…quels autres secrets ceux que j'appelais mes «parents» ont-ils emporté dans la tombe? Non, je tente de me convaincre. C'est sûrement Knockknock qui délire encore. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'encens qu'elle utilise pour ses méditations avait une odeur étrange. Il doit y avoir un truc louche dedans.

-Je suis désolée, se lamente l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Les Wilks étaient des gens adorables, et même s'ils ne sont pas tes géniteurs, je sais qu'ils t'aimaient comme si c'était le cas…

-Silence! je m'écris en bondissant sur mes pieds. Fiche le camp de ma maison ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Les larmes aux yeux, Knockknock hoche de la tête et se lève. Avant de tourner les talons, elle prend quelque chose dans sa poche et le jette sur la table basse. Il s'agit d'un holo-disque audio. Sans plus attendre, elle pousse la porte et se jette dehors, me laissant de nouveau seul.

Il me faut de longues minutes pour calmer ma colère. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de Jeremy pour m'assurer que mon éclat ne l'a pas réveillé. Fort heureusement, le petit garçon a le sommeil profond.

En retournant dans le salon, j'observe l'holo-disque comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal prêt à mordre. J'envisage un moment de le détruire sur-le-champ et d'oublier cette histoire. Mais la curiosité, et la possibilité d'entendre peut-être un dernier message de mon père, l'emportent sur la crainte de ce que je m'apprête à entendre. Après avoir glissé l'objet dans notre lecteur maint fois rafistolé, je prends une longue inspiration avant de lancer la lecture.

C'est la voix de mon père qui s'élève, et l'entendre de nouveau deux ans après sa mort fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

-William. Si tu entends ceci, c'est que tu as finalement atteint l'âge d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, et que je ne suis malheureusement plus là pour te le dire moi-même. Sans doute que Knockknock te l'a dit, et aucun doute que tu as refusé de la croire. Pourtant, c'est la vérité : ta mère et moi ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques. Nous t'avons adopté alors que tu étais encore un bébé.

Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge. Je voudrais croire que ce truc est trafiqué, mais au fond de moi, je sais que ce ne serait que du déni. Il s'agit bien de mon père en train de parler et de chambouler ma vie sur ses fondations.

-Nous t'avons élevé et aimé comme si tu étais le nôtre, poursuit Bryan Wilks d'un ton presque implacable. En ce qui me concerne, tu es bel et bien mon fils. Mais tu as le droit de connaître tes origines. Du moins, ce que moi j'en sais.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, mais je continue d'écouter.

-Il y a de cela des années, un survivant du massacre de Rivet City nommé Harkness a surgit d'entre les morts, après avoir disparu pendant longtemps. La dernière fois que nos routes s'étaient croisées, il avait juré la perte de la Démone.

La Démone? je répète avec surprise. Si la moitié de ce que l'on dit sur cette femme est vrai, l'objectif que s'est donné ce «Harkness» est hautement risqué, voire impossible. Un seul homme ne peut pas espérer vaincre une femme qui en a tué des centaines.

-J'ignore s'il a réussi, mais il était blessé, effrayé. Et il portait dans ses bras un enfant nouveau-né. Il m'a remis le petit garçon et m'a fait promettre de le protéger, de le faire vivre dans l'anonymat. Il n'a jamais précisé pourquoi, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait en ermite prêt des ruines de rivet City.

»Comme tu le devines, Will, ce bébé sortis de nulle part, c'était toi. Nous avons tenu notre promesse à Harkness et nous avons pris soin de toi, t'avons regardé grandir et devenir un fier jeune homme, fort et altruiste. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour toi à cause de cette promesse, mais bien parce que nous t'aimions sincèrement. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te révéler tout cela en personne, mon fils. Je t'aime, et j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Adieu.

L'enregistrement s'arrête ici. Mes doigts se crispent sur ma bouteille encore à moitié pleine. Avec un grognement furieux, je jette l'objet à travers la pièce, et il va se fracasser contre le mur avec un tintement de verre brisé. Je regrette un peu d'avoir provoqué un tel gâchis qu'il va me falloir nettoyer, mais je n'esquisse aucun geste pour aller ramasser les éclats et nettoyer le liquide sombre. À la place, je me prends le visage à deux mains et j'éclate en sanglots amer, terrassé par la révélation de ce message posthume.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi, à simplement me morfondre sur mon destin. Fort heureusement, Jeremy ne m'entends pas, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à lui expliquer tout cela. Il est encore un peu jeune pour comprendre, et honnêtement, je ne me sens pas encore capable de lui apprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment son grand frère.

Un coup sourd retentit soudain dehors. Je sursaute, regardant à travers le rideau dressé par-dessus l'unique fenêtre grillagée de la pièce. Seule la lune m'est visible, orbe blanc presque plein sur un fond étoilé. Sans doute un ivrogne rentrant péniblement chez lui et pas fichu de marcher droit après tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité. Les cultures de Big Town nous ont également permit de brasser notre propre bière avec le houblon que nous sortons de la terre, pour le bien ou le mal…

Des frottements au-dessus de ma tête me font reconsidérer cette hypothèse. Nous sommes au second niveau de la ville. En principe, il n'y a rien d'accessible sur le toit. Je me lève lentement du canapé et me dirige vers le bureau où se trouve mon pistolet. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, je remonte l'arme en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil au plafond. Si une quelconque bestiole a réussi à s'infiltrer dans la ville, mieux vaut assumer qu'elle est dangereuse. C'est comme ça que l'on reste en vie.

La lampe du salon grésille et vacille, puis s'éteint. Je pousse un juron en insultant les ampoules bon marché que les quelques ingénieurs de la ville parviennent à fabriquer, puis réalise que le réfrigérateur aussi a cessé d'émettre son bourdonnement. Après avoir enfoncé un chargeur dans mon arme avec un claquement sec, je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre et presse l'interrupteur de la lumière. Sans surprise, rien ne se produit. Dehors, la ville est terriblement silencieuse.

Je fais sauter le cran de sûreté du pouce et me dirige lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Mes mains sont moites, et mon instinct me hurle au danger. Lorsque je ne suis qu'à un mètre de mon objectif, un coup violent fracasse le verrou et ouvre en grand le battant. Une femme aux cheveux roses hérissés en crête se tient dans l'embrasure. Vêtue d'une armure de métal vraisemblablement composé de matériaux de récupération par-dessus des haillons crasseux, elle brandit un fusil à pompe entre ses mains tordues. Mais le pire, c'est son visage. Les traits sont couverts de croûtes et de cicatrices, difformes et fort peu féminin, comme si cette femme était à mi-chemin dans la transformation en goule.

Aussi surprise que moi de me voir debout l'arme à la main, elle hésite une fraction de seconde de trop. Je réagis à l'instinct, les veines gorgées d'adrénaline, et j'ouvre le feu sur l'intruse. Malheureusement, la balle ricoche sur une des plaques de blindage la recouvrant et va se ficher dans le mur. Mon assaut la ramène à la réalité et elle pousse un cri de guerre aiguë. J'esquive de justesse le tir de fusil à pompe en me jetant sur le côté, puis en roulant au sol pour me glisser derrière le canapé. Un claquement sec plus tard, un autre tir arrache un quart du dossier de mon siège, projetant des débris duveteux dans les airs.

La raider pousse un rire sadique et continue de tirer dans ma direction, réduisant de telle façon mon abri en charpies que je suis obligé de battre en retraite jusque dans ma chambre. Lorsque les coups de feu cessent, je prends une longue inspiration et bondis hors de ma cachette, serrant la crosse de mon arme à deux mains. La raider est toujours en train d'insérer de nouvelles cartouches dans son armes lorsque je jaillis et elle lève les yeux pour me dévisager.

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, je crispe mon index sur la gâchette et tire une seconde fois. Contrairement à la balle précédente, le projectile file vers l'intruse et s'enfonce dans la gorge exposée par la grossière armure de métal, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Avec gargouillement humide, la femme lâche son arme et porte les mains à son cou. Elle tombe à genoux en s'efforçant d'enrayer le flot de sang, donnant l'illusion horriblement comique qu'elle essaye de s'étrangler elle-même.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'écroule au sol, n'ayant même plus de force dans les bras et se met à s'agiter sous l'effet des spasmes. Et moi, je reste là, à la regarder mourir. L'adrénaline retombant, la réalité m'étreint lentement les tripes d'une poigne glacée tandis que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai tué un autre être humain.

Il m'est arrivé par le passé d'abattre quelques créatures mutantes qui s'étaient trop rapprochées de Big Town, mais il s'agissait d'animaux. Le meurtre est courant dans le Wasteland. Pas ici, pas dans cette colonie où l'on est censé être en sécurité…

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis tombé à genoux. Et lorsque la raider pousse son dernier râle, terminant enfin de mourir, je vide le contenu de mon estomac sur le plancher. Lorsque le flux de bile se tarie, je constate que les yeux vides de ma victime me contemple. Je la repousse d'un coup de pied, détrempant le bas de mon pantalon de toile de vermeil. Je ne veux plus la voir.

Une part rationnelle de mon esprit s'efforce de me convaincre que cela se jouait entre elle et moi. Qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer, avant de s'en prendre à mon frère. Plus je me concentre sur cette certitude, plus la détresse paralysante s'amenuise. Après de longues minutes, je parviens à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, bien que haletante.

Un grincement retenti, et Jeremy s'élance dans ma direction. Vêtu de son pyjama décoré de Vault-Boy, la mascotte de l'ancienne Vault-Tec, et les cheveux en bataille, il arbore une expression terrifiée en voyant le cadavre, mais se jette dans mes bras.

-J'ai entendu des coups de feu…dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je lui rends son étreinte, croyant qu'il ne fait que parler de la courte bataille qui s'est déroulé dans le salon. Cependant, en tendant l'oreille, je réalise que l'extérieur n'est plus silencieux. À travers le cadre de la porte d'entrée défoncée, les lueurs de plusieurs incendies projettent des ombres inquiétantes sur les passerelles, de même qu'elles soulèvent un écran de fumée âcre. Des cris, des rires cruels et des crépitements d'armes automatiques, parfois même des explosions de grenades, témoignent du chaos qui règne dans nos rues.

Cela recommence, je songe avec angoisse. Comme quand papa et maman sont morts. Nous n'avons jamais été à l'abri à Big Town. Et maintenant, nous sommes de nouveau attaqués.


	3. Les survivants de l'acier

_Nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, gens du Wasteland! Je suis Maître Orion, et vous écoutez GNR!_

 _Dans le dernier épisode, William Wilks, un jeune habitant de Big Town, voit son univers basculer lorsqu'il apprend que ces parents ne sont pas ceux qui l'ont mis au monde, mais qu'un dénommé Harkness leur a demandé de prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il était bébé. À peine le temps de se remettre du choc que des raiders attaquent Big Town._

 _Les habitants de la colonie agricole parviendront-ils à repousser cette agression? Will réussira-t-il à mettre les siens à l'abri? Découvrez-le tout de suite!_

 **Chapitre deux**

 **Les survivants de l'acier**

Abandonnant l'idée d'utiliser le fusil à pompe déchargé de la raider, j'envisage un instant de nous barricader dans la maison et d'attendre que la crise passe. Personne ne pourra nous en vouloir, c'est le boulot des députés de nous protéger. Néanmoins, un simple regard à la porte arrachée de ses gonds suffit à me prouver que nous n'y serions pas plus à l'abri qu'ailleurs. Si nous voulons nous en sortir, il faut que mon frère et moi trouvions la sécurité dans le nombre.

Serrant Jeremy contre ma hanche et mon pistolet d'une main, je me précipite vers la maison voisine et frappe contre le battant. Au niveau du sol, une grenade explose, projetant des shrapnels qui ricochent autour de nous. Devant nous, une silhouette humaine fracasse la fenêtre d'une maison, projetée par un coup particulièrement violent d'origine inconnue. Un coup d'œil me permet de reconnaître un citoyen de Big Town, et l'état de sa nuque rend inutile une vérification de son état. Nous courrons de nouveau.

En tournant un coin, je suis intercepté par un raider aux traits cachés par un masque de métal forgé pour ressembler à un visage démoniaque. J'ouvre le feu par réflexe, mais mon arme est détournée au dernier moment, et la balle va se ficher dans le sol de la plate-forme. Lâchant mon pistolet, je m'empare du fusil d'assaut Kalachnikov de mon adversaire par le canon et pointe ce dernier vers le ciel. Une courte rafale m'explose les tympans et me brûle les paumes, mais je tiens bon et lutte avec le raider au corps-à-corps pour lui arracher l'arme. Il est une demi-tête plus grand que moi, mais le travail dans les champs m'a gratifié d'une bonne force physique. Il me plaque contre un mur, plaquant l'arme à feu contre ma gorge. Je réplique en frappant du pied son genou, au-dessus de son protège-tibia. Il pousse une exclamation de douleur et sa poigne faiblit, me permettant de le repousser.

Tenant le fusil d'une main, je ferme mon autre poing et le frappe à la gorge. Une fraction de seconde, je m'interroge sur l'intérêt de porter un masque protecteur si c'est pour laisser une partie aussi vulnérable du corps dénudée. M'emparant de nouveau de l'arme de mes deux mains, je force la crosse en bois à frapper son propriétaire, avec une telle violence que je parviens enfin à la désarmer. Sans réfléchir, je retourne le fusil d'assaut contre l'estomac et ouvre le feu.

Le recul me prend par surprise et le canon bondit vers le haut de manière incontrôlée. Les premières balles traversent le plastron de l'armure et l'épais vêtement en dessous, causant des ravages irréparables aux organes internes. Les autres ravagent le reste du corps de manière mineure, mais c'est suffisant pour que le raider ne se relève pas. Pour m'assurer de sa mort ou de son inconscience, je le frappe à la tête avec mon pied.

J'ai encore tué. Cette fois, ça a été plus facile. Une écœurante satisfaction me gagne en observant mon ennemi vaincu qui achève de se vider de son sang. Choqué, je repousse cette pensée malsaine et me détourne du cadavre. Moins traumatisé que je ne l'aurais cru, Jeremy se penche vers le raider et s'empare d'une sacoche de ceinture contenant deux chargeurs supplémentaires pour l'arme d'assaut qu'il me tend.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Quelque chose dans son regard s'est brisé. Il a vu la mort de près, encore. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas l'oublier comme la dernière fois, il est trop vieux. Le Wasteland et sa violence sont finalement venus prendre leur dû chez mon petit frère.

L'attirant contre moi, je le serre de toutes mes forces, versant une larme discrète à son insu. Lorsque je le sépare de moi, j'observe le visage de Jeremy. Avec ces cheveux noirs constamment hérissés et ces yeux bleu délavé, je ne peux que reconnaître mon père en cet enfant. Je sais également que Sandra Wilks est réellement sa mère, puisqu'à l'époque de sa naissance, j'ai assisté Susan lors de l'accouchement. Il est un vrai Wilks, pas moi. Mais dans ce cas, qui suis-je vraiment ?

Après cet intermède qui n'a duré qu'une petite minute, je ramasse mon pistolet que je glisse dans ma ceinture et m'empare du fusil d'assaut. C'est un modèle militaire assez vieux, probablement récupéré dans des ruines. Le propriétaire l'entretenait avec le strict minimum, mais elle fonctionne. Je prends la peine de m'habituer à éjecter un chargeur pour en enfoncer un autre, puis j'entraîne Jeremy avec moi, nous déplaçant accroupis et prudemment.

À travers la fumée des incendies et l'absence de lumière électrique, je ne peux pas voir où en est la bataille. Les coups de feu et les hurlements me confirment qu'elle fait toujours rage, mais des crépitements étranges se sont joints aux bruits habituels. Quelles sont ces lueurs rouges qui percent le temps d'une seconde l'obscurité, m'irritant la rétine au passage ?

Nous parvenons enfin à l'escalier menant au niveau du sol. Un hurlement de femme me parvient, me poussant à descendre plus rapidement que prudemment, mes pieds résonnant contre les marches de métal rouillé. En bas, une échoppe dévorée par les flammes offre un éclairage tremblotant des environs, et je constate que deux raiders ont entraîné à l'écart Rose, la femme d'Éclair. Le premier, un type grassouillet qui semble déborder sous son armure ricane en arrachant un long pan de sa jupe, tandis que le second, un petit type squelettique, la maintient au sol. Les deux arborent ces dégoûtantes scarifications provoquées par les radiations.

Ordonnant à Jeremy de détourner les yeux, je charge les raiders, frappant le petit à la mâchoire de ma crosse et plaquant le gros pour l'éloigner de Rose. Je tire au visage du violeur obèse, lui explosant littéralement la tête. Des débris poisseux m'aspergent le visage tandis que je chancelle sous le recul une seconde fois. Le dernier raider profite de mon désarroi pour m'immobiliser les bras par-derrière. Nous luttons un moment, mes coups de coude ne rencontrant qu'un plastron trop solide. Finalement, c'est Rose qui jaillit avec un couteau de cuisine et elle poignarde sauvagement son agresseur, me sauvant probablement la vie au passage.

-Merci Will, dit-elle en s'efforçant de se couvrir. Où est ton frère ?

-Je suis là, dit Jeremy en s'avançant. Ça va ?

-Je vais bien, grâce à ton aîné. Tu es un héros, Will.

-Éclair? je demande, inquiet.

-Il est en vie. J'espère…Il est parti assister les défenseurs.

Après avoir demandé à Rose de s'occuper de mon frère, je lui confis le fusil d'un de ses agresseurs –son air sérieux me prouve qu'elle sait s'en servir-. Ensuite, je me précipite vers la place principale, où le gros des combats semble se dérouler.

À travers la fumée, il semble apercevoir des ombres gigantesques luttant contre des silhouettes plus petites. Ces ombres ne me paraissent pas humaines tant elles sont massives, et un instant, je redoute que des mutants se soient joints à la partie. J'ouvre instinctivement le feu vers la silhouette massive, mais les balles ricochent sur une surface métallique. Une voix électronique ordonne un repli à couvert. Des robots?

Un rayon laser rouge me frôle l'abdomen, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je recule prestement et me réfugie derrière un coin. D'autres tirs énergétiques viennent se perdre à mon dernier emplacement, la chaleur qui en irradie me brûlant légèrement la chair. Je ne connais pas grand monde à Big Town qui possède une telle arme, en dehors des quelques rares robots qui assistent les députés à la défense. Si les raiders sont ainsi équipés, alors l'avantage en combat pourrait bien changer de côté.

Je ne peux pas rester là, je songe en réalisant qu'on a cessé de me tirer dessus. Dès que les raiders vont comprendre qu'ils m'ont raté, ils vont s'élancer à ma poursuite. Je ramasse une pierre au sol, compte jusqu'à trois et la lance en direction des envahisseurs. De nouveau, des tirs laser déchirent l'obscurité, et une voix électronique aboie des injures. Je fonce, changeant de côté de rue et m'enfonçant dans un espace étroit entre deux maisons.

Ma connaissance du terrain est mon meilleur espoir. J'ai grandi ici, et je connais tous les chemins et raccourcis que Big Town peut offrir. Enjambant un petit potager, je me glisse sous un balcon branlant avant de rejoindre une ruelle à proximité de l'école. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je m'autorise à ralentir, et un regard en arrière m'apprend que j'ai semé mes poursuivants. Je m'autorise une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, jusqu'à ce que je bute contre une masse molle gisant au sol. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je tâte ma poche jusqu'à trouver mon briquet et fait jaillir une flammèche.

Un affrontement important a eu lieu ici, et une douzaine de cadavres ont été abandonnés derrière dans leur propre sang. La semelle de mes bottes a déjà viré au rouge, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas vomir. Les uniformes des gardes députés se mêlent aux armures grossières des raiders. Impossible de savoir qui a remporté la bataille.

Un fracas dans une maison voisine attire mon attention. La lueur tremblotante d'une lanterne à huile transparaît à travers une fenêtre. Serrant mon arme à feu entre mes mains, je me dirige prudemment vers la porte arrachée de ses gonds. Un homme est écrasé sous le battant de bois renforcé de métal, et quelqu'un l'a achevé d'une balle dans la tête. J'enjambe le cadavre et poursuis ma progression à travers l'étroit vestibule jusqu'à la pièce principale.

Un capharnaüm indescriptible y règle. Le canapé a été sauvagement éventré à coups de couteau, les livres ont été réduits en lambeaux et jonchent le sol parmi les débris de vaisselle. Des objets métalliques ont été négligemment jetés un peu partout, et j'arrive même à voir un ourson en peluche décapité.

Dans le minuscule coin-cuisine, un homme me tourne le dos, arborant un imposant plastron dénué d'épaulettes ou de manches, ce qui expose ses bras secs et musclés. Le raider n'a pas conscience de mon intrusion, occupé comme il est à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de trésors à piller. Il marmonne dans son coin, s'adressant parfois à la femme assise à la table voisine.

-Vous n'avez vraiment que des saloperies, pas vrai? Pas fichus d'avoir des munitions ou des médocs? Quelle ville de lavettes.

Il glousse d'un ton moqueur. Son interlocutrice gît contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses yeux vides fixant le plafond sur une ultime expression terrifiée. Sa gorge ouverte continue de verser un peu de sang sur son corsage déchiré exposant un sein mutilé. La poignée d'un couteau militaire dépasse toujours de sa poitrine.

-Pas très causante, pas vrai? Qu'importe. Je vais terminer de fouiller ça, puis je vais tirer un autre coup. Après, promis, je me barre. Contente?

Répugné par cette loque humaine, je m'avance en levant mon fusil. Mon pied écrase malencontreusement une assiette qui émet un craquement sonore. Le raider sursaute et se retourne, brandissant un revolver à la manière d'un cowboy. Comme ses camarades, cet homme arbore de sérieuses lésions sur son visage et ses bras, contribuant à le distinguer de l'espèce humaine. Des morceaux de tissus colorés, mais crasseux, enserrent sa taille à la manière d'une ceinture excentrique.

Nous restons là, à nous dévisager en chiens de faïences, aucun des deux n'osant ouvrir le feu. Une colère sanguinaire tord ses traits, puis une lueur de compréhension brille dans son regard, ce qui contribue à l'adoucir –sans pour autant le rendre moins laid-. Le raider ricane, puis rengaine son arme à sa ceinture, levant les mains d'un air faussement amical.

-Voilà bien ma chance, dit-il avec satisfaction.

-De quoi parles-tu? je demande, troublé par sa réaction.

Il fait un pas vers moi, mais je vise un peu plus sûrement son front. L'homme s'immobilise, mais son sourire s'élargit. Même ses dents sont répugnantes.

-Tout doux, petit. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con! Après ce que toi et tes potes avez fait ici, tu crois vraiment que ta parole possède la moindre valeur à mes yeux?

-On est venu pour toi, mon gars. Notre boss veut te voir…

-Je n'ai rien à faire avec les chefs raiders.

-Non, pas des raiders. Nous, on est juste des…collecteurs payés.

-Des mercenaires? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Le raider soupire et perd de plus en plus son attitude amicale.

-OK, ça suffit. Tu vas venir avec moi, sale morveux!

-Jamais!

Voyant que je commence à devenir nerveux avec mon flingue, il tente une autre approche, m'offrant un sourire en coin.

-Inutile d'en venir à ça, mon gars. Tu sais quoi? J'aime bien tes tripes. Non, non, sans rire. T'en as dans le pantalon, c'est surprenant pour un bouseux des colonies. Alors je vais te proposer un truc : en partant d'ici, on va te choper une fille sympa ou deux, et tu te feras plaisir. Tu l'as déjà fait?

Comprenant ce qu'il me propose, et surtout qu'il considère cela comme étant une proposition généreuse, je laisse exploser ma colère. Poussant un cri enragé, j'appuie sur la gâchette et libère une unique balle qui s'enfonce entre les deux yeux écarquillés du raider. L'impact le projette en arrière, où il va s'écraser contre la table. Le meuble est renversé bruyamment et le corps de la femme tombe au sol avec un bruit mou. Satisfait d'avoir débarrassé la Terre d'une telle ordure, je baisse mon fusil, avant de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

J'ai encore tué, ce soir plus souvent que dans toute mon existence. Je suis un meurtrier. Les précédentes fois, c'était en légitime défense. Mais cette dernière victime qui se vide de son sang à mes pieds…il n'était pas armé, il ne me menaçait pas. Je l'ai tué parce que je trouvais qu'il le _méritait_. Et je suis fier de l'avoir fait. Paradoxalement, je me déteste d'avoir aimé me faire juge et bourreau. Cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que mon père m'a enseigné. Personne ne m'avait parlé de l'attrait séduisant du meurtre…

Un fracas dans mon dos m'arrache à mes pensées morbides. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, un raider s'engouffre dans la maison avec un air paniqué. Ne réalisant même pas ma présence, il se retourne vers quelque chose à l'extérieur et vise avec sa carabine. Avant même qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, un rayon d'énergie écarlate le frappe à la poitrine. La puissance dégagée est tel que le corps du raider s'illumine de l'intérieur avant de se désintégrer sous mes yeux dans un grésillement sonore et une odeur de chair brûlée. En une seconde, c'est une pile de cendres fines qui retombe sur le plancher, mêlée de quelques débris de métal et de cuir.

Des pas lourds à l'extérieur se rapprochent ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'une haute silhouette se matérialise dans le cadre de la porte. Grâce à la faible lumière de la lampe près de moi, ce que je croyais d'abord être une machine s'avère en réalité être une imposante armure, composée d'une couche d'épaisses plaques métalliques par-dessus un revêtement de fibres entrelacées de câbles et de circuits. Des sons mécaniques presque imperceptibles accompagnent chacun des mouvements de l'inconnu. Un casque recouvre ses traits, et je peux y voir un filtre à air, une lampe sur la tempe et une antenne radio.

Le nouveau venu vient triturer le côté de son casque et allume sa lanterne, projetant un rayon de lumière blanche qu'il balaye à travers la pièce, m'aveuglant à moitié. Je recule en pointant mon arme, mais trébuche sur un débris et m'affale de tout mon long.

-Tout va bien? me demande la personne en armure avec une voix définitivement féminine, malgré le filtre électronique.

La femme passe son arme étrange derrière son épaule, où elle y reste fixée, comme par une ancre magnétique. Après avoir détaché quelques verrous à la hauteur de sa nuque, invisibles à mes yeux, l'inconnue retire son casque et le glisse sous son bras, dans une tentative évidente de se montrer rassurante. Je suis surpris de découvrir une jeune fille probablement pas plus âgée que moi, aux cheveux sombres et lisses coiffés en un chignon étroit. Dans ses prunelles brunes, je peux voir un mélange de douceur qui n'a pas été encore altérée par la dureté qui témoigne d'un passé difficile. Il m'est impossible de ne pas remarquer la beauté indéniable de ces traits.

-Je suis Anna DeLoria, se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

-William Wilks, je réponds en acceptant l'aide pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Vous…tu…n'es pas avec…eux?

Je désigne les raiders morts autour de moi, songeant avec embarras que j'ai ouvert le feu précédemment sur ces gens en armure. Anna secoue négativement la tête.

-C'est même le contraire. Mon ordre et moi avons pour objectif de combattre ce genre de menaces.

-Ton ordre?

-Je suis un paladin de la confrérie de l'acier. Fierté de Lyons, premier régiment d'intervention. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider.

La confrérie de l'acier! je me dis avec excitation. Au fil du temps, bien des histoires se sont répandues sur cette faction légendaire du Wasteland, que beaucoup considèrent comme étant éradiquée depuis l'époque de la Démone. La plupart s'entendent pour dire qu'il s'agit de combattants d'élite, de gardiens de savoirs perdus et de protecteurs de l'humanité. Certains excentriques affirmaient que l'ordre continuait d'opérer dans le Wasteland de la Capitale, repoussant les super mutants des colonies et neutralisant les clans de raiders un peu trop dangereux.

Leur intervention directe à Big Town n'a rien d'un hasard. S'ils sont sortis de leur anonymat, c'est que la menace des raiders irradiés était sérieuse. Du moins, s'ils s'avèrent réellement être des gardiens du Wasteland…la part cynique de mon cerveau se demande, une fois la surexcitation première passée, s'ils n'ont pas finalement des objectifs plus pragmatiques.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus? je demande finalement. Je veux dire…cette aide est la bienvenue, mais…quel prix aurons-nous à payer?

Le visage d'Anna s'assombrit légèrement.

-Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Notre mission est de protéger les habitants du Wasteland contre les pires menaces. Nous sommes sur les talons de ces raiders depuis des jours.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Un groupe de mercenaires venant du Nord. Ils se donnent le nom des Infernaux, et outre leur cruauté et leur sauvagerie, ils n'ont aucune honte à pratiquer le banditisme pour arrondir leurs fins de mois…

Il s'agissait donc bel et bien de mercenaires, ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Si c'était la vérité, alors étaient-ils vraiment à ma recherche? Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'un fermier de Big Town. Personne d'importance.

La radio d'Anna se met à crépiter, poussant la jeune fille à remettre son casque. Après être restée silencieuse quelques minutes, elle reporte son attention sur moi.

-L'attaque a été repoussée. Les quelques mercenaires survivants ont disparu dans la nuit. Tu viens avec moi? Mon commandant va vouloir s'adresser à votre population.

Je hoche de la tête. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que ces spectres du passé ont à raconter sur les événements de cette nuit. Nul doute que les gens vont demander des comptes au maire et au shérif.

Nous quittons ensemble la maison dévastée, et je constate que des torches ont été allumées un peu partout pour pallier à la panne majeure du générateur. Les ingénieurs vont avoir du boulot, cette nuit, pour rétablir le courant dans la ville. De temps en temps, un coup de feu retentit, et je suppose qu'un raider survivant a été froidement achevé. À Big Town, la justice peut se montrer très expéditive. Les gens commencent à sortir de leurs demeures, la plupart brandissant encore leurs armes respectives avec crainte. Ceux qui me reconnaissent me saluent de la tête, mais ne cachent pas leur méfiance devant l'armure d'Anna. Seuls les plus âgés affichent une expression laissant croire qu'ils ont reconnu un membre de la confrérie de l'acier.

Je suis soulagé de croiser Éclair, assis sur un tabouret de son propre restaurant, en train de vider une bouteille de vodka locale. L'imposant cuisinier est couvert de sang, mais en dehors d'une vilaine coupure à l'épaule, il ne parait pas blessé.

-Will! Je suis content de te savoir en un seul morceau.

-Moi de même.

-Ces enfoirés ont vite découvert à quel point je suis capable de dépecer une proie…ceux qui ont fui étaient persuadés, j'en suis certain, que j'allais les bouffer!

Il éclate de rire, avant de prendre une nouvelle rasade de sa boisson. Puis, il serre les dents et verse le reste de sa bouteille sur sa blessure, grimaçant douloureusement avant de plaquer un chiffon propre pour étancher le sang. Après l'avoir rassuré sur le destin de sa femme, je reprends ma route vers la place centrale.

Une foule en colère s'est rassemblée, et les multiples conversations s'entrecroisant sont accompagnées par des pleurs de bébé et des sanglots. Sur l'estrade de la mairie, le shérif Harden Simms, encadré par deux députés épuisés, agite les bras dans l'espoir de ramener le calme. Près de lui, une demi-douzaine de chevaliers de la confrérie de l'acier se tiennent à l'écart, aussi silencieux et impassibles que des robots. Un seul d'entre eux ne porte pas de casque, montrant un homme âgé au crâne rasé marqué d'une vilaine cicatrice sur le côté. Des décorations marquent ses épaules, et je suppose qu'il s'agit du commandant de la troupe.

-Will!

Je me retourne à temps pour voir accourir Jeremy dans ma direction, une Rose épuisée sur les talons. Éclair me laisse à mon frère pour accueillir son épouse avec soulagement. Après m'être assuré que le garçonnet n'a rien, je le presse contre moi pour le protéger des mouvements de foule. Les citoyens sont de plus en plus agités, la peur et la colère menaçant de dégénérer en émeute. Plusieurs accusent le shérif et ses députés d'avoir failli à leur tâche, ce à quoi je ne suis pas complètement en désaccord. Cependant, je n'ai aucun désir de devoir me battre contre mes propres concitoyens après le bain de sang contre les mercenaires raiders.

Finalement, après avoir laissé les citoyens chahuter un moment, l'officier de la confrérie de l'acier s'avance de sa lourde masse en armure et arrache un fusil à pompe des mains d'un député inattentif. L'homme s'avance sur le bord de l'estrade et ouvre le feu dans les airs. La détonation résonne en échos à travers la ville, et le silence se fait. Comme un acte de Dieu, les lumières de la ville se mettent à clignoter et se rallument presque immédiatement après, aveuglant quelques personnes au passage.

Le paladin remet l'arme à son propriétaire médusé en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, puis lève les mains en direction de la foule. Sous l'éclairage électrique, je remarque que son armure cybernétique et celles de ces compagnons arborent des marques de coups et sont piquetées de rouille. L'un des chevaliers a même dû effectuer une réparation de fortune avec un morceau de métal dépareillée sur son épaule. Même si leur équipement reste impressionnant aux yeux de colons comme nous, il est facile de voir que l'entretien est un luxe auquel ils n'ont pas toujours accès eux-mêmes.

-Citoyens de Big Town, clame le commandant. Mon nom est Arthur Maxson, dernier commandant en chef de la confrérie de l'acier. Les plus vieux d'entre vous se souviennent sans doute de notre ordre ; pour les autres, nous n'étions que des légendes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais nous sommes toujours là…bien qu'amoindris. Et suivant l'héritage de la doctrine de Lyons, nous avons continué de dédier nos vies à la protection du Wasteland.

Des murmures s'élèvent. Maxson s'exprime avec une puissante voix de baryton, et tout dans son attitude et sa gestuelle exprime un charisme qui fait passer notre pauvre maire, fermier retraité de son état, pour une ombre. Constatant qu'il a notre attention, il esquisse un sourire et poursuit.

-Vous ne nous voyez pas, mais vous avez pu constater les effets de nos combats. Les super mutants se sont réfugiés dans des recoins sombres du Wasteland ou dans les entrailles des ruines de DC, décimés ; les écorcheurs sont beaucoup moins nombreux qu'avant ; enfin, nous dénombrons une baisse dans le nombre de raiders.

-Du bon travail pour ce soir! raille un homme anonyme.

Le commandant de la confrérie secoue la tête, encaissant la critique.

-Ceux qui vous ont attaqué ne viennent pas d'ici. Originaires de l'Ohio, ce ne sont des raiders que par leur sauvagerie barbare. En réalité, ces hommes sont des mercenaires, envoyés dans nos terres désolées par une tierce personne.

-Qui donc?

-Et surtout, pourquoi ?

-Il me chagrine de vous le dire, mais je crains fort que votre temps de paix touche à sa fin. Malgré notre acharnement, nous sommes bien peu nombreux face à ce qui pourrait bien être une invasion. Une guerre se prépare.

C'est au tour du shérif d'intervenir. Homme à la peau sombre portant un manteau de cuir usé et un chapeau à large bord, il a tout du cowboy des terres désolées, jusqu'aux deux revolvers suspendus à sa ceinture. À son expression sombre, il est clair que la menace d'une guerre le concerne particulièrement.

-Vous parlez d'une guerre? Mais avec qui?

-Nos rapports sont encore lacunaires, car beaucoup de nos éclaireurs ne sont pas revenus. Ceux qui ont accompli leur mission, cependant, ont pu interroger certains prisonniers. La personne qui vous menace est un vieux fantôme, sorti du passé. Vous la connaissez tous sous ce nom : la Démone.

Cette fois, c'est la panique qui s'empare de la foule, et tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, s'efforçant du même coup de parler plus fort que son voisin. Jeunes et vieux, tout le monde a entendu parler de la Démone, celle qui a laissé le Wasteland à feu et à sang avant de disparaître dans les terres désolées de l'Ouest. Certains habitants de Big Town, si j'en croyais papa, portent dans leur chair les cicatrices laissées par cette époque sombre.

Tandis que Simms et Maxson s'efforcent de restaurer de nouveau le calme, quelqu'un me tire sur l'avant-bras. En tournant la tête, je reconnais Anna, qui a de nouveau retiré son casque. Ses lèvres dessinent les mots « j'ai besoin de te parler », pendant qu'elle m'entraîne à moitié avec elle. Quand bien même je voudrais résister, la force amplifiée que lui donne son armure m'en aurait empêché. J'accepte donc de la suivre à l'écart, Jeremy sur les talons.

Nous rejoignons un square en ruines, occupé uniquement par deux jeunes à peine un an plus vieux que moi, occupés à se défier au bras de fer. Parfaitement identiques, les jumeaux à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux d'ébène sursautent en nous voyant arriver. Ils se redressent et esquissent un salut militaire à l'intention d'Anna.

-Repos. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais dit, sur les duels de force en service?

-Euh…ne pas en faire tout en portant une armure? suggère le premier.

-Parce que cela égalise nos forces à l'excès? renchérit le second.

-Et que nos forces sont, de toute façon, parfaitement équivalentes?

Anna soupire avec découragement.

-Vous vous en rappelez. Vous n'en avez juste rien à foutre.

Le premier jumeau donne un coup de coude à son frère, qui réplique de la même manière. Furieux, il se venge d'une claque derrière la tête avant de me désigner du doigt, puis sourit en me saluant.

-Ça fait un bail, Will.

-Will? répète son frère en se massant le crâne. Dans le genre…Wilks? Ça alors!

-Tu te souviens de nous? Je suis Karl, et lui c'est Antony. Les jumeaux du shérif!

Maintenant je m'en souviens, mais je ne peux qu'écarquiller davantage les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Uniques enfants d'Harden Simms, les jumeaux se sont fait une réputation à Big Town comme étant des fauteurs de troubles « professionnels ». À quelques reprises, ils m'ont malgré moi entraîné dans leurs bêtises, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sans laisser de trace quatre ans plus tôt, à l'âge de seize ans.

-Vous êtes au courant que vous avez faillis faire mourir votre mère? Quatre ans, et aucune nouvelle, pas même pour signaler que vous êtes toujours vivants?

Sous mes reproches, les épaules de Karl s'affaissent, et Antony se masse nerveusement la nuque.

-Nous ne voulions pas inquiéter maman, admet Antony. Je le jure.

-Nous voulions juste vivre des aventures. Explorer le Wasteland. Trouver des trésors à rapporter à la maison.

-Puis, nous avons rejoint la confrérie de l'acier.

Pour confirmer ce fait, il tord son cou de manière inconfortable, révélant un tatouage sur sa nuque représentant le symbole de la confrérie.

-Comment êtes-vous tombé sur eux?

-C'est tout le contraire, affirme Karl pompeusement. Nous nous sommes retrouvés mêlés à un échange de coups de feu entre eux et des mutants. Nous les avons aidés, et ils se sont montrés tellement impressionnés qu'ils nous ont enrôlés sur-le-champ!

À voir Anna froncer les sourcils, je soupçonne que la vérité n'est pas aussi héroïque que les jumeaux l'affirment. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander des détails, car le paladin enchaîne en déclarant que Karl et Antony vont rester à Big Town après le départ de la troupe, comme agents de liaison avec la confrérie. Lorsque je signale que ce sera un exploit s'ils sont toujours en vie demain matin après avoir retrouvé leurs parents, les deux frissonnent de crainte.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Will. Ces mercenaires étaient bien envoyés par la Démone, mais leur principale mission n'était pas d'attaquer la colonie. Juste une…conséquence fâcheuse.

Je suis tenté de répliquer une remarque acerbe, mais je ravale mes paroles et la laisse continuer. Les propos du raider me reviennent soudain en tête…

-Nous ignorons pourquoi, mais la Démone a mis une prime généreuse sur la tête d'un jeune homme correspondant à ta description. Nous ne pensons pas qu'elle sache grand-chose à ton sujet, pas même ton nom. Mais elle sait à quoi tu ressembles. Elle a envoyé les Infernaux pour te capturer. Vivant.

Ma gorge se serre d'angoisse. J'avais déjà compris, grâce au raider que j'ai tué, qu'ils étaient après moi. Mais que ce soit la Démone en personne qui veuille ma capture, ça me dépasse. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie à vouloir me mettre la main dessus? Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec mon passé…la seule personne qui pourrait me renseigner là-dessus, c'est ce dénommé Harkness mentionné dans le dernier message de mon père. S'il est encore vivant, bien sûr.

-Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, Will, mais le plus prudent pour Big Town, c'est que tu fuis dans le Wasteland. Ainsi, tu détourneras l'attention de la Démone de tes proches.

Fuir? Dans le Wasteland? Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse…je reviens vite sur cet espoir en constatant l'expression de son visage. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation lutte dans mon esprit. Malgré toutes ces années depuis la chute des bombes et les soi-disant efforts de la confrérie de l'acier, les terres désolées de la capitale restent aussi dangereuses qu'auparavant. Au dehors de nos murs, la violence et la mort règnent sans partage sur un territoire stérile saturé de radiations.

Pourtant…je regarde Jeremy, qui est resté silencieux durant tout l'échange. Ces mercenaires qui ont causé tant de morts étaient venus pour moi. Chaque victime est indirectement de ma faute. Mon petit frère aurait pu être du nombre…si je reste, je cours le risque de l'exposer au danger de nouveau. Et la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être la fois de trop…

-Alors vous me dites de partir et de devenir un genre de…vagabond?

-Pas du tout, corrige Anna. Ce serait te mettre en danger. Si je peux te donner une suggestion, rends-toi à notre quartier général, au sud-est d'ici. Dis-leur que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Notre escouade a encore quelques opérations à mener dans le Wasteland, mais si tout va bien, nous serons de retour au bercail dans une semaine.

-Au sud-est? Pourrais-tu être plus précise?

Sortant une vieille carte en papier de l'ancien monde d'une sacoche de ceinture, Anna, entreprend de désigner notre position, puis celle d'une petite ville appelée Springvale, qui doit être aujourd'hui un amas de ruines. S'excusant de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir cette carte, car il s'agit d'une propriété de la confrérie –et une rareté, qui plus est-, la jeune fille me demande si je compte partir dès ce soir.

-Non, je réponds simplement. Je dois régler mes affaires avant. M'équiper. Je ne crois pas courir trop de risques si j'attends quelques jours, non?

-Tu ne vas pas vraiment partir? s'exclame Jeremy, sortant de son mutisme. Ne m'abandonne pas!

-Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi, je rétorque sèchement.

-S'il te plaît, Will…

Il commence à larmoyer et s'accroche à ma jambe. Antony s'approche et l'éloigne de moi, affirmant que son frère et lui vont s'occuper de lui. De cette manière, si je parviens à entrer en contact avec la confrérie à Springvale, je pourrai lui donner des nouvelles. Cet argument parvient à le calmer un peu, mais il reste effrayé.

-Tu veux vraiment aller dehors? Dans le Wasteland?

-Non, j'admets sinistrement. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.


	4. Les premiers pas

_Nous sommes revenus, Wastelanders, avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf! Comme d'habitude, je suis Maître Orion, votre voix dans les ténèbres…enfin, plutôt dans les radiations._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, une attaque sanglante sur Big Town est repoussée de justesse grâce à l'intervention d'une patrouille de la légendaire confrérie de l'acier, organisation que l'on croyait disparu depuis des années. Il est néanmoins révélé que les raiders étaient en réalité des mercenaires, engagés par la Démone en personne._

 _Sous le couvert du secret, un paladin nommé Anna DeLoria révèle aussi à notre héros que c'est lui que la Démone recherche, et qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de fuir dans le Wasteland._

 _Comment Will va s'en sortir dans les terres désolées de la capitale, considérés hostiles et mortelles depuis plus de deux siècles? Parviendra-t-il à s'élever comme un héros, où deviendra une autre victime en note de bas de page? Découvrez-le sur Galaxy News Radio._

 **Chapitre trois**

 **Les premiers pas**

Les chevaliers de l'acier quittèrent Big Town le soir même, disparaissant dans la nuit pour leur mystérieuse mission. Le lendemain de l'attaque, tout le monde est encore en effervescence, et plus de la moitié des fermiers sont appelés à quitter les champs afin de remettre les défenses de la ville en état le plus vite possible.

L'enquête préliminaire croit pouvoir expliquer comment les raiders sont parvenus à prendre tout le monde par surprise. Après avoir escaladé le mur à la faveur de l'obscurité, ils sont restés cachés sur les toits en attendant qu'une équipe se rende au générateur principal afin de couper le courant. Au vu des dégâts infligés, les techniciens sont persuadés qu'une bombe à pulsions a été utilisée pour griller en un instant tout le générateur et ses auxiliaires. L'utilisation d'un tel armement s'est avérée aussi efficace pour nous aveugler qu'il a été simple à réparer. Une bombe à fragmentation aurait été moins discrète, mais aurait complètement pulvérisé les précieux appareils, nous privant d'électricité pour des semaines, voire des mois, le temps que le gouvernement puisse en racheter un autre auprès des récupérateurs.

Après avoir dépouillé les cadavres de raiders de tout le matériel utile –une arme reste une arme, et des capsules restent des capsules-, une fosse commune a été grossièrement creusée avant qu'on y mette le feu. Pour les victimes, des funérailles plus solennelles sont prévues, après qu'on aille terminé d'extraire tous les corps des décombres.

Il m'a fallu trois jours pour préparer mon départ, tout en devant supporter le regard misérable de Jeremy qui me regardait faire. Avec mon pistolet et la Kalachnikov du raider, je m'avère relativement bien armé déjà. J'ai revendu le fusil à pompe de l'intruse de ma demeure, utilisant la plupart des capsules pour réparer la porte. Le reste, je l'ai investi pour des munitions supplémentaires, restant mystérieux sur la raison qui me pousse à m'armer ainsi. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu à m'expliquer, car comme le marchand d'armes l'a lui-même dit, tout le monde dans la colonie s'est empressé d'acheter des armes et des munitions, pour mieux se protéger.

Je me suis également procuré assez de vivres et d'eau purifiée pour une semaine. Hormis quelques bandages et une bouteille d'alcool fort, je me suis résigné à partir sans médicament, car ces derniers sont chers et que Jeremy pourrait en avoir besoin en mon absence. En revanche, je me suis procuré un couteau militaire bien entretenu, ainsi qu'une lampe de poche de basse facture fabriquée de toutes pièces par un technicien débrouillard. Combiné à mes vêtements, ma petite boîte à outils et la vieille couverture épaisse que j'ai enfoncés dans un sac difforme, je me sens finalement prêt.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, je me réveille aux premières lueurs du jour, bien plus tôt que la plupart des habitants de Big Town. M'assurant que Jeremy est toujours endormi, je m'habille silencieusement et enfile mon sac à dos avant de laisser une note à son intention l'enjoignant à se rendre chez les Simms, comme il était prévu. Mon frère ne sait pas encore lire tout seul, mais j'espère qu'il aura le bon sens de ne pas donner ce message au premier venu.

Je quitte la maison avec discrétion, déambulant dans les rues endormies. L'horizon est encore davantage coloré de rose et de bleu marin que d'azur, et le mélange de pénombre et de clarté est étrange. Finalement, je parviens sans trop de problèmes à proximité de l'école. Esquivant une patrouille de députés aux yeux cernés, j'entreprends d'escalader la façade du vieux bâtiment d'avant-guerre. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus tenté cet exercice, étant devenu un peu trop lourd pour les nombreuses prises offertes par le mur. Néanmoins, je parviens assez vite sur le toit, terriblement proche de la muraille de métal grossier.

Cet endroit n'a jamais été considéré comme étant une faiblesse dans nos défenses, car il n'est possible d'escalader le mur ici que par _l'intérieur_. Or, l'objectif des murs est d'empêcher les intrus d'entrer, pas les citoyens de sortir. Personne n'avait pensé que quelqu'un voudrait sortir en douce de la colonie.

Après avoir pris mon élan, je bondis vers le mur et m'y écrase à moitié, grognant de douleur. Après avoir battu des pieds quelques secondes contre une plaque d'acier rouillée, je me stabilise et parviens à enjamber la palissade d'une jambe. Je tends l'oreille au cas où ce vacarme aurait alerté quelqu'un, mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive. À cette heure-ci, nous sommes dans la maigre fenêtre entre le déplacement de l'équipe de nuit et l'équipe de jour. Malgré les quatre mètres me séparant du sol, je me suspends par le bout des doigts, murmure un nouveau juron et me laisse tomber. J'atterris sur le sol poussiéreux avec une roulade maladroite, évitant de me casser les jambes, mais m'écorchant les bras et le torse. Mais je suis en vie.

Je coupe par les champs, disparaissant accroupi entre les brins dorés du blé de Big Town, remerciant qui veut l'entendre que nous soyons en pleine saison de la moisson. Les plantes sont au sommet de leur croissance, et m'y cacher est extrêmement facile. Enjamber les barbelés s'avère également plus simple que prévu, car quelqu'un avait laissé un baril traîner à proximité. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, je suis finalement sorti des limites du territoire revendiqué par la colonie. Devant moi, s'étant le Wasteland.

Avant de commencer mon voyage désespéré, je me retourne afin de contempler une dernière fois mon logis. Les murs couleur rouille, les toits dépareillés en dépassant et les quelques filets de fumée s'échappant des cheminées, les vastes champs comme de l'or liquide…une boule se forme dans ma gorge tandis que je songe que je ne remettrai peut-être plus jamais les pieds à Big Town. Qui sait ce qui m'attend dans les terres désolées de la capitale?

Deux heures de marche plus tard, les terres cultivées sont déjà loin derrière moi, et partout où je regarde, je ne peux que voir des scènes de destruction d'une beauté sauvage et morbide saisissante. La plupart des végétaux se réduisent à des broussailles rachitiques s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux rochers et à du lichen blême et filandreux. Les arbres que je croise ne sont que des troncs dégarnis et noircis par le feu de la Grande Guerre, des champignons légèrement fluorescents s'épanouissant sur leur carcasse. Quant au sol, il s'agit essentiellement de sable, de poussière et de caillasse crissant sous mes bottes, rien de particulièrement fertile.

C'est donc vrai qu'il ne règne que la mort dans le Wasteland. C'est une chose d'en entendre parler par des voyageurs ou de l'observer de loin depuis l'abri de sa colonie, mais c'est bien plus impressionnant de l'observer de ses propres yeux. Quelques formes ailées planent loin au-dessus de ma tête, tout contre le ciel de plomb fondu, mais c'est le seul indice qu'il existe bel et bien une faune dans ce désert radioactif.

Ce qui m'impressionne le plus, cependant, c'est le silence. À Big Town, il y a toujours des bruits de fond, même en pleine nuit, avec les lampes qui grésillent, les pas sur les plate-formes métalliques ou le vrombissement des générateurs. Ici, avec aucune vie humaine ou animale, seul le vent parvient par moment à animer mes tympans. Mes pas semblent résonner sur des kilomètres, et ma respiration est exagérément bruyante. Le silence.

Ayant déjà décidé de suivre la suggestion d'Anna et de me rendre au quartier général de la confrérie de l'acier, j'oriente mes pas vers le sud-est. Je finis cependant par rencontrer un premier obstacle de taille : le grand fleuve Potomac.

L'immense cours d'eau séparant la région en deux est réputé pour être en grande partie radioactif, mais de manière aléatoire. Ainsi, s'il était possible de traverser à la nage à certains endroits sans trop de dommage, d'autres zones s'avéraient si irradiées qu'un inconscient pouvait ressentir des nausées juste en se tenant sur la berge. Je sais qu'un passeur offre des passages sécuritaires en barge, quelque part à proximité des ruines, mais c'est beaucoup trop loin de mon objectif. Si possible, j'aimerais éviter de me rapprocher de ce qui reste de l'ancienne capitale des États-Unis, réputée pour être l'endroit le plus dangereux du Wasteland.

Je choisis donc de remonter le cours du Potomac vers le nord, à la recherche d'un gué ou d'un pont qui me permettrait de traverser en toute sécurité et sans trop me mouiller. Changement agréable d'environnement, le fleuve rend les berges bien moins arides, et je m'amuse de laisser des empreintes dans la boue.

Dans le ciel, à mesure que la journée s'avance, des nuages ont commencé à se rassembler d'un air menaçant. J'accélère le pas, désespéré de voir ce même décor s'étendre à l'infini dans toutes les directions.

Finalement, je parviens aux abords d'un pont effondré, mais dont les débris de béton sont suffisamment massifs pour émerger hors de l'eau. Les piliers aux pieds toujours enfoncés dans les entrailles du fleuve jaillissent comme des doigts squelettiques, fissurés et couverts de moisissures, mais toujours solides malgré les siècles. Des voitures défoncées gisent un peu partout sur les débris, certaines à moitié enfoncées dans l'eau, d'autres simplement renversées. Sur la terre ferme, la route se poursuit vers l'est, jonchée de d'autres de ces voitures. Je remarque que toutes se dirigeaient vers la direction opposée de DC, sans doute pour échapper aux bombes nucléaires.

J'entreprends la traversée avec prudence, constatant que des planches de bois et des plaques de fer-blanc ont été dressées entre les débris pour faciliter le chemin, mais cela doit déjà faire longtemps. Plusieurs de ces ponts de fortune ont déjà été rongés par les intempéries. Néanmoins, je parviens assez vite de l'autre côté, mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre le plancher des vaches, je suis arrêté par un grognement furieux.

Sortant de derrière une voiture, un chien famélique se dresse en travers de mon chemin, montrant les crocs en aboyant. À voir sa maigreur, l'animal n'a probablement pas mangé à sa faim depuis un moment. Il pousse un long hurlement, suivit par plusieurs aboiements rapides, auxquels répondent d'autres bêtes autour de moi. Je regarde frénétiquement les alentours, constatant que d'autres chiens sauvages s'extirpent de leurs cachettes, m'accueillant avec agressivité. Au nombre de sept, les membres de cette meute m'encerclent en sautant d'un débris à l'autre avec habileté.

Prudemment, pour ne pas les exciter inutilement, je dégaine mon pistolet et le pointe vers le premier chien. Le coup de feu explose dans le silence du Wasteland, et la balle traverse le crâne du canidé dans un geyser de sang et de cervelle. La dépouille est repoussée vers l'arrière et tombe à l'eau, colorant le liquide de vermeil.

Le signal est lancé, et le reste de la meute charge dans un vacarme d'aboiements agressifs. Je bondis sur un autre débris du pont et me retourne, arrosant de tirs les chiens, en blessant un à la patte et en tuant un second. Un dernier reçoit ma balle dans le poitrail, et à l'instar de celui avec une patte en moins, il trébuche et roule en faisant gicler du sang autour de lui.

Les survivants parviennent à se rapprocher, se déplaçant avec plus d'agilité que moi. J'accueille le premier d'un coup de botte dans la gueule, le repoussant en arrière. Je suis cependant plaqué à terre par le suivant, lâchant mon pistolet au passage. Je lutte quelques instants contre le molosse, retenant ses mâchoires de mes deux mains pour l'empêcher de m'arracher le visage. Je grimace de dégoût en sentant les filets de bave me tomber dessus, mais je parviens à lui repousser le museau de côté, assez longtemps pour me permettre de dégainer mon couteau. En hurlant, je le poignarde à plusieurs reprises au ventre, ignorant les gémissements aigus de la bête que je tue. Lorsqu'il arrête de bouger, je me redresse, réalisant qu'il reste un chien encore en vie.

Celui-ci me regarde à distance, grognant en plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne. Il me défie, mais n'ose pas m'attaquer. Brandissant mon arme ensanglantée, je me mets à hurler, faisant un pas vers lui. Le chien sauvage gémit et recule d'un bond, s'assurant de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi. Sans le quitter des yeux, je tâtonne le sol à la recherche de mon pistolet. C'est peine perdue, l'arme a dû tomber à l'eau. Je décide de battre en retraite, atteignant la berge opposée avec un soulagement certain. Un dernier regard derrière moi me révèle que le chien et ses camarades les moins blessés ont entrepris de dévorer les carcasses des morts.

J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en songeant à l'arme à feu perdue, qui avait appartenu à mon père…adoptif, je corrige mentalement avec amertume. Je regrette de me l'être fait arracher alors que cela ne fait même pas une journée que je me suis aventuré dans le Wasteland.

L'après-midi s'écoule, et je laisse le fleuve Potomac derrière moi. La météo semble décidée à se gâter, si je me fie aux nuages de plus en plus menaçants. Le temps gris est fréquent dans les terres désolées, conséquences, parait-il, du climat rendu instable par les bombes nucléaires. Mais je sais reconnaître un orage quand il s'en prépare un ; il va falloir que je me trouve un abri au plus vite. À l'instar des points d'eau, il peut s'avérer dangereux de se laisser surprendre par la pluie; se prendre un déluge de radiations sur la gueule est une mort horrible contre laquelle on ne peut se défendre sans un toit. Toutes les pluies ne sont pas radioactives, mais sans compteur Geiger, comment le savoir?

Je choisis de remonter vers le nord, me disant qu'avec de la chance, je trouverai un autre pont encore à peu près intact sous lequel m'abriter. Cela m'éloigne de mon objectif, mais c'est plus prudent.

La première chose que je découvre n'est cependant pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Non loin de la berge se dressent quelques tentes rapiécées et les vestiges d'un feu de camp. M'emparant de ma Kalachnikov, je m'approche en vérifiant le nombre de munitions dans le chargeur. À première vue, ce campement est abandonné depuis un moment. Les abris sont vides et tellement usés que je ne pourrais même pas espérer y passer la nuit. Je remarque toutefois un détail qui ne colle pas. En m'agenouillant devant le trou à feu, j'aperçois de très minces filets de fumée s'élever de sous une couche de terre jetée à la hâte. Je sens la chaleur en approchant ma main, ce qui ne fait que confirmer mon impression ; quelqu'un était ici il n'y a pas très longtemps.

J'entends le craquement une seconde trop tard. Un individu costaud enroule son bras autour de ma gorge avant d'y plaquer un couperet rouillé, mais bien tranchant.

-Surprise! s'exclame l'individu en ricanant.

Une femme aux cheveux hérissés en crête par ce qui semble être de l'huile à moteur jaillit de derrière la tente la plus proche et m'arrache mon fusil des mains, acclamant sa trouvaille. Elle porte sur les épaules une sorte de cape composée de branchages secs et de chiffons poussiéreux, le tout imitant assez bien le sol autour de nous. Deux autres hommes se relèvent de sous leur camouflage, semblant sortir du sol lui-même.

À leur allure crasseuse et leurs habits composés de détritus de cuir et de métal, je n'ai aucun doute : j'ai affaire à des raiders, des vrais, pas comme les mercenaires qui ont attaqué Big Town. Ces quatre déchets de l'espèce humaine sont de ceux qui refusent la civilisation et préfèrent survivre en dépouillant les imprudents qui tombent entre leurs mains. On dit qu'après le départ de la Démone, leur nombre préalablement diminué a explosé, des survivants des colonies détruites retournant à l'état sauvage aux étrangers d'ailleurs sur le continent débarquant pour prendre le territoire, ils se sont établis en clans tribaux un peu partout.

-Hé Vikky. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là?

-Un môme, répond mon geôlier. Regarde comment il est tout beau et tout propre…je te paris cent capsules qu'il vient d'une colonie.

-Big Town? siffle la femme d'un ton haineux.

-J'espère pour lui que non. Sinon, il va payer pour tous ces trouducs de fermiers.

Après l'attaque de Big Town qui a provoqué la mort de mes parents, les députés ont lancé une série d'opérations d'extermination des clans raiders voisins. Les rapports sont contradictoires, mais les autorités affirment avoir neutralisé pas moins de huit clans, ce qui fait plus d'une centaine de raiders massacrés. La précédente attaque encore fraiche dans les mémoires, personne n'a versé la moindre larme pour ces salopards. Depuis, les pillards se tiennent à l'écart de notre territoire.

Visiblement, ceux-là ne nous ont pas pardonné malgré les années passées. Et quelque chose me dit que même s'ils décident que je ne viens pas de Big Town, ils vont quand même se défouler sur moi; les raiders n'aiment rien tant que torturer leurs victimes.

Pendant que mon geôlier me maintient en respect, ses camarades m'arrachent mon sac à dos et entreprennent de le fouiller, poussant de temps à autre un commentaire sur mes possessions. La colère gronde en moi ; je refuse de me laisser avoir aussi facilement par les premiers brigands venus! Il me faut trouver la bonne occasion pour me libérer de cette étreinte, si je veux avoir une chance de combattre…

Cette occasion se présente lorsque le raider me retenant utilise son couteau pour pointer ses camarades, leur ordonnant de lui laisser une partie du butin. Durant ce court moment, la lame ne menace plus de me trancher la gorge. J'envoie ma tête vers l'arrière de toutes mes forces, sentant la résistance du nez se briser avec un bruit mou. Le pillard me lâche en hurlant de douleur, son visage pissant le sang.

-Ah! Le petit fumier m'a pété le nez!

Mon regard tombe sur l'arme à sa ceinture –un fusil au canon scié-. Sans hésiter et profitant que les autres raiders se moquent de leur compagnon infortuné, je m'empare de l'arme et la pointe sur l'estomac de ma victime, ouvrant le feu. Un trou massif explose dans le dos du raider, aspergeant la tente derrière lui de sang et de viscères. Il est mort avant de toucher le sol.

Le silence tombe sur le campement abandonné. Je me retourne et vise la femme, utilisant ma dernière cartouche pour faire exploser littéralement sa tête. Le corps décapité est agité de spasmes, puis ne bouge plus.

La stupéfaction fait rapidement place à de la colère chez les raiders survivants, qui me crachent des injures en s'emparant de leurs armes respectives. Une douleur cuisante me traverse le biceps, et je constate que le plus proche vient de me tirer dessus. Aussi surpris que moi de constater que je suis toujours vivant, le raider hésite une seconde de trop.

Mon canon scié déchargé, je le lance à terre et bondis à la gorge du raider le plus proche, refermant mes doigts autour de son cou. Je le plaque au sol et ramasse une pierre, avec laquelle je le frappe à répétition à la tempe, jusqu'à ce que le crâne enfoncé confirme le décès.

Ma pierre ensanglantée en main, je me relève pour faire face au dernier raider. Ce dernier me dévisage en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Il n'est armé que d'un tuyau de plomb déformé et grossièrement renforcé par des pièces métalliques attachées avec du fil de fer. Une bien piètre défense.

-T'es pas humain, murmure-t-il en tremblant. Non…non, je n'veux pas mourir!

Après avoir vaincu trois de ses semblables à moi seul et m'être pris une balle sans pour autant en être incommodé, je suppose que je dois effectivement lui apparaître comme étant irréel. Je fais un pas vers lui, et il tourne les talons en hurlant de terreur. Maintenant que l'avantage de la situation a changé de côté, ce lâche ne veut plus rester pour en découdre. En le regardant disparaître derrière les collines, je lui souhaite de se faire bouffer par un mutant.

L'adrénaline refluant, la douleur dans mon bras revient en force. Sacrifiant un peu de ma réserve d'eau, je nettoie la plaie pour éviter l'infection avant de faire un bandage de fortune. Par chance, la balle s'est contentée de me frôler d'assez près pour déchirer l'épiderme, sans entamer le muscle. Je frissonne légèrement en réalisant que je ne dois ma survie qu'aux piètres compétences de tireur du raider. Quelques centimètres sur la droite, et je me prenais le projectile en plein cœur.

Après m'être soigné et avoir récupéré mes affaires, je fouille rapidement le campement et les corps de mes adversaires, tâche morbide et rendue répugnante par les vêtements imbibés de sang, mais que je devine nécessaire. Je trouve une poignée de capsules que je glisse dans ma bourse, des cartouches pour le canon scié que j'empoche pour remplacer mon pistolet ainsi que deux petites fioles de Rad-X, que je considère comme un trésor en soi. Ce médicament d'avant-guerre se présente sous la forme de gouttes à avaler, et se veut offrir à l'organisme une résistance minime aux faibles radiations. À Big Town, on s'en sert pour purifier l'eau radioactive.

Le reste des possessions des raiders se réduit à une pile de détritus sans valeur. Je ne perds pas plus de temps avant de me remettre en route, au cas où le fuyard reviendrait avec des renforts. Je dormirais mieux si j'arrivais à mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et cet endroit.

L'orage devient plus menaçant lorsque le tonnerre se met à gronder au-dessus de ma tête. La couche nuageuse parait s'être rapprochée du sol, comme si le ciel allait me tomber sur la tête. J'accélère le pas, toujours désireux de trouver un abri. La chance me sourit enfin lorsque j'aperçois au loin les contours d'une structure d'avant-guerre encore debout.

Il s'agit d'un pont, ou plutôt de la moitié d'un pont, s'élevant assez haut dans les airs avec la promesse d'un abri face à la pluie. Rien de luxueux, bien sûr.

En me rapprochant, mon cœur s'accélère lorsque j'aperçois des bâtiments construits au sommet du pont avec le brunâtre du métal rouillé. Une colonie! Je n'en crois pas ma chance. Si les habitants de cet endroit sont raisonnables, je pourrai sans doute négocier un séjour au sec contre quelques capsules, voire du travail manuel.

Avant de monter, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller examiner un bateau échoué sur la côte sablonneuse. Il s'agit d'un engin à moteur plutôt grand, suffisamment pour posséder une cabine minuscule sous le pont. Néanmoins, le bateau n'a plus été utilisé depuis des années; en dehors du fait qu'il n'est que partiellement dans l'eau, je peux déceler des brèches dans la coque, et le moteur a été cannibalisé depuis longtemps de toutes ses pièces utiles. Enfin, une couche de mousse gluante recouvre sa surface.

Voyant qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à trouver sur ce bateau, je reprends ma route vers la colonie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir entrer un contact. Habitant aussi prêt de Big Town, les locaux ont sûrement déjà fait du commerce avec nous. Je me persuade de plus en plus que je vais y trouver de l'aide.

Mon excitation s'amenuise lorsque, en escaladant la pente douce menant au sommet du pont, je constate que personne n'est encore venu m'accueillir, même l'arme au poing. En enjambant une large fissure grâce à quelques planches de bois, ma déception est amère ; en partie couché sur une barricade de sacs de sable, un squelette vêtu de haillons apprend de la meilleure des façons que la colonie a déjà rencontré un destin funeste. À voir l'absence de chair sur cet infortuné gardien, cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il est mort.

La colonie n'est pas aussi vaste que je le pensais. Les habitants se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour empiler les voitures sur un côté du pont, forçant tout visiteur à ne passer que par un couloir plus étroit et facilement défendable. Néanmoins, je ne vois ici qu'une poignée de demeures en ruines.

La première maison sur la gauche a vu sa porte arrachée de ses gonds, écrasant une victime également réduite à l'état d'ossements sous le battant. Deux trous dans le plafond permettent d'éclairer l'unique pièce de cette cabane, révélant une inquiétante tache de sang sur le mur du fond. Un corps décomposé gît sur le lit, les poignets ligotés et la cage thoracique défoncée. À croire que le meurtrier de ce pauvre bougre s'est acharné à le charcuter avec un plaisir sadique. Avec difficulté, je ravale ma bile et quitte les lieux.

La seconde demeure n'est pas dans un meilleur état, et l'état de délabrement avancé indique que les occupants ont opposé une résistance acharnée. Entre les impacts de balles et les marques de brûlure, il ne reste pour ainsi dire rien de très solide, en dehors d'un squelette de cabane. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la maison voisine, dont la moitié manquante de sa structure semble indiquer un impact direct avec un missile.

Le dernier bâtiment est également le plus vaste de la colonie abandonnée, s'étendant sur deux étages à la manière des maisons les plus luxueuses de Big Town. Malgré quelques traces de combat, l'endroit semble à peu près intact, et je décide que ce sera le meilleur abri possible. Je me dirige donc vers l'entrée et pousse le battant. Ce dernier me résiste avec un claquement. Je pousse un peu plus fort, tirant furieusement sur la poignée, en vain. C'est verrouillé.

Un coup de tonnerre plus tard, quelques premières gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, alors je dégaine mon nouveau canon scié, le recharge avec de nouvelles cartouches et tire deux fois sur le verrou, le faisant éclater en miettes. Esquissant un sourire de satisfaction, je remets mon arme à ma ceinture et entre dans la maison, juste à temps pour éviter la pluie radioactive.

Le premier détail incongru qui m'apparaît, c'est la réconfortante chaleur d'un feu qui m'envahit. Puis, je réalise que la pièce principale, décorée par des têtes empaillées de différents types de mutants, est abondamment éclairée par des lampes à l'huile. Avant que je ne puisse tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent, un claquement mécanique retentit et je me retrouve à loucher sur le canon d'un fusil de chasse pointé directement entre mes deux yeux.

Finalement, cette maison n'était pas abandonnée.


	5. Le vieux chasseur

_Nous sommes de retour, Wasteland, pour votre feuilleton favoris. Je suis Maître Orion, et vous écoutez Galaxy News Radio. Avant de poursuivre, un message d'intérêt général de la part de notre sponsor, Sorcikator :_

 _« Merci de me suivre jusqu'ici. Si vous aimez l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos réactions. Quant à **OB1 Me**_ Thank you very much for that comment. I'm sorry you can't really enjoy fully my story, but my english is not good enough for translate chapter after chapter. »

 _Fin du message. Donc, dans le dernier épisode, notre Will national a finalement quitté Big Town pour s'aventurer dans le redoutable Wasteland. À peine une journée, et il doit déjà se frotter à des raiders et des chiens sauvages. Autant vous dire que les terres désolées lui déroulent le tapis rouge (sang)! Fuyant une averse potentiellement radioactive et mortelle, il parvient à une colonie abandonnée et force son passage dans une des maisons. Mais la colonie n'était pas abandonée…_

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **Le vieux chasseur**

Un silence tendu s'installe, aucun de nous deux n'osant esquisser le moindre geste. Si je suis moi-même armé, je doute d'avoir le temps de m'emparer de la moindre de mes armes pour me défendre avant de me prendre une balle dans la tête. J'examine prudemment le propriétaire des lieux. Il s'agit d'un homme plutôt âgé, habillé de cuir tanné et portant un bandana écarlate autour du cou. Le corps maigre et sec, l'inconnu arbore un visage ridé durcit par le Wasteland, de même qu'une abondante crinière blanche. Son expression révèle un rien de crainte tandis qu'il me garde en joue, mais ses mains ne tremblent pas. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il me tuerait sans hésiter si je faisais le moindre geste hostile à son encontre.

Un éclair explose dehors, me rappelant l'urgence de me trouver un abri. C'est néanmoins l'homme qui prend la parole en premier.

-Qui es-tu, petit? Et surtout, que viens-tu faire ici?

-Je m'appelle William Wilks. Je suis désolé de mon intrusion. Je cherchais juste un abri pour la nuit.

-Et t'as pas trouver mieux que de flinguer ma porte?!

-Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit était habité…

-Ouais…eh ben il l'est. C'est malin…ma serrure!

La tension retombe un peu, maintenant que le propriétaire des lieux semble plus agacé que furieux. Après quelques instants à m'examiner, il ramène son fusil de chasse sur son épaule avec un soupir et s'écarte, me faisant signe d'entrer.

-Allez, entre mon garçon. Va t'asseoir près du feu.

J'acquiesce avec reconnaissance et pénètre dans la pièce encombrée mais confortable. Le foyer en question est en réalité un poêle en métal probablement fait maison. Une épaisse peau de yao gaï, ces terrifiants ours mutants du Wasteland, a été jeté contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, la tête trônant fièrement sur le dessus. Jugeant qu'il s'agit du fauteuil de l'ermite, je déniche un petit tabouret et m'y installe en posant mon sac au sol.

Comme je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, la demeure est décoré par des dizaines de trophées de chasse des plus dangereuses créatures que je connaisse, et même certaines qui m'apparaissent plus exotiques. Dans un coin se dresse la silhouette menaçante d'un gecko mutant empaillé, le reptile bipède faisant un bon mètre quatre-vingt des pieds à la tête. Sur un mur trônent les têtes de quelques écorcheurs, notamment un immense mâle alpha aux cornes volumineuses. Je vois des pinces géantes, des tête coupés et des babioles comme des crocs et des griffes.

Tout cela témoigne d'une longue vie de chasse. Mon hôte n'est pas n'importe quel ermite, pour avoir jadis défié et vaincu tous ces monstres.

Parlant de lui, le chasseur est en train de repousser un lourd meuble de bois contre le battant de la porte afin de la maintenir fermée. Je me lève pour lui proposer mon aide, mais il agite la main en grognant, y parvenant seul. Dehors, la pluie a commencé à tomber, déclenchant un petit clapotis sur le toit métallique.

Toujours sans dire un mot, le vieillard se dirige vers son fauteuil et s'y laisse tomber. Après avoir fouillé sa poche de veste, il sort un longue pipe qu'il allume avec un briquet. Il reste silencieux, le temps de prendre une bonne bouffée de tabac, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Tu dis t'appeler William, c'est ça? D'où viens-tu?

-De Big Town, monsieur.

-Laisse tomber le monsieur. Je m'appelle Jeffrey Schenzy. Mais dis juste Jeff. Big Town, hein? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-C'est si évident?

Il éclate de rire et me souffle un nuage de fumée âcre au visage.

-Comme le nez au milieu du visage, gamin. Tu as le visage tout frais et tout propre, et tes vêtements sont à peine usés. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui pousse un gamin des colonies à partir dans le Wasteland?

-C'est…compliqué.

-Je vois. Ça peut m'attirer des ennuis?

J'hésite. La Démone me recherche, et elle a déjà lancé une attaque sur Big Town. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici suffisamment longtemps pour mettre la vie de ce Jeff en danger. C'est pourquoi je secoue négativement la tête, espérant qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Si ça ne m'apportera pas d'ennuis, alors tu peux garder tes secrets. On a tous des squelettes dans le placard, pas vrai?

-On peut dire ça, j'acquiesce. Dites-moi, c'est vous qui avez tué toutes ces bêtes?

Pour la première fois, je vois Jeff sourire. Il hoche de la tête et désigne chaque trophée de la pointe de sa pipe avec fierté.

-Ouais. Dans le temps, j'étais le meilleur chasseur de tous le Wasteland. Je n'aimais rien comme traquer les plus dangereuses abominations de ce monde. Mutants, yao gaï, même les écorcheurs : aucun défi ne me semblait impossible à relever.

Jeff pointe en guise d'exemple l'écorcheur alpha. Avec une observation plus attentive, je constate qu'une balafre marque le visage de la tête empaillée, et que la corne droite est ébréchée.

-Celui-là, je l'ai eu dans le Maryland. Les habitants locaux le surnommait Scarface, en raison de sa cicatrice. Une vraie saloperie, vicieuse et avec un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine. Un solitaire. Ceux-là, c'est les pires, vois-tu. Les écorcheurs préfèrent se tenir en petits groupes familiaux, surtout les alphas. Voir un de ces derniers seuls, surtout à cet âge, signifie qu'il a été expulsé de sa meute par un nouveau prétendant. Scarface devenait désespéré et affamé.

Jeff passe une bonne heure à me raconter en détails comment, après avoir écouté les récits des victimes, il avait traqué la bête jusque dans sa tanière et lui avait tendu un piège. L'attaque était survenue en trois temps : d'abord, il avait utilisé une carcasse comme appât afin d'attirer Scarface dans une ravine avec une seule issue. Après avoir piégé l'écorcheur avec un éboulement contrôlé, il a enchaîné en tirant une balle de très gros calibre dans le genou du mutant.

-Je ne vais pas mentir : les écorcheurs sont extrêmement dangereux. Tu auras plus de chance de vivre jusqu'à mon âge si tu ne croises jamais leur route. Cependant, aussi redoutables soient-ils, ils ont leurs faiblesses -comme n'importe quel animal-.

Il imite une arme à feu avec ses doigts et fait mine de tirer.

-Pour des bipèdes, ils sont étonnement fragiles sur leurs jambes. Ils peuvent courir plus vite que n'importe quel humain et sauter à plus de deux mètres de hauteur, mais blesses-en un à la jambe et ils vont à peine faire plus que ramper. C'est là qu'entre la dernière phase.

Le chasseur se tapote la gorge avec un sourire.

-La plupart des gens visent la tête. Elle est aussi renforcée d'écailles que le reste, mais au moins, une balle qui réussi à passer à de bonnes chances d'être fatales. Mais le vrai secret, c'est la gorge. La chair est tendre à cet endroit, à un tel point qu'un homme pourrait tuer l'écorcheur en lui tranchant la gorge. Pas que je le recommanderais. Une balle à quinze mètres; tir parfait, net et sans bavure. Scarface a rejoint ma collection de trophées, et j'ai été acclamé en héros par les habitants de la colonie.

Son humeur améliorée par le récit de son exploit, il rit doucement et se laisse aller à contempler les flammes du poêle. Ce récit m'est fascinant. Comme n'importe qui, j'ai entendu parler des écorcheurs. Pour beaucoup, ce sont les plus dangereux prédateurs du Wasteland, et même le plus cupide des récupérateurs serait prêt à abandonner un butin potentiel s'il a l'impression qu'un écorcheur a fait son nid dans les parages.

Personnellement, je n'en ai vu qu'un seul dans ma vie, et encore, il était déjà mort. La créature, attirée par la présence de proies potentielles, s'est aventurée à proximité des champs nord de Big Town, semant la panique parmi les fermiers. Les députés se sont mis à quinze pour attaquer le monstre, réussissant finalement à l'éliminer avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un. La carcasse a été ramenée triomphalement sur la place centrale, et les députés victorieux ont été récompensé pour leur bravoure. Je me rappelle combien la taille de la créature m'avait impressionnée, surtout celle de ses longues griffes qui lui ont valu son nom.

Pour chasser les écorcheurs comme un sport, il faut être brave ou cinglé. Ou les deux.

Ma curiosité aiguisée, je décide de lui poser une autre question.

-Dites-moi monsieur Jeffrey…

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis à propos des « monsieur »? grince-t-il. C'est Jeff. Je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle que j'ai les cheveux gris. Mon miroir accomplie très bien cette tâche, merci.

-Jeff. Savez-vous quel est cet endroit? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tout soit en ruines?

À voir son expression s'assombrir, je comprends que ce n'était peut-être pas la question à poser. Après quelques hésitations, il se décide malgré tout à me répondre d'un ton mélancolique.

-C'est une longue histoire, qui remonte à plus de trente ans. Dis-moi, William. Tu es familier avec la Démone?

Je m'efforce de conserver une expression neutre.

-J'ai entendu bien des histoires.

-Ah. Si seulement ce n'étaient que des histoires. La Démone a bien existé, et elle a laissé beaucoup de souffrances dans son sillage. Ce endroit se nommait Arefu. Pas la colonie la plus importante de la région, mais les gens se connaissaient tous et se serraient les coudes. Je vivais avec ma sœur Karen, quand je n'étais pas partis pour une de mes expéditions de chasse. Elle désapprouvait mon occupation quelle jugeait suicidaire, mais nous restions très proches. Après la mort de nos parents, nous étions tout ce qui restait l'un à l'autre.

»À l'époque, j'avais réussi à remettre en état un bateau qui pourrissait sur la berge du Potomac. Sûrement que tu l'as vu en arrivant? Je l'avais appelé le _Walkyrie_. Avec lui, j'ai pu remonter tout le fleuve jusqu'à la mer. Après avoir traqué toutes les créatures sur terre, je voulais voir si le gibier maritime pouvait s'avérer le prochain défi. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus dangereux qu'un requin. Même pas muté. Mais le déplacement en valait la peine…tu as déjà vu l'océan? Non, sûrement que non. Imagine la plus vaste étendue d'eau que tu connaisses, mais cent fois, mille fois, dix mille fois plus large, à un tel point que tu te sens minuscule, perdu. Et l'air…si pur…les radiations ne se sont pas rendues aussi loin. Ou alors, elles se sont plus facilement diluées.

Ce qu'il me décrit concorde avec des récits que j'ai entendu. Il est vrai que peu de gens se sont risqués à voyager aussi loin que la mer. Pour les dangers qu'une telle traversée du Wasteland représenteraient, les bénéfices n'ont jamais semblé en valoir la peine. Une vaste étendue d'eau même pas potable malgré la faible quantité de radiations? À quoi bon?

-J'ai finis par faire demi-tour, bien sûr. J'étais absent du Wasteland de la Capitale depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'étais impatient de retrouver ma grande sœur et de lui parler de la mer. Malheureusement, j'allais avoir une mauvaise surprise en arrivant à Rivet City, mon premier arrêt.

»Cette colonie était l'une des plus sûres du Wasteland, tu sais. Aucun raider saint d'esprit n'osait s'y attaquer. Les gens de Rivet City étaient nombreux, organisés et bien armés. Un peu comme Big Town aujourd'hui.

Je hoche de la tête. Mon père adoptif lui-même avait vécu un temps à Rivet City lorsqu'il était jeune. Lui aussi parlait de ce lieu en comparant le avec notre communauté. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me parler de ce qui s'était passé au moment de la chute. Je l'ai harcelé de questions quand j'étais enfant, mais il a toujours esquivé le sujet. Il m'a fallut du temps avant que je comprenne qu'il voulait tout simplement pas revivre cette histoire.

Jeff me raconte comment, même de loin, il pouvait voir la fumée s'élever de la colonie. En amarrant le _Walkyrie_ à proximité et en fonçant vers Rivet City, il n'y découvrit que feu et sang. Les gardes avaient été massacrés, la population traquée à travers le navire leur servant de demeure et impitoyablement abattus comme des chiens. Finalement, le chasseur parvint à trouver des survivants. Une femme habillée avec une combinaison d'abri transportant un bébé et quelques enfants terrifiés. Les seuls rescapés.

-Est-ce que l'un d'eux se nommait Bryan Wilks? Je demande à brûle-pourpoint, l'interrompant sans y réfléchir.

-Hum…ah oui, je crois. Pourquoi?

-C'était mon père, je révèle en me calmant. Il m'avait dit avoir vécu à Rivet City, mais sans s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Avec raison. Les pauvres enfants étaient terrorisés, et la femme n'en menait pas large. Apparemment, le père du bébé était lui aussi mort durant l'attaque.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Avant même que Jeff ne me réponde, je savais qu'il s'agissait de la Démone. Tout concordait. Le massacre impitoyable, la chute d'un lieu soit-disant imprenable et le fait que les enfants aillent été étrangement épargnés. Que la femme s'en soit sortie est étrange, mais un des mythes récurant sur la Démone parlent de son étrange instinct maternel l'empêchant de blesser un enfant.

Cette fois, l'horrible femme n'était pas seule. Ayant rassemblé une poignée de suivants, la Démone avait organisé une opération ingénieuse pour faire tomber Rivet City et s'emparer de tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Du moins, c'est ce que Jeff avait pu arracher comme témoignage à la seule survivante adulte.

Craignant pour les siens, Jeff a ordonné aux survivants de rester là et est retourné à bord du _Walkyrie_. De son aveux, il se dit qu'il aurait probablement dû veiller sur eux, mais il ne pouvait oublier sa sœur et ses amis d'Arefu. Je ne peux que hocher de la tête, me disant que c'est ainsi que j'aurais réagis si j'avais eu le moindre de soupçon qu'un malheur était arrivé à Big Town et à mon frère.

Il a donc remonté le Potomac, découvrant avec horreur un Wasteland de la Capitale en proie au chaos. Des colonies à feu et à sang, des survivants errant sans but dans la plus grande panique -encore une fois, majoritairement des enfants- et des témoignages d'horreur. Chacun racontaient toujours la même chose : une femme, seule ou accompagné d'un petit groupe, leur était tombé dessus et avait massacré tous ceux qu'elle croisait, avant de s'emparer de tout ce qu'elle désirait.

-Lorsque je suis finalement arrivé à Arefu, ce que je redoutais a prit forme. Il était déjà trop tard, et les cendres étaient déjà froides. J'ai envisagé de poursuivre celle que l'on commençait déjà à surnommer la Démone. Mais au fond de moi, un début de peur prenait sournoisement racine. J'avais mis à mort les plus dangereux prédateurs connus de l'homme. Mais pour la première fois, je risquais de faire face à quelqu'un qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi dans la chaîne alimentaire. J'ai renoncé à la traque. Sur le bûché funéraire de ma sœur, j'ai pleuré en lui demandant pardon.

Le vieil ermite ferme les yeux, laissant une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue. Avec compassion, je lui tapote doucement le bras.

-Je suis désolé. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite?

-La seule chose décente que je pouvais faire : je suis retourné chercher les survivants de Rivet City, et j'ai amené les enfants à Little Lamplight, la cité des orphelins. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'eux, d'autant qu'il y avait d'autres malheureux à secourir dans le Wasteland. Lamplight m'a semblé être la meilleure option. Pendant des mois, j'ai parcouru la région pour trouver les enfants orphelins pour les guider vers leur nouvelle demeure. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester dans ces cavernes pour survivre. Je me suis donné comme tâche de les fournir régulièrement en ravitaillement. C'est drôle. J'ai finis par être le seul adulte en qui ils avaient confiance. Assez, en tout cas, pour qu'ils me demandent une fois adultes de les escorter jusqu'à Big Town.

-C'était vous! Je m'exclame, comprenant enfin. Le Passeur. Jeff, êtes-vous retourné à Big Town, récemment?

-Pas vraiment. Pas depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Pourquoi? Quelle est cette histoire de Passeur?

-Ceux que vous avez aidé ne vous ont pas oublié, Jeff. Dans ma colonie, les adultes parlent à leurs enfants du Passeur, le héros qui les a tous sauvé. Vous êtes une légende chez moi.

Il baisse les yeux, visiblement troublé par mes révélations. Jeff ne faisait ce qu'il estimait juste, il ne recherchait pas la reconnaissance. Pourtant, il l'a obtenu. Une génération entière se souvient de lui, de ses actes et le citent en exemple. Mon père m'a parlé du Passeur, bien sûr; il affirmait avoir fait partis de la première génération des orphelins de la Démone a rejoindre la légendaire « cité des adultes », Big Town. Le Passeur a été leur guide et leur protecteur durant le voyage, et celui de plusieurs autres ensuite. Dans l'histoire écrite que les habitants de ma colonie ont commencé à archiver, ils est considéré comme un des fondateurs de la communauté moderne.

-William…merci. Ça me touche beaucoup d'apprendre que mes bonnes actions sont restées dans les mémoires. Qui plus est…ça m'a fait du bien de parler de tous ça. De me vider le cœur. Merci.

Il me contemple un moment, puis s'empare soudain d'une arme à feu avec laquelle il me menace. Pris par surprise, je ne peux même pas bouger sans risquer de me faire descendre. Je me sens blessé, trahis par cet homme que je croyais bon.

C'est alors que Jeff éclate de rire et baisse son arme, secouant la tête de dépit.

-Première règle si tu veux survivre dans le Wasteland : sois toujours prêt à dégainer ton arme. C'est ta meilleure amie, ton ange gardien et ton salut. Vivre dans une colonie possédant sa propre force de sécurité ne t'a pas aidé. As-tu déjà tué un homme?

Crispé, je hoche de la tête.

-Bien. Dans ce monde pourri, tu seras probablement amené à le faire encore. Garde une arme à la ceinture. Ou mieux, à la main. Endors-toi en la serrant entre tes doigts. Un peu de paranoïa permet de vivre jusqu'à mon âge.

Il ricane de nouveau et me gratifie d'une claque dans le dos. Ensuite, il s'emploie à me poser plusieurs questions sur mes compétences. Si je sais réparer et entretenir mes armes à feu. Dépecer une proie ou trouver de la nourriture. Crocheter une serrure. Très vite, l'ermite me fait réaliser combien je ne suis aucunement préparer à affronter le monde extérieur, et que j'ai déjà eu de la chance de survivre deux rencontres hostiles dès ma première journée.

-Je vais te faire une faveur, William. Si tu veux bien rester ici pour quelques jours, je veux bien te montrer quelques bases en survie. Cela ne vaudra pas des années d'expérience, mais au moins, tu pourras ajouter quelques tours à ta ceinture.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

-Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de mes journées. Et puis, comment pourrais-je me regarder de face si je te laisser retourner sans préparation dans le Wasteland?

-Je…ne suis pas sûr…

La proposition est généreuse et inespérée, mais combien de temps ai-je le droit de rester au même endroit sans risquer de mettre en danger la vie du vieux chasseur? Finalement, je décide de prendre le risque, pour ma propre survie, et j'acquiesce, remerciant abondamment Jeff pour sa générosité. Le vieil homme sourit et se lève pour aller fouiller une armoire. Un moment plus tard, il me lance un vieux sac de couchage et m'invite à dormir devant le poêle, et d'en profiter.

-Demain sera une longue journée pour toi, je peux te le garantir.

XXXXXXX

Allongé dans la poussière rocailleuse du Wasteland, j'observe au bas de la colline me servant de cachette le petit groupe de rataupes que nous suivons depuis une heure. Descendant d'un rongeur incertain exposé durant plusieurs générations aux radiations, ces créatures de la taille d'un gros chien, à la peau ridée et imberbe ainsi qu'à la gueule disgracieuse comptent parmi les mutants les moins dangereux du Wasteland. Néanmoins, leur cycle de reproduction extrêmement rapide et leur fâcheuse tendance à dévorer tout et n'importe quoi fait d'eux une véritable nuisance lorsqu'ils se rassemblent en petites familles comme celle-là.

Mes proies grattent nonchalamment le sol à la recherche de racines, ce qui constitue leur diète lorsqu'ils n'ont rien de mieux -ce qui n'est pas peu dire-. J'ai le vent de face, ce qui les empêche de me renifler, et les bestioles sont presque aveugles. J'épaule mon arme et me prépare à tirer.

Allongé près de moi, Jeff se contente d'observer, bien qu'il se tienne prêt à intervenir au cas où la situation tournerait mal. Il m'a appris à mieux tirer avec mon fusil d'assaut, et si ce n'est pas l'idéal pour chasser, il admet que l'on n'a pas toujours le choix.

J'ouvre le feu, contrôlant la rafale pour ne libérer qu'une poignée de balles.

Les projectiles atteignent le plus gros rataupe au dos et réduisent en bouillis sa colonne vertébrale. Les autres poussent des sifflements furieux et reniflent dans l'air à la recherche de leur agresseur. Avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent, j'abats un autre des leurs en pulvérisant sa tête.

Les derniers survivants choisissent prudemment de fuir dans la direction opposée avant de se jeter dans un terrier grossièrement creusé sous une colline. Mon mentor et moi descendons rapidement de notre perchoir afin de sécuriser les carcasses. Jeff dégaine un couteau de chasse et entreprend rapidement de dépecer ma première proie, m'indiquant par de courts commentaires comment m'y prendre pour repérer les meilleurs morceaux et pour les conserver.

-Tu dois toujours faire vite, explique-t-il sans arrêter sa sanglante besogne. L'odeur du sang aura tôt fait d'attirer d'autres prédateurs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, une fois que tu as récupéré la viande, qu'il faut que tu te déplaces sur un bon kilomètre avant d'établir ton campement. Tu n'as pas envie qu'une meute de chiens affamés ou qu'un yao gaï se pointent le bout du museau.

-Pas vraiment.

-Les mutants sont les pires. Ils ont un odorat redoutable, et ils ne respectent pas le principe de « chassé-gardé ». Dans le Wasteland, voler la nourriture des autres est une question de survie.

Après avoir chargé nos provisions fraîches dans nos sac, Jeff disperse les entrailles et les morceaux non-comestibles un peu partout, toujours dans l'idée de dissuader les carnivores de nous suivre.

Le retour jusqu'à Arefu nous prend jusqu'au crépuscule, mais notre travail n'est pas terminé. Il nous faut à présent cuisiner la viande et sécher ce que nous ne pouvons pas consommer tout de suite. Cette partie-ci m'est plus familière, car n'importe qui à Big Town est capable de préparer un repas.

Je commence à apprécier ces leçons avec le vieil ermite. Même si ce dernier se révèle bourru et avare en compliment, il connaît son affaire et je me suis révélé un élève doué. En l'espace d'une semaine, j'ai appris à chasser et dépecer une proie, identifier les rares herbes survivants dans le Wasteland ainsi que certaines notions plus pratiques, comme le crochetage. Ce dernier aspect s'est révélé assez proche de l'entretien d'une arme en ce qui concerne la compréhension des mécanismes. Cela n'a fait que rendre plus embarrassant d'avoir pulvérisé la serrure du pauvre chasseur.

Après cette chasse auréolée de succès, je reste encore deux jours auprès de Jeff avant de me décider à partir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir aussi précipitamment, mais en ratissant le terrain à moins d'un kilomètre d'Arefu, j'ai fais une découverte qui m'a remplit d'inquiétude.

En me voyant revenir à la course, le vieux chasseur comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. À bout de souffle, je m'arrête devant lui et lui montre ma découverte : un masque de métal façonné à l'image d'un visage grimaçant. Le même que portaient les Infernaux, ces mercenaires recrutés par la Démone.

-Je ne crois pas reconnaître ce masque, admet-il. Mais visiblement, il signifie quelque chose pour toi.

-Oui. Cela veut dire que je dois partir. Ce soir, si possible.

-Gamin, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Après tout ce temps auprès de Jeff, je n'ai toujours pas osé lui parlé des circonstances entourant mon départ de ma colonie. Cela ne me semblait pas nécessaire, voire dangereux, de lui admettre que j'étais un fugitif. Mais à présent que les Infernaux sont dans les parages, la vie de mon mentor est maintenant autant en danger que la mienne.

Alors je lui parle de l'attaque des raiders, l'intervention de la confrérie de l'acier et, après quelques hésitations, reconnaît être celui que les Infernaux recherchent. Je finis même par dire qu'ils travaillent pour la Démone.

La mention de son ancienne ennemie touche une corde sensible chez le vieil homme. Ses traits se froncent sous l'effet de la colère et il serre les dents. Puis, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et esquisse un sourire fatigué.

-Tu aurais dû me dire ça dès le premier jour, William. Les ennemis de la Démone sont mes amis. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux partir, et je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'est la meilleure solution. Reste en mouvement. Tu n'en seras que plus dur à rattraper.

Il me fait signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de la cabane et se dirige aussitôt vers un grand coffre, fouillant bruyamment dans une pile d'objets divers.

-Je ne t'ai pas appris tout ce que j'aurais pu t'apprendre; néanmoins, je vais te révéler ma plus importante leçon : on apprend jamais mieux à survivre au Wasteland quand y vivant. Tu feras des erreurs, et tu auras des regrets; mais tout ce qui ne te tueras pas te rendras plus fort. Ce que je peux faire, c'est t'offrir un petit coup de pouce.

Le vieux chasseur finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait et me tend une poignée d'objets en guise de cadeaux d'adieu.

Tout d'abord, je reçois un chapeau à larges bords, difforme et très laid, qui me servira néanmoins de protection contre le soleil. Ensuite, le chasseur m'aide à enfiler une ceinture de bandoulière couverte de petites sacoches assez larges pour contenir des munitions de différents calibres, et même doté d'un étui ajustable dans le dos permettant d'y glisser une arme à deux mains comme ma Kalachnikov. Après les ajustements de Jeff, la crosse de bois dépasse de derrière mon épaule droite, et je suis en mesure de dégainer aussi rapidement que facilement. De même, il a troqué mon canon scié pour un pistolet semi-automatique beaucoup plus pratique pour une arme secondaire. Pour compléter, il me donne une bonne quantité de nourriture séchée, assez pour quelques jours.

Lorsqu'il en eu finit avec moi, le chasseur annonça que j'avais finalement l'air d'un vrai vagabond des terres désolées, prêt à conquérir le monde. Ou ce qui en restait. Jeff me propose une dernière fois de rester ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, mais je refuse catégoriquement. Je n'ai que trop traîné, j'insiste de plus belle.

-Ouais, je comprends. Tu pardonneras le vieil égoïste que je suis, William.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Bah. La vie en ermite a ses avantages, mais tu m'as rappelé combien avoir de la compagnie pouvait être sympathique.

Je lui désigne la direction approximative de Big Town.

-Peut-être est-il temps de reprendre contact avec la civilisation? Même un peu?

Il se gratte la barbe, réfléchissant à ma proposition.

-J'y songerai.

-Si les Infernaux se pointent…

Jeff éclate de rire, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus ridicule du monde. Sur un ton complice, il affirme que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit défendre son domaine, et qu'il saurait dissuader les mercenaires à se frotter de trop près à lui. Devant sa confiance, je m'incline et acquiesce.

Avant que je ne parte, nous échangeons une solide poignée de main.

-Merci pour tout, Jeff.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, petit. Bonne chance sur ta route, et puisse la chasse toujours t'être favorable.

-Vous aussi.

Je descends pour la dernière fois la route menant au pont abattu abritant la retraite du vieux chasseur, me retournant pour le saluer une dernière fois avant de reprendre ma longue route dans la lumière écarlate du crépuscule.

Direction : le sud.


	6. L'hôpital des terres désolées

_Bonsoir...Wasteland! Maître Orion ici, pour vous servir un épisode assez spécial qui mérite quelques explications. Il y a plusieurs années, alors que Sorcikator était un membre actif du forum Fallout 3 du site JVC, le lieu d'origine de publication de cette fic, il traînait souvent sur un topic-rp nommé « l'hôpital des terres désolées ». Ce chapitre à l'époque se voulait un hommage à ce lieu complètement fou et à ses habitants._

 _Cette explication en valait la peine, car le chapitre ne ferait aucun sens pour de nouveaux lecteurs._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will a rencontré un vieil ermite nommé Jeff, qui a accepté de l'abriter et de lui raconter son passé. Notre héros a donc appris un peu plus sur le règne de terreur de la Démone, et sur la fondation de sa propre colonie sur les ruines des autres. Finalement, Jeff propose à Will de l'initier à quelques notions de survie avant son départ. Les mercenaires toujours sur les talons, Will finit par reprendre sa route à travers le Wasteland._

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **L'hôpital des terres désolées**

Avant la pleine obscurité, j'ai le temps de parcourir une bonne distance avant de décider de m'arrêter pour monter mon bivouac au creux d'un renfoncement rocheux bordant une des routes d'avant-guerre qui strient le Wasteland. Une roue de voiture dévorée par la rouille me fournit un trou à feu appréciable et bientôt, je mets à cuir quelques lanières de rataupe offertes par Jeff.

Pendant la cuisson, je me laisse choir contre la parois rocailleuse, mon fusil d'assaut en main, et écoute le silence environnant. Au loin, des cris stridents s'élèvent, provenant sûrement d'une volée d'oiseaux. Trop loin pour constituer une menace quelconque.

C'est une nuit particulièrement dégagée aujourd'hui, ce qui me permet de profiter de l'immensité de la voûte étoilée et de la pleine lune. À Big Town, les rues sont presque toujours éclairées après le coucher du soleil. Par conséquent, il est presque impossible de bien voir les étoiles, le ciel semblant toujours brouillé par une aura blanchâtre. Mais ici, loin de tous lieux habités par des humains, le ciel nocturne est étourdissant par sa taille insondable. En gardant les yeux levés suffisamment longtemps, j'ai presque l'impression que je vais tomber parmi les étoiles.

Si nombreuses et si insensibles aux difficultés de la race humaine. De ce que j'en ai lu, chacune d'elle est comme un soleil et peut vivre des milliards d'années. Même une centaine de Grandes Guerres ne parviendrait pas à altérer le cosmos. Il est rassurant de penser qu'il y a au moins une chose aussi magnifique que l'humanité ne sera jamais capable de détruire. Mais d'un autre côté, quant on se compare à tout cela…qu'est-ce que l'espèce humaine? Une poussière.

Je ne crois pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement cynique pour un habitant du Wasteland. Quand je pense aux accomplissements des habitants de Big Town, je me dis qu'il y a sûrement encore de l'espoir pour nous. Bien d'autres croient sinistrement que nous n'avons survécu que pour rallonger l'agonie de notre race condamnée.

Certes, nous n'avons finalement que peu d'importance à l'échelle de l'univers. Mais la vie a forcément un sens. Je refuse de croire que nous existons en vain. Mais ces questionnements philosophiques auxquels je n'ai pas de réponse me fatiguent. Je balaye les pensées noires de mon esprit et me concentre sur mon repas avant qu'il ne brûle dans la poêle.

Avant de m'endormir, emmitouflé dans ma couverture et l'arme à la main, je jette un dernier regard à la lune, cette vieille compagne de notre planète. Je sursaute lorsqu'il me semble apercevoir un objet sombre passer contre le disque argenté, projetant une ombre circulaire qui disparaît aussitôt, trop vite pour que je ne puisse l'identifier.

Je m'interroge sur ce que je viens de voir. Certaines personnes à Big Town prétendent que nos ancêtres avaient envoyé toutes sortes d'objets dans l'espace, les plus courant étant appelés des « satellites ». Après la chute des bombes, ces appareils ont continué de flotter en orbite autour de la Terre, envoyant leurs données à des bases de contrôle n'existant plus pour les recevoir.

Peut-être que ce que j'ai vu était un satellite. Cela ne peut être que cela. Mais pourtant, cela me semblait un peu gros pour être un tel objet. Quelle taille faisaient ces satellites construits par nos ancêtres?

Ajoutant cela à la liste des curiosités du Wasteland, je me pelotonne confortablement et sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXX

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'a alerté en premier. Le bruit d'une lourde botte sur le gravier, le halètement d'une respiration lourde? Ou peut-être juste un instinct exacerbé par le danger omniprésent des terres désolées.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je me redresse, raffermissant ma poigne sur la crosse de ma Kalachnikov. Quelques braises rougeoyantes sont tout ce qui reste de mon feu de camp, c'est pourquoi je dois plisser les yeux pour percer l'obscurité nocturne. Il y a une tension dans l'air, comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle.

Les pas se rapprochent, lourds et peu discrets. Lentement, je me remets debout et épaule mon arme à feu, prêt à accueillir quiconque se pointera de derrière la colline. Je sursaute en voyant jaillir la colossale silhouette de derrière la colline me servant d'abri, brandissant un fusil grossièrement rafistolé.

Il ne s'agit d'un humain, comme le démontre la taille avoisinant les deux mètres et demi et la carrure d'armoire à glace. Lorsque le nouveau venu pénètre dans la faible lueur de mon feu mourant, je peux voir un crâne imberbe aux traits barbares, une peau d'un jaune écœurant et une armure constituée à partir de débris divers. Même un colon tel que moi ne peut que reconnaître l'une des monstruosités que l'on appelle Super Mutants.

J'obéis à la première règle de survit lorsque l'on rencontre l'une de ces créatures : j'ouvre le feu sans attendre, le crépitement de mon fusil projetant des flash lumineux distordant encore plus les traits hideux du mutant. Malheureusement, les balles s'enfoncent dans son cuir épais sans trop de dommage et ne parviennent pas à arrêter le Super Mutant qui charge en braillant. Je bondis derrière un rocher lorsqu'une balle ricoche sur le sol à mes pieds.

Après avoir stupidement gaspillé quelques balles dans le vide pour défouler sa colère, mon adversaire parvient à ma hauteur et tente de s'emparer de moi. Je roule au sol pour esquiver et me redresse maladroitement sur un genou pour tirer une nouvelle rafale. Cette fois, mes balles déchiquettent la protection d'épaule -constituée d'un demi-pneu- et parvient à déchirer la chair, faisant s'écouler un sang étonnement roue. Le mutant hurle de douleur et porte la main à sa blessure, un voile de haine passant derrière ses yeux porcins.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de sa blessure, je le mets de nouveau en joue. Soudain, une paire de bras musculeux s'enroulent autour de ma nuque et me soulève dans les airs dans une parodie de prise de lutte. J'avais oublié l'un des détails que la plupart des voyageurs racontent sur les Super Mutants : ils se déplacement rarement seuls.

Le monstre dégage une puanteur mêlant sueur et ordure en décomposition, ce qui me donne la nausée. Je me débats furieusement comme un poisson hors de l'eau et finit par me dégager tombant au sol juste à temps pour décocher un coup de crosse dans l'entrejambe du second Super Mutant. Ce dernier ricane devant ma tentative futile. Ils sont asexués…

Mon nouvel agresseur dégage de sa ceinture une massue constituée d'une barre de fer et d'un fragment de béton et frappe en visant ma tête. J'esquive de nouveau, manquant de me jeter directement dans les bras de mon premier adversaire qui s'efforce de recharger une arme enraillée. Abandonnant avec un juron, il tente de me frapper avec son fusil comme avec un bâton, mais atteint plutôt son camarade à la mâchoire. Ce dernier proteste en frappant le coupable de son poing.

Je me glisse un peu à l'écart et vise soigneusement la gorge dégagée du Super Mutant armé d'une arme à feu. Je suis récompensé par une gerbe de sang et un gargouillement d'agonie, et tandis que ma victime s'effondre, le survivant pousse une exclamation de surprise.

Avant que je ne puisse l'achever lui aussi, je suis atteint dans le coup par une masse chaude et collante qui déclenche rapidement une terrible sensation de brûlure sur mes chairs. Je frotte vigoureusement la zone atteinte pour me débarrasser de cette substance, perdant une partie de mes gants dans le processus, et me retourne pour voir d'où venais cette nouvelle agression. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur en découvrant l'atroce abomination qui rampe péniblement vers moi, faisant claquer dans le vide les tentacules lui servant de bouche.

Approximativement de la taille d'un humain, la créature se déplace sur plusieurs membres pathétiques qui ressemblent de manière troublante à des bras. Pour le reste, il s'agit d'une masse de chair sur laquelle repose un crâne d'où jaillit ces fameux tentacules. Je ne suis pas très surpris lorsque la monstruosité crache vers moi une nouvelle masse de mucus corrosif que j'évite d'un bond de côté. À la vitesse où va ce mutant, il va lui falloir quelque temps pour m'atteindre.

Mais pas l'autre.

Le dernier Super Mutant encore debout s'est maintenant remis de sa surprise et lance une contre-attaque dotée de toute la finesse d'un bulldozer. Avec une vitesse surprenante pour sa masse, il avale les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et me percute au torse avec son arme grossière, mais efficace. En un instant, je sens l'air être expulsé de mes poumons tandis que mes pieds décollent du sol. Je fais un vol plané de quelques fractions de secondes avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur le dos, lâchant mon fusil d'assaut au passage.

J'ai tout juste le temps de dégainer mon pistolet et de tirer avant que le Super Mutant ne soit sur moi. La chance me sourit enfin lorsqu'une balle chanceuse file et va se loger dans l'un des yeux de la créature, traversant le cerveau avant de ressortir se ficher dans la paroi intérieure de son casque en fer. Tué sur le coup, le mutant lâche son arme et me tombe dessus, me coinçant la jambe sous sa lourde masse. Je pousse un grognement douloureux et constate que je suis coincé.

Pendant ce temps, la mutation difforme s'est patiemment rapprochée, ses tentacules claquant avec un bruit de fouet. Paniqué, je brandis mon arme de poing et vide tout mon chargeur sur ce dernier ennemi. Heureusement, l'abomination n'est pas aussi résistante que les deux Super Mutants et succombe rapidement et émettant un bruit de succion répugnant.

Alors que le monstre s'effondre, je continue d'appuyer frénétiquement sur la gâchette, l'arme vide se contentant d'émettre un clic à chaque fois. Puis, l'adrénaline retombe, et je constate que j'ai survécu. Une fois de plus.

Je laisse tomber mon arme au sol et pousse un long soupir de soulagement, avant de tenter de me libérer. Le Super Mutant bloquant ma jambe est extrêmement lourd, surtout avec son équipement comportant de nombreuses pièces métalliques, mais après de longs efforts, je parviens à me dégager, déchirant légèrement le bas de mon pantalon au passage. En tâtant mon tibias et ma cage thoracique, j'en viens à la conclusion que je n'ai rien de cassé, ce qui est un miracle vu les chocs que j'ai subit.

Après quelques hésitations, je me décide à outrepasser la puanteur des Super Mutants afin de fouiller les dépouilles à la recherche d'objets utiles. N'ayant pas les mêmes priorités que les humains, les créatures ne transportent qu'une poignée de capsules conservées avec quelques babioles sans valeur. J'empoche l'argent, et découvre avec satisfaction quelques balles du calibre de mon fusil d'assaut, que je pourrai glisser dans un chargeur vide. L'arme à feu est un modèle fait maison que même un raider désespéré considérerait comme étant de la camelote. Je l'abandonne donc avec le cadavre de son propriétaire.

Inutile de prendre davantage de risques, je songe en rassemblant mes affaires. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de savoir si ces trois monstres étaient seuls ou s'ils avaient toute une famille qui les attend derrière les collines. Je termine en jetant une poignée de terre dans les braises, puis reprend ma marche d'un pas vif motivé par la crainte.

XXXXXXX

J'ai passé une nuit blanche a marcher sous la lumière de la pleine lune, la crainte de tomber sur d'autres mutants parvenant tout juste à pallier ma fatigue. Aux premières lueurs du jour, je parviens finalement à une poignée de ruines tenant à peine debout, à peine une pile de gravats. Même en pleine possession de mes moyens, j'aurais été bien en peine d'identifier ce qui se tenait ici avant la guerre.

Tenant à peine debout, je décide de prendre une courte pause pour me restaurer, et peut-être m'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Je suis si fatigué que lorsque je me laisse tomber au sol plus que je m'assois, je redoute de ne plus pouvoir me remettre debout. Je mâchonne machinalement une lanière de viande séchée, puis relève la tête en entendant des coups de feu à proximité et des cris.

-Et quoi encore? Je m'exclame avec frustration. Pas moyen de prendre une pause dans ce foutu Wasteland?

Je dégaine ma Kalachnikov, m'assure que le chargeur est plein avant de me diriger vers la source des combats accroupi et les tête rentrée entre les épaules. Le vacarme provient de plus loin que je ne le pensais, aidé par l'écho pour se projeter jusqu'à moi. En longeant les ruines, je parviens au lit d'une rivière asséchée et découvre des empreintes de pas profondément enfoncée dans la boue séchée. Si je me fis à ce que Jeff m'a enseigné, ces traces datent d'il y a plusieurs jours, peut-être même de l'averse d'il y a une dizaine de jours. Le sol est néanmoins usé par le passage régulier de pas humains. Peut-être y a-t-il une colonie pas loin? Je me dis avec incertitude.

Mon œil avertit a repéré sur un mur partiellement debout un graffiti dessiné à la bombe de peinture, prétendant apparemment ressembler à un champignon atomique dessinant un crâne. Il n'y a que les raiders pour marquer ainsi leur territoire.

Des raiders, des bruits de combat. Inutile de réfléchir plus loin, quelqu'un a certainement besoin d'aide contre ces sauvages.

En suivant l'ancienne rivière, je parviens à une forteresse approximative construite de tôles et de pièces de voiture, nichée contre les piliers de béton d'un pont effondré. La bataille se déroule à l'intérieur, et je peux déjà apercevoir deux cadavres de raiders abattus par des balles de gros calibre. Je peux maintenant entendre des voix paniquées se hurler des ordres contradictoires et s'inciter les uns les autres à attaquer un mystérieux agresseur.

-Mais faite quelque chose, bordel! Il est tout seul!

-Sur la droite! L'autre droite, putain!

-Je suis touché! Mon bras…j'ai plus de bras!

Je me rapproche prudemment et discrètement et jette un coup d'œil par une ouverture faisant probablement office de meurtrière. Le spectacle de violence que j'aperçois n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une poignée de raiders se tiennent debout parmi les corps mutilés de deux fois plus de leurs congénères baignant dans leur sang tandis qu'ils arrosent de tirs un véritable colosse mécanique. Leur unique adversaire est un homme en armure, si je me fis à ses gestes trop fluides pour un robot, mais cette protection est beaucoup plus avancée que tout ce que la confrérie de l'acier possède. S'élevant une fois et demi au-dessus de la taille du plus grand de ses adversaire, la machine arbore un blindage de char d'assaut tout en pistons et en circuits électronique, une visière pare-balle lui servant de tête.

L'homme en armure brandit le plus titanesque fusil qui m'ait été donné de voir, presque aussi gros que moi et tirant des balles qui déchiquettent leurs cibles. Ce n'est pas un combat équitable. Pas pour les raiders.

Après avoir abattu un nouvel adversaire, le soldat mystérieux se tourne vers un autre et lui décoche un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoi s'écraser avec fracas à travers un mur de tôles rouillées. Au nuage de sang qui a jaillit sous l'impact, je doute que celui-là se relève un jour. Un troisième raider courageux ou stupide tente de bondir sur le dos de l'armure, serrant une grenade dans son poing. Le combattant réagit en se frappant la nuque comme il le ferait pour tuer un moustique, et avec un craquement sinistre, le raider retombe mollement au sol.

Du mouvement sur ma droite attire mon attention sur un trio de raiders se tenant à l'écart de l'affrontement. Deux se tiennent accroupi près d'une caisse de métal terni, tandis que le troisième, un type baraqué aux cheveux verts, se dresse debout en mâchonnant rageusement une cigarette éteinte.

-Okay les gars, lance-t-il à ses sous-fifres. Assez joué. Sortez le gros tas. On va voir comme le petit soldat de plomb s'en sort avec un mininuke dans le cul.

Obéissant prestement, les deux raiders ouvre la caisse, exposant une volumineuse arme que le premier soulève difficilement sur son épaule avec des grognements d'effort. Le second ramasse prudemment un obus qui n'est pas sans me rappeler par sa forme une ogive nucléaire miniature telle qu'on en voit dans les livres. Le barbare du Wasteland glisse le projectile dans le lanceur, qui émet un claquement sonore, avant de tapoter le crâne de son camarade.

-Presque…marmonne ce dernier. Presque…

Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela. Peu importe ce qu'est cette arme, elle a l'air dangereuse, même pour une carapace aussi épaisse. Ils n'ont pas conscience de ma présence, c'est pourquoi je parviens à abattre les deux artilleurs avant même qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils sont attaqués. Le chef se retourne la bouche exorbitée, son mégot tombant au sol, avant de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Ayant terminé son propre carnage, le géant en armure se tourne vers la source de mes coups de feu en brandissant son fusil. Je lève ma Kalachnikov dans les airs pour montrer que je ne suis pas un ennemi et m'avance hors de mon abri. Constatant que je ne suis pas un raider, il s'avance vers moi en baissant sa propre arme, chacun de ses pas faisant légèrement trembler le sol sous mes pieds. Vu de proche, il est encore plus impressionnant, et je me sens intimidé par l'ombre qui se dresse au-dessus de moi telle une tour d'acier.

Le soldat se penche vers moi et semble examiner mes trois victimes, plus particulièrement l'arme que le type aux cheveux verts a surnommé « le gros tas ».

-Un fatman, commente-t-il d'une voix électronique. J'ignorais que ces rats en avait un. Petit, je ne sais pas si tu le réalises, mais tu viens très certainement de sauver ma peau. Je te remercie.

Il vient tapoter le côté de son casque et se dernier coulisse vers le haut, révélant un homme aux longs cheveux noirs doté d'une petite barbiche soigneusement entretenue. Son attitude joviale est tout de suite rassurante et ferait presque oublier que son armure est souillée de sang et de morceaux d'entrailles.

-Mais où sont mes manières? Je m'appelle Arathorn Detyagrev, se présente-t-il en esquissant un salut militaire décontracté. Et tu es…?

-William Wilks.

-Enchanté, Will. Je te serrerais bien la main, mais je crois que je te la réduirais en bouillis. Sérieusement.

-Sacré armure que vous avez là.

Arathorn se frappe la poitrine, émettant un choc métallique.

-Je suis le chef de la sécurité de l'hosto. Ça implique certains avantages.

-L'hosto? Je demande en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça fait plus court que « Centre de recherche, développement et centre médical du Wasteland de la Capitale », tu ne trouves pas?

J'écarquille les yeux et acquiesce. Quel esprit tordu a pu penser à un tel nom à rallonge?

Lisant dans mon expression faciale, Arathorn sourit et hausse des épaules.

-On n'a jamais pu s'entendre sur un nom définitif, même après des années. Alors c'est l'hosto pour faire simple. L'hôpital des terres désolées si on veut rendre cela plus officiel.

-Pourquoi appeler cela un hôpital?

-Parce que c'est ce que c'est. Entre autre.

-Il n'y a plus d'hôpitaux depuis des siècles.

-Pourtant, on reçoit ceux qui sont malades ou blessés et on les soigne. C'est pas le boulot d'un hôpital?

-Je suppose…

Le processus décrit par cet étrange personnage me paraît étrange. Qui dans tout le Wasteland possède à la fois les ressources et la volonté d'offrir des soins médicaux aux voyageurs? Qui plus est, il y a la partie « recherche et développement » qui n'a pas été éclairée. Que font-ils exactement, là-bas?

Dans un concert de chuintements et de bruits mécaniques, Arathorn ramasse le fatman et le range dans sa caisse appropriée en marmonnant pour lui-même. Il me laisse faire une inspection rapide des dépouilles pour des munitions et des capsules avant de me désigner une direction derrière lui.

-Okay Will, voilà ce que je propose : si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à l'hosto, je saurai convaincre mes collègues de t'offrir une récompense adéquate pour ton aide. Vois-tu, je tiens beaucoup à ma vie.

-Eh bien…

-On t'attend quelque part?

-Pas vraiment, j'admets en haussant les épaules.

-Bien. Alors c'est décidé?

Je hausse de nouveaux les épaules, ne trouvant pas raisons de refuser son offre. Toute aide est bonne à prendre, et je suis de plus en plus curieux à propos de cet hôpital des terres désolées. Satisfait de m'entendre accepter son offre, Arathorn prend la tête en s'efforçant de marcher le plus lentement possible pour ne pas me distancer. Malgré tout, je suis obligé de marcher à larges enjambés pour suivre la cadence.

La fatigue recommence à me rattraper, et je redoute de ne plus être capable de suivre le rythme très longtemps. Finalement, après trois quart d'heure de marche à travers les plaines arides, nous parvenons en vue des premiers bâtiments. Le complexe, d'origine de l'avant-guerre si je me fis à l'architecture tout en béton et en acier, comporte plusieurs immeubles de différentes formes et tailles. La structure principale est une tour de sept étages directement reliée à deux ailes plus ou moins rafistolées avec les moyens du bord. Un dôme se dresse derrière le complexe, près d'une sorte d'usine qui semble fonctionnelle, si je me fis à la fumée qui en sort. Un panneau lumineux à l'insigne des boissons nuka-colas clignote sur la façade de l'usine. Enfin, situé du côté opposé du dôme par rapport à l'usine, une immense antenne parabolique se dresse en direction du ciel.

À mesure que nous nous en rapprochons, atteignant une route d'avant-guerre dont les voitures ont été écartés sur le bas-côté, je constate que des défenses comprenant des barbelés et des tourelles robotisées protègent les lieux. Une dernière clôture grillagée entoure le complexe.

À notre arrivée, Arathorn et moi sommes accueillit par un homme en blouse blanche à l'air furieux brandissant une liasse de papiers sur lesquels je décèle des séries de chiffres.

-Arathorn! S'écrit le nouveau venu. Je croyais qu'on s'était entendu sur un budget pour tes armes de destruction massive?

Je cille à cette mention. Je dois avoir mal entendu. Il ne peut pas réellement avoir dit « armes de destruction massive ». Pourtant, Arathorn arbore un air embarrassé et se lance dans une explication précipitée décrivant comment le satellite bombardier avait besoin de réparations d'urgence, autrement, il risquait de tomber de son orbite et de s'écraser sur leurs têtes. Cela ne fait aucun sens, je me dis avec incrédulité. Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué avec ces gens?

Semblant remarqué ma présence pour la première fois, le scientifique me dévisage par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes, cette fois? Une nouvelle recrue? Tu te rappelles comment a finit la dernière?

-Un accident stupide.

-Bien sûr. À peine une désintégration.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Je m'exclame, fatigué d'être laissé dans l'ombre.

-Oh, désolé Will, s'excuse Arathorn. Disons juste que nos vies sont loin d'être ennuyeuses. Je te présente Timio, directeur adjoint de ce complexe, et chef du département de médecine. Tim, ce gamin a empêché une bande de raiders de me faire un suppositoire de deux kilotonnes.

Il balance la caisse du fatman dans les bras du docteur qui la réceptionne de justesse. Après avoir examiné son contenu, il écarquille les yeux et la referme, secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

-La vache. Si j'avais su que ces fils de pute avaient un tel armement…

-Tu ne m'aurais pas critiqué d'avoir déballé l'armure pour une mission d'extermination?

-Ça va, je suis désolé, d'accord? Je suppose que tu veux récompenser ce jeune homme, pas vrai?

-Ouais. Le kit spécial me semble adéquat.

-Très bien. Je vais signaler à Eldar de le préparer.

Arathorn prend congé de nous et annonce que si on le cherche, il sera dans le département d'ingénierie pour retirer son armure. Timio, pas plus intéressé que cela à jouer le guide, m'indique brièvement comment rejoindre le département de science :

-C'est simple : va au dôme. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire.

Et il me plante-là, aussi agréable qu'un collecteur d'impôts, selon une expression au sens disparu dans le temps.

Laissé à moi-même, je pénètre dans le hall principal et découvre avec surprise que, non seulement l'endroit est d'une propreté plutôt rare de nos jours, même chez les médecins du Wasteland, mais qu'un courant d'air frais sur ma nuque me révèle qu'une climatisation fonctionne! Du jamais vu!

Derrière le bureau de l'accueil, un robot aux bras articulés et au crâne constitué d'un globe enfermant un véritable cerveau organique me souhaite la bienvenue. Les cervobots sont un modèle un peu plus rare que les protectrons ou les Mister Handy, principalement en raison de cette partie si fragile de leur conception. En entendant ma demande, le cervobot m'indique une porte à sa gauche et me souhaite une bonne journée.

La cour intérieure est un vaste espace de terre battue et d'asphalte fracturé, avec quelques broussailles jaunâtres parvenant tant bien que mal à jaillir des fissures. L'antenne, comme je peux le voir, jaillis d'une sorte de bunker souterrain, tandis que l'usine semble définitivement produire du nuka-cola. Je savais que quelqu'un dans le Wasteland avait reprit la production de cette boisson gazeuse dont les bouteilles rescapées de la guerre se font rares de nos jours. Big Town en reçoit chaque mois une cargaison via les caravanes marchandes, mais nous n'avons jamais su qui était le fournisseur.

Délaissant le reste, mes pas me conduisent jusqu'au dôme abritant le département scientifique. Une porte automatique s'ouvre à mon approche, me laissant pénétrer dans une immense pièce abritant le plus étouffant désordre du monde.

Un véritable labyrinthe de machines d'avant-guerre, d'ordinateurs, de classeurs débordant de documents et de tables chargées de fioles au contenu mystérieux s'étend devant moi, s'étendant sur deux niveaux en piles instables. Difficile de croire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule pièce! Où suis-je supposé retrouver quelqu'un dans ce bazar?

Ma réponse me parvient lorsqu'une explosion à proximité me fait bondir et dégainer mon pistolet. Un éclat de rire me rassure à moitié, jusqu'à ce que je vois un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés sortir avec un nuage de fumée.

-Ouf, s'exclame-t-il en redressant ses lunettes protectrices sur le dessus de sa tête. Qui aurait pu croire que mélanger l'élément XD314 avec des isotopes VZ179 aurait une réaction aussi…explosive ?

L'individu aux allures de jeune savant fou me remarque et esquisse un sourire affable en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Oh, bonjour. Je suis le professeur Sorcikator. Si vous cherchez le centre médical, c'est de l'autre côté du complexe. Ici, c'est le laboratoire de recherches…à moins que vous ne soyez un nouveau cobaye ?

-Non ! Je m'exclame peut-être un peu trop abruptement, n'ayant aucun désir de passer entre les mains de ce fou. Arathorn m'envoie. Je cherche un certain Eldar.

-Oh…je vois. Il doit être…

-Je suis là, Sorci. Et je sais pourquoi il est là.

Le nouveau venu se laisse tomber des hauteurs du laboratoire et atterrit souplement devant moi. Doté de longs cheveux blancs curieux pour un homme aussi jeune, le docteur Eldar, comme il se présente, prétend au titre de chef scientifique, spécialité bio-médecine.

-Il paraît que tu veux le kit spécial ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.

-C'est ce qu'Arathorn m'a promit, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

Le savant hoche de la tête et demande à son collègue de lui passer l'objet demandé. Après avoir farfouillé un peu, le dénommé Sorcikator -lorsque je lui demande si c'est vraiment son nom, il me répond avec un clin d'œil que c'est une information confidentielle- pousse une exclamation victorieuse et brandit une petite trousse de plastique sur lequel est collé une étiquette sobrement indiquée « kit spécial ». Eldar le remercie et ouvre le coffret devant moi.

À l'intérieur se trouvent une myriade de seringue hypodermiques miniatures, en quantité surprenante pour la taille de leur contenant. Eldar m'explique avec fierté que toutes ces seringues renferment divers produits médicinaux de son invention aux fonctions extrêmement variées allant du désinfectant au produit coagulant, en passant par le somnifère et le booster d'adrénaline. Il me précise également que tout est identifié par un code de couleur, et que je ne peux pas me tromper.

Considérant la rareté des médicaments dans le Wasteland, je prends pleinement conscience de la valeur d'un tel cadeau. Je remercie sincèrement Eldar, qui secoue humblement la tête.

-Ne me remercie pas. Arathorn est peut-être un individu agaçant, mais il reste notre ami. Sa vie a plus de valeur à nos yeux que tous les médicaments du monde.

-Tu ne disais pas ça à Noël dernier, précise Sorcikator avec un ton sournois.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était entendu de ne plus parler de cette histoire.

-Comme tu veux, « princesse ».

Il y a sûrement une histoire colorée à entendre, mais en voyant l'expression renfrognée d'Eldar, je préfère ne pas poser davantage de questions.

Alors que je rangeais le kit spécial dans mon sac, une alarme retentit soudain, faisant tomber Sorcikator en bas de son escabeau sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Alerte ! S'exclame une voix artificielle. Brèche de sécurité dans le bloc B.

Je vois Eldar pâlir sous ses mèches décolorées et dégainer un pistolet de sous sa blouse de médecin avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Sorcikator se précipite vers un terminal et pianote précipitamment sur le clavier, avant de pousser un juron.

-Merde, dit-il avec angoisse. Le sujet 8. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Après s'être lui-même emparé d'une arme, il courre à la suite de son collègue, sans se soucier qu'il me laisse seul derrière. Il m'est impossible de savoir qui est ou ce qu'est le sujet 8, mais les deux scientifiques ont semblé affolés d'apprendre qu'il y avait une brèche de sécurité dans le bloc B. Ce qui ne peut rien annoncer de bon.

Et moi qui croyait que les choses commençaient à s'améliorer pour moi.


	7. Infestation

_Gens du Wasteland…j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre ami et allié, Maître…Maître Orion qui…ah ah ah! Vous y avez cru? Maître Orion ne meurt pas, c'est la Mort qui se…ah mince, c'est blague est nulle en fait!_

 _Avant que je ne dise d'autres conneries, voici la suite de votre feuilleton. Lors du dernier épisode, Will passe une première nuit loin de chez Jeff a se poser des questions philosophiques banales, avant de réaliser qu'il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde dans le Wasteland. Le destin prend la forme d'un groupe de super mutants, qui sont difficilement éliminés, et qui obligent notre héros à passer une nuit blanche._

 _Le lendemain, il croise la route d'un étrange soldat en armure nommé Arathorn qui, après avoir reçu de l'aide contre des raiders, emmène Will à l'hôpital des terres désolées. Dans ce lieu ou génie et folie couchent régulièrement ensembles et font des petits en plus, une alerte se déclenche. Quelque chose de grave semble s'être produit…_

 **Chapitre six**

 **Infestation**

Lorsque je rejoins le personnel du département scientifique dans le hall principal, ces derniers sont en train de se disputer devant le terminal principal. Le cervobot écarté sur le côté et incertain de ce qu'il doit faire se contente d'agiter ses bras articulés en silence, tandis qu'Eldar fait défiler sur l'écran la retransmission de plusieurs caméras de sécurité.

-Comment cet enfoiré a-t-il pu s'échapper? S'exclame Eldar, sortant de son calme habituel.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?! Rétorque Sorcikator en brandissant son fusil à pompe. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de la sécurité, ici.

-Le sujet 8 est bien sauvage, pas vrai?

-Plus sauvage que ça…

-Alors comment a-t-il passé la sécurité? Il devrait être à peine plus malin qu'un animal, non?

-Je t'ai dis que je n'en savais rien. Lâche-moi la grappe.

-Merde, Sorci, on a combien de personnes là-dedans? Une dizaine? Une vingtaine?

-Une bonne vingtaine, certainement. Probablement un peu plus. Il faudrait demander à Timio le dernier recensement…

Comme si la mention de son nom avait suffit à l'invoquer, le médecin en chef déboule des niveaux supérieurs, le visage rouge sous l'effet de la rage.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans mon hôpital?

-Pas ton hôpital, mais celui de la patronne…marmonne sous cape Sorcikator.

-Ce n'est pas important! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas le sujet 8.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet 8.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge?

-Non. Euh, oui. Hein?

Devant la confusion de son collègue, Eldar prend les devants et confirme que le fameux sujet 8 s'est bel et bien enfuit de sa cellule sécurisée et qu'il est probablement en train de se faire un vrai gueuleton avec les autres patients.

Voyant les savants piétiner sans fin dans leur débat sans que personne ne daigne m'expliquer la situation ou même réaliser que je me tiens là, près d'eux, j'exige bruyamment et de manière fort impolie qu'on me mette au parfum. Quel est ce sujet 8 qui paraît tant les affoler, et à quelle point est-il dangereux?

C'est Eldar qui me répond, se raclant la gorge avant de se lancer dans un résumé bienvenue. Le sujet 8 est apparemment le terme utilisé pour désigner un patient bien particulier de leur hôpital qui s'est présenté il y a plus d'un mois avec une forme étrange de goulification. Ils n'ont jamais su qui il était ni d'où ils venaient. Juste la cause de son mal et ses effets.

-Les goules, se sont ces humains qui ont été exposé aux radiations et qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'en mourir? Je demande en voulant confirmer.

Durant mon enfance, il n'y avait guère plus de trois ou quatre goules qui vivaient en reclus à Big Town. Au fil des années, ils sont partis les uns après les autres, et on ne les a plus jamais revu.

-C'est exact, confirme Sorcikator. En dehors de se retrouver avec une gueule de décomposé et une longévité improbable, une poignée reste fondamentalement humain après sa radiation massive. Mais la plupart n'ont…pas cette chance. C'est ce que l'on appelle les goules « sauvages ». Le cerveau est directement attaqué par les radiations, ce qui les réduits à rien de plus que des monstres affamés à peine capables de grogner.

-Pour en revenir au sujet 8. poursuit Eldar, son cas est…spécial. Normalement, la goulification se fait par exposition aux radiations. Lui, il a muté après avoir consommé la chair d'une autre goule.

Nous frissonnons tous de dégoût. Le cannibalisme est déjà quelque chose d'horrible et de répugnant en soi. Mais descendre au point de dévorer une goule, qui a plus de points communs physiquement avec le cadavre en décomposition qu'avec un humain…j'essaye de ne pas imaginer dans quel état de désespoir il faut se trouver pour en arriver là.

-Cette transformation inhabituelle rend le sujet 8 spécial car il est…contagieux.

-Contagieux?

Sorcikator esquisse en sourire crispé.

-Comme les vieilles histoires de zombies. Il lui suffit de mordre quelqu'un pour cette victime mute à son tour.

-C'est possible, ça?

-Apparemment…le monde est plein de merveilles, pas vrai?

-Du calme, intervient Timio, nous avons des procédures pour régler ce genre de situation.

À ce moment, la voix d'Arathorn retentit à la radio, le chef de la sécurité paraissant passablement agacé.

-Dites, vous êtes au courant que le sujet 8 s'est fait la malle?

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Arathorn. J'allais justement activer le protocole « ménage de printemps ».

-Mauvaise idée. Vous avez scellé le bloc B et tout, mais vous avez enfermé Flofrou à l'intérieur.

Timio pousse un juron sonore en frappant contre le mur. Devant mon interrogation, Sorcikator m'explique qu'Adam Flofrou est un des leurs. Sur le papier, il serait le concierge, mais son expertise est tellement diversifiée qu'au final, il aide à peut prêt tout le monde dans leurs recherches et expériences.

-On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça! S'exclame Sorcikator.

-On ne peut surtout pas laisser le sujet 8 s'échapper dans le Wasteland, proteste Timio. Tu imagines le chaos qu'il causerait?

-Je peux aller le chercher, j'annonce sans réfléchir.

Immédiatement, je me donne un bon coup de pied mental au derrière, regrettant ma grande gueule.

Tout le monde me regarde avec un mélange de stupeur et d'espoir désespéré. Clairement, ils ne veulent pas avoir à tuer leur ami pour arrêter cette goule mutante. Avant que quiconque dans la pièce n'arrive à trouver quoi dire devant ma proposition courageuse, une trappe au plafond s'ouvre et le chef de la sécurité se laisse tomber au sol parmi nous.

-Voilà un gamin qui a des couilles! S'exclame-t-il. Ça me plaît.

Cette fois, il a troqué son armure cybernétique géante pour un modèle de fibres de kevlar et de plaques de céramiques qui constituaient l'équipement standard des marines américains avant la chute des bombes. Entre ses mains, se trouve une arme impressionnante à l'allure dangereuse qui ne devait pas rentrer dans la définition de réglementaire de l'époque.

-Alors, on y va? Allons chercher cet éclopé de Flo.

-Très bien, dit Timio avec un soupir. Je vais vous ouvrir la porte. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas risquer une infection extérieure. Vous avez une heure pour retrouver notre concierge et le ramener en sûreté. Passé ce délai, je vais activer le protocole « ménage de printemps », avec ou sans vous.

-Je dois aussi rester derrière, annonce sombrement Eldar. C'est moi qui ai les codes pour le protocole de décontamination.

L'expression dure qu'affiche tout le monde, même le plaisantin Sorcikator, en dit long sur le véritable caractère du personnel de cet endroit. Chacun d'eux a connu le feu à plusieurs reprises, et tous acceptent leurs propres responsabilités si le pire devait arriver.

Guidés par Arathorn, nous esquissons un semblant de formation en triangle et nous engageons vers l'aile ouest de l'hôpital.

XXXXXXX

Le bloc B est probablement l'un des quelques endroits qui a été entièrement construit par les actuels occupants de l'endroit. Le béton synthétique du mur qui nous fait face a des reflets récents à défaut d'être neufs, et la lourde porte métallique ne porte pas de traces de rouille. Un unique panneau sobrement orné d'un B majuscule confirme que nous avons atteint notre destination. Le logo de dangers biologiques n'aide pas à me sentir rassuré…

Devant l'ampleur des sécurités, j'en viens à me demander si nous sommes dans un hôpital ou dans une prison. On m'explique que le bloc B rassemble les patients les plus dangereux de l'hosto, ceux qui se montrent particulièrement violents ou contagieux, ce qui explique la sécurité renforcée ici.

Avec un rien de nervosité, Arathorn nous indique par des signes de mains de prendre position devant la porte, avant de se diriger vers le verrou électronique. Après avoir tapé un mot de passe sur le clavier, une alarme résonne et la porte coulisse avec un bruit déchirant de métal à l'agonie.

C'est alors qu'un monstre jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte et fonce les griffes pointées vers la gorge du chef de la sécurité à peine la porte ouverte. Sans se laisser effrayer, ce dernier se contente de relever son étrange arme avec des réflexes impressionnants et enfonce durement le canon dans le ventre de la goule. Le monstre grogne de douleur et agite les bras dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa proie, mais une seconde plus tard, une détonation sonore retentit et le corps ravagé est repoussé en arrière dans un déluge de sang. Lorsque nous nous rapprochons pour constater les dégâts, c'est pour découvrir un corps décharné dont l'abdomen arbore un trou béant révélant des vestiges de viscères.

Comme il le ferait à un enfant, Arathorn serre son arme contre lui et la berce affectueusement.

-Et une mort de plus pour mon bébé, dit-il fièrement.

-Sacré flingue, je commente.

-Canon à accélération électromagnétique, version portable. Je l'appelle « Paix et Amour ».

Je ne veux même pas connaître l'origine d'un tel sobriquet.

Alors que nous nous poursuivons notre route, rien ne bouge autour de nous. Il ne faut pas avancer très loin pour découvrir des traces de violence un peu partout. Lors du déclenchement de l'alerte, la lumière principale a été coupée pour être remplacée par un éclairage d'un rouge sanglant qui accentue l'effet d'horreur. Le moindre signe de vie semble s'être évaporé, et j'en viens rapidement à détester ce calme. L'éclairage précaire accroît les ombres, me donnant l'impression paranoïaque qu'un ennemi s'apprête à me sauter à la gorge au moindre tournant.

Nous débouchons, après avoir dépassé un poste de quarantaine déserté -si ce n'est pas la carcasse de robot protectron aux membres arrachés- dans un espace plutôt large s'étendant sur deux niveaux. Tous les murs ici sont tapissés de portes renforcées et capitonnées de l'intérieur, me rappelant de nouveau davantage une prison qu'un hôpital. Puis je me souviens qu'on enfermait dans ce bloc des criminels dangereux, et je raffermis nerveusement ma prise sur la crosse de mon fusil d'assaut.

Je sursaute en entendant un tintement métallique. Sorcikator pousse un juron en constatant la boîte de conserve vide qu'il a accidentellement propulsée du pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un coin sombre.

Ce bruit en apparence anodin déclenche un tonnerre de grondements comparables à des raclements de gorge tout près de nous. Tombant des hauteurs du niveau supérieure, une première goule se réceptionne avec une souplesse peu commune et se redresse de toute sa hauteur, retroussant les bras devant elle comme si la créature voulait se rendre. Mais à voir son visage ravagé, ses yeux vitré et les tics qui agitent ses traits, il est impossible de croire que ce que nous avons là est autre chose qu'une bête sauvage.

Nous ouvrons le feu en même temps après une seconde d'hésitation, nos balles, faisant reculer l'infecté jusqu'à ce qu'il se renverse en arrière, baignant dans son sang. Mais dans l'intervalle de cet affrontement, d'autres goules sont venus se joindre à la mêlée, gargouillant de leur horrible manière et se jetant sur nous sans crainte et sans hésitation.

Son adversaire trop proche pour lui permettre de laisser « Paix et Amour » charger l'un de ses tirs dévastateurs, Arathorn se bat à grands coups de crosse, rossant le monstre au point de le faire reculer. Une seconde goule l'attaque par surprise et lui tire les cheveux vers l'arrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais cet agresseur se retrouve soudainement sans tête, gracieuseté de Sorcikator qui manipule son fusil à pompe avec une précision impressionnante.

Pour ma part, j'offre un tir de couverture à mes deux alliés face à un couple de goules à la tenue d'hôpital déchirée et souillée de sang qui viennent d'entrer par une porte à notre niveau. Mes balles de calibre militaire déchiquettent leurs chairs et finissent par avoir raison d'eux, mais non sans que les goules ne parviennent à se rapprocher de quelques pas. Leur endurance accrue liée à leur incapacité à ressentir la douleur fait froid dans le dos, et j'en viens à me demander combien de victimes peut infecter le sujet 8 en si peu de temps.

Heureusement, l'escarmouche prend fin aussi soudainement qu'il a commencé, et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dans le silence en compagnie de sept cadavres. Arathorn s'assure de leur décès en leur filant un coup de pied au visage à chacun et s'efforce de calculer mentalement les scores.

-Vu sous cet éclairage, commente-t-il soudain, leur sang a une jolie couleur.

-T'es vraiment malade, toi, répond Sorci d'un air dégoûté.

Le chef de la sécurité l'ignore et esquisse un large sourire.

-Alors ça fait deux pour moi, trois pour Sorci et les derniers pour le petit. Pas mal, Will!

-Tu te fais vieux, Arathorn?

-Je t'emmerde.

Un fracas retentit, coupant court à la discussion et nous faisant lever nos armes. Cela provient d'un couloir latéral. Silencieusement, le chef de la sécurité nous fait signe de le suivre et prend les devants, nous guidant vers ce qui semble être une série de bureaux. En chemin, j'enfonce un chargeur plein dans mon arme, par mesure de sécurité.

Nous prenons position autour d'une porte désignée par Arathorn, puis ce dernier l'enfonce d'un coup de pied, l'ouvrant avec fracas. Une silhouette décharnée apparaît à nos yeux, ce qui me pousse à me préparer à tirer. Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je peux le sentir dans mes tripes. En s'avançant vers nous d'un pas traînant, la goule se tient les cotes comme en proie à une terrible souffrance. L'éclairage rouge atteint finalement son visage, qui, tout en offrant le même masque de chair ravagée et flasque que les autres, arbore des yeux portant encore une lueur de conscience, bien que teintée de douleur.

-Pi…tié…gémit la goule d'une voix caverneuse. Aidez…moi…

Sorcikator lève son fusil à pompe vers la tête de ce malheureux, ce qui déclenche aussitôt une réaction indignée chez Arathorn.

-Du calme la gâchette! S'exclame-t-il en forçant le canon à se baissé. Il n'est pas comme les autres zombies qu'on a croisé ici.

-Pour le moment! L'infection radioactive ne va pas tarder à lui bouffer le cerveau, et d'ici peu, il va tenter de nous arracher la gorge.

-C'est…vrai…acquiesce la goule avant de gémir d'agonie. Je…je peux sen…sentir…comme un f…feu li…liquide dans mes v…veines. Je ne peux…plus tenir…la douleur…

Il s'affale contre un pupitre, se rattrapant de justesse avant de s'affaler au sol en gargouillant de manière terriblement semblable aux goules sauvages, accroissant notre tension. Néanmoins, la victime se reprend brièvement et soupir.

-Je ne…je ne veux pas…finir…co…comme ça. S'il vous plaît…tu…tuez-moi.

Les deux membres du personnel de l'hôpital échangent un regard incertain. Tuer un monstre enragé est une chose; exécuter quelqu'un qui a encore sa conscience est autre chose. Moi-même, j'éprouve de la pitié pour cette créature. C'est pourquoi j'épaule mon arme d'assaut et vise entre ses deux yeux.

-Will? S'étonne Arathorn.

La goule esquisse un grotesque sourire et hoche de la tête, avant de se crisper brutalement. Une seconde plus tard, l'infecté change de comportement du tout au tout et pousse un grognement furieux avant de sauter vers moi. Mon coup part, mais le canon est dévié vers le plafond. En poussant à mon tour un cri furieux, je repousse la goule en arrière. Le monstre mutant manque de trébucher et recule de quelques pas vers un pan de mur.

Ce dernier coulisse silencieusement, à ma grande surprise, révélant un homme portant un masque de soudeur rendu mat par l'utilisation. Une voix étonnamment jeune s'élève alors, juste avant que je ne repère le lance-flamme entre les mains gantées du nouveau venu :

-À terre!

Comme un seul homme, notre trio se laisse tomber contre le sol. Avec un rugissement de fin du monde, une gerbe de feu jaillit et engloutie la goule qui pousse un long hurlement d'agonie avant de tomber à genoux, secouée de spasmes. Le pyromane s'approche prudemment de sa victime et la repousse du pied, hochant de la tête en voyant la carcasse calcinée s'écrouler mollement contre le plancher.

-Flo! S'exclame Arathorn avec soulagement. Espèce de timbré, tu es vivant!

Le concierge du complexe relève son masque protecteur, révélant un jeune homme à peine quelques années plus âgé que moi, dont les traits sont incrustés de suie.

-Timbré? Répète-t-il. Timbré? C'est vous, espèces de trous du cul, qui m'avez enfermé ici avec tous ces zombies puants!

Malgré ces propos plutôt violents, je ne décèle aucune réelle colère dans leurs voix. Cela semble juste être leur manière habituelle de communiquer.

Mon attention se porte sur le lance-flammes, puis sur Flofrou lui-même.

-Concierge, c'est ça?

-Entre autre.

-Avec ça?

Il me pose une main sur l'épaule en secouant la tête.

-Ne pose pas de question. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien.

-Est-ce que tu as vu le sujet 8? demande Arathorn à brûle-pourpoint.

-Le reaver mutant? Bah ouais, il se balade quelque part dans le bloc.

-Il faut se grouiller. On a moins de quarante minutes pour rejoindre la sortie avant que Timio ne déclenche le protocole « ménage de printemps ».

Le visage de Flo pâlit et il s'empresse de nous dépasser pour s'engager dans le couloir par lequel nous sommes entrés. Juste avant d'entrer dans l'atrium, Sorcikator lui pose une main sur l'épaule et l'arrête. Le scientifique lève le nez en l'air et se met à renifler longuement, comme un chien limier ayant flairé une piste.

-Vous sentez ça?

-La puanteur des goules? Répond Flo sans comprendre. Bah ouais, elle est partout. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. Parlant de fromage, j'ai faim.

Sa remarque lui vaut une baffe derrière la tête, gracieuseté d'un Sorcikator furieux et légèrement effrayé.

-Pas que ça, idiot. Il y a quelque chose d'autre par-dessus la putréfaction habituelle que les goules exhalent.

C'est à mon tour de renifler, intrigué par l'insistance du savant fou et inquiet par sa soudaine nervosité. Après quelques instants, je décèle effectivement une odeur persistante qui me rappelle la vase du marécage situé juste à l'extérieur des champs de Big Town. Lorsque je fais part de ma découverte, Sorcikator hoche de la tête.

-Enfin quelqu'un de malin ici.

D'un air dramatique, il indique la direction de l'atrium.

-J'ai assez travaillé avec le sujet 8 ces dernières semaines pour me rappeler sa puanteur. Il arrive.

Aussitôt, nous brandissons tous nos armes en direction de notre sortie, Flo reculant en prenant la peine d'abaisser son masque. De longues minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles la tension est insoutenable. Enfin, nous entendons des pas traînant qui ne peuvent provenir que de nombreux pieds nus. Peu après, les respirations sifflantes et les grognements des goules qui ne tardent pas à apparaître dans notre champ de vision.

-Ouvrez le feu, pauvres fous! Hurle Arathorn.

Paix et Amour tire avec fracas, arrachant le bras d'un des premiers monstres et le repoussant en arrière, renversant au passage une partie de ses semblables. Comme si cela avait donné le signal aux deux groupes, nous tirons de toutes nos munitions tandis que les goules chargent en hurlant.

Malgré moi, je me laisse emporté par la fièvre du combat et hurle des défis aux monstres qui se retrouvent fauchés par mes balles et engloutis par le feu du concierge de l'hosto. Pas loin d'une demi-douzaine de goules succombent sous nos assauts, mais les autres n'hésitent pas à continuer à se jeter contre nous, comme si elles espéraient que nous manquions de balles bientôt. Ce n'est pas normal, je me dis en laissant justement tomber un chargeur vide au sol sans cesser de reculer. On m'a toujours dit que les goules sauvages étaient à peine plus que des animaux. Même un animal enragé, quand bien même il n'aurait pas peur du feu, constaterait que se jeter sur nous serait du suicide.

Les flammes jaillissant de l'arme de Flo se tarissent soudain. Avec un juron effrayé, le concierge frappe à répétition son arme, en vain : le réservoir est vide.

À ce moment, une nouvelle silhouette pénètre dans l'étroit corridor. Cette goule-ci est différente, courbée comme un prédateur prêt à bondir, les mains griffues écartées dans une position de défi et un visage si ravagé qu'elle est plus proche d'un crâne que d'une tête de zombie. Pour compléter ce tableau de cauchemar, une sorte d'aura, semblable à de la fumée verte, exhale de son corps à mesure qu'il s'avance. Une bave verdâtre s'écoule de la gueule de ce que je devine être le sujet 8 tandis qu'il écarte impitoyablement ses victimes de son chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à nous.

Nous ouvrons le feu sans attendre, concentrant nos tirs sur le mutant alpha, mais ce dernier semble doté d'une endurance hors du commun tandis que nos balles s'enfoncent dans son cuir épais. Le sujet 8 grogne et bondit comme un fauve sur Arathorn, renversant le chef de la sécurité avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser Paix et Amour. Le soldat grogne et lutte de toutes ses forces pour maintenir la tête du sujet 8 le plus loin possible de lui. La bave dégouline sur son armure, ce qui soulève un filet de fumée et un grésillement de mauvais augure. Arathorn se met à hurler, affirmant que cette merde est corrosive.

Ordonnant à Sorcikator de me couvrir, je charge la goule reaver et la renverse au sol, libérant notre allié de sa prise. Je vide un chargeur entier de mon fusil d'assaut à bout portant sur le sujet 8, mais ce dernier semble à peine plus qu'étourdit. Après un dernier coup de pied à l'abomination, j'aide Arathorn à se mettre sur ses pieds et nous battons en retraite. Le chef de la sécurité sort une grenade de la taille d'un gros fruit et doté de lumières vertes et la lance à Flo. Ce dernier l'attrape au vol, l'active et la lance vers le groupe de nos poursuivants avant que nous ne tournions un coin. Le sol tremble sous nos pieds lorsque la grenade à plasma explose, déclenchant ce qui peut s'apparenter à des cris d'agonie pour les goules.

-Dites-moi qu'il y a une route alternative, je supplie les autres en soutenant toujours Arathorn, qui éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à se déplacer par lui-même.

Sa peau est de plus en plus pâle, et des veines sombres saillent de sous son épiderme. Je commence à craindre le pire, car il présente tous les signes d'une infection grave aux radiations.

Flo hoche de la tête et nous indique qu'il connaît un passage, mais qu'il faut faire vite. Apparemment, les reavers sont déjà difficile à tuer en temps normal, mais le sujet 8 est une sorte d'espèce supérieure.

Sans parler que le détour et les combats nous ont fait perdre un temps précieux. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes il nous reste avant que Timio n'active le protocole « ménage de printemps », mais probablement plus beaucoup. En chemin, il nous faut nous battre contre un couple de goules ordinaires que Flo et Sorci neutralisent pour nous couvrir, Arathorn et moi.

Finalement, après une véritable éternité à voyager à travers ce labyrinthe de couloirs, je commence à reconnaître les lieux et reprend espoir. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un long couloir à traverser, nous pouvons voir la sortie d'ici…

C'est alors que notre route est coupée par une silhouette solitaire et familière. Le sujet 8 a également trouvé une route alternative et jaillit depuis un couloir latéral. L'explosion de la grenade a heureusement été en mesure de lui infliger certains dégâts, car je peux voir qu'il boîte et que la moitié de son visage a été calciné par l'intense chaleur de l'explosion.

Il s'agit du dernier obstacle entre nous et la sortie. Et nous ne sommes aucunement en mesure de l'affronter, pas avec Arathorn dont l'état semble empirer de minutes en minutes. Sa respiration est à présent irrégulière, et je peux sentir qu'il est brûlant de fièvre. Si seulement nous avions des médicaments pour au moins stabiliser son état…

C'est alors que j'ai une illumination. Le kit spécial d'Eldar! Il doit forcément il y avoir quelque chose là-dedans qui aura les mêmes effets que le radaway, cette formule si populaire dans le Wasteland contre la maladie des radiations. Le sujet 8 entreprend de se traîner vers nous, mais sa jambe blessé ne lui permet plus d'avoir la terrifiante vitesse dont il a fait preuve précédemment.

Après avoir confié Arathorn à Flo, je me débarrasse de mon sac à dos et j'indique à Sorcikator que le fameux kit spécial est dans mon sac. Son sourire s'éclaire et il s'empresse de le ramasser, avant de dévisager le sujet 8 qui nous barre toujours la route.

-Je vais l'occuper, j'annonce en me dirigeant vers le monstre. Sortez-le de là!

-T'es malade! T'as aucune chance contre…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'ai déjà chargé, hurlant et frappant le mur de ma crosse pour attirer l'attention du reaver. Avec un grondement curieux, ce dernier tourne sa tête squelettique dans ma direction et me dévisage de ses yeux lumineux. Finalement, il lève ses griffes et change sa trajectoire, me prenant pour cible.

-Allez, viens me chercher, fils de pute! Allez!

La goule hurle et boîte un peu plus vite vers moi. Pendant ce temps, mes trois compagnons s'empressent de se glisser dans le dos du monstre mutant, Sorcikator en train de sortir la boîte du kit spécial. En ouvrant celle-ci, il pousse un gémissement affolé.

-C'est laquelle la seringue contre l'empoisonnement aux radiations?

-Eldar a parlé d'un code de couleur! Je réponds sans quitter mon adversaire des yeux.

-Ce con a oublié de l'inclure, ce foutu code de couleur!

-Quoi?!

Je tourne la tête vers le scientifique ébouriffé, qui tient le coffret d'un air paniqué et frustré. Soudain, il écarquille les yeux, et je réalise que mon inattention va me coûter cher. En effet, le sujet 8 en profite pour me plaquer contre le mur, et je me retrouve à lutter au corps à corps contre cette saloperie. Je peux littéralement sentir une chaleur intense provenir du corps ravagé, me rappelant désagréablement l'empoisonnement aux radiations d'Arathorn. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je frappe le sujet 8 de mon front, lui brisant le nez sous le choc. Plus surpris que blessé, il relâche son étreinte suffisamment pour que je parvienne à le repousser. J'enchaîne avec un coup de botte directement dans sa rotule blessée, le faisant trébucher.

Constatant que les trois autres ont réussi à passer, je les rejoins en courant.

C'est alors que je constate avec horreur que la porte reste scellée, malgré les efforts de Flofrou qui en est réduit à cogner du poing contre le battant en hurlant à Timio de nous laisser sortir.

-Ouvre-nous, espèce d'enfoiré!

L'interphone se met à crachoter, et la voix du médecin en chef résonne en écho.

-Le sujet 8 est sur vos talons! Je ne peux pas…

-Prends le risque! On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour crever maintenant.

Un long moment, trop long à mes yeux, s'écoule avant que nous obtenions une réponse. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre avec le même vacarme que précédemment. Derrière nous, le sujet 8 a réussi à se remettre debout, malgré les difficultés, et s'efforce de nous rattraper avec toute la vitesse dont il est capable.

Une fois l'ouverture de la porte suffisamment large, nous nous jetons littéralement de l'autre côté. Je peux presque imaginer Timio dans le poste de contrôle appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton pour fermer la porte derrière nous avant que la goule reaver ne nous suive.

Le sujet 8 passe le bras par l'ouverture, sa bave acide giclant au sol, mais il est trop tard pour lui. La porte blindée se referme, lui sectionnant le bras au passage.

-Activation du ménage de printemps! Hurle Eldar dans l'interphone.

Un rugissement assourdissant retentit de l'autre côté de la porte accompagné par un hurlement d'agonie de la part du sujet 8. Sorcikator me regarde avec un sourire épuisé.

-Le protocole « ménage de printemps » : nettoyage par le feu.

Le chef de la sécurité pousse alors un gémissement, reportant notre attention et notre inquiétude. Lorsque je demande si Sorci lui a donné le médicament, il secoue négativement la tête, arguant que lui injecter quelque chose au hasard serait dangereux et pourrait le tuer.

-Il est déjà certain de mourir si on ne fait rien! Je m'exclame en l'écartant du chemin et en ramassant le kit spécial.

Comme Sorcikator l'avait affirmé, le code de couleur brille par son absence, laissant les seringues colorées aussi voyantes qu'inutiles. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, j'en prends une d'un vert pâle qui me semble…adéquate. J'en viens à cette conclusion par pur instinct. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, j'injecte la substance inconnue dans la carotide d'Arathorn et espère ne pas m'être trompé.


	8. La fin de la traque

_Nous sommes de retour, nous sommes en feu et nous sommes irradiés! Ici Maître Orion, ceci est GNR, et je suis heureux de vous présenter la suite de votre feuilleton._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will s'est retrouvé mêlé à une crise majeure à l'hôpital des terres désolées, lorsqu'une goule reaver surnommé le sujet 8, capable d'infecter d'autres personnes par la morsure comme un authentique zombie, s'est échappé de sa cellule. La bataille fut rude pour sauver le dénommé Flofrou, prisonnier avec les goules, et malgré une victoire, le chef de la sécurité de l'hosto, Arathorn, ne s'en en pas sortis sans dommage…_

 **Chapitre** **sept**

 **Fin de la traque**

Accompagné de quelques employés anonymes dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence -je croyais sincèrement que le personnel de ce complexe se réduisait à cinq personnes, malgré la taille des lieux-, Arathorn est rapidement emporté sur une civière vers un bloc opératoire. Pour cacher son inquiétude, Timio se révèle encore plus autoritaire que jamais, beuglant des ordres et des critiques pour le moindre clignement d'œil déplacé des infirmiers. Par réflexe, je les suis jusqu'au second niveau, mais on me refuse l'accès prestement. Sorcikator me jette un regard d'excuse, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Laissé seul avec Flofrou et Eldar, on m'escorte vers une salle de repos confortable en me suggérant d'essayer de dormir un peu. L'esprit en ébullition, je ne peux m'empêcher de me remettre debout à peine me suis-je assis sur un fauteuil usé et rafistolé.

Je commence à faire les cents pas, laissé à moi-même, à espérer que personne n'entre dans cette salle pour m'annoncer le pire. La mort par empoisonnement aux radiations est tristement courante dans le Wasteland. Pour être honnête, la plupart des gens qui survivent aux terrifiants mutants affamés finissent tôt ou tard par succomber à ce fléau, car les rayonnements laissés par les bombes, s'ils se sont largement dissipés au court des deux derniers siècles, restent présents tout autour de nous. Dans l'air que nous respirons. Dans l'eau que nous buvons. Dans la nourriture que nous mangeons. Tous les filtreurs et autres précautions ne peuvent supprimer entièrement ce mal.

Au bout du compte, l'accumulation de radiations est mortelle pour tout le monde, même s'il lui faut des décennies pour vous abattre.

J'ai vu plus que mon lot de morts irradiées à Big Town. Même si nos cultures nous fournissent une source de vivres à peu près saine, ce n'est pas suffisant. La plupart des gens de plus de cinquante ans commencent à développer des symptômes plus ou moins importants. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète tant pour Arathorn. Le soldat présentait déjà des signes d'empoisonnement grave. C'est une douloureuse façon de mourir, et les chances de survivre sont minces.

Peut-être que le personnel de cet hôpital savent ce qu'ils font. Après tout, le peu que j'ai vu de cet endroit est miraculeux. Qui sait quelles merveilles technologiques ou scientifiques ils ont accumulés ici? Timio et Sorcikator avaient l'air inquiets, mais ils n'avaient pas perdus espoirs. Les deux médecins ont sûrement déjà eu des cas semblables.

Tout de même.

Les heures s'écoulent. Une horloge fonctionnelle -quelque chose que je n'avais vu qu'à la mairie de Big Town- m'informe qu'il est déjà tard dans la soirée. Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormis, pas depuis l'attaque des super mutants. Le manque de sommeil et les combats que j'ai traversé sont en train de remporter la bataille dans mon corps. Petit à petit, je sens mes jambes devenir comme du plomb et mes paupières s'alourdir. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Mais m'asseoir sur un canapé, fermer mes yeux quelques instants…ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences…

Je sombre dans le sommeil au moment où je pose ma tête sur l'appuie-coude du siège allongé.

Cet instant de faiblesse me fait aussitôt regretter, car je suis tourmenté par des cauchemars sanglants, des combats que je n'ai jamais vécus et de visages qui me sont étrangers. Je finis par me réveiller en hurlant et dévisage mes mains, m'attendant à les découvrir pleines de sang. Un instant, la panique me submerge quand je constate que c'est effectivement le cas. Puis, je me souviens que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me nettoyer après avoir affronté les goules. Ce doit être leur sang qui me recouvre ainsi…

C'est une chance. Vu le rêve que je faisais, je ne voudrais pas que cela soit la réalité. Car c'était _moi_ qui accomplissait ce carnage. Et je m'en _réjouissais_!

J'en ai encore des frissons en me rappelant la satisfaction de la bataille, de faire mourir tous ceux qui se dressaient devant moi. Dans la conscience de l'éveil, les détails se diluent peu à peu, m'empêchant de me rappeler qui j'affrontais ainsi. Mais le malaise persiste.

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvre en claquant, livrant le passage à Flo qui transporte un plateau couvert de victuailles. Il hausse un sourcil en constatant mon désarrois et me demande si tout va bien. Lui épargnant les détails, je hoche de la tête, disant que j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-Comment va Arathorn? Je demande avec appréhension.

Le concierge souris et pose sur une table devant mon le plateau. Le fumet de viande grillée me fait rapidement saliver.

-C'est vraiment un solide enfoiré. Les toubibs disent qu'il devrait s'en sortir. Et que tu as été très inspiré de lui injecter cette seringue en particulier. Il s'agissait d'un concentré de radaway qui était déjà en train de faire du ménage dans son système sanguin avant qu'il ne soit sur la table d'opération.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Le radaway est une formule d'avant-guerre qui constitue le meilleur médicament connu contre les radiations. Certains médecins particulièrement doués et dotés d'un laboratoire décent sont capables d'en produire de nouvelles doses, mais pour le reste, c'est aussi rare que coûteux. Je suis heureux d'avoir contribué à le sauvé, sans que mon pari avec le hasard n'empire la situation.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais faim, me dit le jeune homme en me présentant le repas. Steak de brahmin et légumes hydroponiques. Avec un nuka-cola frais de l'usine de Sorci. Bon appétit!

Sans hésitation, je me jette littéralement sur la nourriture, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher tant je suis affamé. C'est l'un des meilleurs repas que j'ai mangé depuis un moment, et je laisse à peine une miette ou une goutte de sauce. Une fois repus, je me sens un peu embarrassé de mon comportement enfantin, mais je constate que cela ne dérange pas l'immature Flofrou qui éclate de rire.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui apprécie les petits plaisirs de la vie! Trop de gens sont tellement concentrés sur le besoin de manger pour survivre qu'ils en oublie l'importance du bon goût.

-Ce n'est pas souvent une option.

-Pas faux. Mais tu viens de Big Town, pas vrai? Vous devez mieux comprendre que la moyenne ce besoin.

Je hoche de la tête. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que cela que j'ai quitté ma colonie natale, mais déjà, j'ai presque oublié certains éléments que je considérais comme acquis là-bas. Comme la satisfaction d'un bon repas. Est-ce si rapide avant qu'un humain ne retombe à l'état de fauve focalisé sur l'instinct de survie?

Une autre surprise m'est offerte lorsque l'on me donne l'occasion de prendre ce qu'ils appellent une « douche ». Il s'agit apparemment d'un moyen de nettoyage d'avant la chute des bombes, qui consiste à s'enfermer dans une cabine claustrophobique et de laisser un jet d'eau bouillante vous tomber sur la tête. Bien qu'efficace, cette expérience pour le moins traumatisante me fait regretter les bassines d'eau bouillies sous le poêle qu'on utilisait chez moi. Plus long, mais on a moins l'impression d'être prisonnier dans une machine infernale.

Est-ce que mes ancêtres faisaient vraiment cela tous les jours? Cela semble horrible.

Après mes ablutions, Flo revient me chercher pour m'annoncer qu'Arathorn est conscient et a exprimé le désir de me voir. On m'amène donc dans sa chambre d'hôpital au second niveau du bâtiment principale.

Le chez de la sécurité est très pâle et arbore d'impressionnants cernes sous les yeux, mais pour le reste, il a l'air en santé. Une machine connectée à son bras lui injecte à un rythme régulier un liquide clair et surveille ses signes vitaux en émettant un son régulier.

-Hey Will. Tu n'as pas cru que je crèverais aussi facilement?

-Pas le moins du monde, je mens avec un sourire. Les tarés dans ton genre ne meurent pas, ils restent pour emmerder les autres.

Il éclate de rire, mais ce simple acte semble l'épuiser.

-Si j'avais pas l'impression de flotter dans du coton, je te ferais payer ton insolence.

Il prend un air sérieux et secoue tristement la tête.

-Je vais pas dire de conneries : j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour moi. J'ai survécu à des dizaines de combats, j'ai subit un nombre hallucinant de blessures, mais rien qui m'aie autant approché du gouffre. Je sais que tu as contribuer à sauver ma vie. Merci Will. Je te dois beaucoup.

-Tu ne me dois rien.

-N'essaye pas de balayer cette dette du revers de la main! Je vais m'en souvenir, crois-moi. Mais en attendant…j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'étire douloureusement vers sa table de chevet et s'empare d'un petit coffret métallique aux coins cabossés. Il me tend le contenant, insistant sur le fait que ce cadeau ne suffisait pas à moitié à exprimer sa reconnaissance.

En ouvrant la boîte je découvre un volumineux, mais compact, bracelet électronique doté d'un cadran central et de plusieurs boutons. La couche intérieur est remplit d'une matière souple qui doit rendre le port plus confortable. Lorsque je prends l'appareil dans ma main, surpris par sa légèreté, Sorci, qui se trouvait dans la pièce sans dire un mot, relève sa manche et révèle un appareil identique.

-C'est un Pip-Boy 4000, annonce le savant. Modèle 4D. Le plus avancé jamais créé par Vault-Tec avant la grande guerre. On en a trouvé toute une cargaison dans l'abri 76, assez loin au nord. C'est très pratique, essaye-le.

J'acquiesce, et après l'avoir étudié sous toutes les coutures, je glisse mon bras dans le bracelet. Comme si le Pip-Boy décelait ma chaleur corporelle, il s'active avec quelques petits bruits électroniques, l'écran s'illuminant de vert. Un message en lettres lumineuses me demande de patienter, et je sens soudain l'appareil gonfler autour de mon membre, jusqu'à manquer de me couper la circulation sanguine. Soudain, sans crier gare, une aiguille s'enfonce dans ma chair, m'arrachant un cri de douleur qui amuse Arathorn et Sorci. Heureusement, la douleur se dissipe rapidement, et lorsque l'initialisation du Pip-Boy se termine, c'est à peine si je ressens sa présence au bout de mon bras.

L'écran change enfin, représentant un personnage souriant que j'identifie immédiatement comme étant le Vault-Boy. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le personnage est une représentation de mon état de santé. À l'instruction d'Arathorn, j'explore les fonctions, découvrant un compteur Geiger, une carte, un bloc-note électronique et bien d'autres choses. Sorcikator a raison. Ce Pip-Boy m'a l'air très pratique. C'est un cadeau inestimable.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dis rien! Dit Arathorn en riant. Nul besoin de remerciements. Tu m'as sauvé la peau, après tout. Deux fois. Dis, tu sais te battre. Ça te dirait de bosser avec moi? La paye est bonne, et comme tu as vu, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Une part de moi est tentée d'accepter, mais comme avec le vieux Jeff, je me rappelle mon statut de fugitif. Les habitants de l'hosto savent se défendre, cela ne fait aucun doute, et sans doute seraient-ils capable de repousser les mercenaires qui me traquent, avec tout l'arsenal dont ils disposent. Mais qu'arriverait-il si la Démone, voyant les Infernaux échouer, décidait de venir me chercher en personne? La femme qui a vaincu Rivet City et la confrérie de l'acier ne ferait sans doute qu'une bouchée d'Arathorn et les autres.

Avant de décider ce que je dois faire pour échapper pour de bon à mon ennemie, je dois me rendre au quartier général de la confrérie, retrouver Anna. Avec l'aide des chevaliers, il deviendra possible de trouver une tactique de défense.

Du moins, je l'espère.

Je reprends donc la route le lendemain. Timio, qui a beaucoup voyagé, s'assure de programmer dans mon Pip-Boy les locations qu'il connaît, notamment la région de Springvale, où Anna m'a demandé de la chercher. Son escouade devait y retourner il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Avec satisfaction, je constate que mon détour vers l'hôpital des terres désolées ne m'a éloigné qu'à deux jours de ma destination.

Après des adieux interminables, je retraverse la route menant à l'hosto en sens inverse. Au passage, je croise une femme aux cheveux courts qui m'interpelle au vol.

-Hé petit. Tu arrives de l'hôpital?

-Oui…qui êtes-vous?

-Kania. Je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Dis-moi, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal durant ton séjour?

Je hausse des épaules, incertain des critères sur lesquels me baser pour juger cet endroit « normal ».

-Nous avons eu une infestation de goules avant-hier, mais c'est réglé.

Kania pousse un soupir et se prend le visage dans la main.

-Ce n'est pas croyable. Je les laisse seuls quelques jours et c'est déjà le bordel. Timio va m'entendre.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se dirige à grands pas vers l'entrée, une expression féroce peinte sur le visage.

XXXXXXX

Je marche tout l'avant-midi, ne m'arrêtant que le temps de me restaurant avant de continuer ma route. Très loin à l'horizon, je peux apercevoir un relief accidenté qui doit être Washington DC, l'ancienne capitale. À cette distance, il m'est impossible d'en estimer la taille, mais de déjà l'apercevoir en dit déjà long. Je secoue la tête et m'en détourne, continuant de marcher vers le sud.

Naturellement, j'ai entrepris de suivre le contour de la route de béton d'avant la guerre, même si les glissements de terrain et l'usure en a fait disparaître une bonne partie. Ce chemin est plus simple à parcourir que de juste escalader les collines, et quelque chose dans mon subconscient se sent rassuré de suivre cette voie. Un instinct remontant à l'ancien monde? Impossible de savoir. Les dangers du Wasteland ne sont pas moins grands sur l'autoroute qu'ailleurs.

En arrivant en vu d'un petit rassemblement de ruines dont la fonction originelle est désormais impossible à identifier, je remarque un large panneau publicitaire contre une parois rocheuse. L'affiche ravagée et délavée par deux siècles d'intempérie tient toujours par je ne sais quel miracle, annonçant avec emphase la sortie d'un nouvel épisode des aventures en bandes dessinées de Grognak le barbare. La date de sortie prévue était une semaine après la Grande Guerre. Quel dommage, je songe en me rappelant combien j'adorais lire Grognak dans le temps. Un chapitre de l'histoire que personne n'aura connu.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui me fait réagir en premier. Est-ce que j'ai entendu un bruit suspect, ou ai-je carrément été alerté par un instinct surexcité? Ce que je sais, c'est que le temps semble se ralentir tandis que je me jette sur le côté derrière une pile de gravats. Un instant plus tard, une détonation résonne en écho dans le Wasteland et une balle vient ricocher à ma précédente position. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me saisisse de ma kalachnikov.

Le crépitement d'une arme automatique me pousse vers les ruines avant même que je ne sache par qui ou par quoi je suis attaqué. Courant avec le corps à moitié accroupi, je me précipite à l'abri derrière un coin de mur, des jets de poussières jaillissant derrière mes pas. Plaqué dos contre mon abri, le souffle accéléré, je tend légèrement la tête pour voir qui est mon agresseur. Je suis obligé de disparaître aussitôt derrière le mur, mais j'ai eu le temps de comprendre. J'ai reconnu les masques métalliques.

Les Infernaux m'ont retrouvé.

Je savais que les mercenaires de la Démone étaient sur mes talons, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Peut-être attendaient-ils juste que je sorte de l'hosto, prêts à me cueillir sans risquer de combattre les dangereux occupants du centre de recherches. Qui sait.

-Cessez le feu, pauvres cons! Beugle quelqu'un. On a l'ordre de le ramener vivant, bordel!

Les mercenaires obéissent avec réticence, mais je peux toujours les entendre s'approcher à la course. Avisant une grosse pierre à mes pieds, je m'en empare et la lance le plus loin possible sur ma droite, du côté opposé à où mes ennemis arrivent. Mon projectile improvisé ricoche plusieurs fois en provoquant un boucan au-delà de mes espoirs, alertant les mercenaires.

-Il tente de s'enfuir! On se divise, on va le prendre en tenaille. Go go go!

Bien qu'ils soient loin de former une unité militaire digne de ce nom, leur organisation me surprend, mais elle est la bienvenue dans ma situation. Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendent, je ne bouge pas de ma position, attendant de pied ferme le groupe réduit de moitié qui s'apprête à tourner le coin. Un instant plus tard, le premier raider apparaît et je l'accueille d'un coup de crosse au visage qui le fait basculer vers l'arrière, ses pieds emportés par son élan jaillissant vers l'avant. Il ne portait pas de masque protecteur, et maintenant, il gémit bruyamment sous l'effet de son nez brisé.

Ma première cible fait trébucher le mercenaire suivant, qui n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe avant de se prendre une rafale de balle dans le ventre. Il porte les mains à son nombril pour retenir un morceau de viscère et tombe à genou, condamné d'avance. Le troisième raider écarquille les yeux en me voyant lentement lever mon arme vers sa tête et l'achever avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Des gouttelettes de sang éclabousse mes mains et mes avants-bras.

Il reste encore trois Infernaux dans ce groupe, et ceux-là ont plus que le temps nécessaire pour comprendre comment je les ai berné. Ils esquivent mes tirs et filent se mettre à couvert en appelant à l'aide. C'est à mon tour de fuir, profitant de la débandade pour trouver un autre abri dans les ruines.

Ces dernières forment un dédale de murs et de piles de débris, de creux et de recoins. Tandis que je m'y engage, des balles se remettent à siffler à mes oreilles, les mercenaires ayant de nouveau oublié l'instruction de me ramener vivant. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'en ont plus rien à faire, tant ils sont en colère. Ils s'engagent à ma poursuite, m'inondant d'injures et de menaces.

Mon arrogance s'effondre quand je réalise que je suis dominé à dix contre un. Un trio de femmes raiders me tombe dessus lorsque je m'engage dans le squelette d'une pièce sans plafond, m'attaquant avec des matraques et des battes de base-ball. Je parviens tant bien que mal à me défendre avec la crosse de mon fusil d'assaut, assommant une première d'un coup à la nuque et désarmant l'autre. Mais la dernière me plaque sur un mur, me soufflant son haleine fétide au visage de sous un grillage de son masque.

-J'te tiens vermine! Crache-t-elle d'une voix qui résonne légèrement. Tu sais combien des nôtres sont morts en essayant de te récupérer dans ce trou de Big Town?

-Beaucoup, j'espère, je rétorque avec hargne.

Je lui crache dessus, ma salive dégoulinant sur les formes grotesques du masque. La mercenaire me récompense d'une gifle et me force à me relever sans douceur. Mais elle a visiblement surestimé sa force ou sous-estimé la mienne. Des années de travail dans les champs m'ont gratifié d'un physique me permettant de soulever sur mes épaules deux lourds sacs de grain en même temps. Je m'arrache à sa poigne et m'empare de son poignet, la tournant face au mur et la maîtrisant d'une clé de bras douloureuse avant de la frapper face contre la pierre usée. Le nez et la mâchoire émettent un craquement sonore, et lorsque ma victime s'effondre, elle laisse une longue traînée sanglante.

Je m'empare de mon pistolet et abat la troisième survivante dans le dos, alors qu'elle tentait de fuir. J'ai ensuite juste le temps de ramasser ma kalachnikov avant de devoir esquiver des balles agressives en provenance des autres Infernaux.

C'est alors que, en tournant le coin, je tombe nez à nez avec un groupe de quatre mercenaires m'attendant de pied ferme, l'arme pointée vers ma poitrine. Derrière moi, deux autres raiders jaillissent et épaulent leurs fusils avec des claquements métallique. Pris dans ce goulot d'étranglement, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Marmonnant un juron, je laisse tomber mes deux armes dans la poussière et lève lentement les mains, paumes vers l'avant.

-Brave gamin, ricane un mercenaire équipé d'un fusil de chasse à culasse manuelle. Boris, assure-toi qu'il ne cache rien d'autre.

Pendant qu'un des raiders derrière moi me fouille sans ménagement, m'arrachant mon sac à dos et mon couteau de chasse, je dévisage d'une mine hostile celui qui s'est désigné par ses propos comme étant le chef de cette bande. Doté de cheveux d'un roux sale, il porte en guise de masque un grillage imitant une muselière recouvrant la partie inférieure de son visage. Avec ça et les lunettes de protection aux verres teintés cachant ses yeux, il m'est impossible de détailler ses traits. Son armure, quant à elle, semble forgée par des mains expertes, contrairement aux protections de ses sbires, et un grade de capitaine est peint sur le plastron.

Je remarque alors quelque chose sur la ceinture de l'Infernal à la droite du chef des mercenaires. Un plan désespéré commence à se former dans mon esprit, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste…

-Alors? Je demande d'une voix hostile. Quel est le plan?

-On te ramène auprès de la patronne, et on récolte notre paye. Avec un bonus. On a perdu l'essentiel de nos gars pour ramener ton cul de bouseux des colonies.

-Cela semble disproportionné, en effet…

-Exactement. Si tu te tiens tranquille, il n'y aura pas de bobos.

-Et après? Vous croyez vraiment que la Démone me veut du bien?

Le groupe entier frissonne en m'entendant prononcer ce nom. Le mercenaire en chef s'approche de moi et me saisit par le col, rapprochant son visage masqué du mien. Je peux voir des lèvres ravagées et des dents pourries sur le grillage de son masque.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? Siffle-t-il.

-Qu'importe? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir exiger un bonus de la femme qui a massacré plus de personnes que le quota de toutes vos victimes réunies?

-Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, sale morveux! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il me jette au sol et je roule douloureusement jusqu'à buter contre la jambe d'un mercenaire. Ce dernier me force à me relever, permettant à son supérieur de me pointer du doigt d'un air menaçant.

-Je te préviens. Agite encore cette langue effrontée, et je te la coupe.

-Bonne idée, je rétorque. Comme ça, vous devrez expliquer à la Démone pourquoi sa proie est estropiée.

-Euh…chef? Il a pas tort. On peut pas se permettre d'emmerder la patronne.

-Un type raisonnable? Je fais mine de m'étonner. Que fait-il dans votre groupe?

Avec un cri de rage, le chef des Infernaux s'élance et me gifle si fort que je sens un goût de sang m'envahir la bouche. Celui que j'ai complimenté ravale le sourire niait né sur son visage sous l'effet d'un regard assassin de mon bourreau.

-Une dernière chose avant que l'on passe à la suite des opérations, je lance en baissant la tête.

-Quoi encore?

-Ce que je vois ici…il s'agit bien de tout ce qui reste des Infernaux?

-Va chier. Entre tes compatriotes de Big Town, la confrérie de l'acier et le Wasteland, on a perdu presque tout le monde. Alors oui. Nous sommes tous là.

Ce brave idiot vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je lance ma tête vers l'arrière, percutant douloureusement au visage le mercenaire me maintenant. Après avoir reculé de quelques pas, provoquant un branle bas de combat chez les Infernaux qui s'apprêtent à me sauter dessus, je lève une main et laisse tomber une poignée d'objets métalliques. Des goupilles de grenades.

Tous les regards convergent vers l'Infernal que j'avais volontairement visé lorsque leur chef m'avait projeté au sol. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux et entreprend de tâter sa ceinture, constatant la situation mortelle dans laquelle il est. Il pousse un hurlement aiguë juste avant que les grenades n'explosent.

J'ai tout juste le temps de m'élancer le plus loin possible tandis qu'une boule de feu et de shrapnels engloutie les Infernaux. Une douleur cuisante à ma hanche fait venir des larmes à mes yeux, mais je me force à ignorer la douleur et me remet sur mes pieds, clopinant pour m'éloigner de mes ennemis. En chemin, je ramasse le fusil d'un des mercenaires.

Lorsque la fumée retombe, je peux apprécier brièvement l'étendu de mon carnage. S'étant rapproché dans l'espoir de me maîtriser à nouveau, les mercenaires étaient pratiquement tous dans la zone mortelle des trois explosions. Ce que je vois, c'est des corps mutilés, ensanglantés et calcinés répandu autour d'un large espace. Malheureusement, deux Infernaux commencent à se relever, blessés, mais encore capables de se battre. Je me remet en route, ne prenant guère plus que quelques instants d'avance avant que les survivants enragés ne s'élancent à ma poursuite.

En chemin, je manque de trébucher sur la carcasse d'une moto prenant la rouille depuis deux siècles, le squelette de l'infortuné conducteur gisant toujours à côté. Les pas des Infernaux se rapprochent, et je n'ai plus que quelques secondes pour improviser un plan malgré ma blessure qui m'élance de plus en plus. C'est alors que je repère, à proximité du véhicule accidenté, une providence sous la forme d'un terrier abandonné de rataupe. Avec un grognement douloureux, je me faufile dans l'étroite ouverture et replace le buisson rachitique devant.

Juste à temps, car mes poursuivants étaient juste derrière moi. Lorsqu'ils jaillissent dans mon champ de vision, les mercenaires s'immobilisent, surpris que j'aille en apparence disparu sans laisser de trace. Recroquevillé dans mon trou, je m'efforce de viser avec précaution le plus proche et ouvre le feu. Malheureusement, la balle n'atteint pas de point vital, mais elle s'enfonce néanmoins dans la rotule, qu'elle traverse de part en part. La jambe du pauvre type s'écroule sous son poids et il pousse un hurlement déchirant, tenant à deux mains sa blessure.

-Ma jambe! Braille-t-il. Ce sale morveux m'a bousillé la jambe!

Le regard du chef mercenaire passe de son complice à ma cachette, et il esquisse un rictus sinistre. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas rapide, et coincé comme je suis, je n'ai guère la possibilité de m'enfuir et ne peux que le laisser me saisir à la gorge et m'arracher du terrier.

-Ok gamin, dit-il d'une voix venimeuse. Félicitation, tu m'as mis en rogne. Tu t'en sors, Cowen?

Un gémissement déchirant lui répond.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

À ma grande stupeur, il dégaine un pistolet et achève le blessé d'une balle à la tête, sans aucun état d'âme. Horrifié, la seule que je suis en mesure de penser, c'est que ce type est un véritable salaud…et qu'il me tient à sa merci!

-Très bien, dit-il en reportant son attention sur moi. Tu avais raison sur un point. Défier la Démone n'est pas très prudent. Cependant, je vais prendre le risque. Pour ce que tu as fais, je vais t'infliger la correction de ta vie!

Il resserre sa poigne contre ma gorge, m'étouffant de telle façon que je sens ma vision se brouiller. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu, et je me dis que l'inconscience serait mieux comparé à ce qu'il me réserve sans doute.

La situation subit un nouveau rebondissement lorsqu'un inconnu encapuchonné jaillit de nulle part et m'arrache de force de l'étreinte du mercenaire. L'Infernal tente d'utiliser son arme à feu, mais son nouvel adversaire lui arrache violemment des mains avant d'entreprendre de le rouer de coups. Après l'avoir frappé plusieurs fois à la poitrine, avec une force telle que le plastron métallique s'est douloureusement enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique, l'étranger enchaîne avec un direct du droit qui fait tournoyer le raider sur lui-même et tomber à quatre pattes. Le capitaine grogne de douleur et crache du sang à travers le grillage brisé de son masque, mais son ennemi n'en a pas finit. Après l'avoir forcé à s'affaler au sol d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, l'étranger le saisit par la nuque, le soulève à la hauteur de sa poitrine et commence à lui frapper la tête contre le mur, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de mauvais augure retentisse. Du sang éclabousse le béton, et le mercenaire n'est plus agité que de spasmes nerveux, avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon.

Étendu au sol et encore incapable de me relever, je plisse les yeux dans l'espoir d'identifier mon mystérieux sauveur. L'inconnu se tourne vers moi, mais à travers les ombres de son capuchon, seule une étrange lumière rouge apparaît. Puis, sans dire un mot, l'individu tourne les talons et disparaît parmi les ruines, me laissant seul au milieu du charnier.


	9. Radioactif

_Ce chapitre a été uploadé après que l'on m'aille signalé que j'avais mis deux fois le chapitre sept plutôt que celui-ci. Navré pour cette erreur._

 **Chapitre** **huit**

 **Radioactif**

Je reste assis à même le sol sans bouger, trop choqué pour envisager de me lever. Que vient-il exactement de se passer? Je ne cesse de me répéter en contemplant la dépouille du commandant des Infernaux. Cette dernière aborde désormais un masque sanguinolent si ravagé par l'assaut qu'il est impossible d'identifier le visage là-dessous. Qui était cet inconnu encapuchonné, et pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé ainsi? Le mercenaire m'avait à ma merci, et après avoir tenté trop de fois le destin, j'étais finalement venu à bout de chance et de tours…puis le destin a décidé d'intervenir en personne.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, je me décide finalement à me remettre sur mes pieds en m'assistant d'un coin de mur. L'armure a au moins autant souffert des coups de l'inconnu que le corps en dessus, ce qui ne manque pas de m'ébahir. C'était une protection en métal, et la manière dont elle est tordue contredit le fait que l'inconnu se battait de ses poings nus. Quelle force faut-il posséder pour ça?

Et, encore une fois, pourquoi m'aider pour finalement disparaître sans laisser de traces?!

Étrangement, la voix de ma mère, qui croyait en Dieu, me revient à l'esprit. Elle disait souvent qu'un ange gardien veillait sur notre famille, la protégeant du mal. J'ai cessé de croire à ces conneries après la morts de mes parents, mais cette intervention miraculeuse me fait revenir ces dogmes à l'esprit.

Un ange gardien qui tabasse à morts mes ennemis. Et puis quoi encore?

Je chasse de mon esprit ces pensées lorsque la douleur provenant de mes blessures revient en force, m'arrachant une plainte sourde. Je retombe au sol et me traîne à moitié en rampant jusqu'à retrouver mon sac à dos. Par chance, mes affaires ont échappée à l'explosion des grenades, et je récupère avec soulagement le kit spécial d'Eldar. En examinant ma plaie à la hanche, je constate que là aussi, j'ai eu de la chance : un shrapnel s'est contenté de me frôler, provoquant une entaille profonde, mais sans gravité. Après avoir désinfecté du mieux que je peux, j'enfonce dans ma chair un stimpack, ces formules médicales et antiseptiques créées dans l'avant-guerre. Aussitôt, une vague de froid apaisant se répand dans mes veines, engourdissant la douleur et tarissant presque entièrement le saignement.

Je secoue violemment la tête, luttant contre les effets du sédatif qui semble être inclu dans le médicament. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'endormir dans ce charnier, il faut que je fiche le camp au plus vite…

Puis, je m'immobilise. Cet idiot de chef mercenaire m'a obligeamment avoué que lui et son groupe étaient les derniers survivants. Me tenant à sa merci, il n'avait aucune raison de bluffer. La Démone va probablement envoyé d'autres fiers-à-bras à mes trousses, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais pour le moment…je suis libre.

Le soulagement éclaire mes traits et je pousse un cri de défi victorieux au ciel nuageux. Réalisant soudain ma bêtise, je m'interromps et tend l'oreille, m'attendant à voir surgir tous les monstres du Wasteland excités par le vacarme. Rien ne bouge, à part le vent, dont le sifflement semble se moquer de ma paranoïa. Qu'importe.

Sans trop me presser désormais, je prends le temps de fouiller chaque corps et rassemble tout ce qui pourrait être utile, mettant à jour un véritable trésor en capsules, munitions, vivres et équipement. Je suis même pris de stupeur en découvrant dans un des sac à dos un ensemble de tricot. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Faire l'inventaire complet me prend un moment, car il est évident que je ne pourrai jamais tout emporter. Après tout, je ne possède pas une brahmin de trait.

Après avoir réduit ma sélection à tout ce que je peux emporter de munitions pour mes propres armes, les capsules et une partie des vivres, j'ai une soudaine idée en voyant les armures forgée des mercenaires. À Big Town, j'ai développé un certain talent pour la fabrication d'objets utiles à partir d'une pile de détritus. Je fais donc une nouvelle tournée du butin, récupère les pièces qui me semble adéquates et me prépare à monter le camp.

Devant les lueurs de mon petit feu, je commence le difficile travail d'assembler des pièces de métal diverses et asymétrique sur ma veste de cuir, renforçant certaines partie stratégiques comme je peux, incluant les épaules, l'aine et le dessus de la poitrine, où se trouve mon cœur. Je m'arrête pour dormir, et reprend ma tâche dès le lendemain.

Le résultat final n'est pas particulièrement beau à voir d'un point de vue esthétique, mais a une certaine allure guerrière. J'enfile l'attirail dans un vacarme de casseroles s'entrechoquant et m'accroupit devant une mare d'eau radioactive pour examiner mon reflet. En effet, le mélange de plaques métalliques asymétriques et grossièrement assemblées me donne une apparence négligée qui, curieusement, cadre très bien dans le Wasteland. Avec mon chapeau et le duvet sombre s'étalant sur mes joues, j'ai définitivement l'air d'un nomade des terres désolées. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus, et il me faut un moment pour mettre le doigt dessus.

J'ai beaucoup changé au cours des quelques semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis mon départ en douce de Big Town. J'ai perdu du poids, déjà, ce qui se traduit par un visage aux dernières rondeurs enfantines définitivement fondues. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant à quel point j'étais bien nourris chez moi. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont mes yeux bleus. Le regard que me renvoie mon reflet est dur, aussi tranchant qu'un poignard et voilé par la violence dont j'ai été exposée. J'ai vu la mort de près et j'ai tué à de multiples occasions; d'une manière subtile mais indéniable, cela m'a changé.

Je me relève, envahis par une certaine satisfaction. Je suis devenu un homme dans le Wasteland. Et ça me plaît. Une partie de mes doutes s'évanouissent, et lorsque j'abandonne les ruines, c'est avec un pas déterminé que je m'avance.

Aidé par mon nouveau Pip-Boy, je retrouve rapidement la route vers les ruines de Springvale, ville abandonnée décrite par Timio. Deux jours après mon affrontement avec les mercenaires, l'escalade d'une colline me révèle un territoire ravagé, dénué de vie humaine ou animale. Quelques vestiges de bâtiments tenant miraculeusement debout indiquent encore que l'homme a un jour vécu ici. Je consulte ma carte et confirme ainsi que je suis arrivé à destination : Springvale.

C'est dans ces environs que se trouve le quartier général de la confrérie de l'acier, si je fais la corrélation entre la carte que m'a montré Anna et celle de mon Pip-Boy. Malheureusement, personne parmi le personnel de l'hosto n'a pu me renseigner quant à la position exact de mes «alliés».

Jugeant que je finirai bien par trouver des indices en explorant les alentours, j'entreprends prudemment la descente le long de cette abrupte cuvette formée par l'affaissement d'un large pan de terrain. Sous mes pieds se trouve un fragment d'autoroute penché à la diagonale dans un angle improbable, ce qui me porte à penser que l'environnement a radicalement changé depuis la guerre.

J'atteins le fond de la cuvette en glissant sur les derniers centimètres de la pente et commence à déambuler parmi les ruines. Des piles de pierres et de bois pourri jonchent le sol partout, et à l'occasion, je tombe sur une carcasse de voiture renversée. Mon attention est soudain attirée par des aboiements de chien qui me poussent aussitôt sur la défensive.

La bête en question bondit sur un capot portant encore des écailles de peinture bleue et aboie férocement à mon intention. D'un geste, je dégaine mon pistolet et tend une main devant moi, soutenant le regard du chien. Contrairement aux fauves rachitiques que j'ai affronté il y a plusieurs jours, ce chien-ci est d'une autre race, arbore une musculature plus ferme et un poil moins terne. Son regard est vif et dénué de maladie, et un collier de cuir enserre sa gorge, achevant de me confirmer qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un animal domestiqué. Ce qui ne me pousse pas plus à baisser ma garde, sachant par expérience que des humains peuvent s'avérer bien plus dangereux.

La voix rauque d'un homme s'élève, multipliant les marmonnements et les jurons. Lorsque le nouveau venu apparaît dans un concert de bruits métalliques, je me détends légèrement. Homme à la peau tannée et doté d'une barbe mal entretenue, il est vêtu d'habits de toile et de cuir chargés de ceintures et de pochettes. Un fusil rafistolé à l'épaule, l'attirail est complété par un chariot de courses métallique débordant de débris divers sans doute prélevé dans les ruines. À n'en pas douter, j'ai ici affaire à un récupérateur indépendant. Avec la mise en place de caravanes organisées, il s'agit d'une espèce en voie de disparition. En effet, la plupart des récupérateurs finissent tôt ou tard par reconnaître que l'union fait la force, quitte à devoir verser une partie de leurs profits à la guilde des récupérateurs de l'est.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Siffle-t-il avec colère et méfiance. T'viens pas voler le vieux Mike?

-Je vous assure que non, monsieur…

-C'est mon coin ici! À moi! Rien pour toi…

-Je ne suis pas venu vous voler, monsieur. Je cherche quelqu'un.

Il ricane un peu avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux. Pendant ce temps, le chien calmé s'allonge sur la voiture et m'observe en haletant.

-Personne ici. Non non non. Juste le vieux Mike. Personne.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Je cherche la confrérie de l'acier.

Son regard s'éclaire, mais il fait la moue.

-Le vieux Mike ne sait plus...mémoire de vieux Mike défaillante…

Voyant clair à travers ce stratagème vieux comme le monde, je prends ma bourse de capsules et la fait tinter devant ses yeux avides.

-Est-ce que cinquante capsules peuvent aider votre mémoire?

-Ah! Oui…oui, bien sûr…les chevaliers du métal…en armure clinquante. Belles armes, dangereuses…ah, mortelles!

-Oui, voilà. Où sont-ils?

Il pointe son index dans une direction à l'ouest et m'explique avec son accent pénible et son début de sénilité que je les trouverais à proximité du cratère, en bordure des ruines, mais que je devais faire attention au «mal invisible». Quand je demande ce qu'il entend par là, ses explications colorées me permettent difficilement de comprendre qu'une importante poche de radiations se trouve à proximité du cratère. Combien de temps faut-il à l'humanité pour oublier à ce point ce qu'est la radioactivité dans le Wasteland?

Après lui avoir payé les cinquante capsules promises, nous prenons chacun notre propre chemin. Le cratère lui-même n'est pas très difficile à trouver, car il se trouve au centre de cette cuvette affaissée. Il s'agit essentiellement d'un immense gouffre à peu près circulaire, son centre remplit de débris métalliques tordus et noircis. En l'observant, je remarque que la dévastation autour de moi prend sa naissance dans ce cratère.

Mon Pip-Boy se met à crépiter doucement alors que je m'approche à une soixantaine de mètres du cratère. Je m'immobilise et constate que l'aiguille du compteur Geiger intégré s'agite doucement, surtout lorsque je pointe le bracelet vers le gouffre. Voilà donc la source des radiations. Par prudence, je recule de quelques pas, et manque de déraper sur une plaque métallique sournoisement enterrée dans le sable.

Je me rattrape de justesse et constate que des lettres sont peints sur la plaque. Du plat de la main, j'écarte le sable, révélant d'autres lettres jusqu'à former un mot partiellement effacé : Megaton.

Ce n'est pas un nom qui m'est étranger. Parmi toutes les histoires de coin de feu, celle de Megaton en est une qui enflamme les conteurs, car en réalité, on ne sait peu de chose de ce drame pourtant majeur. Megaton était une colonie du Wasteland parmi les plus anciennes et les plus sûres. Bâtie au fond d'un cratère et entourée de hauts murs, cette ville n'avait qu'une seule ombre à son tableau : une authentique bombe atomique, inerte depuis la Grande Guerre, gisait en son centre. Par prudence, la plupart des habitants s'efforçaient d'ignorer son existence et d'éviter de l'approcher. Pendant deux siècles, elle est restée ainsi.

Puis, trente-cinq ans auparavant, l'engin a finalement explosé, comme beaucoup le redoutait, rasant la colonie et soufflant d'un coup la vie de tous ses habitants.

Étant donné qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivants, il est impossible d'être certain de ce qui a provoqué cette tragédie. La théorie la plus raisonnable est que l'arme nucléaire, toujours active, a finit par succomber à la corrosion et c'est l'âge qui a provoqué l'explosion. D'autres personnes prétendent que la bombe n'aurait pas pu détoner toute seule, pas après si longtemps. Que cet événement se soit déroulé durant l'époque de la Démone donne malheureusement du poids à cette théorie pessimiste. Mais dans ce cas, qu'aurait eu à gagner la Démone à détruire Megaton?

C'est une question que personne ne pourra jamais résoudre.

M'assurant de bien contourner la région irradiée, je traverse la zone du cratère non sans avoir prit un produit anti-radiations du kit spécial, par prudence.

Enfin, je trouve des signes encourageant sous la forme, ironique, d'un panneau m'interdisant d'aller plus loin. Cette pancarte a été dressée récemment, ce qui m'encourage à désobéir et à avancer le long de l'autoroute fissurée. Plus je progresse, plus je remarque la présence de voitures repoussée sur les côtés de la route, à la fois dégageant le chemin et formant un goulot d'étranglement des plus efficace. Finalement, la route de béton est interrompue par une barricade et un chemin de terre battu s'élance vers la droite pour escalader une colline.

Du haut d'une formation rocheuse jaillissant de la butte, un chevalier de l'acier assis sur une caisse métallique m'observe de derrière son masque impassible.

-Tu sais lire, wastelander? Me demande-t-il à travers son filtre électronique.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-J'ai dis : tu sais lire?

-Bien sûr que je sais lire.

Le chevalier émet un reniflement moqueur.

-Alors tu as volontairement choisis d'ignorer la demi-douzaine de panneaux qui t'ordonnaient de faire demi-tour?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Écoute petit, je vais te faire une fleur. Tu n'as pas l'air d'un raider, sinon je t'aurais déjà réduis en cendres fumantes. Je vais me contenter d'un avertissement : fais demi-tour et retourne d'où tu es venu. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

-Je suis bien au quartier général de la confrérie de l'acier?

-Exact. Et tu n'as rien à y faire.

-Au contraire, je suis attendu.

-C'est ça, et moi, je suis un hippopotame.

Je hausse un sourcil, confus. Un quoi? Un Hippo…truc? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce mot, et je me demande s'il s'agit d'une espèce de mutant. Mais de toute évidence, ce gardien n'est pas d'humeur à éclairer ma lanterne. Déjà, je constate que l'impatience le fait caresser la crosse du fusil laser appuyé contre sa hanche.

-C'est le paladin Anna DeLoria qui m'a dit de venir ici. Allez lui demander, dites-lui que William Wilks de Big Town est là.

Le chevalier de l'acier pousse un long soupir avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette, parlant avec un interlocuteur invisible. J'attends poliment le verdict de ce dialogue.

-Chef? On a un wastelander ici à l'entrée qui…oui, je sais que c'est une zone interdite, mais…oui, je lui ai dis. Non, il refuse de partir. Il a spécifiquement demandé à parler au paladin DeLoria. Je sais, j'ai été surpris. Oui, j'attends confirmation.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe, l'un et l'autre ne sachant que dire. Je remarque quand même que ce gardien porte un modèle d'armure amplifiée différent de celui que j'ai déjà vu. Les épaulettes sont plus larges, le casque plus allongé et le plastron plus lourd. À tous les coups, cette carapace offre une meilleure protection, mais une mobilité réduite.

Le gardien de la porte reçoit finalement une réponse, et il ne cache pas sa surprise en l'entendant. Après un «bien comprit» dit à contre-cœur, il se tourne vers moi et il indique du pouce la piste s'étendant derrière lui.

-C'est bon, William Wilks. Je ne sais pas d'où tu connais DeLoria, mais apparemment, elle vient de confirmer ton histoire. Elle va te rejoindre à l'entrée. Bienvenue au Donjon.

Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et l'abandonne à sa vigie solitaire, escaladant à grands pas le sentier. Je ne tarde pas à tomber sur l'entrée d'une caverne s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la colline, cette dernière s'avérant beaucoup plus large que je le croyais. Si le tunnel dans lequel je m'engage est dans l'ensemble presque naturel, des plaques de métal rouillées permettent de rendre le sol plus droit et des lampes électriques chassent les ténèbres. Après avoir suivit ce chemin adoptant une légère pente vers le bas, j'arrive devant une structure qui me laisse pantois.

Le fond de la caverne devient soudainement un large et sans doute épais mur de béton armé, lisse contrairement aux autres murs. En son centre, encadré par deux autres gardes armés chacun d'un minigun menaçant, se dresse la plus immense porte de métal que j'aille vu de toute ma vie. En forme d'engrenage, le lourd battant blindé est frappé du nombre 101. Il s'agit d'un abri de la Vault-Tec!

Tout le monde connaît ces abris construits dans l'éventualité d'une guerre nucléaire. Les heureux élus ayant été en mesure de se réfugier sous terre avec plusieurs kilomètres de béton et d'acier au-dessus de leur tête on pu être protégé des bombes. Personne ne sait combien d'abris la Vault-Tec a construit dans le temps, ni où ceux-ci se trouvent. La plupart se sont ouverts depuis longtemps, mais tous sont une source de richesses potentielles pour le récupérateur assez chanceux pour en trouver un.

Alors que je m'avance timidement, une alarme étouffée retentit, suivit par un bruit de machinerie bruyant. Du moins, je crois que c'était bruyant avant qu'un son déchirant de métal à l'agonie ne me pousse à me boucher les oreilles en gémissant, tandis que des étincelles jaillissent des rebords de la porte qui est péniblement tirée en arrière. Après de pénibles secondes, le bruit cesse et la porte coulisse dans un cadre, libérant le passage vers l'intérieur.

Une jeune femme s'avance, déclenchant un double salut militaire de la part des gardes, et je reconnais rapidement Anna sans son armure amplifiée. Aujourd'hui, elle arbore une combinaison bleue et jaune très fonctionnelle, à défaut d'être élégante. Bien qu'elle soit athlétique, probablement à cause d'un entraînement régulier, elle me paraît beaucoup plus menue que ce dont je m'imaginais. Sans doute le choc de la voir sans la carrure monstrueuse de l'armure.

Anna elle-même semble surprise en me voyant. Après m'avoir dévisagé de la tête aux pieds, elle plisse les yeux et demande :

-Will? C'est toi?

J'écarte légèrement les bras, un peu embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas évident?

-Pas vraiment…dans ces habits et avec la poussière de la route…ah, excuse-moi. Je suis contente que tu ailles réussi à trouver ton chemin jusqu'ici.

-Je vais être honnête, ça n'a pas été facile.

-Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Les terres désolées ne permettent pas les nuits reposantes.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre, et je hoche de la tête avec soulagement. Dès que j'ai mis un pied à l'intérieur de l'abri, je suis surpris de découvrir une brise agréablement fraîche, pas comme celle que provoquerait un courant d'air. Lorsque j'en fais la remarque, Anna sourit.

-C'est un système d'air climatisé. Cela permet de contrôler la température ambiante à un niveau confortable toute l'année…quand il fonctionne.

-C'est possible, ça? Je m'étonne, sincèrement surpris.

-Si tu savais tout ce que la guerre nous a fait oublier…

La porte de l'abri se referme derrière nous, rendant temporairement impossible tout échange de parole. Je peux admirer tout le génie mécanique qui permet à cette porte de sceller l'abri de manière complètement étanche, offrant une protection sans faille contre les radiations et les attaques extérieures. Quelques techniciens vêtus de robes rouges surveillent une poignée de terminaux, se contentant de me jeter un bref regard.

-Les scribes sont les gardiens de nos connaissances, de nos archives et de notre science, explique Anna. Nous sommes ici au niveau le plus élevé de l'abri, qui comprend essentiellement l'entrée où nous nous trouvons, ainsi que le poste de contrôle des sorties. Nous sommes le plus proche de la surface.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de claustrophobie en contemplant le plafond. Anna sourit, me rassurant en disant que c'est normal, lorsque l'on n,est pas habitué.

-C'est encore plus difficile de s'habituer au ciel à l'extérieur, crois-moi, lance une voix.

Une vieille femme aux cheveux gris vient d'entrer dans le hall, nous rejoignant d'un pas qui trahis une bonne vigueur malgré son âge. La nouvelle venue porte encore des reliefs d'une grande beauté, malgré les dégâts des ans. Elle aussi porte une combinaison bleue, comme Anna.

-Will, je te présente ma grand-mère, Amata. Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Je suis venue voir de mes propres yeux ce Will dont tu ne cesses de parler.

Elle enchaîne ensuite en me détaillant avec une minutie qui me rend mal à l'aise, mais je supporte cette inspection sans trop broncher. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers sa petite-fille, Amata s'exprime avec un ton taquin.

-C'est un bien beau garçon, Anna. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en baissant les yeux pour fixer la pointe de mes bottes, plus muet que jamais. Elle aussi empourprée, Anna proteste et s'exclame que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, je confirme en hochant de la tête.

-Rien du tout.

-C'est ridicule.

-En plus, nous nous connaissons à peine.

-Et elle m'effraie un peu.

-C'est vrai…attends, quoi?

La jeune femme me lance un regard féroce qui m'amuse et me terrifie en même temps. Je note mentalement d'éviter de trop la taquiner, au cas où elle serait du genre à se montrer agressive.

Amata nous observe avec amusement, les poings sur les hanches.

-Très bien, j'ai compris. Rien entre vous deux. Dommage. Vous feriez un très beau couple.

-Grand-mère!

 _La vieille femme éclate de rire, ravie d'avoir de nouveau réussi à embarrassée sa descendante. Les joues encore un peu rouge, Anna me fait signe de la suivre et nous nous enfonçons dans les entrailles du bunker._


	10. L'abri 101

_Une chaîne de radio. Un présentateur. C'estGalaxy News Radio, avec Maître Orion! Yeah!_

 _L'auteur étant tombé malade, ce chapitre épuise ses réserves de chapitres pré-écrits. Il va falloir qu'il se remettre au clavier après ça! Et…je vais me taire avant qu'il se fâche sérieusement, considérant que c'est lui qui m'écrit. Ahem. Donc, la suite de votre feuilleton._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will parvient aux abords de la région de Springvale, ravagée depuis l'explosion de la bombe de Megaton. Il parvient finalement à retrouver Anna et la confrérie de l'acier, découvrant du même coup la nature de leur refuge : le bunker de la Vault-Tec désigné sous le nom d'abri 101!_

… _Ça vous semble familier?_

 **Chapitre** **neuf**

 **L'abri 101**

Nous commençons par descendre un long et raide escalier métallique, assez large pour permettre facilement le passage à deux personnes côte-à-côte, mais pas plus. Après avoir descendu l'équivalent des deux niveaux de Big Town selon mon estimation -peut-être même un peu plus-, nous atteignons enfin un espace beaucoup plus large. Si vaste, en fait, que j'en suis stupéfait.

Cet atrium, comme le présente Amata, est la seconde pièce la plus large de l'abri, après le stade de baseball junior. Un stade de baseball? Je me répète intérieurement. Dans un bunker souterrain? C'est de la folie.

L'atrium s'étend sur deux niveaux vers le bas. Un balcon à notre niveau fait le tour du mur, permettant d'embrasser de haut toute la pièce et d'accéder à d'autres pièces. Cela semble ainsi être un carrefour important de l'abri, surtout l'étage du bas, car je peux voir plusieurs personnes circuler entre les différents couloirs, certains portant une armure amplifiée, d'autres une de ces combinaisons bleues, d'autres encore la robe écarlate des scribes. Ces derniers en particuliers se trimballent presque toujours avec des piles de documents et ont toujours l'air pressés.

-Nous sommes à seulement une dizaine de mètres sous le niveau de la mer, me révèle Amata avec amusement. L'atrium est la zone civile la moins profonde. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a longtemps, c'était ici que les premiers résidents ont été installés en attendant qu'on leur attribue des quartiers.

-Quelle…quelle taille fait cet abri?

-L'abri 101 possède sept niveaux, excluant celui de l'entrée principale. Si tu veux des chiffres, je n'en ai malheureusement aucun à te donner. Nous avions des quartiers d'habitation, des salles de jeux, des cantines, des cultures hydroponiques, des générateurs d'électricité auto-suffisants, le meilleur purificateur d'eau que la science d'avant-guerre pouvait créer.

-«Avions»?

Amata baisse les yeux. C'est finalement Anna qui me répond.

-Lorsque la confrérie de l'acier -ou ce qui en restait- est venu s'installer ici, les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis au moins deux ans. Le réacteur principal était salement endommagé, entraînant une défaillance généralisée des systèmes. Sans compter la myriade de bestioles qui étaient venu y faire leur nid, profitant de la porte grande ouverte. Je crois qu'on a même trouvé un écorcheur enfermé dans une salle de billards.

Elle s'approche de la balustrade et y prend appuie, admirant l'atrium. Devant elle, une large fenêtre ronde est surmonté d'un panneau installé récemment. Peint à la peinture se trouve le logo de la confrérie, avec la maxime «Survivre pour mieux combattre».

-Ça nous a prit des années. À peine une poignée de survivants, privés de tout, nous avons travaillé d'arrache-pied pour faire de cet endroit notre logis. On n'est pas si mal aujourd'hui. La plupart des niveaux sont habitables, et les zones qui ne le sont pas ne nous seraient pas très utiles de toute façon.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, l'interrompt Amata, je vais vous laissez. On se verra plus tard, ma chérie.

-À plus grand-mère.

J'observe avec incompréhension la vieille femme s'éloigner d'un pas beaucoup trop rapide, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. Je suis presque certain d'avoir entraperçu un masque de chagrin sur son visage.

Lorsque j'interroge Anna, cette dernière m'explique que sa grand-mère est née ici, dans cet abri, à l'époque où les habitants étaient toujours coupés du reste du monde, en sécurité et en paix. Puis un jour, ce paradis idyllique s'est effondré, forçant la population à s'aventurer dans le Wasteland. À sa connaissance, Amata est la dernière survivante.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

-Le réacteur principal est tombé en panne. Une explosion qui a tué au passage le chef ingénieur et la moitié de son équipe. Sans les pièces de rechange et avec un manque de personnel qualifié, ils étaient condamné à lentement étouffer par manque d'air, d'eau purifiée et de vivres.

Elle se tait, hésite un instant, puis ajoute la dernière bombe.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, mais j'ai lu les premières rapports des techniciens de la confrérie qui ont restauré le réacteur à l'époque. Ce n'était pas une simple défaillance. C'était du sabotage. Je crois…je crois que l'abri 101 a été victime de la Démone. En fait, j'en suis sûre.

La Démone. Encore et toujours elle. Combien de vies a-t-elle détruite? Le monde était déjà en cendres. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'un tel fléau s'abatte sur l'humanité déjà à terre?

-Allez, vient Will. Je vais te faire visiter.

Guidé par Anna, j'ai un bon aperçu de l'organisation et de la magnificence qu'est cet abri construit il y a longtemps en prévision du pire scénario. Les gens de la Vault-Tec ont réellement tout fait pour que ce complexe soit une authentique cité souterraine. Les quartiers d'habitation, sans surprise, occupent à eux seuls cinq des sept niveaux, et bien que les différents appartements soient de taille réduite, on ne se sent pas aussi oppressé par notre position à de nombreux mètres sous terre que je ne le craignais. Cependant, la confrérie de l'acier n'occupe de nos jours que trois niveaux, n'ayant pas assez de personnel. L'un des étages restants sert de zone d'entraînement, et l'autre est purement et simplement scellé et abandonné.

Le dernier étage, le plus profondément enfouit, abrite les machineries dont dépend la survie de tout l'abri. Nous ne nous y rendons pas, car l'accès y est restreint, mais Anna me rassure en déclarant qu'une escouade armée y est stationnée en permanence, gardant un œil sur les appareils et ceux qui les maintiennent.

Je suis particulièrement impressionné par la salle des archives, contenant de nombreuses tours de serveurs émettant sans arrêt des ronronnements entêtant. Les scribes ont vu notre intrusion d'un œil hostile, mais se sont abstenu du moindre commentaire. Être accompagné par un paladin a sans doute beaucoup aidé ma cause.

Ici, affirme mon amie, sont précieusement conservé toutes sortes de données sur l'Histoire, la géographie, les sciences et même des traités de philosophie et de fiction. Selon Anna, il s'agit là de leur plus précieux trésor, au-delà de tout ce que leurs armures, leurs armes ou même l'abri lui-même peut valoir, et je n'ai aucun de mal à être d'accord. La connaissance et la culture ont été les deux premières victimes de la Grande Guerre. Cette banque de données est potentiellement la plus importante en Amérique.

Après cette impressionnante visite, Anna m'amène à l'une des cantines tenue par un chevalier nommé Buzz. L'établissement, portant le même sobriquet que le propriétaire, est un endroit propre dégageant une agréable odeur de viande grillée qui fait vrombir mon estomac. De la musique jaillit d'un vieux juke-box, offrant un bruit de fond se mêlant aux multiples conversations des clients attablés. Anna me pousse vers un tabouret du comptoir, et hèle le cuistot.

-Hé Buzz! Ramène-toi ici.

Le propriétaire des lieux est un homme massif comme un yao-gai, les manches de sa tenue d'abri remontés jusqu'à ses biceps et un tablier taché de graisse attaché autour de sa taille. Il esquisse un large sourire en voyant Anna, et lui fait un bref salut militaire.

-Content de te revoir, Anna. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Mon ami ici présent vient de passer plusieurs semaines dans le Wasteland, à manger pratiquement que de la merde. Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui?

-Évidemment. Ma boustifaille saura le guérir du mauvais goût qui est désormais son ordinaire.

-Deux burgers alors. Sur ma note, bien sûr.

-J'ai de quoi payer! Je proteste en portant la main à ma bourse de capsules.

-Et moi, j'insiste. Sur ma note, Buzz. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Avant longtemps, je me retrouve avec une sorte de sandwich circulaire dont le fumet alléchant de la viande et de la sauce n'ont d'égal que le goût. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose de pareil de toute ma vie, et l'amusement d'Anna devant ma réaction m'embarrasse rapidement.

-Désolée, Will. J'oubliais que tu n'as probablement pas l'habitude de manger quelque chose qui n'a pas été altéré par les radiations.

-D'où vient la viande?

-De l'extérieur. Mais il y a ici des machines capables de la purger de sa contamination.

-J'ignorais que c'était possible.

Elle hausse des épaules.

-Si tu savais tout ce qui était possible.

Un silence s'installe, laissant le vacarme de fond prendre la place. Décidant de changer de sujet, je demande à Anna si, comme sa grand-mère, elle et ses parents sont nés ici, à l'abri 101. À voir son expression aussitôt crispée, je devine que j'ai fais une gaffe, et je m'empresse de m'excuser.

-Désolé…c'était peut-être…

-Non, ça va. Cela fait longtemps, et tu ne savais pas. Mon père est né ici, peu avant l'exode forcé. Lorsque ma grand-mère est entrée en contact avec la confrérie de l'acier, ils sont revenus vivre ici avec eux. En grandissant, il est devenu chevalier de l'ordre. Ma mère était scribe, spécialisée en médecine. Ils sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés et je suis née.

La jeune femme soupire avant de continuer.

-Quand j'avais sept ans, une épidémie du virus d'Éden s'est déclenché dans l'abri, causant des dizaines de morts dans nos rangs. Mon père a compté dans les premières victimes, et ma mère a succombé à force de soigner les malades contagieux. Heureusement, ma grand-mère a pu s'occuper de moi. J'ai eu plus de chance que d'autres orphelins de ma génération.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. J'ai fais le deuil depuis longtemps, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour être un chevalier dont ils seraient fiers.

-Je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

Elle me sourit avec reconnaissance, et nous terminons la soirée à discuter de sujets plus légers. Je lui raconte certaines de mes aventures, les moins violentes pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance, mais je glisse que les Infernaux ne sont plus un problème. Anna est surprise et je vois la curiosité briller dans son regard, mais accepte mon désir de ne pas en parler tout de suite.

Par la suite, elle me conduit vers un appartement réservé aux visiteurs, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas occupé très souvent. Avant de partir, Anna me serre contre elle, m'avouant être contente que j'aille réussi à survivre jusqu'ici. Un peu mal à l'aise, j'accepte l'étreinte quelques secondes et la repousse, avant de me retrouver seul. Ce n'est pas l'un des appartements les plus vastes, ne possédant que deux pièces. Ce n'est pas ce genre de détail qui va me déranger, et c'est pourquoi je laisse tomber mon sac au sol, j'abandonne mon manteau et mon chapeau sur une chaise et laisse mes bottes contre le lit. Je me couche avec une arme, par habitude, et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

XXXXXXX

Je suis presque certain d'avoir fait des rêves normaux, mais ils disparaissent de ma mémoire lorsque les cauchemars jaillissent comme une masse sombre et sanglante. Je me retrouve dans des ruines jonchant un large cratère fumant, des débris brûlant toujours. La fumée brûle mes poumons. Des cris, des bruits de bataille, un vrombissement; une bataille importante se déroule autour de moi.

Non, je suis celui qui provoque cette bataille. Je suis en train de massacrer des chevaliers de la confrérie de l'acier! Non seulement cela, mais j'éprouve une joie malsaine, victorieuse, à le faire, traquant les rares survivants qui ont échappés à l'affrontement premier.

Je marche jusqu'à une femme à l'armure amplifiée endommagée, du sang suintant des articulation. Je plaque mon pied sur son dos et la retourne sa douceur. Les mèches blondes lui collent au front à cause du sang, et sa mâchoire tuméfiée parvient à peine à cracher quelques mots.

-Misérable traître…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semble entendre. Je pointe mon arme et l'abat d'une balle à la tête.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps tremblant et trempé de sueur. Un instant, j'oublie où je suis et brandit mon pistolet, avant de me rappeler que je suis à l'abri 101, en sécurité. En théorie.

Avec un soupir, je baisse mon arme que je pose sur mon matelas et me prend la tête entre les tempes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Ces cauchemars de morts et de destructions…ce serait déjà horrible en soi, si ce n'était pas moi le monstre sanguinaire dans ces songes. C'est cela, que je ne comprends pas. Et qui me fait peur.

En me levant, je heurte du pied mon sac à dos, renversant son contenu au sol. Un briquet métallique que j'avais pris sur le corps d'un des mercenaires roule sous un meuble et heurte quelque chose qui émet un son creux. Intrigué, je me penche et glisse le bras, finissant par retrouver l'objet et la chose qu'il a percuter : un coffret fermé par un tout petit cadenas. Ma curiosité aiguisée, je force sans difficulté le verrou d'un coup de crosse.

Ce que j'y découvre sont des photos plutôt anciennes, ainsi que plusieurs babioles qui me laissent penser que j'ai découvert la boîte à souvenirs d'un ancien résident de l'abri. Ma surprise la plus agréable provient de l'album de Grognak le Barbare. Numéro 14, l'un des plus rares!

Je passe rapidement les dessins d'enfants et les petits jouets afin de m'intéresser aux photographies, attachées ensemble par un élastique. La première représente un homme en tenue d'abri et aux cheveux sombres tenant un bébé dans ses bras. La seconde montre le même homme, arborant maintenant une barbe, s'efforçant de pourchasser un bambin de deux ans courant à travers les couloirs de l'abri.

Attendris, je vois l'enfant devenir une fillette blonde vêtue d'un uniforme de baseball, dressant son pouce en l'air, puis plus tard, portant une casquette et un fusil à plomb, côte-à-côte avec son père. Plus tard, l'homme se retrouve avec un sceau sur la tête, et je comprends avec amusement qu'il vient d'être victime du coup classique du sceau d'eau sur le cadre de porte. Considérant que toutes les portes de l'abri sont automatiques, l'installation même de ce piège mérite des applaudissements!

La dernière photo me prend par surprise. La fillette, maintenant une jeune femme dotée d'une longue queue-de-cheval lui battant le dos et de lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, tient par l'épaule une autre femme brune. Les deux rient avec insouciance. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que cette femme brune ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Anna!

Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Le cliché est beaucoup trop ancien pour représenter mon amie, et cela ne ferait aucun sens qu'il se trouve ici. En réfléchissant un peu, je me dis que cette photo représente peut-être Amata, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai trouvé les possessions personnelles d'une de ses anciennes amies de l'abri. Sans doute serait-elle heureuse de les avoir.

Avant de partir, je tombe sur un paquet laissé à mon intention contenant une tenue d'abri à ma taille et une note me recommandant de porter cette combinaison durant mon séjour. Je hausse des épaules et décide de me plier à cette règle, me demandant tout de même avec inquiétude comment quelqu'un a pu poser cela dans mon salon sans me réveiller. Jeff me botterait les fesses pour ma négligence.

Trouver les quartiers d'Amata ne sont pas difficile, une fois que je demande mon chemin. Visiblement, les concepteurs de cet abri ont prit en compte combien il pouvait s'avérer facile de se perdre dans un tel complexe.

Je frappe contre la porte, qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur la vieille femme elle-même. Amata me sourit en me voyant.

-Bonjour Will. Si c'est Anna que tu cherches, tu tombes mal. Elle est en patrouille aujourd'hui…

-En fait, c'est vous que je cherchais. J'ai fais une découverte dans mes appartements qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

Je lui tends la boîte en expliquant les circonstances de sa découverte et la laisse examiner les photographies. Mon sourire s'évanouit lorsque je vois des larmes envahir ses yeux.

-Hum…je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. C'était donc bien quelqu'un que vous connaissiez?

Elle renifle et acquiesce.

-Oui. Il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie, Karianna. Kari et moi étions inséparables depuis toutes petites. Cette photo a été prise lors de mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, juste avant…

Après quelques hésitations et m'avoir observé quelques instants, elle lâche un «et merde» et me révèle tout.

-Il y a trente-cinq ans, le père de Kari a subitement fuit l'abri 101, déclenchant un chaos sans précédent. J'ai aidé mon amie à fuir à ses trousses, car mon superviseur de père en avait après elle. Des mois plus tard, elle est revenue. Mais quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Le Wasteland l'avait changé…

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air grave.

-C'est mon amie Karianna qui a détruit le réacteur de cet abri, nous a forcé à quitter notre unique demeure. C'est elle qui a causé plus de souffrances que je ne peux en compter. C'est elle, que l'on surnomme la Démone du Wasteland.

XXXXXXX

Ce soir-là, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Non pas à cause que je craignais de faire un autre de ces cauchemars, mais parce que je n'arrête pas de me repasser en boucle les révélations d'Amata. À cela, viennent se mêler le sourire innocent de cette fillette blonde, aussi pur que celui de n'importe quel enfant.

Je n'ai jamais cru aux histoires qui décrivaient la Démone comme étant autre chose qu'une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Elle était monstrueuse par ses actes et ses exploits sanglants, certes, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle serait littéralement une démone. Néanmoins…apprendre la véritable identité de mon ennemie, son nom, son visage, son apparence lorsqu'elle était jeune…cela me trouble. Comme si lui donner un passé était incompatible à mes yeux avec la peur que je ressens à son égard.

Selon Amata, elle n'était pas comme ça lorsqu'elle vivait dans l'abri. Quelque chose dans le Wasteland l'a brisé, lui a arraché tout respect pour la vie d'autrui et toute compassion. Un scénario que je connais bien. Les terres désolées vous changent un homme -ou une femme-. On y apprend à tuer, ou on se fait tuer. Et si on parvient à atteindre le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire…eh bien, j'imagine que cela fait de vous un prédateur, désormais. Bien sûr, cela n'excuse rien. Je refuse d'admettre qu'il soit si simple de succomber au Mal.

Après une nuit agitée, je décide d'arrêter de tourner en rond comme un animal en cage et me dirige vers le seul endroit que je connaisse dans ce donjon souterrain -maintenant, je comprends mieux le surnom que les habitants lui ont donné, le Donjon-, c'est-à-dire la cantine de Buzz. Malgré l'heure matinale, l'établissement est beaucoup plus occupé que la première fois que j'y suis venu, et les bruits de conversations enthousiastes et de couverts s'entrechoquant parviennent à couvrir entièrement la musique.

Le seul endroit de libre est à côté d'un homme à la peau noire au visage buriné comme du vieux cuir par une vie longue et difficile. Lorsque je m'y installe, l'imposant personnage me salut de la tête.

-C'est toi l'aventurier du Wasteland que DeLoria a invité, pas vrai? Enchanté. On m'appelle Kodiak.

-Ravis de vous connaître. Excusez-moi si je suis impertinent, mais vous avez l'air d'avoir vu plus de feu que tout le monde ici.

Il éclate d'un rire sonore.

-C'est un commentaire sur mon âge, petit? Ah, je vais le prendre pour un compliment. Ouais, j'étais membre de la confrérie avant même la décimation. C'est moi qui ait entraîné toute cette bleusaille…

Kodiak désigne avec un grand geste la plupart des clients de Buzz, qui ont effet l'air pour la plupart d'être du même âge que moi, voire même plus jeunes. Il rit encore, puis avale une large gorgé de son verre à la forte odeur d'alcool. Cependant, sa bonne humeur disparaît lorsque j'ose lui demander s'il a connu la Démone, remplacée par une colère noire.

-Pour sûr que j'ai connu cette garce, crache-t-il avec hargne. On la surnommait encore la vagabonde du Wasteland quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Elle…enfin, on murmurait déjà des choses inquiétantes sur elle, mais crois-le où non, à une époque, elle a aidé la confrérie de l'acier à plusieurs reprises.

-C'est vrai? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?

-Personne ne pourrait dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Peut-être attendait-elle juste son heure? Elle était intelligente, pleine de ressources et c'était une guerrière redoutable. Je l'ai déjà vu éliminer à elle seule un camp de l'Enclave sans prendre une éraflure.

-Vous savez comment elle a réussi à éliminer votre confrérie? De ce qu'on m'a dit, vous étiez à l'époque l'une des plus puissantes factions du Wasteland.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle a décidé d'attaquer de front toute la putain de confrérie à elle seule. Comme j'ai dis, elle était intelligente. Mais surtout, notre chapitre ici dans le Wasteland de la Capitale était coupé du reste du monde. Nous n'avions plus le moindre contacts avec nos hauts-dirigeants en Californie depuis un moment, et nous commencions à envisager d'envoyer une équipe tenter le long voyage à travers le continent. Nous étions seuls. Mais cela faisait quand même presque deux cents personnes, incluant les scribes et les initiés.

»Ça s'est passé à la fin de notre conflit contre l'Enclave. Le plan, c'était de l'envoyer s'infiltrer dans la base mobile de nos ennemis et de saboter pour de bons les commandes de guidage de leur satellite bombardier. Oh, ça elle l'a fait. Nos ennemis ont été éradiqués. Mais avant de tout détruire, elle a visé une autre cible : la Citadelle. Notre quartier général.

»Un feu du ciel absolument infernal! Moi et quelques autres avons eu la chance de survivre parce que nous étions en patrouille dans le Wasteland. Mais tous ceux qui étaient dans la Citadelle sont morts.

Je le laisse écouter son histoire, ayant une fois de plus du mal à croire qu'une seule femme puisse causer autant de mal.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de la retrouver? Je demande, me doutant de la réponse. De vous venger?

-Hélas. Le temps que l'on comprenne ce qui s'était passé et qu'on envisage une expédition punitive, la Démone avait déjà disparue au-delà de la région de DC. Nous étions trop peu nombreux pour entamer une traque à cette échelle et -nous avions honte de l'admettre- trop effrayés pour nous frotter à elle. Au final, on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos éclaireurs la repère plus récemment à la Fosse.

-La Fosse?

Kodiak esquisse un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Les ruines de la ville de Pittsburgh. Imagine le pire endroit que tu connaisses. Maintenant, considère cet endroit comme un lieu de vacances paradisiaque à comparé. Voilà ce qu'est la Fosse.

Voyant que cela ne me suffit pas, le chevalier me décrit des ruines cernées par des rivières irradiées, cet environnement mortel affectant à tel point les habitants que tous finissent par développer des mutations, des cancers ou finissent même par se transformer en monstres sanguinaires appelés des trogs. Ajoutez à cela une atmosphère saturée de fumée industrielle et une société dirigée par la violence et l'esclavagisme, on on obtient la Fosse. Kodiak admet être né là, mais que la confrérie de l'acier a un jour lancé une sorte de purge pour arracher de ce cauchemar tous les enfants encore relativement saints. Il était parmi ces chanceux.

-C'est drôle, ajoute-t-il en vidant son verre. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté la Fosse. Pourtant, je n'aime pas l'idée que la Démone y aille fait son nid. Aussi horrible que soit cet endroit, cela reste l'endroit où je suis né, tu comprends?

-Je…crois que je comprends, en effet.

-Enfin. Content d'avoir pu te parler petit. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, je dois aller perdre deux heures à expliquer à des gamins par quel bout un fusil laser doit tirer…

Il se lève et me laisse dans un état d'effervescence dont il n'avait aucune idée. Depuis mon arrivée à l'abri 101 -non, depuis mon départ de Big Town-, je me suis toujours efforcé d'oublier ce que je ferais une fois que j'aurais rejoins le QG de la confrérie. Malgré leur bonne volonté, mes hôtes ne semblent pas plus savoir que moi quoi faire contre la Démone. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Anna m'a avoué hier, après que je lui eu finalement fais le récit complet de mes aventures.

Il y a néanmoins une chose que je peux au moins tenter. La Démone en a après moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est lié à mes mystérieuses origines, et surtout, à ce survivant de Rivet City nommé Harkness. Si je me fis au dernier message de mon père, cet étranger est retourné vivre en solitaire dans les ruines de l'ancienne colonie.

Si je trouve cet homme, à supposé qu'il soit encore vivant après toutes ces années, alors j'obtiendrai des réponses. C'est une piste très mince, mais au moins, cela me donne un but à suivre, et potentiellement, une explication à pourquoi la Démone me recherche avec autant d'efforts. Ce mystère-là, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé de le connaître, mais il le faut.

Je dois savoir qui je suis.

XXXXXXX

Je passe encore quelques jours à l'abri 101, et à aucun moment, les dirigeants de l'ordre n'arrivent à décider ce qu'ils doivent faire de moi. On m'a proposé de devenir un initié, de rejoindre leurs rangs, mais j'ai refusé, n'aimant pas beaucoup l'idée de passer les prochaines années sous terre. Grâce au quartier-maître de l'abri, j'ai pu discrètement me ravitailler en munitions appropriées pour mon calibre et en vivres de même que me décharger de plusieurs reliques trouvées ici et là dans le Wasteland et qui ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Puis, le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire, je remballe mes affaires et me dirige de nouveau vers la surface.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je suis intercepté dans l'atrium par Anna. La jeune femme a troqué son armure amplifiée pour une combinaison de combat en kevlar et en céramique, ses cheveux forment maintenant un chignon serré au-dessus de son crâne et un sac à dos laisse entrevoir la poignée d'un fusil laser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je lui demande avec méfiance.

-Je te retourne la question. Pour quelle raison veux-tu nous quitter comme un voleur?

-J'ai besoin de partir, j'admets évasivement. Je dois trouver des réponses.

-Alors je viens avec toi. C'est dangereux de partir seul à l'extérieur.

-Non, c'est hors de question.

Je fais mine de la dépasser, mais elle se déplace latéralement, bloquant la porte et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de défi.

-Qui a-t-il? Tu crois que je n'arriverais pas à suivre? Que je serais un fardeau?

-Pas du tout. Je sais que tu peux te défendre toute seule.

-Ça tu l'as dis! Mes galons de paladin, ils ne sont pas usurpés.

À bout d'arguments et peu désireux de faire une scène, je tente une nouvelle stratégie.

-Je croyais justement qu'en tant que paladin, tu avais une responsabilité envers tes frères et sœurs d'arme.

-C'est vrai, admet-elle avec malaise. Mon départ n'est pas ce qui fera le plus plaisir à mes supérieurs…

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Attends…tu désertes? C'est bien de quoi il s'agit? Mais pourquoi?

-Oui, je suis une déserteuse. Mais écoutes-moi bien : c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu quittes ta colonie. Je suivais les ordres, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me demander tous les jours après cela si je ne t'avais pas poussé vers une mort brutale dans le Wasteland. Et maintenant que tu as réussi à nous rejoindre, ils réalisent soudain qu'ils n'ont aucun plan. Du coup, tu pars de nouveau dans les terres désolées. Cette fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance…

-Cela…fait du sens, je suppose. Ton aide serait appréciée, mais tu réalises bien que la confrérie de l'acier ne risque de ne pas te pardonner de sitôt?

-Je le sais. J'ai pris ma décision.

Je pousse un soupir résigné, et nous pouvons finalement nous diriger vers la sortie. Lorsqu'Anna ordonne aux scribes d'ouvrir la porte, ils obéissent sans discuter. Les gardes prennent même la peine de la saluer au passage, inconscient du fait qu'elle n'a plus la moindre autorité.

Même si le soleil ne s'est pas complètement levé, sa lumière m'aveugle quelques secondes. Vivre avec un éclairage artificiel plusieurs jours est loin d'être idéal. Une fois cet inconfort passé, je respire pleinement l'air matinal, sentant un poids quitter mes épaules.

 **Le panorama dévasté du Wasteland m'accueille de nouveau. Mais cette fois, je ne suis plus seul. Je souris à ma nouvelle compagne de voyage, puis entreprend une nouvelle route vers l'est, vers les ruines de Washington DC et surtout, vers la colonie désertée de Rivet City. Et, espérons-le, la retraite de ce dénommé Harkness.**


	11. Un nouveau départ

_W_ _asteland, nous sommes de retooour! Après une longue pause, les aventures du nouveau vagabond reprennent du service, et cette fois, espérons qu'elles ne s'arrêteront pas avant la fin!_

 _Donc écoutez donc Maître Orion, tandis qu'il vous raconte ce périple. Notre héros a finalement retrouvé la confrérie de l'acier dans un ancien abri de la Vault-tech, l'abri 101, qui s'avère également être le lieu d'origine de la Démone. Will a donc non seulement appris que son ennemie se nommait Karianna, mais en plus, qu'elle était l'amie d'enfance d'Amata, la grand-mère d'Anna! Quel twist! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un tel monstre pouvait aussi avoir eu une enfance? Ou des amis?_

 _Malheureusement pour lui, Will constate rapidement que la confrérie de l'acier ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui. Par conséquent, il décide de reprendre la route et de se diriger vers Rivet City afin de retrouver Harkness, l'homme qui l'a confié il y a longtemps à ses parents adoptifs. La quête de ses origines commencent, et il n'est pas seul, car désormais, Anna l'accompagne, risquant de se faire catégoriser comme une déserteuse._

 **Chapitre** **dix**

 **U** **n nouveau départ**

Après m'être correctement orienté dans la bonne direction -le sud-est- avec mon Pip-boy, j'entreprends d'expliquer à Anna ce que je sais de ce Harkness et de ce qu'il pourrait m'apporter. Dubitative, elle ne manque pas de me signaler que la piste que je suis à Rivet City est plutôt mince, après toutes ces années. L'ermite a peut-être décidé entre-temps de lever le camp et de partir vers de meilleurs horizons, ou alors il est mort. Je ne rejette pas ces possibilités, mais je m'efforce de me convaincre qu'à défaut de trouver Harkness sur place, nous pourrions sûrement trouver des indices quant à la direction qu'il a pris.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour laisser derrière nous la région dévastée de Springvale, et Anna elle-même se refuse le moindre regard en arrière. Son courage m'impressionne.

L'avant-midi s'écoule paresseusement tandis que nous traversons une région possédant bien plus de traces d'ancienne occupation humaine que la région que j'avais traversée dans les dernières semaines. Finalement, en escaladant une colline abrupte affaissée en travers de l'autoroute, j'ai pour la première fois une vue d'ensemble de la fameuse capitale.

Je sais que cette cité s'appelait jadis Washington DC, et qu'il s'agissait de la capitale des États-Unis -c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que cette portion du Wasteland a été baptisée les terres désolées de la capitale. Néanmoins, rien de ce que j'ai pu entendre parler par les récupérateurs et les nomades ne pouvait me préparer à ça.

Occupant l'horizon aussi loin que je suis capable de le voir, cette impressionnante ligne grisâtre forme les vestiges dévastés d'une cité squelettique, aux immeubles éventrés et aux routes fracturées. Enjambant les deux rives du fleuve Potomac, les ruines de DC continue de s'étendre jusqu'à graduellement s'effilocher en petites banlieues. Au centre de la ville abandonnée, un obélisque parvient encore à se dresser en l'air, tel un défi lancé au ciel.

Passé le premier choc, je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. Combien de gens vivaient ici? Des milliers? Des centaines de millier? Voire plus? Les seuls habitants de cette ville auraient été plus nombreux que tous les survivants actuels du Wasteland de la capitale, et ma colonie natale aurait pu tenir dans un simple quartier. Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer comment une telle ville a pu être assemblée…

-Quelle injustice, je marmonne, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que je me suis exprimé à haute voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demande Anna avec curiosité.

-Regarde ces ruines. Nos ancêtres étaient en mesure de construire de telles cités partout sur la planète. Et aujourd'hui, le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est d'assembler des cabanes au centre de murs grossiers afin de nous protéger de l'extérieur. Tout ça à cause d'une guerre qui ne nous a jamais concerné.

-C'est…j'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Le monde est en cendre, c'est un fait depuis plus de deux siècles. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Je vais survivre. C'est tout ce qui nous reste, pas vrai?

Mon humeur fortement entamée par mon pessimisme, j'entreprends la descente de la colline, me dirigeant de nouveaux vers les vestiges de DC. Anna m'emboîte le pas, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de dégainer son fusil laser et de l'activer avec un chuintement électronique. Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle m'avertis que ces ruines sont classées par la confrérie comme étant l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du Wasteland. Entre les super mutants et les raiders s'entre-tuant au milieu des rues et les goules errants dans les souterrains, sans parler de multiples autres pièges, la plupart des patrouilles ne s'aventurent pas plus loin que la rive ouest du Potomac. Tout ce qu'il y a au-delà n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?

-Hé, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'accompagnes? Si on ne fait pas trop de vagues, on devrait être en mesure de traverser sans attirer l'attention de trop de locaux.

J'acquiesce en m'empare à mon tour de mon fusil d'assaut, retirant le chargeur le temps de m'assurer qu'il est bien plein, puis enclenche la culasse. Nous dépassons les premiers squelettes de bâtiments, les structures en bois faisant peu à peu place à des fondations de béton parvenant encore à tenir debout. Nous sommes encore assez loin du point d'impact de la bombe, alors le feu et l'onde de choc n'ont pas entièrement ravagés les immeubles, laissant leur chance à l'usure et au manque d'entretien. Un nombre important de voitures s'agglomèrent dans les rues, parfois renversées et parfois enjambant les trottoirs. Il s'agit sans doute des vestiges de ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de fuir avant la destruction. Malheureusement, trop de ces véhicules rouillés abritent un ou plusieurs squelettes aux os noircis.

Lorsque vient l'après-midi, je propose de nous mettre à la recherche de gibier pour le repas du soir, afin d'économiser nos provisions. Anna me regarde d'un air stupéfait, et m'admet n'avoir jamais chassé de sa vie. Sauf, précise-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé, si abattre les animaux mutants qui vous chargent pour vous bouffer compte pour de la chasse. Avec amusement, je l'encourage à m'imiter. Si j'ai pu apprendre en quelques jours, sûrement elle le peut aussi.

Je prends donc la tête lorsque nous abandonnons la route pour les collines arides juste à l'extérieur des ruines. Je ne suis pas familier avec la région, mais je ne tarde pas à dénicher une piste de rataupes. Ces vermines sont vraiment partout.

Après avoir indiqué les empreintes à mon alliée, je m'avance à moitié accroupis, n'oubliant pas de me mettre face au vent. Anna ne dit rien, serrant nerveusement son arme à énergie en guettant le moindre bruit.

-Pourquoi doit-on nous même allez au devant des mutants? Murmure-t-elle nerveusement. Je n'aime pas ces hautes herbes.

En effet, nous avons pénétré dans une sorte de prairie ayant réussi à faire pousser de longues tiges jaunis dansant dans le vent, offrant à la fois un abris et un écran à notre vision. J'étais si concentré pour ne pas perdre la piste que je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Anna. Mon regard hostile lui fait hausser un sourcil.

-Quoi?

-Si tu t'inquiète tant que nous soyons repéré par les mutants, ne devrais-tu pas la fermer?

-Hé, on se calme, d'accord?

-Silence!

Mon index levé devant son visage, je tends l'oreille, ayant perçu un raclement de griffes sur la pierre. L'arme au poing, nous émergeons partiellement du couverts des buissons moribonds pour déboucher sur une maison encore en bonne partie intacte, grâce à ses murs en béton. Les empreintes ici sont beaucoup plus nombreuses et le sol est battus par de nombreux passages, trahissant la présence d'une tanière ou d'un nid. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige vers ce qui se révèle être la porte ouverte d'une cave. Mon expression se fige néanmoins quand je repère de larges marques de sang sur les marches de ciment descendant vers le sous-sol. Les rataupes mangent de tout, mais celles qui parviennent à récupérer de la viande sont dangereuses, car elles y prennent vite goût. Les fermiers de Big Town l'ont appris à leurs dépends.

Faisant signe à Anna de me suivre, je m'engage prudemment dans le passage. À tout hasard, j'essaye l'interrupteur, mais il n'y a bien sûr plus de courant depuis des lustres. Ma compagne sort une fusée éclairante de sa poche et l'allume, générant une flamme écarlate éclairant la voie devant nous.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un sous-sol. L'ancien propriétaire de cette demeure a consciencieusement transformé cet endroit en bunker basique, renforçant les murs, installant une pompe à eau et descendant quelques meubles. Malheureusement, l'abandon a fait son œuvre, et il n'y a plus rien à récupérer d'intéressant. Les rataupes ont creusés les murs et le sol est jonché de déjections et de débris divers, plusieurs organiques. La puanteur est atroce.

Nous découvrons une nouvelle désagréable surprise en tombant sur les dépouilles partiellement dévorées de cinq rataupes. Le sang qui macule le sang provient donc de ce carnage. Ce qui m'inquiète, toutefois, c'est ce qui a tué ces créatures. Les marques de mâchoires sont massives, et l'état des os trahissent une force impressionnante.

-Fichons le camp d'ici, je siffle d'une voix étouffée.

-Entièrement d'accord.

Pour une fois, elle n'a pas envie de contester mes instructions.

Lorsque nous retournons à l'air libre, je prends une longue inspiration, soulagé d'échapper à la puanteur de la tanière saccagée. J'en oublierais presque le prédateur. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anna me donne un coup de coude, ses yeux écarquillés rivés devant elle.

-Oh, tu te fiches de moi…

Les mots m'ont échappés, sans même que j'y réfléchisse, lorsque j'ai aperçu l'imposante créature venant tout juste de sortir des hautes herbes, une carcasse dans la gueule. Il s'agit d'un yao guai, redoutable descendant des ours dont les générations nées dans un environnement irradié ont données naissance à un monstre bien plus grand, au pelage clairsemé et à la peau bosselée. La gueule démesurée s'ouvre, laissant tomber le morceau de viande qu'elle retenait, et révèle une série de crocs acérés. Un grondement s'élève, tandis que le yao guai se redresse sur ses pattes arrières, avant de pousser un rugissement de défi.

-Tire, nom de dieu, tire!

Je m'empresse d'illustrer mes propres mots en ouvrant le feu, mon arme crépitant bruyamment. Dans mon empressement, j'en oublis l'effet du recul et mon canon bondit vers le haut, faisant siffler mes projectiles autour du monstre mutant. Quelques balles s'enfoncent néanmoins dans le cuir épais du ventre, mais ces blessures trop superficielles ne font qu'enrager davantage la bête qui retombe sur ses quatre pattes et charge comme un boulet de canon.

La vitesse effarante de l'ours mutant nous prend par surprise, et nous avons tout juste le temps de bondir chacun de notre côté pour l'esquiver. Le yao guai arrête son propre élan en se servant du mur de la maison, ses griffes laissant des marques dans le béton, et il se redresse, nous jaugeant tour à tour. Anna ouvre le feu, le faisceau rouge aveuglant brûlant douloureusement son épaule. La bête rugit de douleur, mais se retourne et désarme mon amie d'un violent coup de patte. Le paladin de la confrérie pâlit et recule, levant instinctivement les mains devant elle comme si cela pouvait arrête le fauve.

-Hé! Hé, sale bête! Par ici!

Je hurle et gesticule, attirant l'attention du yao guai avant d'ouvrir le feu, cette nouvelle rafale se révélant bien plus précise. Se désintéressant instantanément d'Anna, mon imposant adversaire se retourne et me charge avec hargne. La dernière chose que j'ai le temps de me demander avant de me faire renverser et plaquer sur le dos, c'est comment une créature aussi massive arrive à bouger aussi vite.

Ma kalachnikov se plaque horizontalement entre les mâchoires du mutant, et c'est par l'unique force de mes bras que je parviens à l'empêcher pour le moment de m'écraser de son poids ou de m'arracher le visage de ses crocs. L'haleine fétide qu'il me souffle au visage me fait suffoquer, et d'épais filets de bave me dégoulinent dessus. Je pousse un hurlement désespéré et me débat, m,efforçant de me libérer, mais c'est l'intervention d'Anna, qui vient plaquer l'ours de son épaule, qui me permet finalement de renverser suffisamment le fauve pour me glisser hors de son étreinte. Le yao guai claque des mâchoires, forçant ma compagne à battre en retraite d'un bond, avant d'à mon tour me désarmer de sa patte.

Mon fusil d'assaut m'est arraché des mains si brusquement que je chancelle en avant, dangereusement proche de l'ours. Ce dernier, me tenant enfin à sa portée, se dresse une seconde sur ses pattes arrières et retombe, l'élan lui permettant de me décocher un double coup de pattes qui me propulse en arrière. Durant la fraction de seconde que dure ce contact, je peux sentir les griffes acérées déchirer ma veste de cuir et s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Du sang chaud, mon sang, jaillit de ma plaie, arrosant le sol et souillant ma chemise et ma veste. Après un instant de douleur cuisante, je me sens étrangement me détacher de la scène, comme si elle arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Anna hurle quelque chose, mais sa voix est si lointaine…

Dans le flou qu'est ma vision, la stature du yao guai se dresse au-dessus de moi, me cachant en partie la lumière du jour. Une part primale de moi se réveille, submergeant mes veines d'adrénaline lorsque je réalise que je suis en danger de mort. Comme si on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée au visage, mes sensations reprennent leur netteté et je roule au sol, esquivant un coup de patte destiné à m'arracher la tête. Temporairement hors de la portée du monstre mutant, je dégaine mon couteau de combat et fonce en hurlant. Surpris par cette contre-attaque, mon massif adversaire ne peut m'éviter et il pousse une plainte terrifiante lorsque la lame s'enfonce dans son œil gauche.

L'ours géant recule, trébuche et s'agite, m'arrachant le manche des mains, avant de se frotter frénétiquement le museau dans l'espoir d'arracher le corps étranger enfoncé dans son orbite. Saignant abondamment et fou de douleur, il ne remarque pas Anna avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : la déserteuse de la confrérie, ayant récupérée son arme, se met à lui tirer dessus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le yao guai s'effondre lourdement et ne bouge plus. Pour faire bonne figure, elle éjecte la batterie fumante et en installe une autre, afin de tirer trois autres rayons rouges pour s'assurer du décès de la créature.

Les jambes tremblantes, je sens mes forces lentement me quitter à mesure que le calme retombe. Constatant de nouveau que je saigne abondamment, je suis pris de vertiges et tombe face contre terre en me tenant le ventre. Puis, je perds connaissance.

XXXXXXX

Après de longs délires sans queue ni tête, je reviens finalement à la réalité, la douloureuse réalité. Confus, je m'agite sur une couche improvisée avec des bouts de cartons et des pièces de tissus crasseuses, ce qui force Anna à intervenir et à me plaquer les épaules sur le matelas de fortune. Un pic de souffrance à mon abdomen me fait larmoyer, ce qui me force à me calmer. Des bandages à peu près propres m'enserrent le ventre. Ma gorge sèche émet un râle sourd, ce qui pousse Anna à me donner plusieurs gorgée d'une eau répugnante possédant l'arrière-goût familier de tous des radiations et de la rouille. Mais je suis si assoiffé que je bois tout d'un trait.

-Tout doux, Will. J'ai pu soigner ta blessure, mais si tu t'énerves trop, tu vas rouvrir la plaie.

-Argh…c'était moche?

-Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as survécu. Ce yao guai t'a pratiquement étripé. Pratiquement. J'ai profité de ton inconscience pour désinfecter et t'improviser des points de suture. Néanmoins, tu vas garder une vilaine cicatrice.

Je me force à sourire, mais ne parviens qu'à grimacer.

-C'est pas si mal, je lance d'un ton moqueur. Les femmes adorent les cicatrices.

-Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça? Demande-t-elle en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Euh…oublis ça.

Je m'efforce de me redresser un peu afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon environnement. Nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment obscur, haut de plafond et aux limites disparaissant dans le noir. Un feu de camp a été allumé dans un baril métallique, éclairant un cercle autour de nous qui révèle des étagères vides, si on excepte des boîtes ruinées et des boîtes de conserve rouillées.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Dans un ancien Super Duper Mart. C'était l'abri le plus proche que j'ai pu trouver afin de te donner des soins.

-Il était vide, celui-là?

-Juste quelques raiders qui refusaient une cohabitation «pacifique». Ils ne poseront plus de problème.

Je ferme les yeux, troublé par la manière détachée dont elle parle de la mort de d'autres êtres humains. Elle a approximativement mon âge, mais elle a visiblement connu plusieurs fois le feu, au point où ce genre de réflexion lui est automatique, mécanique. Je suis moi-même cette route, depuis que le Wasteland est mon nouveau foyer.

Anna se redresse et saisit quelque chose sur le grillage recouvrant le baril enflammé. Il s'agit d'une broche contenant quelques pièces de viande juteuse.

-Je me suis dis que tu aimerais prendre la première bouchée de la victoire.

-Il s'agit de…

-Oui, c'est bien le yao guai. Tant de viande ne pouvait pas être gâchée. Après m'être occupé de toi, je suis retourné récupérer ce que je pouvais.

J'accepte la brochette avec reconnaissance et mord dans la viande grillée avec une satisfaction vengeresse. Le goût est différent de ce que j'avais mangé auparavant, mais de la bonne graisse titille mes papilles gustatives et je dévore jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. Amusée, Anna me tend une seconde brochette, que je mange plus lentement.

-La mauvaise nouvelle, me dit-elle en haussant des épaules, c'est que nous allons devoir passer quelques jours ici. Tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit.

-Ça va. Je guéris vite.

-Will, tu as faillis être éventré par un yao guai. Tu seras chanceux si tu peux marcher normalement dans une semaine.

-Puisque je te dis que ça ne prendra pas aussi longtemps.

Depuis toujours, je suis doté d'une capacité à me remettre de mes blessures qui frôle le surhumain. Les contusions mineures se résorbent complètement en une journée, les brûlures guérissent dans la journée si elles ne sont pas trop grave…quand j'étais jeune, après m'être remis d'une profonde coupure à la main en trois jours, le médecin de Big Town m'a fait passer une batterie de tests, croyant que je possédais une mutation quelconque, comme c'est fréquemment le cas chez les enfants. Au plus grand soulagement de mes parents et à la consternation du docteur Lucy, je n'avais rien. Rien, en tout cas, qui me classifierait comme un mutant. Je régénère plus vite, c'est tout.

Je n'avais pas encore eu de blessures aussi graves, cependant. Malgré ma bravade, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me battre de sitôt. Ce qui ne manque pas de m'enrager. Nous venons tout juste de quitter l'abri 101! Et déjà, je suis alité, terrassé par la première bête venue. Repensant à mon premier jour hors de Big Town, je me dis que les départs me portent malheur.

Nous passons donc quelques jours dans ce Super Duper Mart, à nous nourrir de yao guai et d'eau irradiée. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, nous discutons, racontant nos vies l'un à l'autre. Je lui parle du quotidien d'un fermier à Big Town, de mon frère turbulent, avant de finir par lui parler de ce jour fatidique où mes parents se sont faits tuer lors d'une attaque raider.

En retour, Anna me parle de sa vie dans l'abri 101 parmi la société martiale de la confrérie de l'acier. Il n'y a pas de civils à proprement dit dans l'abri 101, chaque enfant étant destiné à subir un entraînement visant à le faire entrer dans l'ordre des chevaliers ou des scribes. De même, ceux de l'extérieur qui sont finalement acceptés le sont généralement parce qu'ils ont été recruté. J'étais la première exception à cette règle depuis des années, et encore.

Plus elle m'en parle, plus j'apprends à respecter les survivants qui composent cet ordre. Malgré les obstacles, malgré les défis, ils persistent à rester en vie et à combattre. Aujourd'hui, ils représentent de nouveau une force armée conséquente, après avoir été décimés par la Démone. J'apprends ainsi, à ma grande surprise et presque par accident, que la confrérie a établie au moins deux autres avant-postes dans le Wasteland, ceux-ci recrutant et entraînant de nouveaux initiés depuis cinq ans au moins. La petite armée que j'ai aperçu déjà ne représente ainsi qu'une fraction de leur troupe, sans compter les escouades qui étaient en patrouille dans les terres désolées.

-Pourquoi une telle armée? Je demande, redoutant presque la réponse.

-C'est…une sorte de tradition. La confrérie a été fondée par des survivants de l'armée américaine. Le service militaire fait partie de notre culture. Cela nous octroie ordre, discipline et fraternité. Et cela nous permet de jouer notre rôle de défenseurs.

-Donc la confrérie a été fondée pour protéger?

-Oui…et non. Pas au sens où tu l'entends, enfin, pas à la base. L'objectif initial était de protéger l'humanité d'elle-même.

-D'elle-même?

-Regarde la Grande Guerre. Il s'agit d'une conséquence de la technologie échappant à notre contrôle. Nos ancêtres se sont auto-détruits avec leurs propres armes. C'était la doctrine de l'ancienne confrérie de l'acier d'empêcher que cela se produise de nouveau. Retrouver, cataloguer et protéger la moindre science ou technologie ayant un potentiel dangereux.

-Et…qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Le monde a changé, principalement. À mesure que l'humanité se remettait de la guerre nucléaire et que les abris s'ouvraient, l'obsession de nos prédécesseurs pour les technologies anciennes et l'isolationnisme les a changé en marginaux. Soudainement, leur avantage technologique n'était plus aussi écrasant par rapport aux autres factions naissantes. Avant peu, ils se sont retrouvés seuls contre tous. Puis, l'aîné Lyons, notre chef idéologique d'aujourd'hui, a décidé que notre science, notre force et donc notre pouvoir pouvaient être mis au service de la population. Nous aidions les colonies. Recrutions des locaux. Nous poursuivions notre mission, mais avec un plus.

Elle secoue tristement la tête.

-Au final, c'est ce qui nous a sauvé. Entre les ennemis que notre ordre s'est fait par son hostilité, le Wasteland et plus tard la Démone, l'essentiel de la confrérie a été éradiquée. Notre cellule est la dernière survivante. Donc pour répondre à ta question : nous entretenons une puissante armée à la fois par tradition, et pour nous assurer que nous ne serons pas de nouveau exterminés.

Je hoche de la tête, rassuré. Je choisis de faire confiance à mon amie et à ses frères et sœurs, et je l'admire encore plus d'avoir risqué de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir auprès des siens pour m'accompagner. Ces gens, là-bas, sont littéralement sa famille.

XXXXXXX

Le bruit sourd d'une explosion me réveille un soir en sursaut. Grimaçant en raison de ma blessure pas encore tout à fait guéris, je me redresse, uniquement vêtu de mon pantalon et de la chemise d'un des anciens occupants raiders de l'endroit. Des bruits de combat retentissent à l'extérieur du Super Duper Mart, ce qui me pousse à ramasser au passage mon fusil d'assaut.

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'avant de l'épicerie abandonné, constatant qu'Anna est en train d'arroser de tirs laser un ennemi invisible qui profite entre les rafales pour riposter. La jeune femme a renversé un distributeur de nuka-cola en travers de la porte, barricade symbolique qui ne résisterait sans doute pas à un explosif bien placé où à une pression adéquate.

Anna sursaute en m'entendant heurter du talon de ma botte une bouteille vide. Elle me fait signe de me mettre à l'abri avant de se plaquer elle-même contre le murs, une véritable averse de balles criblant la façade. Dehors, vaguement éclairé par la carcasse d'une voiture dévorée par les flammes, un individu transporte une mitrailleuse lourde, couvrant l'approche de ses alliés. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux en réalisant que ce bougre porte une armure amplifiée, ce qui lui permet de porter cette arme massive.

-Qui sont ces gens? Je demande avec stupeur.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit des raiders, ils sont beaucoup trop bien organisés. Et cette armure…je ne sais pas où ils ont pu la trouver, ou comment ils ont réussi à la faire fonctionner.

Elle se redresse lorsque l'homme armuré cesse les tirs pour éviter la surchauffe de son arme et ouvre le feu, abattant une femme d'un rayon à la tête. Les autres s'égaillent et se mettent à l'abri, quelqu'un allant jusqu'à lancer une grenade à l'aveugle. Heureusement, l'explosif explose assez loin de notre position pour que seuls quelques shrapnels ne ricochent sur le mur.

-Et maintenant? Je lance à ma compagne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ils sont entre nous et la seule sortie. Je propose que l'on batte en retraite, qu'on les attire dans cette vaste salle…-elle désigne les étagères s'étendant par dizaines autour de nous- ce vaste _labyrinthe_. Puis, on fait preuve de discrétion et on s'efforce d'en éliminer un max avant de prendre la fuite à l'extérieur.

L'agresseur au minigun ouvre de nouveau le feu, et le vacarme couvre presque les derniers mots d'Anna :

-Et on espère que cela sera suffisant.


	12. Traqués

_Nous sommes de retour, Wasteland, avec un nouvel épisode. Jusqu'ici, nous parvenons à maintenir un rythme adéquat, espérons que cela dure!_

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will et Anna ont quitté ensemble l'abri 101 afin de se rendre aux ruines de Rivet City, ancienne colonie détruite par la Démone et potentiellement résidence de l'ermite Harkness, qui aurait un lien avec le passé de Will. Malheureusement, comme vous le savez tous, les terres désolées sont dangereuses, et les deux camarades sont attaqués par un terrifiant yao gai, bête mutante particulièrement redoutable. Will fut gravement blessé durant la bataille, les obligeant à se réfugier dans un supermarché en ruines le temps qu'il se remette. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, les voilà attaquer par de mystérieux assaillants...parviendront-ils à s'en sortir?_

 _Découvrez-le maintenant, à Galaxy New Radio!_

 **Chapitre** **onze**

 **Traqués**

Avant que nos agresseurs ne parviennent à ouvrir une brèche dans nos défenses, nous battons discrètement en retraite, décidant d'un accord silencieux d'aller chacun dans une direction différente. Je me déplace accroupis jusqu'à notre campement, rassemblant rapidement nos affaires afin de les camoufler sommairement dans un amas de débris. Si nous devons abandonner tout cela derrière, autant ne pas le laisser tomber entre les mains ennemies.

Dans l'opération, je découvre une poignée de grenades à pulsions électromagnétique dans le sac d'Anna, et j'esquisse un sourire. Cela pourrait se révéler utile.

Au moment où je terminais de cacher nos sacs, une explosion violente fait trembler le bâtiment ancien sur ses fondations. Je me retourne vers l'avant du magasin, constatant qu'une épaisse fumée chargée de poussière s'en élève. Sans perdre davantage de temps, je disparais dans la pénombre, restant toutefois non loin du feu de camp toujours allumé sachant que sa lumière les attirera comme des mouches.

-Dispersez-vous! Ordonne une voix d'homme. Trouvez-moi ces enfoirés. Vous trois, gardez cette sortie. S'ils réussissent à passer, vous avez intérêt à être morts pour le justifier. Et souvenez-vous : Kilas les veut vivants!

Vivants? Je songe avec angoisse. Pourquoi se donner la peine de nous capturer? Je regrette intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu voir celui qui est clairement le chef de ce groupe. Je crois dénombrer au moins vingt personnes, nombre que je trouve ahurissant, surtout en comptant l'individu en armure lourde.

Quelqu'un pousse un juron avant d'être coupé par une explosion qui éclaire la pièce l'espace d'une seconde. Des cris et d'autres grossièretés s'élèvent un peu partout, avant que le chef des brigands ne parvienne à rétablir l'ordre. Il devient finalement évident que quelqu'un a mis le pied sur une mine.

-Ces petits salauds sont malins. Faites attention aux pièges.

-Écartez-vous, lance une voix filtrée par un masque électronique.

Des pas lourds s'élèvent, faisant trembler le sol sous mes pieds, tandis que le combattant armuré prend la tête du groupe se dirigeant dans ma direction. Je me replie un peu plus loin, ne sachant pas si ce casque possède un filtre quelconque qui permettrait à son utilisateur de me repérer dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans mon champ de vision, je constate que l'armure amplifiée est différente de celle des membres de la confrérie de l'acier. Il manque en effet les plaques de blindage des bras et des jambes, des pièces métalliques bon marché ayant été greffée pour protéger l'exosquelette mécanique dessous. Le torse et le casque -lui-même modifié et réparé avec les moyens du bord- ont été peints en noir, et une rose à épine orne la poitrine massive du plastron. Ce curieux symbole est également présent d'une manière ou d'une autre chez les autres, achevant de prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas de simples raiders.

Ils parviennent finalement au campement, ne trouvant qu'un feu abandonné et des sacs de couchage déserts. Ce groupe comporte quatre personnes, incluant le colosse en armure. Les mains crispées sur mon arme, j'hésite sur l'approche à prendre. Je n'aurai droit qu'à une chance pour mon attaque surprise, et elle se doit d'être le plus dévastatrice possible. L'armure amplifiée va poser problème, mais les trois autres n'en sont pas moins dangereux.

Je me décide. Prenant les deux grenades à pulsions, je prends une longue inspiration et prie pour qu'elles aient l'effet que j'espère qu'elles aillent. Puis, je les active d'une pression de mes pouces et les lancent au milieu des envahisseurs. La première roule jusqu'à percuter une botte, tandis que la seconde rebondit contre le plastron de l'armure. Quelqu'un a tout juste le temps de hurler «grenade!» avant la détonation.

Des globes jumeaux d'électricité crépitante s'élèvent en émettant un bruit blanc qui agresse mes oreilles. Les trois combattants ordinaires grognent de douleur et s'agitent sur place, sans être plus blessés que cela. Leur camarade blindé, cependant…

Les explosifs à pulsions sont conçus pour court-circuiter les machines, principalement les robots, en s'attaquant directement aux circuits. Et visiblement, il y a suffisamment d'électronique dans l'armure amplifiée pour que les grenades EMP révèlent leur effet dévastateur, soulevant des étincelles et de la fumée des articulations. Le pilote hurle de douleur, mais sa machine ne lui répond plus tant elle est agitée de spasmes. Finalement, une petite explosion dans son dos le fait trembler, puis il bascule comme une masse vers l'arrière, ne bougeant plus.

Avant qu'ils ne se remettent de la surprise, je bats en retraite, m'engouffrant entre deux étagères. Dans mon empressement, je ne prends pas suffisamment de précautions et je tombe nez à nez avec un autre ennemi. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux de surprise et ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais je n'en lui laisse pas le temps.

Me ruant en avant, je lui balance la crosse de mon arme dans l'estomac, puis le frappe sous la mâchoire. L'homme chancelle, et j'enchaîne en le frappant une dernière fois au visage, lui brisant le nez et lui enfonçant les os dans la matière tendre du cartilage et du cerveau. Il s'écroule, agité de spasmes d'agonie, et je sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

Des pas précipités se rapprochent, sans doute attirés par le bruit de lutte. Je me retourne et pointe le canon de ma Kalachnikov en direction du brigand ayant fait son apparition à l'autre bout de la rangée. Jurant entre mes dents, j'ouvre le feu avec un bruit assourdissant, mettant fin à sa carrière et trahissant du même coup ma position. Je me jette au sol et rampe frénétiquement à l'abri, tandis que les autres envahisseurs convergent vers ma position.

Un homme noir revêtu d'une armure de cuir et de métal me dépasse sans me voir. Au passage, je lui envoi ma crosse dans les jambes, le faisant perdre violemment l'équilibre au point où il va rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. J'ai déjà disparu lorsqu'il se redresse, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Un nouvel échange furieux entre nos adversaires est interrompu lorsqu'Anna rappelle sa présence avec un tir laser suivit par un hurlement de douleur. Je suis stupéfait devant cette imprudence, le rayon d'énergie étant bien plus visible que des balles. Je ne comprends le stratagème que lorsqu'un autre imprudent ne déclenche une mine, l'explosion faisant tomber quelques allées. Un piège.

Cela me donne une idée. En poussant de toutes mes forces contre le meuble à étagères le plus proche, je parviens à le faire tomber avec fracas sur le suivant, créant rapidement un effet domino qui emporte deux malchanceux qui jurent grossièrement en se retrouvant coincés sous les débris de bois. La confusion règne parmi les envahisseurs, qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

-Chef, ça vaut toujours la peine? Demande quelqu'un. Ces deux-là sont en train de nous causer plus de problèmes que ce qu'ils vont nous rapporter sur le marché.

Un frisson me parcours l'échine lorsque je devine enfin qui sont ces gens. Des esclavagistes! Après la guerre, il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que le trafic d'humains devienne courant dans le Wasteland. De ce que j'en sais, il existe une importante faction de négriers dans la région de DC, bien organisée et terriblement efficace. Fort heureusement, ils ont toujours considéré Big Town comme étant une noix trop dure pour leurs dents.

Mais nous ne sommes pas à Big Town, ni à l'abri 101. Nous sommes dans le Wasteland, sur leur territoire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils nous ont prit en chasse avec un tel déploiement de force; deux jeunes gens en santé doivent valoir une petite fortune.

Le vraisemblable chef des esclavagistes rétorque d'une voix agressive dont le léger accent trahis un héritage afro-américain :

-Ce n'est plus juste une question de business, maintenant. Je veux ces sales morveux afin qu'ils n'aillent pas la satisfaction de nous avoir vaincus à eux seuls. Bougez-vous le cul, bande de lâches!

Me guidant à l'oreille, je me glisse le plus silencieusement possible en direction de cette tête du serpent à décapiter. Je sursaute lorsque je l'entends ordonner de «nous enfumer».

À cet ordre, plusieurs négriers s'emparent de bouteilles qu'ils enflamment et balancent à divers endroits du Super Duper Mart. Dans un fracas de verre brisé, des boules de feu jaillissent en grondant, les flammes repoussant d'un coup les ténèbres tandis qu'elles commencent à dévorer le bois sec des étagères et les débris jonchant le sol. Mes yeux légèrement larmoyants sous l'effet de cette soudaine luminosité, j'étouffe une quinte de toux et rampe rapidement à l'écart. Je peux désormais voir que le groupe d'envahisseurs a été réduit de moitié, tandis qu'ils battent prudemment en retraite vers l'entrée. La fumée ne tarde pas à envahir cet espace clos, et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que le vieux bâtiment ne se transforme en brasier.

Soudain, les esclavagistes se retrouve sous le feu frénétique d'Anna, provenant de quelque part sur ma gauche. Pour la première fois, j'aperçois la silhouette de ma compagne, à demi à couvert derrière une caisse enregistreuse. Leur chef aboie des ordres en partie étouffés par le crépitement des flammes, et les esclavagistes se dispersent à couvert, convergeant impitoyablement en direction de mon amie.

Horrifié, j'ouvre à mon tour le feu, prenant en tenaille nos ennemis. Malheureusement, mes munitions fondent peu à peu, et mon tir de couverture se réduit à quelques rafales contrôlées. Je réussi malgré cela à blesser l'un des négriers au ventre et un autre au bras, le faisant lâcher son arme en hurlant.

Un cri trop familier, suivit par des bruits de lutte, retentit. Finalement, j'entends une voix enraillée s'adresser à moi.

-J'la tiens, chef! J'ai la p'tite pute!

Un choc sourd arrache un couinement à l'esclavagiste, déclenchant le claquement sec d'une gifle. C'est finalement le chef du groupe qui reprend la parole.

-Hé, gamin. On tient ta copine, le bâtiment part en couilles. Je vois les choses simplement : tu sors de ton trou et tu lâches ton arme, et il n'y a pas de bobo. Où alors, je lui tranche la gorge, et on s'en va, non sans avoir scellé l'issue, et tu rôtis dans l'incendie. Allez; ce n'est pas si dur.

Il a raison, je songe avec angoisse. Je me triture les méninges pendant quelques instants, cherchant avec désespoir une solution à cette impasse. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. La seule manière pour nous deux d'avoir une chance de nous en sortir, c'est que je me livre à ces marchands d'esclaves.

Les dents serrés, je me lève lentement et sors de ma cachette, les bras levés. Les armes se pointes automatiquement dans ma direction, et je lâche bien en évidence mon fusil d'assaut. Pour les rassurer davantage, je repousse l'arme à feu du pied, avant de m'avancer dans leur direction.

Anna est là, maintenue à genoux par deux hommes dont un arborant un nez fraîchement brisé. Nous échangeons un regard, et elle secoue la tête comme pour s'excuser. Mais mon attention se porte à présent sur l'individu au centre du groupe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine d'un air autoritaire.

Cet homme noir arborant comme chevelure une simple crête de cheveux drus sur le sommet de son crâne ressemble à un barbare de l'Antiquité, avec ses bras musculeux couturés de cicatrices -dont certaines paraissent décoratives-, ses tatouages tribaux décorant sa nuque et les chaînes d'acier lui servant de colliers. Sous sa courte barbe, un rictus haineux révèle des dents si blanche que s'en est surnaturel. Une veste pare-balles et un manteau de cuir usé orné de -je pâlis en voyant ce détail- scalps humains achève le portrait bestial de cet homme.

-Ainsi, c'est toi le petit morveux qui a buté Cloris. Ça lui apprendra à se croire invincible avec sa belle armure et son gros flingue.

Son rictus devient un sourire, et il semble se détendre un peu.

-Gamin, je vais t'avouer une chose : tu m'as impressionné. Non, vraiment. À toi seul, tu as éliminé quoi? Cinq de mes hommes?

-Chef, Yan n'est pas…

Le chef dégaine son pistolet et tire trois fois sur l'homme que j'avais blessé au ventre, mettant fin à ses souffrances sans même le regarder où afficher la moindre émotion.

-Cinq, dit-il simplement.

Des hurlements d'agonis retentissent dans l'incendie dans mon dos, et le grand noir se corrige.

-Sept. Tu as eu sept de mes hommes à toi tout seul. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien. Au début, j'avais l'intention de te capturer et de te vendre, mais je vais te proposer une autre option : rejoins-nous. Mieux vaut être esclavagiste qu'esclave, non?

En guise de réponse, je crache à ses pieds et le foudroie du regard. Il soupire et secoue la tête avec déception.

-Tant pis. Il faudra se contenter de ta jolie compagne. C'est une tigresse, mais une fois dressée, elle vaudra une petite fortune. Tuez-le.

-Quoi?

Je reçois un coup brutal entre les omoplates qui me jette aux pieds du chef des négriers. La tête me tourne quand je lève les yeux vers lui, juste avant de me prendre un pied botté dans la figure. Délaissant leurs armes à feu, les esclavagistes semblent avoir décider de me faire payer leurs pertes de manière plus directe, me passant systématiquement à tabac malgré les hurlements d'Anna.

Après une longue torture, je me fais finalement envelopper par la douce inconscience qui met fin à mon calvaire, et possiblement à ma vie.

XXXXXXX

Une brise fraîche me tire de mon inconscience, à ma grande surprise. Un petit bruit régulier et apaisant accueille mon lent retour à la vie. À la vie…Je prends une longue inspiration, déclenchant une vague de douleur dans mon torse en même temps que je suffoque en avalant une bonne dose de cendres. Je sursaute, me rappelant la précarité de ma situation juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, ranimant de plus belle mes blessures. Une fois ces désagréments passés, la première question qui me vient en tête c'est _comment suis-je encore en vie?_

Je gis à présent sur un amas de tissus crasseux, à l'abri sous une toile trouée dressé entre les interstice d'une carcasse de voiture. L'air sent encore la fumée, et une couche de cendres recouvre tout l'espace de stationnement s'étendant en face du Super Duper Mart. Le bâtiment en lui-même a été réduit à un amas de ruines calcinées, la façade avant et la totalité du plafond s'étant écroulés. Quelques filets de fumée s'en élèvent, mais la pluie a fait son œuvre et a réussi à venir à bout de l'incendie. Avec une grimace, je jette un coup d'œil à mon Pip-boy afin d'obtenir un diagnostic. La première bonne nouvelle, c'est que le compteur Geiger est inerte; cela signifie que cette pluie est de la bonne vieille eau, sans radiation. Ensuite, la fonction connectée à mes signes vitaux ne révèle rien de plus grave que de nombreuses contusions et une côte froissée. D'où la douleur à chaque respiration.

Je constate près de moi la présence de deux stimpacks usagés et d'une bouteille de désinfectant «fait maison» -le nom officieux des produits fabriqués après la guerre dans le Wasteland-. Entre ça, l'abri de fortune au-dessus de ma tête et le fait que j'ai été extirpé du magasin en proie aux flammes, je réalise que quelqu'un est venu à ma rescousse. Mais qui…

J'ai ma réponse lorsque mon regard tombe sur une silhouette encapuchonnée située juste à la limite de mon champ de vision. Même à cette distance, je peux voir la curieuse lueur rouge scintillant faiblement sous le capuchon. Il s'agit du même étranger qui m'a sauvé des Infernaux, plusieurs jours auparavant. Il est encore en train de me suivre?

-Hé…je coasse d'une voix rauque. Qui êtes-vous?

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de m'observer quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la bruine. Je suis trop faible pour me lancer à sa poursuite, et je peste quelques instants contre ce type qui va et vient sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot, avant de m'endormir plusieurs heures.

À mon réveil, j'ai récupéré pas mal de forces. Mon métabolisme faisant une fois de plus des miracles avec l'aide des soins promulgués par le mystérieux étranger, je suis en mesure de me lever pour me diriger vers le dernier endroit où j'ai vu mon sauveur. Ainsi, je découvre les vestiges d'un petit campement sous la forme d'un espace aplatis dans l'herbe rachitique et d'une boîte de conserve vide et abandonnée. Aucune autre trace, mais au moins, cela me prouve que je n'ai pas halluciné.

L'horloge sur mon Pip-boy m'apprends que plus de vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis l'attaque des esclavagistes et l'enlèvement d'Anna. La pensée de mon amie m'injecte une dose d'adrénaline. Elle est en danger. Qui sait ce qu'elle va subir entre les mains de ces vendeurs d'humains? Il faut que je la retrouve.

Je m'empresse donc de fouiller les ruines du supermarché, espérant sans trop y croire retrouver quelque chose d'utile. Mon soulagement est grand quand je retrouve nos deux sacs à dos, protégés des flammes par les débris sous lesquels je les avais dissimulé. D'un seul coup, je me retrouve avec des vivres et des munitions. Même le chapeau offert par le vieux Jeff a survécu. Je retrouve également un fusil grossier fait maison, probablement oublié par les négriers. Cette arme fabriquée dans une manufacture du Wasteland est dramatiquement grossière par rapport à ma Kalashnikov, mais cette dernière ayant définitivement disparue, je peux déjà m'estimer heureux qu'elle utilise le même calibre.

Avant de quitter les piles de débris, je découvre une chose encore plus précieuse, presque entièrement camouflée sous l'épais tapis de cendres. Lorsque je prends dans mes mains le fusil laser d'Anna, je prend une longue inspiration, jurant intérieurement à mon amie que j'allais la retrouver. Après m'être assuré que mes deux nouvelles armes étaient chargées, je quitte les ruines et me mets à la recherche d'une piste conduisant aux esclavagistes.

Malgré la pluie, je ne tarde pas à découvrir plusieurs indices laissées par un groupe important et peu versé dans l'art d'effacer ses traces. Des empreintes de botte dans la boue, des débris de nourriture et même des bandages couverts de sang séchés; mes cibles ne sont pas discrètes, et malgré leur avance, je progresse rapidement le long du Potomac en direction du nord. Une part de moi regrette que je sois en train de m'éloigner des ruines de Rivet City, mais Anna est bien plus importante.

Ne m'arrêtant même pas pour manger, je suis la piste une bonne partie de la journée, les ruines de DC s'étendant de l'autre côté du fleuve à ma droite, grises et monotones. Le premier détail brisant un peu le paysage identique sur des kilomètres prend la forme d'un petit navire de pêche échoué sur la berge, la coque trouée ayant prit le teint rougeâtre de la rouille depuis longtemps. L'air perplexe, je remarque la présence de plusieurs objets ovoïdes rassemblés en grappes contre l'embarcation.

Je me fais la remarque qu'on dirait des œufs. Quand je réalise soudain ce que cela implique, mon pied dérape sur une pierre courbée dépassant du sol boueux, révélant une surface anormalement lisse et légèrement bleutée. Une seconde après, la «pierre» se met à trembler avant de jaillir du sol, révélant une créature cauchemardesque.

Dotée d'une carapace chitineuse et d'une immense tête arrondie, l'abomination se déplace sur quatre pattes segmentées et agitent deux appendices grossièrement semblables à des bras et se terminant par des pinces tranchantes. Lorsque je tombe au sol, renversé pour avoir marché sur le mutant, ce dernier fixe sur mon des yeux vides et émet une série de crissements et de cliquetis affamés avant de frapper d'une de ses pinces. J'esquive de justesse en roulant sur le côté et dégaine mon fusil ouvrant le feu sur le crustacé géant. Il doit s'agir d'un de ces fangeux décrit par Jeff.

Mes balles ricochent sur la chitine tandis que le mutant baisse la tête et me charge en grinçant, se déplaçant avec une vitesse inquiétante. Je suis tout juste plus rapide, mais le fangeux ne semble pas près à laisser tomber la traque. Pire encore, mes balles ne font qu'érafler sa carapace renforcée.

J'esquive d'un bond une autre attaque de pinces et parvient à blesser le mutant à la poitrine, un liquide jaunâtre giclant de la chitine percée. Je vais brûler toutes mes munitions à ce rythme…tout en continuant de reculer, je tente de me souvenir ce que Jeff me disait sur les fangeux. Chaque monstre a son talon d'Achille, disait-il. Il suffit de le trouver.

Mon regard tomber alors sur les espaces de chair tendre aux articulations, révélant une chair pâle. Cette même chair présente autour du visage…

Cela me revient en un éclair : le visage! C'est là leur point faible!

Je bondis sur un rocher, me plaçant en hauteur, et saute directement sur le sommet du crâne du fangeux avant de me retrouver dans son dos, où je descend rapidement la colline se jetant dans le Potomac. Posant un genou à terre, je met en joue le mutant s'efforçant difficilement de faire faire un demi-tour à son corps malhabile. En me trouvant plus bas sur la colline que lui, j'ai une vue privilégiée sur sa face inhumaine. J'ouvre le feu.

Mes balles mordent dans la chair visqueuse et déchiquètent le visage du fangeux, qui tremble d'agonie avant que ses pattes ne se dérobent sous son poids. La créature vaincue glisse le long de la colline, ses appendices agitées de spasmes, et me dépasse rapidement. Je souris, fier de ma victoire.

Une vibration dans le sol fait fondre mon expression victorieuse. Un instant plus tard, au moins _trois_ autres fangeux jaillissent du sol où ils dormaient, leurs mandibules s'agitant et leurs pinces claquant dans le vide. Je pointe les créatures de mon armes en ravalant ma salive, mais elle émet un claquement sec en s'enrayant. Poussant un juron, je recule précipitamment, fouillant frénétiquement dans mon sac avant d'en sortir une grenade. J'arrache la goupille du pouce et jette l'explosif sur les monstres, avant de profiter de l'explosion et de la confusion qui s'ensuit pour m'enfuir.

XXXXXXX

J'ai mon premier indice encourageant au crépuscule, lorsque je découvre au sol un dog-tag de la confrérie de l'acier pourtant le nom d'Anna. Est-ce que se sont les négriers qui l'ont jeté, ou mon amie elle-même qui a laissé un signe derrière elle? Impossible d'en être sûr, mais cela me prouve que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Motivé par cette découverte, je décide de continuer toute la nuit, et pour cela, je prélève un stimulant dans le kit spécial d'Eldar pour pallier à cette nuit blanche. Je vais sans doute le regretter plus tard, mais la sensation d'énergie qui anime mes membres et étouffe la douleur toujours présente de ma poitrine justifie parfaitement l'action pour l'instant.

Je progresse à grandes enjambées dans l'obscurité nocturne, la lune éclairant suffisamment mon chemin pour que je m'y retrouve. Aux alentours de minuit, des bruits de combat me parviennent à proximité, accompagnés par les voix barbares de super mutants. Dégainant mon fusil, je me précipite vers la source de ces bruits.

Je découvre ainsi un champ de bataille faiblement éclairé par une poignée de fusées éclairantes jetées au sol, révélant trois hommes et une femme aux prise avec une douzaine de super mutants, incluant quatre gisant déjà au sol. Les humains portent une sorte d'uniforme vert sombre et se battent avec une grande habileté, esquivant les attaques, profitant des couverts et rendant coup sur coup. L'un des hommes en particulier, portant une mitraillette dans chaque main, tourne et tire en roulant parfois au sol d'une telle manière qu'on croirait une danse mortelle. Un cinquième mutant s'écroule, mais il est remplacé par d'autres de ses abominables semblables.

Malgré leur habileté, ces gens se font peu à peu encercler, et ils ne vont pas tarder à être submergés. Pas si je peux faire quelque chose, je songe en préparant ma dernière grenade à fragmentation.

L'explosif ovoïde décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs avant de rebondir sur la tempe d'un des super mutants. Ce dernier ainsi que deux autres tournent stupidement la tête pour contempler l'explosif juste avant d'être engloutie dans une boule de feu striée de shrapnels. Ils poussent des hurlements de douleur avant d'être achevés par les humains en uniforme.

Profitant de la confusion chez les abominations jaunâtres, j'ouvre à nouveau le feu malgré les bruits inquiétants s'élevant de mon arme. Une tête porcine explose sous mes tirs, puis deux autres mutants affolés s'effondrent, abattus par mes alliés du moment. À ce moment, un super mutant particulièrement costaud repousse ses camarades et s'avance vers moi, brandissant une imposante massue. Celui-là est beaucoup plus gros que les autres, et sans être un béhémoth, il reste intimidant.

L'être inhumain pousse un hurlement de rage et me charge. Je le pointe de mon arme, mais aucune balle ne jaillit du canon; le fusil s'est de nouveau enrayé. En reculant, je glisse sur une motte d'herbe humide et m'affale au sol. Par un réflexe désespéré, je brandis l'arme inutile devant moi en guise de bouclier. La massue du super mutant réduit le bout de bois et de métal en miettes, envoyant une onde de douleur dans mes bras. Un sourire victorieux étire son visage effroyable, et il s'apprête à me porter le coup de grâce.

Désarmé, à l'exception du fusil laser coincé dans mon dos, et n'ayant nulle part où aller, je peux presque voir la mort descendre sur moi.


	13. Les Reilly's Rangers

_Un autre épisode, mes amis. Je suis Maître Orion, en direct de GNR! Enfin, pas vraiment en direct, mais ce n'est pas grave, car nous avons un nouvel épisode des aventures du nouveau vagabond!_

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will a de nouveau échappé à la mort grâce au mystérieux étranger, mais seulement pour constater que son amie Anna a été emmené par les esclavagistes. Il se lance donc, sans peur, à la poursuite des méchants, affrontant monstres et mutants…avant de manquer de chance en tentant de sauver un groupe de voyageurs, se retrouvant à la merci d'un super mutant. Serait-ce la fin de ses aventures?_

 **Chapitre** **douze**

 **Les Reilly's Rangers**

Le super mutant, constatant ma soumission résignée, prend quelques instants pour ricaner d'un air victorieux avant d'abattre son arme sur moi. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, attendant la mort. Un bruit de déchirure humide retentit, accompagné par un gargouillement de surprise, puis le bruit d'une lame glissant sur la chair. Je rouvre aussitôt mes paupières, juste à temps pour voir la massue tomber lourdement entre mes jambes.

Le mutant dévisage le vide devant lui, ses mains tendues crispées et tremblantes. Je constate alors qu'une longue lame dépasse de sa gorge, faisant gicler un sang vermeil sur la peau jaune. Finalement, le monstre tombe à genoux et je dois rouler sur le côté pour que la dépouille ne me tombe pas dessus.

Alors que je commence à réaliser que je ne mourrai pas tout de suite, j'observe la jeune femme m'ayant sauvé la vie bondir du dos du super mutant d'où elle était accrochée et se réceptionner souplement au sol, son sabre encore poisseux de sang. Dotée de longs cheveux teints en violet et se terminant en une longue natte dans son dos, ma sauveuse est vêtue d'une combinaison bien ajustée d'un vert sombre tirant sur le noir, une ceinture de bandoulière lui barrant la poitrine. Après avoir essuyé son arme sur le corps de sa victime, elle la rengaine dans l'étui dépassant de son dos avec un mouvement agile du poignet.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est quitte, lance-t-elle en me tendant la main. Moi c'est Kira.

-Will, je réponds en acceptant son aide pour me relever. Quitte?

-Bah ouais. Ton intervention a prit les sales gueules au dépourvu, nous laissant pile l'opportunité pour reprendre le dessus dans cet affrontement.

-Mais qui êtes-vous, exactement?

L'homme que j'avais remarqué plus tôt, celui qui se battait avec deux mitraillettes, s'est rapproché de nous d'un pas rapide. Doté d'une mâchoire carré et d'une coupe en brosse, ses cheveux roux possèdent quelques fils argentés, mais c'est le seul véritable signe d'âge qu'il arbore. Trois cicatrices parallèles, sans doutes laissées par un gros animal, barrent en diagonal son visage. Le combattant possède une armure de combat militaire peinturée dans le même vert sombre que sa compagne, et je peux lire sur la poitrine les mots _Reilly's Rangers_ , accompagnés par un logo représentant un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur lequel se croisent deux sabres. Tout en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, comme pour me jauger, l'homme prend le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de me tendre la main pour une solide poignée de main.

-Merci pour ton aide, gamin. Je suis Rick Reilly, mais tu peux m'appeler Delta, comme tout le monde. Je suis le commandant de cette compagnie de mercenaires : les Reilly's Rangers.

-Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, ajoute la jeune femme, mais nous sommes les meilleurs.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Kira, mon lieutenant. C'est la ninja du groupe.

-Rick, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Tu te bats à l'épée, tu es une experte en infiltration et en assassinat et tu possèdes une rapidité frôlant le surnaturel? Oui, bien sûr. Absolument pas une ninja.

-La ferme.

Delta enchaîne ensuite en présentant les deux autres membres de son équipe. Il y a tout d'abord Dexter, un homme très grand et très large au visage marqué par des tatouages tribaux. Le mercenaire porte un modèle d'armure de combat un peu plus lourd que celui de son commandant, et ses bras colossaux traînent un minigun marqué de plusieurs traits qui sont vraisemblablement des cibles tuées. Dexter me salue de la tête, mais il reste où il est afin de boire le contenu d'une flasque. Après avoir bu, il tend le breuvage sans doute alcoolisé à son dernier camarade, qui refuse poliment car occupé à étudier la dépouille d'un super mutant.

Maximus est présenté comme le technicien des Rangers. Portant la même armure que Reilly, ce dernier mercenaire possède son propre Pip-boy, ainsi qu'un casque militaire doté d'une interface tête haute et d'une lampe. Même s'il a l'air jeune, ses cheveux et sa courte barbe sont d'un blanc de neige. Prenant à peine conscience de ma présence, il arrache une plaque métallique qui devait être un capot à la base du dos d'un super mutant et en fait tomber un sac de toile brut. Un sourire éclaire son visage lorsqu'il y déniche une bonne réserve de munitions qu'il range aussitôt dans ses sacoches de ceinture.

-Ils ne payent pas de mine, reconnaît le commandant avec amusement, mais ce sont des professionnels. Je leur confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Mais pas ma boisson.

À cette remarque, Dexter éclate d'un rire tonitruant, se sentant particulièrement visé mais nullement offusqué.

-Mais dis-moi, Will. Que fais-tu dans le secteur? Tu as une destination en tête, ou tu es juste un genre de vagabond solitaire?

Je grimace, me rappelant qu'avant d'obtenir son surnom actuel, la Démone était connue sous le nom de Vagabonde des Terres Désolées. C'est à mon tour de jauger Delta, me demandant à quel point je peux lui faire confiance. Ma dernière expérience avec des chasseurs de primes n'étant pas un souvenir agréable, j'hésite à trop lui en dire. Néanmoins, il ne me coûte rien de demander des informations.

-Mon amie a été enlevée par des esclavagistes, j'explique. Je suis à sa recherche. D'après la piste que je suivais, elle a été emmené vers le nord.

-«Elle»? Soulève Dexter. Ah, c'est _ce_ genre d'amie, pas vrai?

Kira lui lance un regard noir, le convainquant de la fermer. De son côté, Delta ne se laisse pas démonter par l'immaturité de son camarade et tire un peu sur sa cigarette, penseur.

-S'il s'agit d'esclavagistes et qu'ils remontaient vers le nord, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils ont pu se rendre : Bethesda.

-Alors c'est à Bethesda que je vais me rendre, je lance avec détermination.

-Rick! S'exclame Kira. Tu ne peux quand même pas l'envoyer seul prendre d'assaut le fief du commerce d'humains dans tout le Wasteland!

-Je me débrouillerai, je réponds, mon assurance un peu ébranlée par l'inquiétude exprimée par la mercenaire.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, petit. Sais-tu seulement à quoi tu as affaire?

En me voyant répondre par la négative, le commandant ne semble pas surpris. C'est pourquoi il entame une description de Besthesda. À l'origine une ville de l'ancien monde réduite en ruines et généralement peuplée que par des raiders de temps en temps, le lieu a été occupé il y a dix ans par un seigneur du crime nommé Kilas, à la tête d'une armée de brutes de la pire espèce. À mesure que les nouveaux maîtres des lieux s'emparaient de parts de plus en plus importantes du marché d'esclaves, la richesse leur permettait de s'étendre, de recruter et de se fortifier.

-Après tout ce temps, conclut-il, Bethesda est devenu une véritable ville, dénuée de lois en dehors de celle du plus fort. Et Kilas s'assure de toujours être le plus fort. Avant même que tu ne puisses atteindre qui que ce soit dans ses proches, tu risques bien de te retrouver face aux innombrables tueurs, psychopathes et autres dégénérés qui hantent les rues.

-Alors c'est tout? Je m'exclame avec colère. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois juste faire demi-tour et oublier Anna? Hors de question!

-C'est bien d'être motivé, petit, commente Maximus.

-Si tu y vas seul, poursuit Delta, tu es foutu d'avance. C'est pourquoi nous allons t'accompagner.

Sa déclaration ne manque pas de déclencher un tonnerre de stupeur et de protestations chez les autres Rangers. Leur chef les laisse vider leur fiel, avant de jeter sa cigarette au sol et d'exiger le silence.

-Qui a-t-il, les gars? On a peur de défier un simple havre de négriers? Pourtant, c'est là que nous rendions pour notre mission.

Dexter s'est redressé, les plaques de céramiques de son armure cliquetant au moindre de ses mouvements.

-Bien sûr que non, chef. C'est juste que…on ne va quand même pas se trimballer un _gamin_.

Vaguement échauffé devant cette insulte, je bombe le torse et lance un regard noir auprès du fier-à-bras mettant en doute mes capacités. Néanmoins, la proposition de Delta ne manque pas de m'étonner et de réveiller en moi une certaine méfiance.

-Et je suppose que votre aide n'est pas complètement altruiste, n'est-ce pas?

Reilly me sourit en hochant la tête.

-Tout a un prix, Will. Je suis sûr que tu comprends. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Le fait est, nous ne sommes pas la compagnie Talon. Nous avons un certain sens de l'honneur, et ce dernier m'empêche d'envoyer, avec la conscience tranquille, un jeune homme à une mort aussi futile que violente.

Voyant que ma méfiance n'a pas baissé d'un cran, il hoche de nouveau la tête, souriant de manière étrange.

-Bonne attitude, Will. Tu n'accordes pas ta confiance à tort et à travers. Tu auras ainsi de meilleures chances de vivre vieux. Écoute, si tu y tiens, je peux présenter cela comme un contrat : tu enrôles les Reilly's Rangers pour une mission de rescousse. Ainsi, je peux te garantir à 100% que nous ne te trahirons pas.

-Qui le dit?

-Moi je le dis. Depuis que ma mère a fondé notre compagnie, les Rangers ont toujours été considéré comme des mercenaires «décents». Pas de coup fourré, pas de carnage abusif. On fait le boulot, on reçoit notre paye, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

-Justement, parlons-en de la paye. Je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi pour m'offrir vos services.

-Un paiement en capsules n'est pas obligatoire. Dans ton cas, je crois qu'un échange de services serait suffisant.

Quel genre de service, je me demande. Malgré ses belles paroles, Delta reste un chasseur de primes. Les gens de son espèce n'ont pas de loyauté au-delà de leur salaire. Malheureusement, il a raison sur un point : si Bethesda est moindrement comme il l'a décrite, je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver. Pour sauver Anna…je suis bien prêt à accomplir quelque basse besogne pour ces Rangers.

Malgré mes réticences, j'accepte la proposition de Delta. Ce dernier va même jusqu'à me sortir un formulaire papier qui se révèle être rien de moins qu'un contrat de recrutement des Reilly's Rangers. Tant de formalité, j'en suis surpris. Le commandant signe à côté de moi, et me remet le contrat en mains propres.

Après cette brève pause, je me remets en route, maintenant escorté par les quatre mercenaires.

XXXXXXX

Après une heure de marche, la pluie fait place à un épais brouillard, tandis que nous approchons d'un minuscule avant-poste situé en bordure du Potomac. Une poignée d'habitations bancales, même selon les critères du Wasteland, peuplée par des individus à la mine patibulaire qui nous regarde passer avec un mélange de méfiance et de mépris. Mon passage déclenche les aboiements d'un chien famélique attaché à une clôture, l'animal menaçant cherchant visiblement à protéger ce qui ressemble à un fémur d'écorcheur.

En chemin, Delta m'a expliqué que le seul accès à Bethesda passait par une barge permettant la traversé du fleuve. Un seul individu permettait cette traversée aux visiteurs : un homme dangereux appelé le Passeur.

Le Passeur est un agent travaillant directement pour Kilas, et il s'assure de donner au seigneur esclavagiste un rapport sur tous les visiteurs s'aventurant dans sa ville. C'est pourquoi les mercenaires ont jugé bon de me fournir un déguisement, considérant que j'avais été vu par les kidnappeurs d'Anna et que l'on pourrait me reconnaître.

J'arbore donc un manteau long aux couleurs des Rangers, vert sombre et orné dans le dos du trèfle de la compagnie, ainsi qu'un masque à gaz recouvrant mon visage et rendant ma respiration légèrement plus difficile. Mon seul avantage, c'est que je suis supposé être mort. Ils ne s'attendent pas à me voir débarquer. Autant en profiter.

Arrivés aux quais de la petite colonie, nous sommes accueillit par un vieil homme ravagé par l'âge et une vie difficile, mais doté d'une énergie et d'une agressivité telles que je ne serais pas surpris de le voir nous sauter dessus pour nous arracher la gorge de ses mains nues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Grince-t-il avant de cracher au sol.

-Nous rendre à Bethesda, répond Delta sans se laisser démonter. Nous sommes une compagnie de mercenaires.

-Mercenaires, hein? Vous v'nez pas foutre le bordel, j'espère?

-Ce n'est pas dans nos intentions.

-C'est cent capsules par passager, payable d'avance et non négociable.

Je manque de m'étrangler devant ce prix exorbitant. C'est plus que ce que gagne un fermier de Big Town après une journée entière de travail! Cet escroc sait qu'il est la seule option pour entrer en ville, alors il en profite de la plus mesquine des façons.

-Bien sûr, répond Kira d'un air sombre. Nous allons payer.

Nous sortons tous nos économies et entreprenons de compter le prix demander. Le Passeur sourit avec satisfaction et tend vers nous une boîte en fer blanc dans laquelle nous jetons les cinq cents capsules, qui résonnent bruyamment en heurtant le fond de la boîte. Après avoir verrouillée cette dernière, le Passeur la glisse sous son bras et nous hurle de monter à bord.

La barge du Passeur n'est guère plus qu'un large pont doté d'une cabine de pilotage aussi minuscule qu'un placard à balais. Une odeur d'algues décomposées et d'essence -de la vraie essence, du genre qu'on ne voit plus beaucoup de nos jours- agresse mes narines malgré le filtre du masque à gaz. Il n'y a aucun siège sur le pont, ce qui nous oblige à rester debout le temps de la traversée.

Le Passeur jette sa boîte d'économie sur le tableau de bord et allume son moteur dans un vacarme de mécanique à l'agonie et de jurons inutiles. La barge se cambre vers l'avant, manquant de me faire trébucher, puis nous nous enfonçons dans les profondeurs de la brume.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous sommes complètement en aveugle. Puis, des formes sombres se dessinent dans le lointain, comme si elles naissaient du brouillard. Peu à peu, j'aperçois le contour familier d'immeubles éventrés, étroitement encerclés par des murs aussi hauts que solides.

Bethesda se révèle aussi laide que sa réputation le laisse entendre.

Les docks eux-mêmes sont bâtis à même une crique grossière, comme élargie à l'explosif, et dotée de quais métalliques hérissés de piques rouillées. Un mur sépare le «port» de la ville elle-même, et les seuls bâtiments de ce côté-ci semblent être des entrepôts plutôt que des maisons. Un frisson me remonte l'échine quand je constate la présence de plusieurs cages, pratiquement occupées par des hommes, des femmes et des enfants à l'air misérable et résignée. Personne ne va venir les libérer, et ils le savent. Mon estomac se retourne lorsque j'aperçois un homme donner une bourse à un des gardes surveillant la marchandise. L'individu armé accepte le pot-de-vin et ouvre la cage, permettant au salopard de saisir une femme affolée et de l'entraîner dans un coin à l'écart. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas vomir.

Un dernier détail ressort particulièrement de l'ensemble. Il s'agit d'une tour, dépassant en hauteur la plupart des bâtiments en ruine, et dotée de murs lisses et de facture presque…neuve. Autre détail particulier, c'est la présence de lumière électrique derrière la plupart des fenêtres.

L'antre de Kilas, je songe. Cela ne peut être que ça.

Le Passeur arrête son embarcation en percutant littéralement le quai le plus proche et nous beugle de ficher le camp de son bateau. Nous ne nous faisons pas prier, et c'est un réel soulagement de quitter cette plate-forme instable et puante. Même si c'est pour nous retrouver dans un environnement bien pire.

Je ne manque pas de remarquer que les hommes et les femmes armés patrouillant les docks portent tous quelque part sur leurs vêtements -il ne semble pas y avoir d'uniforme spécifique parmi eux- la rose rouge que j'ai aperçu sur les assaillants du Super Duper Mart. Lorsque Kira me glisse qu'il s'agit du symbole de Kilas, je suis conforté dans l'idée que je suis au bon endroit. Anna est quelque part dans cette ville, j'en suis persuadé.

Les gardes postés près de la porte sont soutenu par deux tourelles automatiques et un protectron légèrement rouillé aux articulations. Après avoir vérifié notre identité auprès de Delta, ils nous ouvrent les portes et nous laisse entrer dans la ville elle-même.

Le cauchemar qu'est l'extérieur n'était qu'un bref aperçu de celui qu'est l'intérieur de la colonie.

À Big Town, le manque d'espace est un réel inconvénient, les bâtiments se serrant les uns contre les autres et les rues étroites permettant tout juste à une brahmin de trait de circuler sans trop de dommage. Néanmoins, au fil des décennies, les colons se sont assurés de dégager les débris inutiles, et ceux qui jettent leurs déchets dans les rues -dans l'espace vital si rare- sont sévèrement punis.

Cette culture communautaire n'existe pas ici. À l'exception des imposants murs inspirant davantage une prison qu'une défense, pratiquement rien n'a été ne serait-ce que rendu habitable. Les débris laissés par la Grande Guerre ont été négligemment poussés le long des rues fissurées, formant partout des piles instables atteignant presque deux fois la taille d'un homme pour certaines. Dans l'heure crépusculaire, l'obscurité est déjà oppressante, ne se trouvant percée que par des barils servant de braseros et et par différents feux de camp. À l'occasion, des panneaux lumineux signalent la présence d'établissements de boisson ou de jeux, mais ces lumières multicolores n'aident pas vraiment le problème de noirceur.

Une puanteur atroce me prend la gorge, malgré mon masque. Un mélange de sueur, de saleté et d'alcool bon marché, avec parfois un soupçon de sang. Tout cela provient des habitants de Bethesda. Car, malgré l'heure tardive, une myriade de personnes déambule bruyamment dans les rues, comprenant des colporteurs vantant le prix de leurs babioles, des ivrognes braillant des chansons grivoises et des prostituées aguichant les passants. Entre cette faune décadente circulent en courant des enfants, et la vue de ces petits aussi âgés que mon frère, mais clairement sales et mal nourris, me brise le cœur.

Tout d'abord, je crois que l'anarchie pure et simple règne en maître sur ces lieux. Puis, je commence à les voir, stationnés en hauteur dans les immeubles éventrés, patrouillant en groupe de quatre ou plus dans les rues et même à l'abri dans des points fortifiés placés dans des coins de rue défendables. Les hommes de Kilas, reconnaissables à leur insigne orné de la rose et à leur allure générale plus soignée que le reste de la populace. Cela n'en fait pas plus des soldats ou des députés comme à Big Town; les «autorités» de cette colonie sont des soudards qui règnent parce qu'ils sont plus brutaux et mieux équipés que les autres.

Il ne sont pas là pour faire régner l'ordre. Ils sont là pour rappeler que c'est leur colonie. Les autres peuvent bien aller se faire foutre, pour ce que cela leur importe. J'ai même vu un fier-à-bras de Kilas déclencher une bagarre dans la terrasse d'un bar, allant jusqu'à poignarder sauvagement son adversaire.

Fasciné et choqué que je suis par ces visions de la déchéance humaine, je suis ramené à la réalité par une tension suspecte sur le cordon de ma bourse de capsule. Réagissant instinctivement, je dégaine d'une main le pistolet offert par Dexter pour remplacer mon fusil détruit et referme l'autre sur un poignet…étrangement menu.

En me retournant, je croise le regard terrifié d'une fillette, probablement pas plus vieille qu'une dizaine d'année, figée comme un animal cerné par un prédateur. La pauvre petite n'a que la peau sur les os, et la robe déchirée qu'elle porte est l'unique vêtement qu'elle possède. Elle n'a même pas de chaussures, ses pieds nus étant craquelés et noirs de crasse.

Et elle ne lâche pas mon arme des yeux, certaine que je vais la descendre. Elle ne se débat pas pour échapper à ma poigne, ne me supplie pas, rien. Cette enfant semble résignée à la mort. Mon cœur se brise, avant de se remplir de haine pour ce monde atroce dans laquelle la petite voleuse a grandit.

Sans réfléchir, je rengaine et sors de ma poche une barre protéinée fabriquée par la confrérie de l'acier que j'ai trouvé dans le sac d'Anna. Comme un animal craintif, elle contemple la nourriture avec méfiance, allant même jusqu'à renifler l'emballage, avant de me l'arracher des mains et de s'enfuir dans les ombres.

Je sens la main de Kira se poser sur mon épaule, et la jeune femme me glisse quelques mots :

-Je ne ferais plus ça, si j'étais toi.

-Pourquoi? Je demande abruptement. Cette petite était affamée!

-Crois-moi, les miséreux ne manquent pas dans ce trou. Écoute, Will. T'es un bon gars, c'est bien, mais ici, les bons gars ne font pas de vieux os. Tu dois être dur.

-Comme les brutes épaisses qui patrouillent un peu partout?

-Plus dur encore. Si tu réussis ça, personne n'osera te chercher des noises.

Comprenant la logique derrière cette explication, mais tout de même furieux devant ma propre impuissance, je jette un regard noir et la mercenaire. Cette dernière sourit et hoche de la tête.

-C'est un très bon début. Ces yeux…tu ferais peur à un écorcheur.

Elle me donne une claque sur le bras, puis nous reprenons notre route en direction du centre-ville. Cette désignation a été attribuée au quartier directement aux pieds de la tour de Kilas, ironiquement nommée Paradise Tower. Après les bidonvilles que nous avons traversé, ce district a l'air beaucoup plus habitable, avec un éclairage électrique et une quasi-absence de déjections dans les rues. En contrepartie, le nombre de patrouilles armées a décuplé.

C'est également ici que se trouve les marchés à esclaves. Placés dans des cages ou enchaînés à des estrades comme des animaux de cirque, les hommes, femmes et enfants se tiennent la tête baissée, un lourde collier électronique d'aspect suspect autour du cou. Des enchères enthousiastes ont lieux, les futurs acheteurs semblant venir d'un peu partout dans le Wasteland, possiblement même au-delà de la région de la Capitale. Après m'être assuré qu'Anna n'était pas dans une de ces cages, j'évite de trop m'attarder sur ces spectacles répugnants, pour ne pas avoir la nausée.

De leur côté, les Rangers sont restés stoïques, ne montrant aucun signe d'émotion face à leur entourage. J'aimerais croire que c'est parce qu'ils sont doués pour afficher une expression neutre, et non parce qu'ils se fichent de la corruption régnant à Bethesda.

Delta nous guide vers un pub nommé «l'Antre de la Bête», établissement de bonne taille d'où s'élève la musique crachotante d'un jukebox d'avant-guerre. Éclair en avait un pareil à son restaurant, il y a quelques années.

À notre entrée, les clients cessent leurs conversations et nous jettent des regards méfiants, avant de revenir à leurs verres, jugeant que nous sommes trop dangereux ou que nous n'en valons pas la peine. Le plus naturellement du monde, Dexter et Maximus se dirigent vers le bar, tandis que Delta annonce qu'il va aller trouver un de ses contacts. Pour sa part, après avoir réfléchis, Kira décide d'aller aussi boire un coup.

Me risquant à m'éloigner un peu du groupe, je me dirige avec curiosité vers un attroupement de gens enthousiastes, esquivant au passage une séduisante serveuse portant un collier d'esclave. Je comprends vite la raison de ce brouhaha en découvrant une fosse construite à même le sol, profonde d'un bon mètre et demi. Deux scorpions de la taille d'un gros chien, l'un au dos peint en rouge et l'autre en bleu, s'affrontent violemment sous les cris et les encouragements des spectateurs. Des capsules s'échangent, des paris se font, tandis que les arachnides mutants font claquer leurs pinces sur la chitine de l'autre et s'efforcent de se frapper de leur dard venimeux.

Après quelques minutes, le rouge parvient à piquer son adversaire entre deux plaques de chitines à plusieurs reprise, le faisant vaciller. Profitant de la faiblesse du bleu, le rouge bondit et entreprend de le déchiqueter entre ses pinces, faisant gicler des fluides visqueux. Des cris victorieux se mêlent aux exclamations furieuses, et des individus semblent sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Par prudence, je décide de m'éloigner des parieurs.

Un cri s'élève lorsque je me retourne. J'aperçois Kira, buvant tranquillement d'une main, tandis qu'elle tord douloureusement le poignet d'un type sans doute trop entreprenant à son goût. La facilité avec laquelle la mercenaire a maîtrisé son adversaire me fait froid dans le dos, car elle prouve la dangerosité des Reilly's Rangers.

Je sursaute lorsque Delta me pose la main sur l'épaule, m'annonçant qu'il a des nouvelles. Selon ce qu'il a apprit de son informateurs, une expédition d'esclavagistes dirigé par un des lieutenants personnels de Kilas est belle et bien revenue avec une seule esclave et la moitié de ses troupes manquant à l'appelle. Un regain d'espoir m'envahit, car la description du lieutenant, un dénommé Azar, correspond à celle du chef des négriers que j'ai croisé, de même que la description de l'esclave correspond à Anna. Elle est ici!

-Pas si vite, Will. Si c'est Azar en personne qui a capturé ton amie, alors elle est la propriété de Kilas désormais. Tu ne la trouveras pas dans n'importe quel marché du coin. Quand le maître des lieux en personne organise une chasse, c'est pour son profit personnel. Elle ne peut donc n'être qu'à un endroit : la Paradise Tower.

-Comment j'y entre? Je demande, mon expression durcie.

-J'ai peut-être une moyen pour ça. Cependant…

-Oui? Je demande, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il y a un truc que tu devras faire. Vois ça comme le paiement de nos services. Vois-tu, nous avons été grassement payés pour un contrat d'assassinat. Un gros contrat.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Quand tu vas être dans la Paradise Tower et que tu vas sauver ta copine, tu vas nous aider en tuant Kilas. Sinon, nous ne t'aiderons pas à sortir de ce nid de guêpes.

XXXXXXX

Le plan de Delta est à la fois simple et absurdement risqué. Kilas a en effet organisé pour le soir même une épreuve pour recruter un combattant d'élite dans sa garde rapprochée. Il me «suffit» de participer à cette épreuve, de l'emporter et de me faire passer pour une nouvelle recrue, ce qui me permettra de me rapprocher suffisamment du seigneur esclavagiste pour l'assassiner.

Ce mot me laisse un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Je suis venu à bout de mon dégoût du meurtre dans les cas de légitime défense, contre les raiders par exemple. Mais j'ai du mal à me convaincre que tuer Kilas est la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, c'est lui qui a fait de Bethesda le havre de corruption et de souffrance qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à faire taire une petite voix dans mon esprit, celle qui se rappelle l'éducation de mes parents et qui me dit que c'est _mal_.

Je me rends donc au lieu indiqué, où je dois me présenter auprès d'un garde surveillant une porte. Le type prend le temps de me jauger, avant de hausser des épaules et de m'indiquer la porte derrière lui, en m'annonçant que cela va commencer sous peu.

L'ouverture donne sur un escalier raide de facture récente et descendant jusqu'à un étroit couloir tout en béton, faisant probablement jadis partie du réseau d'égout de la ville -heureusement, après deux siècles, les déchets se sont décomposés depuis longtemps-. Pris d'un brin de claustrophobie, je suis soulagé lorsque je débouche de nouveau sur le ciel nocturne, même si la lumière de la lune décroissante et des étoiles ne parviennent pas à complètement chasser l'obscurité.

Soudain, une série de lumières s'allument avec des claquements secs, manquant de m'aveugler et révélant un espace circulaire de grande taille, comme un cratère dans le sol. La surface s'élève à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de ma tête, et en plissant les yeux, j'aperçois derrière les puissantes lampes une foules avides se presser contre une barrière métallique.

Tout cet environnement ne me rappelle qu'une seule chose. Une arène.

-Chers amis, s'exclame la voix d'un homme résonnant dans des haut-parleurs. Bienvenue à cet événement annuel du Cratère de la Mort!

La foule exprime sa joie à grands renforts de cris stridents et de sifflement. Je ravale péniblement ma salive, surtout lorsque je constate la présence de plusieurs autres individus éparpillés dans l'arène géante.

-Ici, les règles sont simples : on sort victorieux ou les pieds devant! Le vainqueur sera le dernier gladiateur encore en vie. Ce champion aura ainsi l'honneur de rejoindre la garde d'honneur du seigneur de Bethesda, le puissant Kilas Demsey!

Des lampes se concentrent sur une loge grillagée et protégée par des barbelés, révélant un homme noir assis sur un siège capitonné. Vêtu d'un complet rouge par-dessus une silhouette athlétique, Kilas arbore une cicatrice sur son visage, et ses cheveux sont coiffés en crête. Un instant, je crois voir Azar en personne, et je redoute de me faire reconnaître. Puis, je constate les différences. Mais l'air de famille est indéniable, au point que je me dis qu'ils doivent être frères.

Kilas lève une main et salue la foule, comme un empereur salue son peuple. Puis, il fait un geste vif de la main, donnant le signale que tout le monde attendait :

 **-Que le combat…COMMENCE!**


	14. Le prix du sang

_Attention Wastelander. Nous voici maintenant arrivé au chapitre maudit des aventures du nouveau vagabond. Le chapitre au numéro...treize! Ah ah ah, je plaisante, rien de maudit ici. N'est-ce pas?_

 _Bref. Pardonnez ses facéties à votre hôte, Maître Orion, et permettez-moi de vous résumer ce qui est arrivé dans le dernier épisode._

 _Après avoir rejoint un groupe de mercenaires nommés les Reilly's Rangers, Will apprend qu'Anna a été capturée par les esclavagistes résidant à l'ancien ville de Bethesda. Acceptant l'aide de Delta Reilly et de ses hommes en échange d'un service, le nouveau vagabond se dirige donc vers le havre du commerce d'humains dans les terres désolées de la capitale. Bethesda est loin d'être un lieu de plaisir, mes amis, et Will l'a vite découvert. Il découvre finalement, une fois sur place, qu'Anna est probablement devenue la propriété de Kilas, le maître des lieux. Ce qui tombe bien, car les Rangers ont besoin de lui pour assassiner cet individu._

 _Encore faut-il que Will survive au Cratère de la Mort…_

 **Chapitre** **treize**

 **Le prix du sang**

À peine le présentateur invisible a-t-il annoncé le début de cette épreuve sanglante, une sonnerie stridente retentit, et les combattants autour de moi réagissent de diverses façons. Un homme doté de cheveux teints en vert pousse une exclamation sadique et utilise son lance-flamme pour projeter une gerbe de flammes dans les airs, dans l'intention évidente d'intimider les autres. Une femme vêtue d'une armure matelassée couverte de plaques métalliques adroitement ajustées disparaît de mon champ de vision, retirant le cran de sûreté de sa mitraillette. Une rafale ne tarde pas m'indiquer que quelqu'un vient sans doute déjà de mourir.

J'ignore combien nous sommes dans cette arène, mais je réalise rapidement que je suis dramatiquement sous-équipé par rapport aux autres. Avec seulement un pistolet et un fusil laser aux décharges limitées, il va me falloir faire profil bas. Tout en m'accroupissant avant de me glisser vers l'abri le plus proche, je peste contre Delta et cette idée suicidaire. Savait-il vraiment dans quoi je m'engageais pour cette foutue mission d'infiltration? Si c'est le cas, le mercenaire a une très haute confiance en mes capacités, ou est complètement stupide.

Un type jaillit de nulle part devant moi, brandissant une batte de base-ball entourée de fils barbelés, et me charge en hurlant. Je réagis par instinct et ouvre le feu. Ma balle vient se ficher dans sa poitrine et il bascule en arrière. Des impacts autour de moi soulèvent des nuages de poussière de béton, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel adversaire équipé d'un fusil d'assaut automatique. De nouveau surpris par mon sang-froid et mes réflexes, je me tourne vers ce deuxième gladiateur et tire trois fois, mettant fin à ses jours.

Je garde la position, un genou à terre et l'arme brandit, attendant un nouvel adversaire. Autour de moi, des coups de feu et des cris résonnent en vacarme, avec de temps en temps la détonation d'un explosif ou les chocs sourds d'armes de corps-à-corps. Et tout cela, sous les cris et les acclamations de la foule assoiffée de sang et de carnages. Tout ce bruit met mes oreilles au supplice, au point que je me demande si rester plus longtemps dans ces conditions risque d'endommager mon ouïs.

Finalement, un autre adversaire se présente, soufflant comme un bœuf en traînant une lourde mitrailleuse qui ne devrait pas être transporter normalement par quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans une armure amplifiée. Les yeux écarquillée, je détaille la masse de muscles s'élevant bien au-dessus de ma taille, son crâne chauve luisant de sueur. Ses bras nus jaillissent des manches d'une antique veste pare-balles, agrippant l'arme lourde tandis qu'il se dirige vers moi avec un air cruel.

-Ah, s'exclame-t-il. Une proie facile!

Le barillet de la mitrailleuse se met à tourner avec un sifflement strident, et je n,ai plus que quelques secondes pour réagir et courir, la tête rentrée dans mes épaules. Une véritable tempête de plombs strient l'air autour de moi, réduisant en miette les débris servant de décor. Je repère finalement un creux dans le sol où je me jette, juste à temps pour éviter de me faire déchiqueter vivant. La rafale dure quelques instants supplémentaire avant de s'arrêter, me poussant à lever la tête pour voir où mon adversaire en est. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'attendait que cela pour recommencer à tirer, me forçant à me replier aussi prestement qu'un rataupe terrifié dans son terrier. Sans cesser de tirer, mon adversaire s'avancer, ses chaussures crissant sur le gravier et propulsant les douilles jonchant le sol.

Un claquement sec retentit pour remplacer le grondement de la mitrailleuse, accompagné par un juron grossier. En jetant un coup d'œil, je constate avec une agréable surprise que mon colossal adversaire a manqué de munitions et qu'il s'efforce désormais de tirer une nouvelle ceinture de balles de son sac pour l'enfoncer dans sa machine.

Me doutant qu'il s'agit probablement de mon unique chance, je bondis hors de mon abris et ouvre le feu en courant, atteignant la brute au biceps et faisant jaillir le sang. Il s'exclame de douleur et lâche sa mitrailleuse, se plaquant derrière un pilier de béton armé pour se protéger. La situation change de nouveau de dénouement lorsque, après m'être rapproché, je suis attaqué par surprise par le combattant qui n'a probablement pas besoin d'arme à feu pour me faire la peau. Je tire une fois, vidant mon chargeur, puis me fait arracher mon pistolet des mains avec une violence qui manque de me briser un doigt ou deux. Après l'avoir lancé un peu plus loin, il me saisit par la gorge et je sens mes pieds quitter le sol.

-Je vais te tuer à mains nus, avorton. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez ta nounou.

Le visage déjà écarlate, je frappe du poing son visage, mais j'aurais pu attaquer un rocher; malgré une lèvre fendue, la brute sourit plus largement, sans paraître plus embêté que cela par l'attaque. Il referme sa main sur mon poing pour bloquer mon second coup, effectuant une pression telle que je gargouille de douleur.

Des percussions retentissent soudain, entamant un rythme lent, régulier et tribal. Quelque part hors de mon champ de vision, un raclement sonore retentit sous les acclamations du public, ce qui n'a rien de bon; si les spectateurs sont contents, c'est que quelque chose de mauvais s'apprête à nous tomber dessus, et je n'ose pas imaginer quelle genre de surprise tordue les organisateurs du Cratère de la Mort nous réservent.

Déconcentré par ce changement de bruit de fond, mon adversaire relâche légèrement sa poigne, me donnant la chance de me libérer. Je retombe lourdement au sol, mais me relève aussitôt pour frapper mon adversaire à l'estomac. Ses abdominaux titanesques encaissent l'essentiel du choc, mais il chancelle un peu, m'encourageant à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il réplique. Son coup de poing me fait voir des étoiles, et un goût cuivré envahit ma bouche. Après avoir craché du sang, j'avise le couteau militaire à sa ceinture et charge vers cette arme, dépassant le colosse et me retrouve armé.

Soudain circonspect, mon adversaire commence à me tourner prudemment autour, comprenant que je suis plus redoutable que j'en ai l'air. Un hurlement d'horreur retentit, suivit par un rugissement et un bruit de déchirure humide. La foule s'exclame, et les tambours accélèrent la cadence.

Profitant de mon inattention face à ces bruits inquiétants, mon adversaire me balance une claque monumentale du plat de la main, me renversant au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Affalé dans la poussière, la mâchoire endolorie, je me retourne sur le dos et écarquille les yeux en apercevant la silhouette se dresser derrière le colosse moqueur.

Bien plus grande que mon adversaire, la créature inspire immédiatement la terreur chez moi avant même de pousser le moindre grondement. Bipède reptilien aux écailles oscillant entre le brun et l'ocre, le monstre arbore une gueule hérissée de crocs et de longues cornes, des bras énormes et surtout, des griffes démesurées qui lui ont valu son nom. Dans le Wasteland, cette créature est l'ultime prédateur.

Il s'agit d'un écorcheur. Ces malades d'esclavagistes ont dû décider qu'il serait beaucoup plus excitant d'intégrer ce monstre dans les combats pour pimenter les choses. Veulent-ils vraiment un vainqueur, ou est-ce que toute cette arène n'est-elle qu'un prétexte à la violence?

Mon adversaire, toujours inconscient du danger, prend mon expression d'horreur pour un signe de sa propre victoire. Puis, il s'immobilise en entendant le feulement, puis le bruit de lame glissant sur le cuir que font les griffes se détractant. En une fraction de seconde, l'écorcheur s'empare de sa proie par l'épaule et l'empale dans le dos avec son autre patte, cinq griffes ressortant sur le devant de l'abdomen de l'homme qui essaye de hurler, ne pouvant pousser qu'un gargouillement plaintif. Des gouttelettes de sang m'éclaboussent, tandis que l'écorcheur fouillant dans les tripes de sa victimes, sous les hurlements de joie de la foule, avant de retirer violemment sa main avec une pleine poignée d'intestin contenant également le foie.

Laissant le dur à cuir retomber lourdement au sol, l'écorcheur s'empresse de dévorer les entrailles qu'il a récupérer avec des bruits de mastications répugnants, utilisant ses deux mains d'une façon qui rappelle un peu trop celle d'un humain mal élevé, allant jusqu'à s'essuyer la gueule du poignet en se léchant les babines de sa longues langue fourchue. Puis, ses yeux reptiliens se posent vers une nouvelle proie tout près : moi.

Jusque là paralysé par le choc et l'horreur, je sens une tempête d'adrénaline m'envahir les membres et me pousser, avec l'énergie du désespoir, à m'enfuir. Prenant appuie sur mes mains, je réussi par miracle à faire une culbute arrière qui me remet sur mes pieds et me permet d'esquiver la première attaque qui laisse de longues balafres dans le sol. L'écorcheur rugit et fonce sur moi, mais je l'esquive de nouveau, affolé par la rapidité du monstre.

J'envisage un instant de m'emparer du fusil laser d'Anna, mais le cuir épais de la créature ne ferait sans doute qu'encaisser les brûlures infligées. Et je n'ai pour seule autre arme un couteau, certes bien aiguisé, mais cette arme blanche me paraît bien dérisoire à présent…

Avisant le pilier de béton derrière lequel mon précédent adversaire s'était abrité de mes tirs et estimant la structure plus haute que l'écorcheur lui-même, je me jette dessus et entreprend de l'escalader. La peur me donne des ailes, et avant que l'écorcheur n'arrive à ma hauteur, je suis déjà plus qu'à la moitié. Le monstre bondit pour m'atteindre, mais ses griffes ne font qu'endommager le béton sous mes pieds. Enfin, je me perche en équilibre instable, la bête me contemplant avec un colère froide et une intelligence troublante en esquissant des cercles autour de moi. J'aimerais me sentir à l'abri, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que cet écorcheur a l'air de _réfléchir_ à comment me faire descendre.

Jeff m'avait parlé des écorcheurs, durant ces quelques jours que j'ai passé avec lui. Je me souviens avec un sourire amer que sa première suggestion, pour survivre à la rencontre avec un tel monstre, était de justement éviter d'en rencontrer un. Mais il avait parlé d'une faiblesse à exploiter…si seulement je pouvais m'en souvenir.

Mon regard parcours le corps de la créature géante. Ses crocs encore sanguinolents; ses pattes postérieures à deux articulations, conçues pour la course; ses longues, terriblement longues, griffes faites pour déchirer la chair; ses écailles, semblables à une armure…

En suivant le dessin sur le dos de l'écorcheur, je constate que l'ocre finit par céder place à du blanc sur le ventre et la gorge, la chair à cet endroit paraissant plus…souple. Plus tendre.

Plus fragile. C'est cela. Jeff m'avait dit qu'il était venu à bout de l'écorcheur alpha Scarface en visant la gorge, car c'est l'unique endroit sur cette anatomie de prédateur qui n'est pas renforcée. La gorge est assez fragile pour permettre à une simple lame de la traverser…

Je contemple mon couteau, choqué par le plan qui est en train de se former dans mon esprit. C'est de la folie, me crie une part de mon esprit. Si je tente cela, je vais y laisser ma peau. Mais si je reste percher là, l'écorcheur ou un autre gladiateur va finir par venir me descendre. Et puis…cet écorcheur se tient entre moi et Anna.

À cette pensée, je fais taire mes craintes et raffermis ma poigne sur le manche. L'écorcheur s'immobilise et penche la tête sur le côté, décelant sans doute mon changement d'attitude. Puis, poussant un hurlement qui se voulait peut-être être un cri de guerre, je bondis sur le dos de la bête, manquant de m'émasculer sur les pointes se dressant sur l'épine dorsale.

L'écorcheur pousse un grondement de surprise et bondit, manquant de me propulser au sol, mais j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, grimaçant sous la morsure des écailles sur ma peau. Le monstre tend les mains pour me saisir, mais je constate avec soulagement que les articulations de ses épaules ne lui permettent par une telle acrobatie. En hurlant de plus belle, je m'empare de mon poignard et l'enfonce sous le menton.

Je suis le premier surpris de la vitesse à laquelle la lame s'enfonce, comme dans un gigot bien cuit. Un râle s'élève de la créature tandis qu'un flot de sang chaud éclabousse mes mains, et elle tente de plus belle de me déloger. Mais je continue de frapper, élargissant un peu plus la plaie. Mes oreilles sifflent, mais je ne sais plus si c'est à cause des hurlements de l'écorcheur ou des miens.

Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, mon adversaire est secoué d'un long spasme et trébuche. Il fait quelques pas en avant, puis chute lourdement, me faisant tomber à mon tour. L'écorcheur ne bouge plus, et c'est une bonne chose, car mes muscles sont tétanisés par l'effort et l'adrénaline. Le souffle court, je prends quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que je viens d'accomplir.

Je viens d'affronter un écorcheur, la créature la plus dangereuse du Wasteland, avec seulement un couteau…et j'ai survécu! Mieux encore, j'ai gagné! Je ne suis pas sûr que même Jeff pourrait se vanter d'un tel accomplissement.

Avant que je ne puisse célébrer cet exploit, cependant, une nouvelle silhouette jaillit de nulle part et s'empare de moi, me coinçant la nuque dans une clé de cou. Par le bras armuré, je reconnais la femme aperçu juste avant le début des combats. Attendait-elle depuis le début la fin du combat entre l'écorcheur et moi avant d'intervenir?

-Merci d'avoir vaincu cette chose pour moi, mon chou, susurre-t-elle dans mon oreille. Pour te remercier, je vais faire ça vite et sans douleur.

Je lutte férocement contre elle pour l'empêcher de me briser la nuque. Après tout ce que je viens de traverser…il est hors de question que cette sale opportuniste qui vienne à bout de moi! Ma résistance semble la surprendre, car elle commence à grogner sous l'effort. Pendant un long moment, nous restons en apparence immobiles, chacun essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Le souffle de la femme devient plus difficile, alors que je suis en train de puiser dans des réserves d'énergie que je ne soupçonnais pas posséder. Petit à petit, je parviens à défaire la clé de cou de mon adversaire, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je puisse m'emparer de son avant-bras afin de la faire passer par-dessus mon épaule malgré le poids de son armure. Elle s'affale lourdement, et je vois rouge. Elle a tenté de me tuer.

Je me jette sur elle et c'est à mon tour de refermer mes doigts autour de son cou et de serrer de toutes mes forces. Les yeux exorbités et le visage déjà écarlate, la femme tente de me porter des coups manquant déjà de puissance, mais je tiens bon. Le manque d'air la fait bleuir, mais je ne me relâche pas, continuant à serrer, encore et encore.

Après une courte éternité, la femme est agitée de quelques spasmes d'agonie avant de retomber mollement, inerte. Je la secoue un peu avant de la relâcher. Le voile qui recouvrait mon esprit se lève, et je comprends ce que je viens de faire.

Je voulais tuer cette femme, et je l'ai fais. Pour la première fois, j'ai expérimenté la soif de meurtre, et je l'ai assouvis. Et j'ai adoré cela. Cette sensation de puissance tandis que j'enlevais de force chaque souffle de vie de cette femme. Au final, c'est moi le vainqueur.

Je l'ai tué.

Je me mets à trembler et regarde mes mains ensanglantées -sans doute le sang de l'écorcheur-. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?

Des hommes s'approchent de moi, et je crois un instant qu'il s'agit de nouveaux gladiateurs. Mais ces individus portent l'uniforme des troupes de Kilas. On m'informe que je suis le vainqueur du Cratère de la Mort et on me félicite. Mes jambes deviennent du coton et on doit me rattraper pour ne pas que je m'affale au sol. Et alors qu'on me traîne hors de cette arène, je peux entendre le présentateur hurler à la foule :

-C'EST INCROYABLE, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS! Non seulement notre champion est le plus jeune inscrit, mais il a été capable de vaincre PRATIQUEMENT À MAIN NUES un écorcheur, et de garder suffisamment de forces pour éliminer Tara l'Amazone, mercenaire réputée. Nous avons affaire à un véritable tueur!

Un tueur. En effet. C'est ce que je suis.

XXXXXXX

Je me souviens vaguement que l'on m'aille emmené dans une infirmerie plus terrifiante que rassurante afin de s'occuper de mes quelques blessures. Malgré son attitude bourrue, le «docteur» connaissait son affaire, prenant même la peine de stériliser ses outils avec un alcool fort dont l'odeur est telle que je ne serais pas surpris que le breuvage sert aussi à décrasser des canalisations.

Après m'être fait soigné, on me conduit finalement à l'intérieur de la Paradise Tower, dont l'unique accès vers les hauteurs s'avère être un ascenseur dans une salle occupant tout le rez-de-chaussé. À l'allure bien plus neuve que son équivalent de l'abri 101, l'élévateur nous fait grimper plusieurs niveaux avant de nous déboucher sur un couloir au sol doté de tapis. Mon escorte me désigne une pièce, avant de me planter là. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre, je pousse la porte et j'entre.

Je devine assez vite qu'il s'agit de mes nouveaux appartements personnels en tant que membre de la garde rapprochée de Kilas. Le premier choc vient de la constatation que cet appartement est facilement aussi vaste que la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandis à Big Town. Croient-ils vraiment que j'ai besoin de tout cet espace pour moi tout seul? Je voudrais croire que c'est un dortoir pour les gardes, mais non. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, assez vaste pour deux personnes.

Le mobilier en entier a une allure manufacturée, et si cela n'a rien à voir avec les images de magasines d'avant-guerre, la sobriété militaire renvoi une impression de solidité. Ces meubles ont été fabriqués par quelqu'un qui connaît son métier, et qui a peut-être même accès à des appareils mécaniques. Pourquoi pas? Big Town elle-même possède une manufacture possédant des machines, afin de fabriquer un certain nombre d'objets allant des ampoules électriques aux armes à feu.

Parlant d'électricité, comme c'était possible de le voir depuis l'extérieur, tout le bâtiment est doté de lampes de bonnes qualités, qui ne produisent pas le subtil grésillement que j,ai toujours associé à la lumière électrique. Sans parler de l'eau courante, qui se présente sous la forme d'un évier et d'une de ces horribles douches que j'ai vu à l'hôpital des terres désolées. Je ne suis pas prêt à l'essayer, celle-là!

Tour ici semble si…neuf. Comme si ce bâtiment, plutôt que d'avoir été un bâtiment d'avant-guerre reconstruit, a été bâti avec des méthodes et des ressources telles que l'humanité n'a plus connue depuis des siècles. Où est-ce que Kilas a trouvé les connaissances pour ça? Et surtout, l'équipement de construction. Car, de ce que je sais, nos ancêtres construisaient leurs gratte-ciels avec des machines géantes. Du genre qui n'existent plus, en principe.

La porte de mes appartements s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter. Lorsque je me retourne, je découvre avec surprise une magnifique femme à la peau d'ébène lustrée, vêtue uniquement de voiles diaphanes tout juste assez opaque pour être considérés décents. En repérant le collier d'esclave autour de son cou, je me force résolument à la regarder dans ses yeux. Cette pauvre femme est déjà humiliée par sa condition, inutile d'en rajouter en la reluquant. Ce faisant, je découvre un regard étrangement éteint, comme si ces iris gris étaient ceux d'un automate.

-Bonjour, maître. Le seigneur Kilas m'a assigné a vous comme dame de compagnie. Il m'a également chargé de vous remettre ceci.

Elle s'incline légèrement en tendant les mains, me présentant un uniforme sombre frappé de la rose à épines.

-Votre uniforme, maître. Le seigneur Kilas souhaite que les membres de sa garde rapprochée, contrairement aux simples soldats, fassent preuve d'uniformité.

-Hum…merci. Et vous êtes…?

-Vôtre, maître.

-Non, je voulais dire, votre nom.

-C'est à vous de me donner un nom, si vous le désirez. Mon précédent maître m'appelait poupée.

-Je ne vais pas vous appeler comme ça…vous devez bien avoir un vrai nom? Celui que vos parents vous ont donné?

-J'ai le nom qu'on veut bien me donner.

Je me passe la main sur le visage, désespéré. Cette femme s'est fait passer l'esprit à l'Abraxo, c'est pas possible. Avec inquiétude, je me demande ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'elle en soit réduite à une docile marionnette. Et à quel point Anna a subit le même traitement…

Machinalement, je ramasse l'uniforme et l'étend sur le lit. Un pantalon de treillis vert kaki et un t-shirt noir, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes renforcée et un plastron de combat noir aussi. Des épaulettes et des bracelets protégeant les avant-bras complète l'armure, et on m'a même fournit des verres fumés. Cet uniforme déteint effectivement de l'allure plus «décontractée» des autres sous-fifres, qui ressemblent davantage à des raiders avec des lettres de noblesse qu'à une armée ou une force de sécurité.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous changer, maître? Me demande l'esclave en s'inclinant.

-Quoi? Je m'exclame en rougissant. Non! Je veux dire…je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

-Comme vous voulez, maître.

Elle s'incline et reste là, à attendre avec ce sourire absent. Je la regarde un moment, avant de toussoter et de lui dire que j'aimerais me changer maintenant. Seul.

Comprenant enfin ce que je veux dire, elle s'incline de nouveau avec son exaspérante docilité et sort de la chambre à coucher. Je m'empresse de me changer, découvrant avec soulagement que cet uniforme me va relativement bien. Je me demande ce qu'ils auraient fait si c'était la brute géante qui avait gagnée le Cratère de la Mort. Ont-ils des uniformes à sa taille?

Lorsque je sors, l'esclave sans nom m'annonce que Kilas désire me rencontrer dès demain à l'aube afin de m'expliquer en quoi consisterait mon travail. Je grommelle, ayant souhaité qu'elle me dise cela avant que je m'escrime à boucler les attaches de cette armure militaire. Néanmoins, je suis effectivement épuisé après les événements de la journée, et je ne me fais pas prier pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par l'esclave, qui m'annonce d'une voix douce que mon escorte est arrivée. Je m'empresse de me rhabiller et de rejoindre dans la pièce principale deux hommes portant le même uniforme que moi.

-Salut, le bleu. Moi c'est Farrel. Lui c'est Gary.

-Gary.

-Ne prête pas attention à lui, il est un peu débile. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais tout ce qu'il sait dire, c'est son nom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la garde rapprochée, alors?

Farrel hausse des épaules.

-Il sait se battre. Il a fait ses preuves. Le chef se fiche de ton QI si tu sais suivre les ordres.

Le garde du corps jette ensuite un regard à la jeune femme derrière moi et esquisse un sourire complice.

-Je vois que tu as «fais connaissance» avec ta dame de compagnie.

Il me faut un instant pour comprendre que, en me voyant sortir avec l'esclave légèrement vêtue de la chambre à coucher, je parais suspects. Priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop embarrassé, je nie les sous-entendu, affirmant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit? T'es pas assez homme pour en profiter?

Un instant de silence, il se reprend, l'air songeur.

-Quoi que ce n'est peut-être pas ton genre. C'est ça, hein? C'est pas grave. Parles-en avec Kilas, et je suis sûr qu'on peut te dénicher une gonzesse à ton goût. Ou un mec, si c'est plus ton style. Je ne juge pas.

-Nous n'avons pas une rencontre avec Kilas? Je lance pour changer de sujet.

-Gary, confirme le sus-nommé en hochant de la tête.

-Il n'a pas tort. Allez, vient le bleu. Le travail n'attend pas.

Farrel et Gary m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et tandis que la cabine s'élève vers les derniers étages, le garde du corps le plus volubile m'explique rapidement les règles de la maison.

-Contrairement à ce que l'épreuve d'hier laisse croire, ce n'est pas si dur que ça de protéger le chef. Rares sont ceux assez fous pour s'en prendre à lui ou à Bethesda. En tout cas, ne t'attends pas à combattre des écorcheurs comme dans le cratère.

Il ricane en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant d'enchaîner.

-La plupart du temps, notre boulot se résume à faire acte de présence lorsqu'il rencontre des partenaires d'affaire et d'avoir l'air méchants.

D'où l'importance d'un uniforme bien propre et identique d'un garde à l'autre, je complète en esprit. Nous sommes autant des décorations que des protecteurs.

-Néanmoins, il arrive parfois que Kilas envoie certains d'entre nous accomplir quelques petits boulots. Généralement, des trucs violents. Donc, on s'attend à ce que tu participes au moins une fois par semaine à des séances d'entraînement aux cinquième et sixième étages.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, révélant une vaste salle dotée de larges fenêtres et de colonnes de marbre. Un luxe exubérant exhale de cet endroit, et quand on pense aux miséreux vivants dans les rues en contrebas, c'en est d'autant plus choquant. La ville en ruines de Bethesda est visible par la fenêtre principale, et Kilas se trouve assis derrière un bureau, comme un roi sur son trône. Un sourire étire ses traits, et une fois de plus, je constate la ressemblance avec Azar.

-Ah, voilà donc notre nouvelle recrue! S'exclame Kilas en se levant. Approche, le nouveau, approche. Je te sers quelque chose?

Je refuse poliment, mais accepte à contre-cœur la poignée de main. Je suis surpris de sentir d'épais cals sur la paume, qui contredise l'apparence princière du seigneur esclavagiste. Ce sont les mains de quelqu'un habitué au travail manuel, ou en tout cas, au maniement des armes. Peut-être l'ais-je mal jugé. Auquel cas, le tuer risque d'être plus difficile que prévu, car il sait sans doute se défendre seul.

-Impressionnante performance hier soir. J'avais l'intention de faire tuer l'écorcheur après trois ou quatre victimes, mais tu m'as épargné cette peine. Je vais être honnête, je t'ai mal jugé au début en raison de ton jeune âge. Je ne te sous-estimerai plus, je te le promets.

Le regard perçant qu'il me jette me donne un frisson. Ce n'est pas un compliment. C'est un avertissement. Une menace.

-Je ne crois connaître ton nom. Tu es…?

-Jeff, je réponds machinalement, sortant le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Jeff. J'imagine que Farrel t'a résumé ce que l'on attend de toi.

Je hoche de la tête. À ce moment, un éclair rouge apparaît au coin de mon œil et je découvre avec stupeur la plus étrange créature que j'aille vu. Un croirait voir un renard, de la taille d'un gros chien et doté de deux longues queues. Un pelage rouge carmin recouvre tout son corps, et lorsque la créature me jette un regard, c'est pour révéler des yeux d'or fondus sans iris.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Commente Kilas en caressant la bête. C'est un chouline français. Une créature mutante originaire d'Europe. J'ai dépensé une fortune pour l'acheter à un marin ayant osé faire le voyage à travers l'Atlantique allez-retour.

Le chouline baille longuement avant de se rouler en boule aux pieds de son maître. Décidant de poser la question qui me perturbe depuis mon arrivée en ville, j'ose demander pourquoi cette tour a l'air si bien conservée par rapport au reste de Bethesda.

-Ah! Je suis content que tu me le demandes. La Tour Paradise a été construite entièrement par mes ingénieurs et par mes ouvriers esclaves. Si elle a l'air neuve, c'est parce qu'elle l'est!

-C'est…impressionnant, je dis, sincèrement impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que l'érection de tels monuments étaient de nouveaux possibles. Cela nécessite des ressources, du savoir.

-Mmh. Mais c'est que le nouveau a un cerveau fonctionnel entre ses deux oreilles. En effet. Malgré la compétence de mes hommes, cet hommage à notre succès n'aurait pas été possible sans un partenariat juteux avec la maîtresse de Pittsburgh.

-Pittsburgh? Je réponds, le nom me rappelant quelque chose. La Fosse?

-Oh, ce surnom ne vaut plus grand-chose aujourd'hui. Non, Dame Karianna a bien changé les choses…

-La Démone? Vous parlez de la Démone?!

Kilas me contemple avec surprise.

-Tient, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des wastelanders qui connaissaient le prénom de la Démone. Enfin. Oui, c'est exacte. La Démone du Wasteland est une alliée solide de Bethesda. En échange d'un approvisionnement en main-d'œuvre esclave, elle nous fait don de technologies, de ressources et d'autres trésors de ce genre.

Pendant que le seigneur esclavagiste entame un monologue enthousiasme sur le sujet de sa propre grandeur, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent derrière moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Puis, une femme pousse une exclamation sonore et un plateau contenant des verres et une bouteille me tombe sur les genoux, détrempant mon pantalon. Je bondis sur mes pieds sous l'effet de la surprise et me retourne pour découvrir…nulle autre qu'Anna.

La jeune femme a l'air aussi surprise que moi de me voir. Néanmoins, tandis que je porte l'uniforme des gardes de Kilas et que je discute amicalement avec ce dernier, mon amie porte un sinistre collier d'esclave et la même tenue composée de voiles que ma propre «dame de compagnie», si ce n'est qu'ils sont de couleur rose. De même, c'est la première fois que je vois Anna avec ses longs cheveux détachés. Je dois dire que ça lui va bien, même si je rougis légèrement en voyant sa tenue.

L'instant se brise et Kilas bondit sur ses pieds, sont expression amicale ayant immédiatement fait place à un masque agressif de fauve enragé.

-Pauvre conne maladroite! Tu sais combien coûte cette bouteille que tu viens de ruiner?

Elle baisse la tête l'air penaude, me brisant un peu le cœur de voir la femme si fière réduite à ça, puis elle prend un des voiles de sa tenue pour nettoyer rapidement mon pantalon. C'est alors que je l'entends chuchoter :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-À ton avis? Je mime avec les lèvres.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Anna finit par se relever, après avoir ramassé les débris de ses mains nues. Kilas se tourne vers moi et secoue la tête.

-Quand mon frère ma présenté cette fille, j'ai cru à la bonne affaire. Malheureusement, elle est salement farouche. Et maladroite, comme tu as pu le constater. Je crois que je vais devoir m'en débarrasser. La refiler au marché. Je préfère mes esclaves bien serviles.

-Si vous voulez, je dis en sautant sur l'occasion, je peux peut-être vous proposer un échange.

-Un échange? Dis toujours, Jeff, tu m'intrigues.

-Voyez-vous, la dame de compagnie que vous avez eu la générosité de me donner n'est pas entièrement à mon goût. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas connaître mes préférences. Il s'avère justement que cette jeune femme ici présente me plaît. Et croyez-moi, j'aime les défis. Demandez à cet écorcheur.

J'esquisse mon sourire le plus farouche et attend le verdict. Kilas me regarde pendant un long moment, se tapotant le menton de son index, avant de finalement acquiescer.

-Tu sais quoi? Faisons cela. Si tu crois pouvoir dompter cette pouliche, amuse-toi. Je vais la faire porter à tes appartements.

-Je vous remercie.

Avant qu'elle ne soit emporté dans l'ascenseur, Anna échange un regard reconnaissant avec moi. Puis, Kilas se rassoit à son bureau.

-Alors, Jeff. Prêt pour une première journée de boulot?


	15. Évasion du Paradis

_Wasteland, les choses auraient pu aller mieux pour Will, mais il a néanmoins réussi sa mission dans le dernier épisode. Après avoir vaincu tous les autres gladiateurs et un écorcheur -avec un couteau!-, le voilà maintenant membre de la garde rapprochée de Kilas. Qui plus est, il semble avoir récupéré Anna…malheureusement, il semble que Bethesda fait des affaires avec la Démone, et que cette dernière possède maintenant une armée. Nos héros parviendront-ils à s'en sortir?_

 _Découvrez-le dès maintenant sur Galaxy News Radio!_

 **Chapitre** **q** **uatorze**

 **Évasion du paradis**

Malgré toutes les bonnes paroles de mes nouveaux «collègues» et les encouragements de Kilas, ce boulot se révèle profondément ennuyeux. Rester debout toute la journée en bombant le torse, tandis que le maître des lieux reçoit des partenaires d'affaire et des clients pour discuter de contrats, de payes et de marché…je n'aurais jamais cru que le trafic d'esclaves peut être aussi chiant. Il est si facile d'oublier que ces gens se disputent des _personnes_ comme de la simple marchandise.

Le seul moment intéressant et un peu inquiétant est arrivé lors de mon second quart, après que l'on m'aille octroyé une pause de midi pour me restaurer. Au passage, on m'a remit un formulaire de réquisition pour que je puisse remplacer l'armement que j'ai perdu dans l'arène. En tant que membre de la garde rapprochée, j'avais le droit de prendre ce qui me semblerait utile.

Ébahit par la taille de l'arsenal -un niveau entier remplit de caisses d'armes et d'explosifs de tous les genres, j'ai finalement réduit mon choix à un revolver six coups très puissant et une carabine d'assaut légère, facile à transporter sur mon dos. Par expérience, je sais que m'encombrer d'équipement trop volumineux ne ferait que me nuire.

C'est donc fraîchement équipé que je prends place derrière le bureau de Kilas, les mains croisées dans le dos, m'attendant à un après-midi aussi long que la matinée. Cependant, après deux rendez-vous ordinaires, Kilas m'a prévenu que la prochaine visite était importante, et que j'avais intérêt à assurer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, révélant une femme à la mine sévère s'avançant d'un pas conquérant. Vêtue d'un uniforme anthracite qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'un officier militaire -j'ai vu certains officiers de la confrérie de l'acier en porter des semblables-, elle est escortée par deux soldats vêtus d'une armure amplifiée, leurs pas faisant légèrement trembler le sol. Cependant, ces protections sont d'un modèle que je ne connais pas, différent des T-60 des chevaliers. Le métal a été peint en noir, et le casque a été retravaillé de manière à former un faciès terrifiant, tels des démons de l'enfer. Je sens ma gorge se serrer lorsque Kilas se lève en écartant les bras.

-Très chère Alice. Que voilà une surprise. Si vous m'aviez avertis plus tôt que ce matin de votre arrivée…

-Ça suffit, Kilas, tranche la femme d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai pas le temps pour échanger des politesses.

Les soldats en armure se redressent au garde à vous et ne bougent plus d'un poil. Je soupçonne qu'ils ont simplement bloquer leur exosquelette pour se faciliter la tâche.

-Directement aux affaires, pas vrai? Dit Kilas d'une voix un peu froissée. Très bien. Que puis-je faire pour dame Karianna?

Karianna. La Démone. Mes craintes se confirment, ce trio sont des ambassadeurs de mon ennemie jurée.

-Dame Karianna réclame votre aide, Kilas de Bethesda, afin de retrouver un fugitif.

-Un fugitif? Et pourquoi mon aide est-elle nécessaire? Votre maîtresse ne manque ni de ressource, ni de talent.

-Le déploiement dans le Wasteland de la Capitale n'est pas encore à l'heure du jour. Il nous faut rester discret…pour l'instant.

-Alors vous voulez que _mes_ hommes fassent votre sale boulot, afin que vous puissiez continuer votre partie d'échec dans l'ombre.

-Le sale boulot, c'est votre business, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet…mais n'espérez pas que je fasse cela gratuitement.

L'ambassadrice esquisse un sourire mauvais et se rapproche de Kilas, avant de le saisir à la gorge. Aussitôt, Kilas réplique en dégainant un pistolet et en le pointant sur le ventre de son «alliée». Je réagis à mon tour après m'être rappelé que c'est justement pour ce genre de situation que je censé me tenir prêt. Je dégaine mon propre revolver et le pointe, ne sachant si je dois viser l'ambassadrice de la Démone ou ses deux gardes du corps qui se sont brusquement animés, leurs miniguns émettant des vrombissements inquiétants.

Si quelqu'un décide de tirer, cette pièce va rapidement devenir un charnier.

-Ne me menacez pas chez moi, siffle Kilas sans quitter la femme des yeux.

-Dame Karianna a été conciliante jusqu'ici, Kilas. Vous êtes dans votre position que grâce à elle. Or, ce qu'elle a prit, elle peut le reprendre. Alors, ne soyez pas trop gourmand.

Elle le relâche et recule d'un pas. La tension baisse d'un cran, et lorsque les gardes en armure amplifiée se remettent en position, mes collègues et moi rengainons.

-Très bien. Qui est donc ce fugitif que vous voulez retrouver? De quoi a-t-il l'air?

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Néanmoins, nous savons qu'il se nomme William Wilks. Il aurait entre dix-neuf et vingt ans, et il vient de Big Town.

-Big Town? Ah…cette colonie est fichtrement bien défendue. Je préférerais ne pas jeter des ressources dans une guerre contre ces bouseux.

-Rassurez-vous, nos informations indiquent qu'il est présentement en circulation dans le Wasteland.

-Qu'a fait ce gamin pour s'attirer les foudres de la Démone en personne?

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Oh, et une dernière chose : les mercenaires que dame Karianna avait envoyé à ses trousses ont tous été massacrés. Vraisemblablement de sa main. Alors ne le sous-estimez pas à cause de son âge. Et nous le voulons vivant. Est-ce clair?

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

-Très bien. Alors je vais vous laisser à vos…affaires.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

Avec un son méprisant, elle claque des doigts en tournant les talons, ordonnant à ses gardes de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle disparaît enfin, Kilas se permet un ricanement.

-Sale pute glaciale…je suis sûr qu'elle me veut.

Il se tourne vers moi et me désigne les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Alors Jeff? Sacré femme, pas vrai?

Je sursaute, ramené à la réalité par mon inquiétude constante et la peur que je sois découvert. Ainsi, la nouvelle de la défaite des Infernaux est arrivé aux oreilles de la Démone. Et elle me cherche toujours. Pire encore, elle est venue demander de l'aide à ceux chez qui je suis présentement infiltré.

-Eh bien…j'ai bien cru que cela allait finir en bain de sang, chef.

-Ah! Ces trois-là n'auraient pas pu sortir vivants de cette tour. Merci à vous tous d'avoir tenu mes arrières.

Malgré son attitude désinvolte, j'ai très bien vu qu'il a lui aussi craint les conséquences si les choses avaient dégénéré. J'ai vu de la peur dans ses yeux. Et je suis sûr que cette Alice aussi.

XXXXXXX

Enfin, cette journée prend fin, et je me dirige vers mes appartements. Avec de la chance, Kilas a tenu parole et Anna se trouve bel et bien là-bas. Le plus tôt nous quitterons cette colonie, le mieux.

Fort heureusement, le couloir des quartiers d'habitations est désert, et seuls des bruits étouffés provenant de derrière les rangées de portes trahissaient la présence des résidents de la Tour Paradise. Mes pas amortis par le tapis, je parviens finalement «chez moi» et pousse la porte.

Un mouvement vif dans ma vision périphérique trahie un danger, et je réagis par instinct, parvenant à bloquer de justesse le poignard fonçant vers mon visage en saisissant les bras de mon agresseur. Ce dernier se révèle être Anna, la jeune femme grimaçant tandis qu'elle s'efforce de briser ma poigne pour me blesser.

-Anna! Je m'exclame. Anna, du calme, c'est moi!

Le paladin de la confrérie a un moment d'hésitation en entendant mes mots, ce qui me donne l'occasion de lui tordre le poignet afin de faire tomber l'arme blanche. Avec des réflexes qui me surprennent moi-même, je rattrape l'arme par la lame avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Oh mon dieu…Will? Oh, je suis désolée…

-Il n'y a pas de…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car Anna s'est jeté dans mes bras, m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces comme le ferait une femme en train de se noyer. Pris par surprise, je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je réalise qu'elle tremble de tout son être et s'étrangle sur des sanglots réprimés.

-Oh Will…je te croyais mort…ces salauds n'arrêtaient pas de te frapper, encore et encore…et lorsqu'ils t'ont abandonné, tu ne bougeais plus. Comment peux-tu avoir survécu?

-Je…

Elle se sépare de moi et affiche une expression de colère et d'horreur en me frappant la poitrine du poing, le choc étant complètement absorbé par mon plastron.

-Espèce d'idiot! Je ne méritais pas que tu prennes tous ces risques pour me libérer! Un écorcheur…un putain d'écorcheur!

-Hé. Je vais bien. Je suis là. On va sortir d'ici. Ensemble.

Une nouvelle fois, Anna éclate en sanglots amers et se réfugie dans mes bras. Alors que je m'efforce de la réconforter de la même façon que je faisais avec Jeremy quand il faisait un cauchemar -penser à mon frère manque de me faire pleurer à mon tour-, je ne manque pas de remarquer les marques de coups sur ses bras, ses épaules et son dos, visibles à travers les voiles de sa tenue d'esclave. Quel genre de traitement a-t-elle pu subir entre les mains de ces chiens pour que cette guerrière, si forte et si brave, soit à ce point brisée? À cet instant, tuer Kilas ne me paraît plus aussi monstrueux.

Enfin, Anna réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et essuie ses larmes.

-Comment peux-tu seulement être toujours en vie après tout ça? Demande-t-elle.

-Avec beaucoup de chance…et un peu d'aide. C'est une longue histoire, mais cela va devoir attendre.

-Tu as raison. Fichons le camp d'ici.

Embarrassé, je secoue négativement la tête.

-Pas encore. J'ai…une affaire à régler avant.

-Une affaire?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Pas le choix? Will, qu'as-tu fais?

-J'ai signé un contrat avec des mercenaires. Ils vont nous aider à fuir Bethesda, mais en échange, je dois les aider en tuant pour eux Kilas.

À ma grande surprise, un sourire de satisfaction cruelle étire les traits d'Anna, faisant réapparaître la guerrière féroce que je connais.

-Tuer Kilas? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt? Liquider ce salaud va me faire plaisir…

-Wow. Je m'attendais à devoir fournir des explications…

-Will, j'ai passé plusieurs jours en tant que dame de compagnie pour ce porc. Crois-moi, je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir le temps de lui infliger davantage qu'une balle dans la tête.

Son ton tranchant me fait froid dans le dos, mais d'un autre côté, je suis content de l'avoir pour couvrir mes arrières.

Anna est heureuse de retrouver son fusil laser, mais elle récupère néanmoins l'arme à feu du garde qui l'avait raccompagné dans mes quartiers et qui gisait désormais dans un coin de la salle de bain. Néanmoins, alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, la jeune femme s'arrête.

-Oh non. J'avais oublié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Avec une grimace craintive, elle soupèse le lourd collier électronique que j'ai vu autour du cou de tous les esclaves de cette colonie.

-Ce collier possède une charge explosive à distance et une balise. Si je tente de m'évader, ils vont me faire sauter la tête. Littéralement. J'ai vu ça arriver, la pauvre fille n'avait aucune chance.

-Bon. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix…

Je lui fais signe de se baisser, et elle acquiesce avec inquiétude. Écartant ses longues mèches de cheveux avec un plaisir coupable, j'expose sa nuque blanche gâchée par ce monstrueux objet de soumission. Je glisse la pointe de ma lame dans un interstice du boîtier et ouvre ce dernier, révélant un fouillis de câbles miniatures et de transistors. L'électronique est en bonne condition, je note, et si certains fils sont reliés au verrou, d'autres sont au contraire fixés à ce qui semble être le détonateur.

Lentement, avec une boule dans la gorge, je remonte chaque fil jusqu'à sa source, m'efforçant de mémoriser tout le fonctionnement. Finalement, j'en isole trois entre mes doigts et ferme les yeux, avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

Une étincelle jaillit dans un craquement, puis le collier s'ouvre avec un cliquetis et tombe à terre. Anna glousse nerveusement et ramasse l'objet pour le jeter le plus loin d'elle possible. Après quelques étirements de son cou, le paladin sourit et annonce que nous sommes prêts à partir.

Le couloir est toujours aussi sombre et essentiellement silencieux que tout à l'heure, alors que nous nous y engageons l'arme au poing. Malheureusement, alors que l'ascenseur était en vue, une porte s'ouvre devant nous, laissant apparaître un Farrel légèrement éméché. Sans perdre de temps, je saisis Anna par la nuque et la fait se baisser brusquement, priant pour qu'elle comprenne le stratagème avant d'envisager de me le faire payer.

-Jeff? Dit Farrel en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Ah, tu peux peut-être m'aider. Je cherche un balcon, ou un truc du genre.

-Pourquoi faire?

Je tire un peu sur Anna, qui garde le visage vers le sol.

-Ça me branche, de faire ça dehors. Je suis un wastelander, après tout.

Le soldat m'observe, puis me sourit de manière entendue en hochant de la tête.

-Je te comprends. Malheureusement, je crois pas qu'il y ait de balcon à cet étage. Si tu veux, il y aurait bien le toit qui…une minute, où est passé son collier?

Constatant que nous étions grillés, Anna se redresse d'un coup et enfonce son arme laser dans le ventre de Farrel avant d'ouvrir le feu. Le rayon écarlate jaillit et calcine les chairs, renversant le négrier en arrière. Poussant un juron, je me précipite vers mon ancien «collègue» et entreprend de le tirer vers l'ascenseur. Anna appuie sur le bouton, faisant coulisser les portes. Ensembles, nous roulons le cadavre à l'intérieur afin de retarder le plus possible le moment de notre découverte. Malheureusement, cela requiert de voyager le long des étages avec ce macabre passager.

Une fois arrivés au dernier niveau, nous nous préparons au combat. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, cependant, nous sommes accueillit par une silhouette familière que j'espérais encore ne pas croiser : Azar.

Le négrier se retourne à notre arrivée et hausse les sourcils de surprise, avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier. Les membres de la garde rapprochée près de lui dégainent les armes dès qu'ils constatent la présence du cadavre de Farrel.

-Tiens tiens, ronronne Azar avec un air menaçant. Mais qui voilà donc? Je n'aurais jamais cru que la nouvelle recrue si prometteuse de mon frère était ce gamin du Super Duper Mart. Je savais bien que t'étais un dur.

-Hors de notre chemin, je lance avec bravade.

-Oh, le louveteau montre ses crocs. Mais ne crois pas m'effrayer, _Jeff_. Je suis plus gros, plus méchant et j'ai survécu à des centaines de combats. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

-On parie?

Je m'écarte sur le côté, laissant Anna tirer sur l'esclavagiste qui se prend le tir en plein ventre. Azar grogne de souffrance et tombe sur un genou, une odeur de viande calcinée s'élevant d'entre ses doigts. Sans attendre d'ordres de sa part, les soldats de Kilas ouvre le feu dans l'intention de nous éliminer.

Anna et moi filons chacun dans une direction différente et nous nous mettons à couvert derrière les piliers de marbre décoratifs. En quelques secondes, mes balles parviennent à faucher deux guerriers de Bethesda, éclaboussant les fenêtres derrière eux de sang. De son côté, Anna atteint à la tête un autre type qui se mets à s'agiter spasmodiquement, tandis que ses jambes cessent de pouvoir le porter, avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

La garde rapprochée de Kilas, malgré leur vantardise, trahissait en ce moment une désorganisation et un manque d'entraînement critique. N'ayant sans doute jamais affronté de menace sérieuse pour défendre leur maître, ils commençaient déjà à s'affoler. Au point qu'Anna, usant de son entraînement de la confrérie, réussi sans mal à les contourner afin de harceler leurs flancs. Deux autres gardes s'effondrèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent à battre en retraite, remplissant l'air de balles afin de se couvrir.

Soudain, une autre silhouette familière jaillit. Gary brandissait une grenade dans chaque main, et tandis qu'il fonçait sur moi, il retira de ses pouces les goupilles en hurlant.

-Gary! Gary Gary. Gaaaaaary!

Réalisant que j'avais moins de dix secondes pour l'éloigner de moi avant l'explosion, je tire dans la fenêtre, la fracassant en dizaine de débris de verre tombant dans la nuit, avant de réceptionner l'homme au pauvre vocabulaire. Le saisissant par son plastron d'armure et me servant de son propre élan, je détourne sa course et le balance par la fenêtre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gary!

Il a le temps de tomber un étage plus bas avant d'exploser dans les airs, faisant trembler la Tour Paradise. Les autres gardes se sont réfugiés dans une antichambre de l'autre côté de la pièce, nous laissant le champ libre pour nous lancer à leur poursuite. Du moins, c'est l'apparence que j'ai, avant d'être saisit par Azar, qui avait fait le mort jusque là.

Le négrier utilise sa force et sa masse supérieures dans une prise de lutte qui me fait déjà fléchir les genoux. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas seul, et Anna se jette à son tour dans la mêlée, le ruant de coups jusqu'à ce que sa poigne se relâche suffisamment pour que je puisse me libérer.

Puis, je baisse la tête et enfonce mon épaule dans le ventre de l'esclavagiste, le faisant trébucher juste ce qu'il faut. Car, à son insu, notre lutte l'a graduellement rapproché du trou béant de la fenêtre. Azar bat des bras pour conserver son équilibre, puis se raccroche aux bords, ignorant le sang coulant entre ses doigts à cause des fragments de verre brisé. Hélas pour lui, Anna intervient à son tour et lui balance son pied dans le ventre, pile là où le rayon laser l'a brûlé plus tôt. Avec un hurlement, Azar lâche prise et tombe dans le vide, disparaissant de notre vue.

Une certaine satisfaction nous envahit tous les deux suite à cette victoire. Anna et moi avions de bonnes raisons de vouloir nous venger d'Azar, et cette fois, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité.

Nous reportons maintenant notre attention sur la porte de l'antichambre où se sont réfugiés les derniers gardes de Kilas. Dans leur empressement, ils ont négligé de bien refermer la porte, ce qui nous permet d'entendre des meubles se faire renverser et des exclamations de panique.

Anna récupère deux grenades à fragmentation sur le corps d'un des gardes du corps et me les tends, ses lèvres formant silencieusement les mots «À toi l'honneur». Je dégoupille donc les grenades et les lance dans l'ouverture, les entendant rebondir bruyamment. Les voix se turent, puis quelqu'un hurle un juron, avant que les deux explosions s'ensuivent.

La porte est presque soufflée par l'onde de choc, et les fracas que nous entendons témoignent de la destruction se déroulant dans la pièce. Sans laisser la chance aux négriers survivants de reprendre leurs esprits, j'enfonce la porte ruinée du pied et entre dans la pièce.

Les murs sont criblés de fragments de bois et de métal, ainsi que de sang fumant. Sur les trois gardes se trouvant derrière la porte, un seul est mort sur le coup, le bas de son corps ayant été entièrement déchiqueté. Un autre est étendu un peu plus loin, tenant le moignon de son bras arraché d'un air hébété, tandis que le dernier, bien qu'en relativement bon état, n'envisage même pas de nous viser de son arme avant que nous ne l'achevions, lui et son camarade.

Plus qu'une porte entre nous et le seigneur de Bethesda. Lorsque je pousse les battants, révélant une chambre aussi luxueuse que grotesque, je découvre Kilas lui-même, debout devant son lit, l'air plus furieux qu'effrayé.

-J'ai toujours su que cette esclave me causerait des problèmes, grogne-t-il en dévisageant Anna. J'imagine que Jeff n'est pas vraiment ton nom?

-En effet.

-Ce serait pas plutôt William Wilks?

Voyant que j'hésite à répondre, il sourit avec aigreur.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour faire chier la Démone, gamin, mais t'es vraiment dans la merde. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point son bras est long. Et dès demain, j'assume qu'il sera encore plus long.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Bethesda. Nous sommes l'une des plus puissantes factions des terres désolées de la capitale. Après ma mort, nulle doute que l'ambassadrice Alice va prendre possession des lieux au nom de sa maîtresse.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, une lueur de folie brillant derrière ses iris.

-Tu n'as aucune chance. Ni toi, ni moi. Elle va tous nous trouver, et lorsque nous ne lui serons plus utiles…elle nous fera brûler.

-J'en ai assez entendu!

Je m'élance, l'arme au poing. Kilas réagit en détachant la laisse de son chouline, la bête bondissant toutes griffes dehors vers ma gorge. Malheureusement pour elle, Anna couvrait mes arrières et l'abat en plein vol. Alors que l'animal retombe dans un glapissement d'agonie, j'arrive à la hauteur de Kilas, lui pointant mon canon entre les deux yeux.

-Crève, charogne.

La balle s'enfonce sans problème dans son crâne, aspergeant le mur derrière lui d'une soupe sanglante de débris de cervelle et de fragments osseux. Le maître de Bethesda tombe à mes pieds aussi mollement qu'un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Une vague de satisfaction effrayant m'envahit, tandis que je réalise à quel point j'ai semé la mort pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Au moins une dizaine de personnes, incluant Azar, n'ont pas été en mesure de m'arrêter.

Cette sensation de puissance est heureusement stoppée par l'urgence de la situation. J'ai peut-être neutralisé la garde rapprochée de Kilas, mais il y a encore des dizaines de ses soldats en ville, et l'explosion de Gary n'est sûrement pas passé inaperçue. Je m'empresse donc de me pencher sur le cadavre de Kilas et saisit sa main crispée. Je repère rapidement la grosse bague ornée de la rose à épines que Delta m'a décrit, et utilise mon couteau pour trancher le doigt avec le bijou. Apparemment, le commanditaire des Rangers voulait le doigt aussi, en guise de preuve.

Après avoir enroulé le doigt dans un bout de tissu, je rejoins Anna dans la pièce principale. Nous constatons alors que quelqu'un est en train de monter dans l'ascenseur. Nous prenons position dans la pièce, priant pour que ces renforts tardifs ne soient pas trop nombreux. Il est hors de question que nous combattions l'entièreté de la colonie à nous seuls!

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, et nous mettons nos armes en joue en même temps que les nouveaux venus. Puis, une voix s'élève, enjoignant tout le monde à se calmer.

-Holà, tout le monde! S'écrit Delta en se plaçant entre nous et son équipe. Nous sommes tous alliés ici, alors cessez de pointer vos armes à la gueule les uns des autres.

La tension retombe maintenant que je sais que ce sont les Reilly's Rangers. Le chef du groupe s'avance vers moi et me révèle qu'ils ont foncé dès qu'ils ont vu l'explosion, se doutant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir beaucoup d'assauts de planifiés sur le cœur du fief ennemi. Pendant qu'il me parle, Dexter s'approche d'Anna et l'examine d'un air appréciateur.

-Alors c'est elle, la nana pour qui t'étais près à défier tous les diables de l'enfer? Okay, je vais te l'accorder, avec un minois pareille, ça en valait la peine.

-Un peu de respect, le gros bras, grince Kira en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et si j'en vois un la reluquer de manière irrespectueuse, je vais personnellement lui découper les couilles. Compris?

-Oui chef, répond Dexter. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Maximus.

-Alors, dit Delta. Tu l'as?

Comprenant de quoi il parle, je hoche de la tête et lui tend le morbide trophée. Le mercenaire sourit de toutes ses dents et s'empare du doigt, faisant briller la gemme dans un rayon de lune.

-Ah! Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a une pourriture de moins dans le Wasteland.

-On ferait mieux de partir, non? Je souligne, redoutant toujours l'arrivée de renforts négriers.

-Tu as raison. Tout le monde, dans l'ascenseur.

Il s'avère que six personnes, dont quatre portant une volumineuse armure de combat, laissent bien peu d'espace dans l'étroite cage d'ascenseur, surtout que le cadavre de Farrel n'a toujours pas été déplacé et qu'il se fait maintenant impitoyablement piétiné. Après maints grognements et jurons, les portes se referment, nous coinçant comme des sardines. Je me retrouve personnellement pressé dans un coin du fond, le dos d'Anna pressé contre ma poitrine et mon nez dans sa chevelure. Le parfum de ses cheveux n'est pas désagréable, mais la chaleur de son corps si désespérément proche de la nudité me rend un peu mal à l'aise. J'espère que personne ne remarque ma gêne.

-Si quelqu'un pète, on est tous mort, annonce Dexter dans une tentative d'humour. Personne n'a manger de haricots, j'espère?

-La ferme, Dex, dit Maximus.

L'ingénieur du groupe appuie sur un bouton du tableau de commande, et l'ascenseur s'anime. Après avoir descendu quelques étages, la mécanique émets des grincements de plus en plus inquiétants, avant de simplement s'arrêter, en même temps que la lumière s'éteigne.

-Bordel, s'exclame Dexter. Et puis quoi encore?

Dans une série de protestations et de jurons -je suis en train de renouveler mon vocabulaire de grossièretés au contact de ces mercenaires-, Delta ordonne à Maximus de redémarrer l'ascenseur. Quelques instants après, la lampe du Ranger s'allume dans un coin et je peux vaguement le voir arracher le panneau de contrôle afin de jouer avec les câbles électriques.

Des bruits sourds au-dessus de nos têtes incitent Maximus à travailler plus vite, et lorsqu'un choc retentit contre le plafond, nous comprenons que les hommes de Kilas tentent de venir nous chercher dans l'ascenseur. Je remarque pour la première fois la présence d'une trappe métallique juste à côté de la lampe au plafond.

Cette ouverture s'ouvre, révélant le visage surpris d'un des soldats négriers. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de prononcer un mot avant de se prendre une dague de lancer dans l'œil, mourant sur le coup et tombant à moitié dans la cabine.

-Max, grouille-toi!

-Je fais ce que je peux! Encore une minute.

-On n'a pas une minute. Ils sont là!

-Bordel!

Maximus tire violemment sur quelque chose, et soudain, l'ascenseur se remet en mouvement, tombant en chute libre à une vitesse qui est tout sauf sécuritaire. Nous poussons des hurlements en chœur, et j'ai l'étrange sensation d'avoir laissé mon estomac derrière.

Après un temps indéterminé, nous touchons le fond avec violence, tombant les uns sur les autres dans un concert de fracas métalliques. Toussant sous l'effet de la poussière et manquant de souffle sous le poids de deux personnes, il me faut un moment pour réaliser que je suis vivant et en un seul morceau. Lorsque je demande comment vont les autres, tout le monde me réponds à peu près la même chose.

Tout le monde, sauf Maximus.

Le pauvre homme a été proprement éjecté de la cabine de l'ascenseur au moment de l'impact, percutant de plein fouet un mur de béton. Il gît maintenant au sol, le regard vitreux, sa nuque formant un angle peu naturel.

Nous nous extirpons un à un de l'ascenseur en ruines et formons un demi-cercle autour de la dépouille. Delta, la mine sombre, s'agenouille auprès de son frère d'arme tombé et lui ferme doucement les paupières. Puis, il le tourne sur le dos et lui replace en grimaçant la tête dans le bon sens, provoquant un craquement répugnant.

-Prenons un instant pour nous recueillir auprès de notre frère disparu, annonce-t-il aux autres. Puis continuons. Nous boirons un coup à sa santé plus tard.

Nous fermons les yeux et respectons un silence de circonstance. Plutôt discret, sauf quant il s'agit d'interagir avec les conneries de Dexter, Maximus ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir particulier. Je réalise néanmoins qu'il est mort pour nous permettre de filer entre les griffes des esclavagistes, et pour cela, il est un héros. Hélas, comme beaucoup de héros dans le Wasteland, il a dû mourir pour obtenir ce titre.

Après le bref recueillement, Delta est celui qui s'octroie la tâche de récupérer armes et munitions, ainsi que le sac à outils que le défunt portait en bandoulière. Une fois ce matériel précieux en sa possession, le commandant des Rangers verse le contenu d'un petit bidon d'huile sur le corps de Maximus et l'enflamme d'une allumette. Les flammes jaillissent en grondant, illuminant la pièce autour de nous.

L'ascenseur s'est écrasé dans un sous-sol datant de l'avant-guerre, les murs poussiéreux couverts de poussière et de débris, ce qui prouve que cette zone n'est pas habitée par les esclavagistes. Pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose d'intéressant de toute façon.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait, jusqu'à ce que je déniche presque par accident une fissure dans un mur, partiellement cachée par un éboulement formant un creux. Après environ un mètre, l'étroite ouverture mène à un tunnel d'un nouveau genre.

-Les gars? Je lance aux autres. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Kira s'avance vers moi et se glisse dans la fissure, allant faire de la reconnaissance. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air victorieux.

-Un tunnel du métro. Ce que tu as trouvé, Will, c'est une sortie.


	16. Baigné de lumière

_Bienvenue de nouveau à Galaxy News Radio, votre lumière dans les ténèbres…enfin, à part celle des radiations. Je suis Maître Orion, et aujourd'hui, nous avons droit à un nouvel épisodes des aventures du nouveau vagabond._

 _Dans le précédent épisode, Will et les Reilly's Rangers ont mis en branle leur plan pour tuer Kilas, le seigneur des esclavagistes de Bethesda, afin de libérer Anna de leurs griffes. Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut acharné, et malheureusement, les mercenaires durent sacrifier l'un des leurs dans la fuite. Mais Kilas est mort, de même que son frère et lieutenant Azar. Mais tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les vestiges du métro de DC, les aventuriers ne sont toujours pas au bout de leurs peines…_

 **Chapitre** **q** **u** **inze**

 **B** **aigné de lumière**

Il y a longtemps, nos ancêtres utilisaient de larges véhicules métalliques se déplaçant dans des tunnels pour rejoindre différents points de la ville. J'ai entendu parler de ce «métro» décrit par Kira, par les nombreux récupérateurs et par les nomades risquant tous les jours leur vie dans le Wasteland. Mais le voir de mes propres yeux est différent de ce que j'imaginais.

Le tunnel est large, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Deux rangées de rails s'étendent parallèlement l'une à l'autre, permettant le déplacement d'autant de trains à une meilleure époque. L'obscurité est si profonde que nos lampes parviennent tout juste à la repousser, accentuant encore plus l'impression de démesure de ce souterrain. En levant les yeux vers le plafond invisible, je me demande combien de tonnes de béton se trouvent au-dessus de ma tête. Un début de claustrophobie m'envahit.

-Hé, Will, dit Delta en se glissant dans la fissure pour nous rejoindre. Tu sais que ce Pip-boy à ton poignet a une lampe, pas vrai?

-Euh…ah oui?

Après avoir manipuler l'appareil en question, je trouve finalement l'interrupteur en question, illuminant l'écran d'une lumière verte si puissante qu'elle créé une véritable bulle dans les ténèbres autour de moi. Le seul inconvénient de cet éclairage, c'est l'effet de mouvement suivant mon poignet, ce qui fait danser les ombres et accentue ma paranoïa.

-On devrait se mettre en route, non?

-Un instant. Dex est coincé.

Nous nous tournons vers la fissure, découvrant le musculeux mercenaire pestant et jurant tandis qu'il se débat pour s'introduire dans l'ouverture. Kira est avec lui, s'efforçant de le convaincre d'abandonner son armure et son minigun, car ces pièces d'équipement ne passeront jamais.

-Tu es folle! Je ne vais pas m'aventurer dans le métro de DC sans arme et sans armure!

-Tu préfères attendre là que les esclavagistes te choppent? Si t'es chanceux, ils vont juste te coller une balle dans la tête.

-Raah! Fait chier.

L'homme recule et je peux l'entendre jouer avec les attaches de sa protection avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, vêtu d'une camisole et d'un pantalon kaki. Comme Kira l'avait deviné, son camarade passe plus facilement, mais cela n'empêche pas ce dernier de geindre sur la perte de sa précieuse arme.

-La ferme, Dex. Tu en a quelque chose comme six ou sept au QG.

-Ce n'est pas pareil!

-Vous avez bientôt finis de vous chamailler? Intervient Delta, agacé. Nous sommes toujours dans une zone hostile, je vous rappelle! Dexter, attrape ce flingue. Formation Kepler-Delta-X-Ray!

Le musculeux mercenaire attrape au vol le fusil de Maximus que lui avait lancé son commandant et s'assure que le chargeur coulisse bien dans la chambre, avant de suivre les autres dans la formation. Kira prend la tête, à environ deux mètres devant nous, tandis que Delta Reilly nous pousse, Anna et moi, derrière lui. Dexter ferme la marche, et nous nous mettons en route.

-Will, nous dit Delta. Ton amie et toi, restez près de nous. Vous savez vous battre, mais nous devons vous escorter en sécurité. Votre protection est prioritaire à partir de maintenant.

-Vraiment?

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? On a signé un contrat, tu te souviens?

Je me souviens, en effet. Ce bout de papier que je croyais principalement destiné à me lier au boulot d'assassinat. Mais à présent, la seconde partie de l'entente prend forme, tandis que les Reilly's Rangers déploient leurs efforts pour nous protéger des dangers se terrant sans doute dans ces profondeurs oubliées.

Pour occuper le silence, Dexter nous murmure la liste des dangers potentiels dans les ruines du métro : les goules, tout d'abord, les créatures cherchant instinctivement la protection des ténèbres et se regroupant en meutes sous terre. Les raiders aussi, à l'occasion, aiment apparemment l'attrait d'une planque déjà construite et relativement facile à défendre ou à cacher. Malheureusement pour eux, les raiders du métro finissent presque toujours par explorer un tunnel de trop, libérant sur leur camp des créatures hostiles.

Alors qu'il disait cela, nous atteignons justement l'un de ces fameux camps dévastés, les vestiges froids et les corps en décomposition témoignant d'une catastrophe ancienne. Les raiders avaient ainsi établis des défenses grossières, allant même jusqu'à descendre des meubles de la surface. Les mercenaires, prudents, entreprennent de fouiller les décombres, dénichant un nombre intéressant de munitions et d'autres objets utiles.

-Des hommes de Kilas, annonce Kira en brandissant un écusson de la rose à épines. Si je me fis à leur matériel, c'était aux débuts du gang, il y a plus de dix ans.

-Mais si les gars de Kilas sont déjà venu ici, demande Dexter, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont abandonné les lieux? C'est clairement une brèche dans leurs défenses.

-À mon avis, ils n'ont pas abandonné les lieux. Ils en ont été chassé.

La jeune femme s'approche d'un mur et pointe le rayon de sa lampe sur ce qui s'avère être une large éclaboussure de sang séché. Suivit ma morbide expérience, ces marques témoignent d'un coup violent porté par des griffes acérées, pas par une blessure par balle.

-Merde, grogne Dexter, illustrant les pensées de tout le monde.

-Allons les gars, intervient Delta. Cet endroit a été dévasté il y a une décennie. Avec de la chance, la cause est partie depuis longtemps.

-Nous, avoir de la chance?

Delta pointe du pouce le trèfle à quatre feuilles sur sa poitrine, son regard défiant son subalterne de dire autrement.

Après cet arrêt, nous poursuivons notre route à travers un long tunnel couvert de débris de pierre et de métal, les éboulis laissant parfois de larges et inquiétantes fissures au plafond. Heureusement, après avoir résisté deux-cent trente-cinq ans, les fondations de béton ne semblent pas décidé à s'écrouler aujourd'hui, et nous passons sans problème jusqu'à atteindre une immense structure métallique partiellement renversée sur le côté par l'effondrement du tunnel. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de l'un de ces fameux trains du métro.

S'il nous est impossible de contourner la rame de métro, une ouverture nous permet de la traverser. Le déplacement sur un sol pratiquement diagonal est difficile, mais l'intérieur du wagon ne manque pas de prises. Malheureusement, un grand nombre de squelettes gisent ça et là, victimes d'une attaque qu'ils n'ont même pas vu approcher. Pris d'une crainte superstitieuse, je prends soin de ne marcher sur aucune des dépouilles de ce cimetière.

Après être passé d'un wagon à l'autre dans un silence maussade, nous arrivons enfin en vue d'une ouverture aussi large que le tunnel lui-même, faiblement dessinée dans les ténèbres. Kira lève le poing et nous fait signe d'arrêter. Je tends l'oreille et entend à mon tour les gargouillements bien trop familiers, rappelant à mon esprits de mauvais souvenirs…

Des goules. Plusieurs, si l'on se fit aux bruits. Kira échange un regard avec Delta, qui hoche de la tête, et la jeune femme aux cheveux violets descend du wagon afin d'aller explorer la station.

XXXXXXX

Après d'interminables minutes, des chocs sourds sur le métal rouillé précède l'arrivé d'une anomalie dans l'air, comme un effet miroitant d'évaporation. Après un cliquètement discret, Kira réapparaît, la main posé sur un appareil fixé à sa ceinture que je reconnais comme étant un stealth boy, ces dispositifs d'invisibilités aussi rares que miraculeux.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la sortie vers la surface n'est pas bloquée, annonce-t-elle gravement. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il y a toute une bande de goules qui se trouvent entre l'air frais et nous.

-Bordel, je grince, je hais ces trucs.

-Je crois d'ailleurs que leur goulification est récente.

-Comment ça?

-Leurs vêtements. Les goules mutées depuis des mois ou des années ne changent jamais de fringues, alors elles finissent par n'avoir plus que des haillons sur le dos. Celles dans la station sont encore décentes. Qui plus est, j'ai constaté des vestiges d'un camp d'importance. À mon avis, l'endroit est irradié. Rien de décelable sur le coup, mais à force de rester dans la zone à risques…ces pauvres types ont juste été victimes de leur ignorance, alors qu'ils ne voulaient sans doute que fonder un foyer.

Delta tire sur son mégot de cigarette et l'écrase sous sa botte, soufflant la fumée par la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ce qui m'intéresse, dit-il, c'est de savoir combien.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse.

-Kira, combien?

-Plus d'une vingtaine. Plus deux luminescents et un reaver.

Nous lâchons tous des jurons et des gémissements désespérés. Passer à travers une telle horde n'allait pas être facile, surtout avec ce reaver dans le tas. Le souvenir du sujet 8 est toujours frais dans ma mémoire, et je me souviens combien il s'est avéré difficile d'abattre le monstre malgré tous nos efforts.

Au moins, celui-là n'est probablement pas contagieux. Du moins, je l'espère.

Quant aux luminescents, je les connais de réputation seulement. Suite à une anomalie mutagénique, le sang de ces goules finit par luire d'une lumière verdâtre. Les luminescents seraient également de véritables conducteurs vivants de radioactivité, d'une manière que personne n'explique. Il faut dire qu'en général, la procédure avec les goules sauvages consiste à tirer d'abord et à poser les questions ensuite.

Alors que nous sommes tous plongés dans des ruminations diverses, je constate qu'Anna frissonne de froid, mais que seul son entêtement l'empêche de se plaindre. Il faut dire que les courants d'air de ces souterrains passent cruellement à travers les trop minces vêtements d'esclaves qu'elle porte toujours. Je prends donc le manteau prêté par les Rangers qui était dans mon sac et lui met sur les épaules. Après s'être emmitouflé dedans, mon amie lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit avec reconnaissance. Notre échange de regard se prolonge, et je finis par détourner les yeux, gêné.

Un bruit de ruban adhésif déchiré me fait sursauté, et je constate que Dexter a entreprit un bricolage hasardeux avec une grenade à fragmentation, déjà dangereuse en soi, et pas moins de cinq des tristement célèbres «grenades nukas».

Utilisant les isotopes chimiques contenus dans les nuka-colas Quantum, cette grenade explose en libérant une gerbe d'énergie destructrice qui a dégoûté la plupart des gens du Wasteland de la version luminescente de la boisson de l'ancien monde. Le mercenaire est justement en train d'attacher grossièrement les explosifs avec du ruban adhésif, ce qui ne manque pas de m'inquiéter. Dans un espace aussi restreint que le nôtre, si son bricolage lui explose à la figure, nous allons tous morfler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, pauvre inconscient? S'exclame Anna, qui a aussi reconnu les nukas.

Dexter tourne la tête et sourit.

-Une petite invention de ma part. Je l'appelle le nukafrag. Croyez-moi, ça dépote!

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Juste…évitez de tous nous tuer.

Le mercenaire ricane et se redresse, son invention à la main.

-Permission de lâcher l'enfer sur ces saloperies, chef?

-Accordé. Mais si on meurt à cause de ton «nukafrag», je te retrouve dans l'Au-Delà et je te botte ton postérieur fantomatique.

-C'est cool de se sentir soutenu par ses camarades. Écartez-vous bande de fillettes.

Dexter sort du wagon et s'avance le long du tunnel en direction de la station infestée de goules. Arrivé à une bonne distance, il prend une position de footballeur américain et lance l'engin de mort dans un concert de cris de goules. Dès que la nukafrag a quitté ses mains, le Ranger tourne les talons et s'enfuie ventre à terre pour venir nous rejoindre dans notre train.

L'explosion est encore plus spectaculaire que ce dont j'imaginais. La violence du flash lumineux permet, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, d'éclairer la totalité de la station, avant que cette dernière ne soit plongée dans un enfer d'énergie instable et de shrapnels filant à grande vitesse. La structure même du tunnel tremble sur ses fondations, et un fracas de fin du monde accompagne l'effondrement de plusieurs structures. Enfin, moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le calme revient, et Delta ordonne une charge arme au poing.

Peut-être y avait-il effectivement les vestiges récents d'un camp de wastelanders venus tenter leur chance dans le métro. Mais la bombe artisanale de Dexter s'est chargée de souffler tout ce qui n'était pas soudé au sol, ravageant les piliers de béton soutenant le plafond et provoquant l'écroulement de la plate-forme menant à la surface. Rapidement, je constate qu'une poignée de goules a survécu à l'explosion, mais leurs blessures et le choc de la surprise en fait de bien piètres opposants à nos tirs.

Lorsque je me vis abattre deux goules à la suite sans cesser de courir, je me surprends moi-même de mon habileté par rapport à mon dernier affrontement avec ce genre de mutant. Il faut croire que les semaines d'expérience au combat commencent à faire leurs preuves.

Les Reilly's Rangers s'assurent de conserver autant que possible une formation en triangle, Kira formant la pointe afin de pouvoir utiliser son sabre pour repousser les assaillants parvenant à se rapprocher de nous. Sous sa lame dansante, des mains volent dans les airs et des entailles se dessinent sur les poitrines.

Une pile de débris se déplace, laissant filtrer une lueur blafarde et palpitante précédent l'apparition de la créature manchot qui produit cette lumière surnaturelle. Le luminescent bondit sur ses pieds et lève son bras unique, accentuant son aura lumineux d'un coup. Au même instant, le compteur Geiger de mon Pip-boy s'affole, signalant un pic de radiations provoqué par le monstre lui-même. Les autres goules, comme revigoré par cette vague radioactive, reprennent leurs assauts avec une ferveur décuplée, nous forçant finalement à ralentir notre progression. L'affrontement tourne pratiquement au corps-à-corps, mais nous reprenons l'avantage peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Kira décapite le luminescent, aspergeant le mur de liquide jaunâtre.

Alors que nous pensions enfin remporter cette victoire, une silhouette bossue fit son apparition au sommet de la plate-forme partiellement effondrée, arborant des traits difforment qui me firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Le reaver pousse un grondement guttural et bondit sur notre groupe, nous dispersant malgré nous sous l'effet de la surprise. Faisant montre d'une rapidité hallucinante, la créature mutée s'empare du fusil de Dexter, lui arrache des mains et repousse le mercenaire en arrière. Ce dernier grogne en heurtant durement le sol, et la goule ne perd pas de temps avant de se tourner vers son adversaire suivant, Delta. Le chef mercenaire tente de lui tirer dessus à bout portant avec ses mitraillettes, mais la première se révèle déchargée, et la seconde se fait impitoyablement repoussé sur le côté. Le commandant des Reilly's Rangers pour une exclamation de douleur en se prenant un coup de front sur le nez, du sang giclant des narines dans un craquement.

Alors que la goule reaver s'empare à deux mains de l'armure de notre allié pour le soulever dans les airs, je passe à mon tour à l'attaque, me faisant néanmoins la réflexion que pour une goule sauvage, cette créature fait montre d'une technique de combat plutôt développée. Malheureusement, je me prends le corps de Delta en plein ventre, le mercenaire ayant été lancé dans ma direction comme un vulgaire sac de tatos.

Enfin, des rayons laser viennent percuter la goule, le faisant reculer de quelques pas; Anna campe sa position en vidant sa batterie à fusion sur le monstre, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Au même moment, Kira fait tournoyer son sabre et parvient au corps-à-corps, entaillant le reaver plusieurs fois.

Soudain, la goule tend la main et bloque la lame, tressaillant à peine tandis que le métal s'enfonçait violemment dans sa paume. Coinçant l'arme de la mercenaire dans sa main, le reaver lui arrache la garde des mains et lui bondit au visage, la tailladant de ses ongles crochus avant de se pencher et de la mordre à la nuque comme un vampire de légende.

-Non! Hurle Delta en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Néanmoins, il n'ose pas s'approcher, considérant que la goule maintient la jeune femme dans une solide clé de cou, utilisant en plus le sabre pour menacer son ventre…le mutant est en train de la garder en otage!

-Delta…ce n'est pas une goule sauvage!

-Le plus jeune des vôtres est le plus malin, grince le reaver d'une voix rauque et gargouillante.

-Bordel, dit Dexter en récupérant son arme. Je ne pensais pas qu'une goule aussi mutée pouvait garder son intelligence…

-Vous avez tué mes fidèles, les Enfants d'Atom, poursuit la goule. Ils avaient embrassé la vrai Foi…

Atom. Je me souviens de ce culte qui, selon les dires, aurait prit naissance il y a longtemps à Megaton. Les fidèles de cette étrange religion vénéraient la radioactivité comme une représentation de l'œuvre divine. Quand un atome se divise, disaient-ils, chaque fragment devient un nouvel univers avec des milliards de milliards de vies en leur sein. Cela aurait été bien joli tout cela, si les fidèles n'avaient pas commencer à fonder des sectes un peu partout, beaucoup commençant à se radicaliser et à réclamer une création forcée de la gloire d'Atom.

À Big Town, la secte locale avait tentée de renverser le gouvernement pour faire de notre colonie leur ville sainte. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que tous les habitants civils se joindraient aux députés pour la défense. Je n'avais que douze ans à l'époque, mais je me souviens de la mort et de la destruction causée par ces zélotes.

Profitant de notre hésitation, la goule traîne son otage vers un coin reculé de la station de métro. À tâtons, il arrache un panneau de fer blanc cachant une large fissure dans le mur révélant une grande quantité de barils métalliques. Je n'ai pas besoin du logo de danger radioactif peint sur les conteneurs pour comprendre que cette section est sacrément bourrée de rads, car mon Pip-boy s'affole de crépitements.

-Éloigne-là de cette trucs! S'exclame Delta, soudain affolé. Elle va mourir!

-Cette enfant deviendra la première de ma nouvelle église. Et vous serez les prochains.

C'est au tour d'Anna de s'interposer.

-Vous ne réalisez donc pas que seule une fraction des personnes irradiées se goulifient? Elle risque de mourir.

-Atom est juge et voit en nous. Seuls les purs rejoindront les élus dans Son paradis lumineux.

Le paladin de la confrérie de l'acier me fait quelques signes discrets pendant qu'elle distrait la goule fanatique, m'indiquant d'en profiter pour contourner l'ennemi afin de libérer Kira. Anna entretient le dialogue, encourageant le prêcheur à parler toujours plus, ce qu'il fait avec joie. Il est si prit par son sermon qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que je me suis grandement rapproché.

Éteignant mon Pip-boy afin de faire taire les crépitements plus violents que jamais -ce qui me fait grimacer à la pensée des radiations que j'inflige à mon organisme-, je parcoure les derniers mètres et dégaine mon revolver. Agissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je tends ma main libre et saisit sa tête, enfonçant au passage mes doigts des ses yeux globuleux. Puis, je lui colle mon canon à l'arrière du crâne et ouvre le feu à trois reprises.

Le recul, témoin de la puissance de l'arme, est si violent que j'ai l'impression de me faire fracasser la main. Néanmoins, le reaver n'a aucune chance et je lui réduit ainsi sa tête en bouillie visqueuse qui éclabousse mes doigts d'une purée répugnante.

Au moment où la goule s'effondre, Delta bondit pour rattraper la jeune femme complètement inerte, mais consciente. Kira lève faiblement une main pour toucher la joue du mercenaire, mais finit par la laisser retomber. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues mal rasées de Delta qui se relève et courent vers la sortie, éloignant Kira de la source de radiation.

Je l'arrête dès que nous sommes sortie de la zone à risque, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle a besoin de soins immédiats. Il acquiesce et me demande si je sais quoi faire. Le désespoir dans sa voix et les larmes affolées me laissent croire qu'il y a entre ces deux-là plus qu'une simple relation de compagnons d'armes. Je hoche de la tête, affirmant que je possède des médicaments.

Nous étendons Kira sur un sac de couchage ayant plus ou moins survécu à la destruction de la nukafrag, puis je sors le kit spécial d'Eldar, doté désormais du fameux code de couleur. Kira est blafarde, et là où le reaver l'a mordu, un réseau de veinules noires a commencé à se répandre sous la peau, en plus de laisser couler un sang couvert d'écume verte. Je commence donc par lui injecter une dose de Rad-X pour renforcer son système contre l'empoisonnement aux radiations, avant de lui donner un antibiotique et de nettoyer au mieux de mes capacités la plaie, et finit avec un pansement épais. Anna m'apporte autant que possible sa propre expertise, strictement militaire, et à deux, nous finissons par conclure que la mercenaire va s'en sortir.

Soudain, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux et s'assoit d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crois voir passer dans ses yeux une lueur verdâtre, mais cette impression disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. La jeune femme prend une longue et bruyante inspiration, puis contemple ses mains, avant de tâter la blessure à son cou.

-Que…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Le petit Will t'a sauvé la peau, lance Dexter avec un sourire soulagé. Et sa copine aussi.

-C'est vrai? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

-Eh bien…oui, c'est vrai. Tu sembles avoir encore mieux réagit au traitement que prévu…mais je ne suis pas sûr des effets secondaires qu'une telle dose de radiations peut avoir. Normalement, les gens peuvent à peine rester conscient durant des jours, et ce, quand ils survivent.

Un début d'inquiétude passe sur son visage, vite interrompu par Delta qui la serre contre lui, à peine capable de parler.

-Je croyais t'avoir perdu.

-Je le croyais aussi.

-Pardon. Je vais arrêter de mentir à moi-même.

Et il l'embrasse. Pendant ce baiser un peu maladroit, Dexter éclate de rire.

-Bordel, il était temps. Je savais qu'il faudrait une question de vie ou de mort pour que vous acceptiez vos propres sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une brute sans cervelle connaît à l'amour? Le taquine Kira avec un sourire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis débordant d'amour.

Les Rangers se tourne vers nous avec reconnaissance.

-Merci à vous deux, dit Delta. Considérez que cela dépasse notre contrat. J'ai une dette envers vous.

-Il n'y a aucune dette.

-À tes yeux, peut-être. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'alliés, les Reilly's Rangers seront là.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Merci.

XXXXXXX

Lorsque nous parvenons finalement à la surface, les premières lueurs de l'aube ont commencé à filtrer entre les masses squelettiques des ruines de DC. Je suis plus près de la capitale que je ne l'ai jamais été, et la ville morte paraît encore plus impressionnante par cette proximité. Les rues et les trottoirs sont chargés de débris de bâtiments effondrés, et les quelques espaces dégagés formant un labyrinthe sont encombrés par les carcasses rouillées de voitures. À proximité, un panneau publicitaire illustre le Vault-boy avec un pouce en l'air et un large sourire encourageant qui voulait l'entendre à réserver une place dans l'abri le plus proche.

Dans un recoin niché au creux de deux bâtiments, une extension du camp de la station se dresse toujours, abandonné, formé d'une large tente militaire, d'une table de pique-nique et d'un trou à feu froid depuis longtemps. En fouillant les affaires des défunts colons, nous dénichons des vêtements et un plastron de combat à la taille d'Anna, à sa grande satisfaction, ce qui lui permet d'abandonner pour de bon la tenue d'esclave. Pour faire bonne figure, elle jette les tissus diaphane dans le cercle de béton et y met le feu.

Lorsque je tends à Delta le manteau aux armes de sa compagnie de mercenaires, il secoue la tête et insiste pour que je la garde.

-Je crois que tu la mérites. Considères-toi comme un membre honoraire des Reilly's Rangers.

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ne dis rien alors. Il y a longtemps, ma mère a fait une erreur de jugement et a offert ce même genre de tenue à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu n'as pas juste prouvé que tu savais te battre. Tu as prouvé que tu avais un cœur et des tripes. Ça, c'est une valeur de Ranger.

Nous échangeons une poignée de main, et je lui demande ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant.

-Rentrer à la base, et contacter notre employeur afin d'obtenir notre paye. Crois-moi, pour Maximus, je vais m'assurer qu'il nous verse une grosse prime.

Une fois les adieux terminés, les Reilly's Rangers s'aventurent dans les ruines et disparaissent rapidement de mon champ de vision, se dirigeant dans la direction approximative de l'ouest, vers l'extérieur de DC. Mon regard tombe plutôt vers le sud, directement à travers les dangereux vestiges de la civilisation, peuplés de périls inconnus. Perçant fièrement tel un défi aux cieux entre les gratte-ciels, l'obélisque du monument Washington est visible.

Rivet City est par là. Mais pour tout de suite, je sens la fatigue me gagner, et je constate rapidement qu'Anna aussi peine à tenir debout. Nous nous entendons donc pour nous reposer toute la journée, afin de récupérer nos forces.

En constatant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul matelas dans la tente, un court moment de malaise s'installe entre nous. Puis, considérant que les premiers froids de début d'automne commencent à s'abattre, nous cessons de faire des chichis et acceptons de dormir dans le même lit, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sous des couvertures final, je suis si épuisé que je m'endors presque immédiatement.


	17. GNR, par-delà les étoiles!

_Hey, Wasteland! Une fois de plus, des complications dans la production de l'épisode de votre feuilleton favoris…néanmoins, nous arrivons à un chapitre vraiment intéressant. Car c'est ici que votre hôte, Maître Orion, entre finalement en scène. Rejoignez-moi, Wastelander, dans une aventure…extraordinaire._

 **Chapitre** **seize**

 **GNR, par-delà les étoiles!**

Je me réveille dans le milieu de l'après-midi, m'extirpant péniblement d'un autre de ces cauchemars de violence et de mort. Les champs de bataille changent, mais au final, c'est plus ou moins la même chose. Même si j'oublie déjà les détails, je crois que mes propres combats passés commencent à se frayer un chemin dans mes rêves, parmi ces guerres oniriques.

Anna dort toujours, pressée contre moi, dormant paisiblement. Ses traits sont plus détendus que ce que je lui ai vu depuis nos retrouvailles à Bethesda. Doucement, je la repousse afin de me dégager et quitte le lit de fortune dans lequel nous avons dormi.

Une fine pluie s'est mise à tomber dehors, mais mon Pip-boy me confirme que ce n'est rien de radioactif, alors je me permets de sortir de la tente pour aller me dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu d'air frais. M'assurant d'avoir mes armes, je m'aventure le long des rues de DC, mémorisant dans ma tête le trajet pour pouvoir revenir ensuite.

Un silence impressionnant règne dans les ruines, malgré le tapotement régulier de la pluie sur le béton et le métal. C'est la même absence de bruit que dans le Wasteland, mais il y a quelque chose de différent, de plus…ce doit être parce que je me trouve dans un lieu qui a été clairement habité par les humains dans le passé. Cette ville est si vaste, que des milliers de personnes au moins ont dû y vaquer leurs occupations dans un monde différent. Je me souviens combien le silence est presque inexistant à Big Town, et ma colonie d'origine n'est nullement aussi grosse que DC elle-même.

Je débouche sur une artère importante, surchargée de voitures portant encore des écailles de peinture de toutes les couleurs possibles. Plusieurs portières sont grandes ouvertes, et l'asphalte autour des anciens véhicules est jonché d'ossements blanchis, les dizaines de crânes figés sur une éternelle et macabre grimace. Je détourne le regard sur ces pauvres victimes et poursuit ma route.

Un peu plus loin sur cette même rue, je découvre des traces d'occupation d'après-guerre, avec des défenses approximatives et quelques abris de tôles et de bois moisi. Mais même ces structures semblent avoir été abandonné depuis longtemps, comme en témoigne les coffres vides, les meubles renversés et les détritus jonchant le sol. Si je me fis aux douilles et aux taches de sang séché, il y a eu ici une bataille. Impossible de savoir qui a gagné entre les défenseurs et les attaquants, néanmoins.

Sans m'attendre à grand-chose, je fouille brièvement les décombres, trouvant étonnement une cellule à fusion compatible avec le fusil laser d'Anna. Il n'y a rien d'autre ici, alors je repars.

J'erre quelques temps parmi les ruines, jouant avec les fonctions de mon Pip-boy pour éviter de ruminer sur les événements récents ou à venir. Je constate alors que je possédais une radio à mon poignet depuis tout ce temps, et je décide de l'allumer sur la fréquence de Galaxy News Radio.

À peine ouvert que les notes de la chanson _I don't want to set the world on fire_ des Ink Spots, un groupe de musiciens de l'avant-guerre, se mettent à résonner dans la rue. Malheureusement, cette mélodie ramène à ma mémoire des souvenirs doux-amers. Mes parents qui dansent dans le salon sur cet air, mon père chantant en chœur en s'adressant à ma mère. C'était le soir juste avant l'attaque de raiders qui les a emporté tous les deux. Je hais les coïncidences comme ça.

Heureusement, la chanson ne dure pas très longtemps, et elle laisse place à la voix enthousiaste du présentateur.

-Bonjour Wasteland! C'est encore moi, Maître Orion, et vous écoutez Galaxy News Radio! Avant de passer aux nouvelles du jour, il est temps de vous livrer un message d'intérêt général : attention à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont besoin de se déplacer du côté du Potomac. Nous sommes en pleine période de reproduction pour les mirelurks, alors les crustacés vont se révéler particulièrement dangereux jusqu'aux mois hivernaux -quand il fait plus froid, pour les moins rapides d'entre vous-.

Il éclate de rire, et je souris à mon tour. Maître Orion est le nouveau DJ de GNR, après que la station de radio aille été silencieuse pendant de longues années. La mort de Three Dog, le précédent propriétaire de la radio, a semblé porter un coup fatal au projet, jusqu'à ce que cet individu sortie de nulle part apparaisse et reprenne le flambeau.

GNR est une radio qui se veut «d'aide à tous», s'assurant entre chaque portion musicale de décrire les derniers événements se déroulant dans les terres désolées de la capitale, de donner des conseils de survie et des messages d'intérêt général comme celui qui vient de passer. La précision de Maître Orion a toujours été un gage de sa popularité, et GNR est la radio la plus écoutée à Big Town. Pas qu'il n'en n'existe plus qu'une poignée d'autre de toute façon.

Maître Orion se racle la gorge, et j'entends le bruit d'une pile de papiers que l'on déplace.

-Donc voilà les nouvelles, et malheureusement, je dois vous prévenir…cela concerne l'ennemie publique numéro 1 : la Démone!

Un enregistrement probablement tiré d'un film d'horreur fait résonner un hurlement de terreur, avant que le DJ ne reprenne la parole. Depuis la mention à la Démone, je tends une oreille beaucoup plus attentive.

-Vous vous souvenez de Bethesda? Bien sûr que vous vous souvenez de Bethesda. Une belle pustule sur le visage déjà hideux de notre voisinage, le havre des esclavagistes et le fief de Kilas le négrier…eh bien plus maintenant. Il semble bien que Kilas en personne aille finalement rencontré le destin qu'il méritait. Je dirais bon débarras, mais il semble que les troupes de la Démone ont à peine attendu que le cadavre soit refroidit avant de débarquer et d'imposer un nouveau type de régime. Ça veut dire que la Démone cherche à revenir s'installer chez nous, mes amis, et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout!

Je suis d'accord avec lui, si la Démone a déjà décidé de s'emparer du territoire de son allié déchu, cela veut dire qu'elle accélère ses opérations, peu importe ce que sont ces opérations ou leur objectif. Il est toutefois surprenant à quelle vitesse Maître Orion est déjà au courant de ces faits, considérant que les événements se sont déroulés il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je sursaute en entendant la suite du message.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement comment Kilas est mort, n'est-ce pas? Comment le puissant et définitivement méchant seigneur de Bethesda a rencontré sa fin? Est-ce une révolte d'esclaves? Une guerre civile dans ses rangs? Une crise cardiaque? Malheureusement, pour ce dernier cas, il faut avoir un cœur. Non. Kilas a été assassiné. Et le bras vengeur de la justice, c'était celui de nul autre que Will, le nouveau vagabond!

Là, je suis sous le choc. Comment peut-il savoir qui je suis, et surtout, ce que j'ai fais? Personne ne savait que j'étais personnellement à Bethesda et que c'est ma main qui a mis fin à la carrière de Kilas. Mon désarrois s'accentue lorsque Maître Orion mentionne les Reilly's Rangers, les «seuls bons mercenaires à part les morts», et termine en expliquant _pourquoi_ j'étais allé m'aventurer dans ce bourbier -le nom d'Anna n'est pas directement mentionné, mais il a dit «pour sauver une proche amie»-.

Maître Orion semble posséder la capacité de savoir rapidement le moindre détail de mes déplacements, afin d'en faire un segment populaire de son émission de radio. Il m'a même trouvé un surnom; «le nouveau vagabond». Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, considérant que la première personne à porter un tel nom, c'était la Démone elle-même.

On dirait qu'il va me falloir faire un autre détour dans ma quête pour Rivet City. Il faut que je parle à Maître Orion, que je découvre comment il réussi à connaître aussi bien les détails de mes aventures. Car si lui y parvient, comment être sûr que mes ennemis n'y réussiront pas également? C'est trop dangereux pour Anna et moi.

Je fais demi-tour et reviens sur mes pas, retournant au campement. Il me faut plus de temps que prévu, je n'imaginais pas m'être éloigné autant.

Lorsque je reviens à la station de métro, je suis accueillis par une odeur de viande grillée. Anna est à présent réveillée et s'efforce, les manches relevées, de dépecer la carcasse d'une brahmin afin de jeter les pièces de viande rouge sur un grillage posé à même le feu. Mon amie me salut de la tête et me sourit, m'expliquant qu'elle a trouvé cette brahmin errant l'air perdu à proximité. Les vaches à deux têtes qui peuplent les terres désolées ne sont pas connues pour leur intelligence, mais nous sommes tout de même très loin du pâturage le plus proche…

-Il faut que je me rende à GNR, j'annonce de but en blanc.

-Pourquoi? S'étonne Anna. Je croyais que tu serais impatient de reprendre la route vers Rivet City, après ce détour à Besthesda.

-Je le suis, mais il faut que je parle à Maître Orion. Ce type vient juste de décrire à la radio les événements d'hier soir, avec autant de détails que s'il avait été présent.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui! Et apparemment, ce n'est pas récent. Il m'a même appelé le nouveau vagabond, et invitait tout le monde pour la suite de mes aventures…

L'expression d'Anna me fait m'interrompre. Elle sait quelque chose là-dessus, et lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, mes soupçons se confirment.

-C'est vraiment toi, le nouveau vagabond?

-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu savais?

-Le partenariat entre GNR et la confrérie de l'acier est ancien. Dans l'abri 101, c'est la principale radio. Alors oui, je connaissais les aventures du nouveau vagabond. Je ne pensais juste pas que le Will décrit…bah, que c'était toi!

-Tu en connais beaucoup qui sont entrés à Bethesda avec des mercenaires pour sauver une amie et ont tué Kilas, seigneur esclavagiste?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Ça dure depuis longtemps?

-Je crois que le premier chapitre de tes aventures décrit ton arrivé à l'hôpital des terres désolées. Alors c'est vrai, cette histoire?

J'acquiesce, remettant les indices temporels en place. Maître Orion a commencé à s'intéresser à moi dès mon premier coup d'éclat. Là encore, il n'aurait pas dû savoir tous les détails des événements de l'hosto, sauf s'il a parlé avec les occupants. Cela n'apaise pas mes inquiétudes, et lorsque je les partage avec Anna, elle reconnaît la logique de ma démarche.

Ma compagne me surprend en m'apprenant qu'elle connaît la position de la station GNR. En effet, la confrérie de l'acier collaborait étroitement avec Three Dog jadis, offrant la protection au DJ en échange de l'aide médiatique afin d'obtenir le soutien de la population du Wasteland. L'actuelle confrérie de l'acier n'a pas de contact direct avec Maître Orion, mais l'aîné Maxson le considère depuis un moment.

Grâce à la carte interactive de mon Pip-boy et aux connaissances générales d'Anna, il nous est possible de repérer les coordonnés exactes de notre destination. Avant de partir, je prends soin de racler avec satisfaction la rose à épines de mon plastron d'armure, effaçant toute trace de Kilas, avant d'enfiler le manteau des Reilly's Ranger par-dessus. Cela a pour résultat de me donner une silhouette plus trapue, mais au moins, je me protège des intempéries et des balles.

La route la plus sûre, malheureusement, passe par le métro, car entre les éboulements bloquant plusieurs rues et les dangers constants des ruines -dangers que j'ai eu la chance d'éviter lors de ma balade solitaire-, le voyage risque d'être considérablement allongé. Nous acceptons donc de mauvais gré de redescendre dans les profondeurs, recroisant les dépouillent répugnantes des goules afin de partir dans la direction opposée à celle d'où nous sommes arrivés.

Le voyage d'environ deux heures est étonnement tranquille, et j'en viens à me demander si les ruines de DC sont vraiment aussi dangereuses qu'on le dit. Puis, en débouchant sur la station Chevy Chase près de laquelle se trouve le bâtiment GNR, nous nous arrêtons, constatant la présence sur la plate-forme supérieure d'un immense feu de camp. En entendant les voix caverneuses de super mutants, je regrette d'avoir parlé trop vite.

Discrètement, nous nous avançons en nous efforçons d'éviter les obstacles et les débris. Mon œil affûté repère alors une ficelle tendue et je tire sur la manche d'Anna, l'empêchant juste à temps de déclencher un piège à bruit très simple construit avec des boîtes de conserves.

Nous échangeons un regard intrigué. Si ce genre de système d'alarme bon marché est souvent utilisé chez les wastelanders et dans les colonies pour avertir d'un danger approchant, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de mutants utilisant de tels stratagèmes. Les géants difformes ne s'embêtent jamais de ce genre de subtilités, ils sont trop stupides…

Maintenant conscient de la présence de pièges, nous remontons avec encore plus de prudence la station de métro, nous séparant d'un silencieux accord afin de prendre les affreux en tenailles via les deux escaliers roulant. La première marche mécanique figée par la rouille grince légèrement sous mon poids, me faisant grimacer. De la sueur me coule le long du dos tandis que j'amorce la montée, mes mains si serrée sur mon fusil que mes jointures blanchissent. Après une éternité, je parviens à la plate-forme, m'aplatissant afin d'observer sans être vu.

Il n'y a ici que trois super mutants, mais il s'agit du plus étrange trio de ces monstres que j'ai jamais vu. Les brutes rencontrées dans le Wasteland se soucis généralement peu de leur accoutrement, en dehors des bénéfices protecteurs qu'ils peuvent en tirer. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare de les voir arborer une armure composée d'un ensemble hétéroclite de plaques métalliques, de pneus et de débris divers, agrémentant parfois le tout de crânes ou d'ossements.

Les super mutants ici sont habillés différemment. Celui qui me fait face, le plus grand et le plus costaud du groupe, est assis contre un pilier et semble endormit. Il porte un pantalon bleu usé aux genoux, des bottes rapiécées et une chemise sans manche taillée à même la peau d'une brahmin. Un chapeau à larges bords couvre son visage, et le pack énergétique d'une gatling laser repose à côté de lui.

À sa droite, se trouve un super mutant vêtu d'un pantalon de peau, de grossiers gants de cuir et d'une ceinture de bandoulière lui barrant la poitrine et rejoignant une épaulière sur l'épaule. Excès d'excentricité, le colosse s'est bricolé une paire de lunettes de soleil à sa taille et les porte fièrement malgré qu'il se trouve dans un souterrain. Debout devant une casserole, il marmonne à lui-même pendant qu'il jette des ingrédients divers, souvent composés de viande.

Le dernier, enfin, est le plus étrange. Avec son manteau long, sur lequel des pièces de toile ont été greffé afin de l'élargir à la taille de ses épaules, ses lunettes sans verre et sa perruque fait dans une matière indéfinissable et nouée en queue-de-cheval, il semble réellement avoir fait des efforts pour avoir l'air…humain. Assis sur un banc de pierre peinant sous son poids, ce super mutant serre la langue tandis qu'il feuillette un livre un peu trop petit pour ses mains massives.

Un livre? Je réalise soudain. Depuis quand les super mutants savent-ils _lire_?

-Tu comptes rester planté là, petit, ou tu vas venir te présenter?

Je sursaute, constatant que c'est le mutant au chapeau qui a parlé. Il n'a pas bougé, ne faisant même pas mine de se préparer au combat. Me sachant découvert, je me lève prudemment, sans lâcher mon arme.

-Tant que tu y es, ajoute le cuistot, dis donc à ta copine qu'on l'a aussi repéré. Restons civilisés.

Anna pousse un juron et apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Tandis que le mutant à la perruque repose son livre pour nous observer, celui au chapeau se redresse en grognant, laissant sa gatling au sol. Maintenant que son visage est baigné par la lumière du feu, je constate qu'une bonne moitié de son faciès déjà grossier est couvert de marques de brûlure anciennes.

-Merci de ne pas avoir tiré tout de suite, petit. Je m'appelle Fawkes.

Même si sa voix caverneuse semble peiner à prononcer les mots, donnant l'impression qu'il est constamment sur le point d'exploser de colère, Fawkes s'exprime de manière courtoise et articulée. Plus surprenant encore, il parle comme quelqu'un d'érudit.

Constatant mon désarrois, il éclate de rire.

-Ah! Je paris que tu n'as pas vu beaucoup des miens dire autre chose que «tuer» ou «manger».

-…En effet.

-C'est pas grave. Pour autant que nous sachions, nous sommes…des anomalies. Mais j'oublie mes manières. Notre chef cuisinier ici, c'est Abraham -le mutant aux verres fumés hoche de la tête- et le bourgeois là-bas, c'est Oncle Leo. À qui avons-nous l'honneur?

Nous nous présentons, gardant tout de même un minimum de prudence, et nous acceptons de vigoureuses poignées de main qui témoignent néanmoins d'un contrôle prudent de leur force physique chez les super mutants. Ils ont parfaitement conscient qu'ils pourraient nous broyer la main sans effort.

Devant notre curiosité, Fawkes nous explique que, oui, l'essentiel des représentants de leur espèce a perdu la faculté de raisonner de manière plus évoluée que celle du barbare sanguinaire, mais que pour une raison inconnus même d'eux, ces trois-là ont échappé à cet effet secondaire du virus FEV qui les a transformé. Après des années d'errance chacun de leur côté, les trois mutants ont finit par se rencontrer, et voyant qu'ils étaient tous des anomalies, ils ont décidé de se serrer les coudes.

-Pourquoi venir vous installer ici, au milieu de nulle part? Demande Anna.

-Les autres super mutants nous détestent et veulent nous tuer, répond Leo. Les humains ont peur de nous, alors ils veulent aussi nous tuer. Ici au moins, nous avons la paix.

-Et un but, ajoute Abraham, goûtant sa mixture.

-Un but?

-Nous avons un marché avec l'humain qui se fait appeler Maître Orion, explique Fawkes. Cette station est le seul accès direct vers GNR. Alors nous lui servons de gardiens. En échange, il nous offre de la compagnie, des nouvelles sur le monde, et à l'occasion, des livres.

-C'est un brave petit, acquiesce Leo. Il aime un peu trop le dramatisme, mais à chacun ses excentricités.

-Nous venons justement voir Maître Orion, je révèle. Pourriez-vous nous mener à lui?

-Ça dépends…qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-C'est important?

-Pour nous, oui. Orion est notre seul véritable ami dans ce monde. Si quiconque ose tenter de lui faire des problèmes, ça devient sacrément _notre_ problème.

Les trois super mutants acquiescent, esquissant des grondements menaçants. Il m'apparaît soudain évident que, malgré leurs vêtements civils, ce sont les plus massifs mutants que j'aille rencontré, et que chacun doit valoir deux ou trois de leurs semblables au combat. Il vaut donc mieux ne pas leur chercher des noises. Je m'empresse de les rassurer, que je désire seulement obtenir des informations.

Fawkes m'examine un instant, puis ses traits s'écarquillent.

-Attends…tu as dis que tu t'appelais Will? Comme dans…William Wilks? Le nouveau vagabond?

-Il semble bien, je marmonne, encore peu habitué à ce titre.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt? Orion s'attendait à ce que tu débarques, tôt ou tard. Suivez-moi.

J'échange un regard avec Anna, qui hausse des épaules, et nous emboîtons le pas à Fawkes, laissant les deux autres super mutants derrière.

Nous débouchons à l'air libre, alors que le soleil a presque entièrement disparu, laissant place à la voûte stellaire. Heureusement, des lanternes ont été installées pour baliser le chemin parmi les piles de débris.

-Si la moitié de ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai, alors je te tire mon chapeau. Échapper aussi longtemps à la Démone…Ah, ça lui fera les pieds, à cette garce.

-Vous la connaissiez?

Il tapote la moitié brûlée de son visage.

-Et comment. C'est à elle que je dois ces cicatrices. Elle a essayé de me tuer. Heureusement, je suis remarquablement _difficile_ à tuer. Ah, nous y voilà.

Nous arrivons à une vaste place dotée de fortifications laissée à l'abandon comprenant des murs en sacs de sable et des voitures assemblées en barricades de fortune. Des impacts de balles et des marques de brûlure témoignent de batailles passé. Je constate même la présence d'un symbole partiellement effacé de la confrérie de l'acier, dessiné sur un mur. Écrits à la peinture, les mot _Ad Memoriam_ ont été ajouté plus récemment.

-C'était un avant-poste de la confrérie, me souffle mon amie. À l'époque de Three Dog.

-En effet, confirme Fawkes. Mais ceux qui étaient stationné ici sont tous morts lorsque la Démone en a eu assez de se faire dire ses quatre vérités à la radio.

-Elle les a tous tué?

-Pour autant qu'on a pu voir en fouillant les décombres. On a enterré les corps là-bas.

Il désigne un cairn indiqué par une roue de voiture, sur laquelle plusieurs dog tags militaires ont été cloués. Anna ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

Le bâtiment de la GNR est une haute structure stylisée reposant au centre des défenses et s'élevant au-dessus d'une volée d'escaliers. Les mots GNR sont gravés au-dessus de la porte dans une calligraphie d'avant-guerre, prouvant que la radio est plus ancienne qu'il n'y paraît. Un homme se tient au sommet des marches, nous attendant.

De bonne taille et de solide charpente, l'individu est habillé de vêtements noirs confortables et d'une cape reposant sur son épaule à la manière d'un aristocrate. Une «épée du Wasteland», nom donné aux machettes grossièrement forgées après la guerre, dépasse de son épaule.

-Bienvenue à GNR, annonce-t-il en écartant les bras. Je suis Maître Orion, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Orion, c'est plus court.

-Bonjour. Je suis…

-William Wilks, je sais. Nous, à Galaxy News Radio, nous avons un œil sur toi depuis un moment.

-Justement, c'est la raison de ma présence. Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis traqué par la Démone. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'il soit si facile de suivre mes moindres faits et gestes comme vous le faites.

-Ah ah, je comprends. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Ma source est sûre.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que mes ennemis ne pourront pas accéder à cette «source» pour me retrouver?

-Crois-moi, ils n'y parviendront pas. Ma source est plutôt…inhabituelle.

Voyant que je ne suis pas convaincu, Orion hausse des épaules.

-Je me doutais que tu aurais cette réaction. Tu préférerais peut-être que je te montre? Voir de tes propres yeux te convaincrait sûrement que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.

-Je suis là pour ça, Orion.

-Parfait. Alors suivez moi.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre, avant de se tourner vers Fawkes.

-Tu nous accompagnes, mon ami?

-Sans façon. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je suis resté coincé.

-De quoi parle-t-il?

-Tu verras. C'est sur le toit…

Nous dépassons le studio d'enregistrement, où «la magie se produit», comme dirait mon père. Il règne ici un véritable fouillis de terminaux, d'appareils d'enregistrement et de boîtes de carton, et des piles instables d'holodisques s'élèvent comme des pics. De la musique est en train de jouer, passant probablement en direct dans tous les postes de radio du Wasteland.

Maître Orion dépasse le studio et nous conduit le long d'un escalier raide s'étendant jusqu'au toit. De nouveau à l'extérieur, nous avons un aperçu privilégié des ruines en bas et des étoiles au-dessus de notre tête. Il n'y a cependant rien ici, à l'exception d'un système de communication étrange abrité par une grande toile tendue sur des piquets. Orion s'y dirige et manipule les commandes, avant de prendre la parole.

-Ici Orion. Tu me reçois, capitaine?

-Hey, Orion! S'exclame une voix féminine. Tu as besoin que j'observe quelque chose pour toi?

-Pas cette fois. J'ai ici William Wilks et son amie Anna DeLoria. Ils voudraient rencontrer «ma source».

Moment de silence. Puis, lorsque la «capitaine» reprend la parole, sa voix trahie une concentration.

-D'accord…j'ai verrouillé leur position. À moins que tu ne veuilles me rendre visite, je te recommande de faire trois pas en arrière.

Orion s'empresse d'obéir, dressant ses deux pouces à notre intention. Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger sur ce qui s'apprête à se passer, Anna et moi sommes cernés par une lumière bleue qui nous paralyse instantanément. Je n'arrive plus à bouger d'un iota, même ma langue paraît gelée sur place. Un bourdonnement commence à s'élever, devenant de plus en plus bruyant, et lorsque je ne parviens plus à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, je sens mes pieds décoller du sol.

Nous prenons de l'altitude à une vitesse alarmante, déjà, les ruines de DC sont réduites à une masse grise parsemée de formes géométriques. La panique m'envahit, jusqu'à ce que je perde finalement connaissance.

XXXXXXX

Je reviens à moi, allongé sur une espèce de coussin étrange épousant les formes de mon corps comme du gel. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais l'effet commence déjà à s'estomper. Anna est près de moi, elle aussi reprenant peu à peu conscience. Nous nous trouvons dans une curieuse pièce, aux angles courbes improbables, les murs argentés recouverts de dessins d'enfant.

Peu après mon réveil, une porte coulissante s'ouvre, livrant le passage à une jeune femme un tout petit peu plus âgée que nous, aux cheveux blonds très pâles soutenus par une barrette à fleur et aux yeux bleus. La nouvelle venue porte une combinaison moulante d'un argenté métallique qui semble néanmoins composé d'une matière aussi souple de du tissu. Une arme de poing aux formes anormales est accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Salutation. Je suis le capitaine Sally. Désolée pour l'inconfort du transport. Cela fait souvent cela la première fois.

-Où sommes-nous?

Elle esquisse un large sourire enfantin.

-Ce serait plus simple de vous le montrer, pas vrai?

Sally nous fait signe de la suivre hors de la pièce, et nous débouchons sur une baie d'observation donnant sur…l'espace. Je crois d'abord que nous ne faisons qu'observer le ciel nocturne, comme quand nous étions à GNR, mais je remarque vite que la lune est beaucoup trop proche, tellement que j'arrive à dénombrer les cratères…puis j'aperçois la Terre.

Notre bonne vieille planète, étendue comme un disque en-dessous de nous, les ravages de la grande guerre invisibles depuis cette hauteur. Je chancelle sur mes pieds, l'évidence n'arrivant toujours pas à faire de sens : nous sommes dans _l'espace_ , à bord d'une sorte de vaisseau spatial, comme dans ces bandes dessinées de science-fiction que je lisais à Big Town. Anna a l'air aussi stupéfaite que moi, ce qui me rassure un peu.

-Bienvenue à bord du vaisseau-mère Zeta, annonce Sally. Désolée Dorothée, mais vous n'êtes plus dans le Kansas.

-Comment…est-ce possible?

-C'est une longue et compliquée histoire. Alors voilà la version courte : ceci est un vaisseau extraterrestre, en orbite autour de la Terre depuis des siècles. Les aliens faisaient des expériences sur nous, les humains, kidnappant des gens au fil des époques pour des raisons connues d'eux seuls. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils kidnappent la mauvaise personne.

-Laissez-moi deviner : la Démone?

-Tout à fait. La Démone a mobilisé un groupe d'humains et ensembles, ils ont prit le contrôle du vaisseau. Puis…elle a tué tout le monde.

J'acquiesce, reconnaissant bien là sa façon de faire. Utiliser les gens pour son propre bénéfice, avant de se retourner contre eux.

Sally nous explique qu'à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une fillette, et qu'elle avait échappé au massacre en se glissant dans les conduits de ventilation. La Démone avait ensuite largué un module pour revenir sur Terre et était régulièrement revenue à bord afin de récolter des technologies et des ressources, avant que Sally ne parvienne à la bloquer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Maintenant, je suis seule maîtresse à bord.

-Wow…dit Anna. Sacrée histoire…je connais des gens à l'abri 101 qui vendraient leur âme pour voir ce vaisseau.

-Et c'est avec ce vaisseau-mère que vous et Orion parvenez à suivre mes mouvements?

-Tout à fait. Les scanners longues-portées sont étonnement précis. Et au besoin, je suis capable de prendre le contrôle à distance des vieux satellites toujours en orbite.

-On nage en pleine science-fiction…

-Tout ce que tu as à savoir, Will, c'est que tes secrets sont en sécurité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de permettre à la Démone de monter à bord de sitôt.

Une alarme se met à retentir, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à la capitaine.

-Oh non…vite, à la passerelle!

Elle se précipite en avant, n'attendant pas notre accord, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. À un moment, Sally embarque sur une curieuse plate-forme et nous indique de faire comme elle, une fois qu'elle sera passé. Une seconde plus tard, elle se dématérialise dans un bourdonnement anormal et dans un éclat de lumière orange.

-Bordel, souffle Anna. Tu veux vraiment te lancer là-dedans?

-On a le choix? Sally est la seule à savoir comment nous ramener à la surface.

Je prends une longue inspiration et monte sur le transporteur alien, appuyant sur la même séquence de boutons que la capitaine. Une sensation de démangeaison intense me gagne, comme si des millions d'insectes se mettaient à mordre chaque parcelle de ma peau. Puis, ma vision se trouble, et je me sens étiré dans tous les sens comme si mes molécules avaient envie d'aller se balader. Une seconde plus tard, le monde redevient net devant moi, et je constate que je suis dans une toute autre pièce.

Cette salle, beaucoup plus vaste, est l'incarnation de l'idée que l'on se ferait d'une passerelle de vaisseau spatial, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur les étoiles, plusieurs terminaux ornés de symboles indéchiffrables, des câbles et des tuyaux partout sur le plafond et même un siège de commandement au centre de tout. Sally est déjà assise sur ce dernier emplacement, pianotant sur un clavier holographique et semblant comprendre la langue alien s'étendant devant elle.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit-elle alors qu'Anna se matérialise à son tour. Ce sont les détecteurs inter-planétaires. Ils sont de retour.

-Qui ça, «ils»?

Sally tourne son siège pour me faire face, l'air grave.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que nous avions prit le contrôle du Zeta? Eh bien, au passage, nous avons dû nous battre contre une autre soucoupe volante. Les aliens savent parfaitement que leur vaisseau est aux mains des humains. Je me doutais qu'ils finiraient par revenir, combien de temps nous avions dépendant de la distance entre leur planète et la nôtre. Regardez…

Par la baie vitrée, une silhouette sombre se glisse hors de la face cachée de la lune, semblable sur bien des points à l'Ovni de la BD «L'Invasion des Zetans», c'est-à-dire à une structure ayant la forme de deux assiettes collée l'une sur l'autre. De nombreuses lumières brillent sur le côté, tandis que le bâtiment étranger s'approche sans bruit.

-Les aliens sont de retour, dit Sally, et nous sommes les seuls à se dresser entre la Terre et leur vengeance.


	18. Les envahisseurs venus d'ailleurs

_Bienvenue à GNR, votre radio à travers le Wasteland, votre lumière dans les ténèbres…ou en tout cas, dans les radiations. Restez à l'écart de tout ce qui est vert et fluorescent, les enfants. C'est un conseil de Maître Orion!_

 _Les choses vont mal, les enfants. Will m'a retrouvé et a découvert que la vie alien existait, mais à quel prix? Ces mêmes aliens sont de retour, et ils ne sont pas contents. Je sais que nous les humains ne sommes pas doués pour nous faire des amis, mais ce n'est pas à tout le monde de payer, pas vrai? Découvrez comment les choses vont se conclure dans ce nouveau chapitre!_

 **Chapitre** **dix-sept**

 **Les envahisseurs venus d'ailleurs**

Depuis que j'ai quitté Big Town, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me demander -de souhaiter- que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que d'ici peu, je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et me préparer à une nouvelle et difficile journée de travail, dans une condition répétitive mais sûre. Tellement d'événements irréels me sont tombés sur le coin de la gueule ces dernières semaines.

Et maintenant, non seulement j'apprends qu'il existe d'autres formes de vie intelligentes dans la galaxie, mais en plus, ils nous ont déjà visité. Pire encore, la Démone a trouvé le moyen de les emmerder suffisamment pour que maintenant, ils débarquent en force pour achever ce que l'humanité n'a pas été fichue de faire elle-même : sa propre extinction.

Je me tourne vers Sally, qui n'a pas quitté des yeux l'Ovni entrant dans l'orbite terrestre, et lui demande quel est le plan. La Terre elle-même n'a aucun moyen de se défendre contre un envahisseur capable de voyager parmi les étoiles. Nous sommes littéralement les seuls à pouvoir faire _quelque chose_.

-Le plan? Répète-t-elle.

-Oui! Ce vaisseau n'a-t-il pas des défenses? N'importe quoi?

-Il y a bien le rayon de la mort. C'est ce qu'on a utilisé il y a trente-quatre ans contre l'autre vaisseau.

-Super alors!

-Pas vraiment. Il est actuellement désactivé. Il pompait trop de carburant.

-C'est une blague?!

-Entre alimenter une arme capable de rayon une ville de la carte et alimenter le recycleur d'atmosphère, que crois-tu qui soit le plus important?

À contrecœur, je lui accorde ce point, contemplant avec impuissance le vaisseau ennemi se rapprocher de plus en plus de nous. Ils nous ont définitivement repéré, si l'on se fit à leur trajectoire d'interception, mais je n'aperçois aucune lumière qui pourrait indiquer qu'ils chargent une quelconque arme de destruction. À la place, des écoutilles s'ouvrent dans la coque inférieure, libérant des espèces de «pattes» mécaniques dotées de pinces. Après quelques secondes, nous comprenons tous ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire.

Nous allons nous faire aborder.

À ce moment, une petite sphère cristalline sur le bras du fauteuil de Sally s'anime, projetant une lumière qui prend rapidement la forme d'une tête hideuse en forme de poire renversée, dotée d'une bouche minuscule et de yeux inhumains. Dépourvu d'oreilles ou de nez, l'alien ressemble vraiment à ses homologues de bande dessinée. Les auteurs de ces ouvrages avaient-ils vraiment rencontré ces extraterrestres dans le passé?

L'hologramme se met à parler d'une voix aiguë parfaitement désagréable, s'exprimant dans une langue incompréhensible dont le ton, cependant, semble décrire parfaitement ses émotions : il est en colère. Sally réplique alors dans la même langue, sifflant quelques mots courts, avant de couper la communication.

-Personne ne me menace dans mon vaisseau, dit-elle avec colère. Personne ne menace de me _prendre_ mon vaisseau!

-Attendez, vous avez vraiment compris ce charabia? S'étonne Anna.

-Quand tu vis trente ans dans un lieu où tout est écrit dans une autre langue, ma chère, tu finis par comprendre le truc. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas attaquer notre planète tout de suite, ni même nous pulvériser sur place : ils veulent récupérer le Zeta, alors ils vont envoyer des troupes à bord.

-En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle? Demande Anna, nerveuse.

-Ça veut dire que nous avons une chance de nous battre. Écoutez. Leur technologie surpasse de loin tout ce que nous, humains avons développé dans le passé. Ils comptent là-dessus pour nous écraser. Mais passé leurs jouets high-tech, ils sont aussi fragiles que nous. Voire plus. Ils sont grands comme des enfants, pas très rapides ni très forts, et quand ils ne sont pas protégés par un casque ou un bouclier, un bon coup de crosse derrière la tête les tue instantanément.

Elle ouvre un coffre métallique de fabrication très humaine et en sort quelques armes argentées.

-Leurs armes sont particulièrement efficaces contre eux. Elles projettent des orbes d'énergie pure capable de désintégrer en quelques secondes tout ce qui a le malheur de se faire toucher.

-Comme nos fusil laser, en fait.

-Plus ou moins. Mais pas tout en fait, en même temps. Je ne suis pas une ingénieure, alors voilà ce qu'il faut savoir : vous tirez dans leur direction, ils meurent. Compris?

La capitaine du Zeta nous conduit ensuite dans une salle où nous trouvons des combinaisons argentées à taille humaine comme la sienne, avec en plus des harnais supportant un globe transparent faisant office de casque. Des combinaisons spatiales, je comprends en digne adepte de science-fiction.

-Pourquoi les aliens ont des combinaisons de taille humaine?

-Pas eux, moi. La machine qui fabrique ces tenues a un scanner capable d'analyser les mensurations. Allez vite, habillez-vous!

Au-dessus de nos tête, des chocs sourds trahissent l'amarrage du vaisseau ennemi, les pinces s'accrochant à nous comme les appendices d'une tique. Enfiler le justaucorps argenté se révèle plus simple que je ne le croyais, et après avoir eu l'impression que la matière -je n'arrive toujours pas à deviner si c'est du métal ou du textile- s'adaptait à ma corpulence, j'en ai la confirmation en réalisant que Sally et Anna n'ont pas du tout la même taille que moi, mais pourtant, toutes deux portent la même combinaison. Après quelques ajustements, je ne sens presque plus le vêtement, regrettant néanmoins qu'il soit aussi moulant. Le harnais aussi est simple à enfiler.

-En tout cas, ces aliens ne valorisent pas beaucoup le camouflage, commente mon amie, sa voix résonnant en écho dans le bocal qu'elle porte sur la tête.

Nous partons vers le sas à la suite de Sally, nos bottes résonnant bruyamment sur le sol métallique. En chemin, notre hôtesse nous parle du bouclier intégré à nos tenues, capable de repousser un certain nombre de dégâts avant de se désactiver. La technologie n'est pas parfaite, nous prévient-elle, et il ne nous faut pas négliger notre habitude de nous mettre à couvert sous peine d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Nous finissons par arriver devant une porte blindée massive, devant laquelle ont été disposé des barricades et des tourelles automatiques toutes les deux de fabrication humaine. Lorsque j'interroge Sally sur la présence d'autant d'artefacts terriens à bord, elle m'admet qu'elle a elle-même utiliser le téléporteur pour aller chercher à la surface ce dont elle avait besoin.

La discussion ne va pas plus loin, car les portes du sas s'ouvrent soudainement, révélant huit silhouettes qu'on auraient dit enfantines tant elles sont petites. Vu de près, avec leur peau jaunâtre et fripée et leur faciès ridicule, les aliens ont l'air encore plus laids.

Les envahisseurs marquent un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant, comme s'ils étaient surpris de nous voir. Nous nous empressons de répliquer en ouvrant le feu, soutenu par les tourelles qui émettent des alarmes en remplissant l'air de plomb. Cinq aliens succombent dans les premières secondes, fauchés comme du blé et aspergeant les murs de sang vert. Les derniers survivants réagissent enfin et ouvrent le feu, leur corps se couvrant d'une pellicule qu'on aurait dit d'argent liquide. Mes tirs d'atomiseur ricochent sur cette protection, et je devine qu'il s'agit de ces fameux boucliers.

Un des aliens parvient à détruire une tourelle avant de perdre son bouclier et de conséquemment mourir, suivit par un autre et, enfin, par le dernier. La dernière tourelle encore debout dégage un peu de fumée, menaçant de surchauffer. À l'autre bout d'un long couloir reliant les deux soucoupes volantes, une nouvelle vague d'envahisseurs accoure, les êtres d'ailleurs baragouinant dans leur langue.

-Ce n'est pas encore finit! Je m'exclame en abattant un extraterrestre qui trébuche et roule au sol en tombant en poussière.

Sally, se tenant bien droite, abats avec une précision chirurgicale le moindre alien passant à sa portée, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

-Pas de panique. La cavalerie arrive!

Peu de temps après cette affirmation, un groupe de robots aux formes étranges lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol jaillissent dans la pièce, un globe d'énergie instable tournoyant tel un soleil dans un appendice ressemblant beaucoup à une arme. Instinctivement, je m'écarte et pointe mon arme sur ces nouveaux arrivants, mais je réalise qu'ils proviennent du Zeta, pas de l'autre vaisseau. Comme de fait, les machines se placent devant le sas et chargent leurs armes avec des sifflements, avant de libérer des projectiles dévastateurs qui explosent en touchant leur cible. La panique s'empare des envahisseurs, qui finissent par rompre les rangs et retourner précipitamment dans leur propre Ovni. Les robots alliés se calment, mais conservent leur position.

-Bien, dit Sally en s'installant devant un terminal. C'est votre chance de contre-attaquer.

-Comment ça, «notre» chance? Vous ne venez pas avec nous?

Anna hoche de la tête en entendant mes accusations, jetant un regard noir à la capitaine. Cette dernière hausse des épaules et se contente d'expliquer :

-Du calme. Je serai plus utile ici, à tenter de pirater leurs systèmes…ou à les empêcher de pirater les nôtres. Rappelez-vous, une petite équipe de spécialistes humains a réussi à prendre le contrôle du Zeta. Ce ne doit pas être difficile avec celui-ci…

Elle pianote sur quelques symboles holographiques, accomplissant une tâche aussi incompréhensible que possible. Sally insiste, nous indiquant qu'il faut les frapper pendant qu'ils sont en plein désarrois. Le mieux, affirme-t-elle, c'est de trouver leur source d'énergie sur le pont d'ingénierie et de la détruire. Sans énergie, le vaisseau hostile serait aussi vulnérable qu'inutile.

Nous nous laissons gagner à ses arguments, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de m'enfoncer dans les entrailles de ce vaisseau extraterrestre. Malheureusement, Sally a raison; face à une force écrasante en puissance, il nous faut saisir le moindre avantage.

Je prends donc la tête, serrant mon arme à deux mains, ma respiration résonnant bruyamment en échos dans mon casque étanche. La lumière a bord du second vaisseau est moins vive et plus orangée, ce qui accentue les ombres et me force à plisser les yeux. Passé le carnage précédent, tout est d'une propreté stérile, au point que je me demande s'il existe la moindre bactérie à bord. Puis, je me mets à penser à des virus aliens et ressent une soudaine reconnaissance pour la combinaison spatiale que je porte.

Pendant un long, trop long moment, nous déambulons dans un labyrinthe de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous les uns les autres. À un moment, une porte s'ouvre devant nous, révélant trois extraterrestres en combinaison rouge attablés devant une table et mangeant une matière gélatineuse doté de tentacules. En nous apercevant, ils poussent des cris de terreur et bondit sur leurs pieds, avant de battre en retraite à travers une porte en face de nous. Anna s'apprête à les abattre, mais j'arrête son geste.

-Conserve tes munitions pour ceux qui veulent réellement nous tuer.

-Will, ils vont sonner l'alerte!

Je voudrais me donner des gifles. Bien sûr qu'ils vont sonner l'alerte! Que ce soit des civils ou des soldats, les habitants de ce vaisseau ont tous l'intention de détruire notre planète. Ou du moins, nous, les intrus à bord!

Les craintes d'Anna se confirment lorsque nous retrouvons l'un des aliens en rouge -nous assumons que c'est le cas, vu qu'ils se ressemblent tous-, pointant dans notre direction tandis qu'il est dépassé par toute une escouade de ses semblables armés jusqu'aux dents. Une pluie de tirs énergétiques s'abat autour de nous, formant des trous fumant dégageant une odeur âcre dans les cloisons et nous forçant à battre en retraite. Je me réserve néanmoins le temps de placer un tir dans la tête de ce misérable délateur…

Nous finissons par semer nos poursuivants, et je décide de troquer mon atomiseur pour mon fusil d'assaut. Tout de suite, le poids du métal et du bois entre mes paumes me rend plus à l'aise qu'avec ce jouet de mort d'une autre planète…

Au tournant d'un couloir, nous tombons sur une autre patrouille qui n'a guère plus le temps de pousser des exclamations dans leur voix aiguë avant de se faire tailler en pièces par nos tirs. Mon atomiseur émet un bruit strident et éjecte une petite capsule cylindrique sur le côté. Me souvenant que Sally m'a donné une pleine pochette de ces trucs, j'en récupère un et l'enfonce dans l'orifice. Comme quoi, même les aliens souffrent du problème de munitions.

-Eh Will, lance la voix de Sally dans mon casque. Tu pourrais brancher ta combinaison dans le terminal sur ta gauche?

-Attends, tu vois ce que l'on fait?

-Bah ouais, il y a une caméra dans ton casque. Allez vite, branche-moi!

Je déniche une prise dans ma ceinture, reliée à un câble en fibre de verre, et la branche dans le terminal. Aussitôt, des glyphes extraterrestres se mettent à danser dans un coin de mon casque, avant de se fondre ensemble et de former une carte représentant des couloirs et des pièces épousant la forme du vaisseau.

-Et voilà. Maintenant, vous savez où vous allez. Et…wow, ces mecs n'ont aucune imagination. C'est pratiquement le même plan que le Zeta! Bon…ce vaisseau porte la dénomination Gamma-6…original. La raison pourquoi il existe quelques différences avec le Zeta, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un vaisseau spécifiquement militaire, pas scientifique. Oh…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Oh merde.

-Quoi? Sally, parle-nous.

-Le Gamma-6 est un éclaireur. Le reste de la flotte attend une sorte de signal avant de débarquer en masse…si je me fis à ces mathématiques aliens…on parle ici de centaines d'Ovnis!

Anna pousse un juron, et je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Des centaines de vaisseaux envahisseurs, contre une Terre incapable de se défendre contre un seul…

-Comment on peut les empêcher d'appeler des renforts? Je demande.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, annonce une étrange voix sortie de nulle part.

Je sursaute et brandit mon arme, imité par Anna. Un coin d'atmosphère se met à scintiller, trahissant la présence d'une personne camouflée. Une seconde après, le voile optique tombe, révélant un extraterrestre particulièrement étrange. Par-dessus des lambeaux argentés de ce qui avaient dû être une combinaison semblable à la nôtre, l'alien y a greffé des pièces de cuir et de peau ainsi que des morceaux de métal, comme le ferait un wastelander afin de s'offrir une protection contre les intempéries et les balles. Enfin, une paire de lunettes de soudeur, modifiées pour correspondre à sa tête immense, protège ses yeux globuleux. Un capuchon recouvre son crâne, et un fusil si _humain_ fixé dans son dos finit son apparence.

-Ne me craignez point, Terriens. Je viens en ami.

Il me faut un instant pou réaliser que l'extraterrestre s'exprime dans notre langue, sa voix aiguë éprouvant visiblement quelques difficultés sur certaines syllabes. Il lève ses mains à trois longs doigts, révélant une absence notable de pouce, dans un geste évident d'apaisement. Plus troublés par cette apparition que rassurés, Anna et moi n'ouvrons pas le feu immédiatement.

-Qui…es-tu? Dit mon amie.

L'alien baisse les bras et s'incline profondément.

-Ma désignation natale ne fait aucun sens dans votre langue. Je me suis donné le nom de Yoda.

-Ça me dit quelque chose, je commente.

Les traits de Yoda s'étirent, et je comprends qu'il essaye de forcer son visage à sourire.

-C'était le nom d'un personnage d'une de vos fictions. Un extraterrestre, comme moi, sage, puissant et respecté. Et surtout…pacifique.

-Quel Wasteland de fous quand même.

-Oh, croyez-moi, je suis d'accord avec vous. Cela fait des années de que voyage sur votre planète et que je découvre ses curiosités.

-Des années?

-Oui. Il y a environ trente-cinq de vos années, j'effectuais une patrouille de reconnaissance quand ma navette a éprouvé des difficultés et s'est écrasée. J'ai tenté d'envoyer un signal de détresse pour que l'on vienne me chercher, mais en vain. Au final, cela a été une bénédiction cachée.

Yoda nous tourne le dos et se dirige vers un hublot donnant sur la Terre.

-Au fil du temps, je me suis pris d'affection pour votre monde et votre peuple. Certes, vous n'êtes pas dépourvus de défauts, mais au moins, vous _vivez_. Vous avez un esprit créatif, des émotions, vous êtes capable d'aimer, de haïr et de croire. Mon espèce en est incapable. Ils ne sont que raison, froide, stérile et cruelle. La destruction de votre planète n'est pas dans un esprit de vengeance, mais de neutralisation d'une menace potentielle.

Après son monologue, l'extraterrestre se tourne de nouveau vers nous. Il ajoute qu'il est prêt à se battre à nos côtés, afin de défendre sa planète adoptive.

-Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, dit-il en écartant les bras, vous pouvez me tuer tout de suite. Je préférerais pas, mais j'ai déjà plus vécu que je n'aurais jamais pu l'espérer avant.

J'échange un regard avec Anna, qui a l'air aussi incertaine que moi. Cet extraterrestre adepte de films de science-fiction aurait aisément pu nous attaquer pendant qu'il était camouflé, s'il avait voulu. Qui plus est, je suis certain que ses haillons ne le protégeraient en rien contre nos armes aliens. Et le fait qu'il aille prit la peine d'apprendre notre langue, d'étudier notre culture et surtout, de nous pardonner nos fautes passé…

-Très bien, Yoda. Si tu crois pouvoir nous aider, nous t'écoutons. Toute aide est bonne à prendre.

-Excellent. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Après avoir expliqué à Sally la situation et connecté notre nouveau camarade à notre réseau de communication, nous nous dirigeons résolument vers la salle des machines. Notre plan n'était pas mauvais, nous confirme Yoda, mais simplement neutraliser le Gamma-6 ne sera pas suffisant, car, tôt ou tard, son espèce enverrait un autre éclaireur, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que nous nous laissions déborder.

La raison pour laquelle les aliens ne sont pas débarqués immédiatement avec toute leur flotte est étonnement simple, bien qu'étrange pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne connaît rien à la physique. Apparemment, le Gamma-6 est doté d'une balise hyperspatiale capable de faire le lien avec un autre vaisseau à l'autre bout de la galaxie, formant un couloir à travers l'espace et le temps permettant un voyage à une vitesse au-delà de celle de la lumière. Le Gamma-6 lui-même a été propulsé à la manière d'une fronde : presque aussi rapide, mais c'est un allez-simple. Et le processus ne serait pas efficace pour des centaines de vaisseaux.

Les explications sont rendue d'autant plus compliquées que Yoda revient accidentellement à sa langue d'origine par moments, lorsqu'il entre dans des détails plus compliqués. Au final, nous comprenons parfaitement ce que nous avons à faire : neutraliser le cœur du réacteur pour empêcher le Gamma-6 de tourner ses armes sur nous ou la Terre, puis saboter la balise.

Le pont d'ingénierie est une vaste salle au centre de l'Ovni, envahit par un bourdonnement constant de machinerie. Malheureusement, l'endroit est lourdement défendu par des dizaines d'extraterrestres, soutenu par les mêmes drones employés par Sally lors de la défense du sas. Ils savent que nous sommes là et nous attendent de pied ferme. Je remarque également qu'ils sont équipés d'étranges armures bleutées, et que les armes qu'ils brandissent ne ressemblent pas à celles présentent dans l'arsenal du Zeta.

-Ce sont des guerriers, révèle Yoda tandis que nous plongeons derrière une machine. Le Zeta n'en avait pas vraiment besoin…

-Sally? Je demande à voix basse. Des idées?

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici…je suis toujours en train d'essayer de pirater leurs systèmes, mais je n'ai ici eu accès qu'au téléporteur.

-Le téléporteur?

-Oui. Au moins, ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur vaisseau.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

-Dis-moi, Sally…tu peux les empêcher d'utiliser leur téléporteur pour sortir. Mais peux-tu l'utiliser pour faire entrer quelqu'un?

-Hum…je crois oui. Mais que…

Elle pousse une longue exclamation en comprenant où je veux en venir. Lorsque la capitaine auto-proclamée reprend la parole, on peut presque «entendre» son sourire espiègle.

-Préparez-vous, ça va devenir assez agité dans quelques instants.

Une lumière jaillit derrière la ligne alien se dressant sur une plate-forme en hauteur, avant de matérialiser la forme colossale d'un écorcheur. D'abord désorientée, la bête monstrueuse se reprend et grogne en apercevant les étranges proies devant elle. Les extraterrestres, quant à eux, reculent en affichant une expression d'horreur particulièrement crédible. C'est l'écorcheur qui se décide à attaquer le premier, chargeant les envahisseurs et charcutant leur front de ses griffes dévastatrices.

Le combat affolé s'engage, mais Sally n'en a pas finit. Une autre lumière, dans un coin opposé de la pièce, prend la forme de plusieurs mirelurks qui semblent se déverser d'une brèche avant de charger les aliens, les mutants rendus fous par les lumières et les sons anormaux. Quelque part ailleurs, un autre rugissement signale l'arrivé d'un deuxième écorcheur…

-On y va! Je m'exclame. Pendant qu'ils sont tous en train de s'entre-tuer.

Personne ne proteste, et nous fonçons à travers la salle des machines, glissant à moitié sur les flaques de sang extraterrestre. Un guerrier extraterrestre en armure tente courageusement de nous arrêter, mais je le crible de balles sans même m'arrêter et bondit par-dessus sa dépouille.

-Rien de tel que les bonnes vieilles armes terriennes! Je m'exclame sans être certain si je m'adresse aux aliens ou à mes compagnons.

Yoda nous guide vers une console reliée directement au réacteur principal. Ce dernier semble majoritairement composé d'un cylindre destiné à contenir une sphère de plasma orange palpitant comme un soleil, des tubes à l'apparence organique et artificiel en jaillissant pour s'enfoncer dans le plafond en coupole. Yoda sort de sa veste une série de grenade à pulsions de facture humaine, et après les avoir glisser dans un conduit de maintenance d réacteur, il s'amuse de notre surprise.

-Quoi? Quand vous créez quelque chose d'utile, je suis capable de le reconnaître. L'idée d'une arme s'attaquant directement à l'électronique est une abomination pour mon peuple de technocrates.

Nous reculons, et notre allié active les grenades. Aussitôt, l'habituelle bulle d'énergie crépitante bleutée jaillit, provoquant une réaction en chaîne qui agite le réacteur de tremblements violents, tandis que des éclairs rebondissent et que de la fumée vient s'ajouter au chaos ambiant. Le Gamma-6 fait une embardée, et je parviens tout juste à m'accrocher à une cloison avant d'être projeté à terre. Un bruit strident retentit, évoquant irrésistiblement une sirène m'agressant les oreilles. Les aliens en uniforme rouge se mettent à paniquer et courent à l'extérieur du pont d'ingénierie.

-Et maintenant? Hurle Anna pour couvrir le vacarme de fin du monde.

-À la passerelle! Répond Yoda.

Nous nous précipitons à la suite de l'extraterrestre rebelle, combattant notre route à travers une mêlée confuse de monstres mutants du Wasteland et d'aliens. En croisant une porte ouverte, nous sommes attaqués par un yao gai a la fourrure calcinée, les yeux fous par la panique. Le monstre me saute dessus, éveillant en moi de bien mauvais souvenirs, mais cette fois, je réagis à temps.

Esquivant le coup de patte, je prends appuie sur l'épaule antérieur de l'ours mutant et bondit, esquissant une pirouette qui me fait rouler sur le dos du yao gai. Ce dernier, emporté par son élan, poursuit sa course et va percuter la cloison d'en face, tandis que j'atterris sur mes pieds et me retourne. Les balles de mon fusil d'assaut déchirent la colonne vertébrale du monstre, achevant de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Un instant plus tard, un duo d'aliens guerriers jaillit de cette même pièce, mais je les abats par pur réflexe avant de réaliser pleinement la menace.

-Pas mal, mais ne prend pas la grosse tête, gamin, dit Yoda d'un ton qui me laisse croire à une autre citation. Nous ne sommes plus très loin…

Une nouvelle explosion secoue l'Ovni sous nos pieds, accompagné par des crépitements dans les murs.

-Que va-t-il arriver au vaisseau? Interroge Anna alors que nous courrons.

-Difficile à dire, je ne suis pas de la caste ingénieure. Les dégâts infligés sont importants. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous allons assister à une panne générale des systèmes. Sinon, il existe la possibilité que l'explosion nous a arraché de l'orbite, et que le Gamma-6 va prochainement tomber vers la Terre et se désintégrer dans l'atmosphère.

-Rassurant.

-Oh, il fallait mentir? J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les interactions humaines. D'habitude, les gens de votre espèce me tirent dessus à vue.

-J'ai le même problème avec les gens de mon espèce, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

XXXXXXX

La passerelle de commandement du Gamma-6 est pratiquement identique à celle du Zeta, si ce n'est les diverses modification que Sally a fait dans son vaisseau au fil des années. De même, cette salle de commandement est remplit d'un équipage complet d'extraterrestres armés jusqu'aux dents qu'ils n'ont pas, la moitié d'entre eux arborant cette armure bleue indiquant leur caste de guerriers. Le siège de commandement se tourne vers nous à notre arrivée, révélant un alien identique aux autres à part un uniforme argenté doté de quelques sobres décorations qui pourraient indiquer un grade.

Le capitaine du Gamma-6 lance quelques paroles acides à l'intention de Yoda dans leur langue natale, ce à quoi Yoda répond de la même façon, avec agressivité. Les autres aliens échangent quelques mots incrédules et nous mettent en joue. Le capitaine lève une main pour les retenir et s'adresse à Anna et moi, à ma grande surprise, dans notre langue.

-Je prends peine m'exprimer dans langue barbare à vous, humains, car vous et traître à sa race trop tard. Armada en route. Destruction Terre imminente.

Son accent est beaucoup plus prononcé que celui de Yoda, mais il est assez compréhensible pour que je comprenne son message. Sommes-nous vraiment trop tard?

Sans montrer d'inquiétude particulière, Yoda secoue négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il abat le capitaine, qui n'a ni le temps d'activer son bouclier, ni le temps de dégainer son arme. Aussitôt, la bataille s'engage, Anna et moi se dispersant dans la pièce afin de trouver des couverts. Il s'avère rapidement que même les soit-disant guerriers se révèlent médiocre au combat, même s'ils possèdent l'avantage du nombre et de la technologie. À deux, nous les taillons en pièces, profitant d'erreurs que même un raider n'aurait pas fait afin de ronger leurs boucliers avant de les abattre un à un.

Malgré les piètres compétences au combat des aliens, le combat se révèle difficile, et je récolte plusieurs brûlures qui laissent ma combinaison en lambeaux, le matériau alien protégeant néanmoins mes vêtements en-dessous. Finalement, le silence retombe, et portes d'accès de la passerelles se scellent en même temps que les téléporteurs se désactivent. Yoda apparaît enfin de derrière une console, après avoir disparu de mon champ de vision pour l'essentiel de la bataille, mais la présence de tas de cendres près de lui prouvent qu'il a aussi participé à sa manière.

L'extraterrestre wastelander est en train de manipuler un hologramme de notre système solaire, les formes translucides réagissant à son toucher comme si elles étaient faites de matière solide. Après une minute, Yoda appuie sur Jupiter, grossissant la planète gazeuse, avant de coller une sorte de signal dessus.

-Voilà, annonce-t-il. J'ai changé les coordonnées de la balise servant au couloir hyperspatial. L'armada de mon peuple sera envoyée dans les profondeurs de votre principale géante gazeuse, et par conséquent anéantit.

Il se tourne vers une autre console, sélectionnant une nouvelle commande qui active un bruit de ventilation.

-Atmosphère de tout le Gamma-6, à l'exception de la passerelle, rejetée dans l'espace. Tout ce qui vit à bord et qui ne possède pas de combinaison devrait succomber à l'asphyxie dans les prochaines minutes. Les prochaines heures pour ceux qui ont un scaphandre. C'est finit pour mon peuple.

-Votre peuple? S'étonne Anna, aussi troublée que moi par la soudaine froideur de l'extraterrestre. Nous n'avons que détruit une flotte. Sûrement, sur votre planète natale…

-Nous. Ce que nous avons détruit constituait la totalité de nos vaisseaux de guerre. Mon peuple ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Et il s'est fait de nombreux ennemis. Maintenant que la planète-mère est vulnérable, je ne donne pas plus d'une révolution solaire avant une éradication vengeresse.

-Mais…Yoda…tu sembles satisfait d'une telle possibilité.

Il se tourne vers nous, fronçant ses yeux globuleux.

-Bien sûr que je suis satisfait. Aussi satisfait que je suis amer. Depuis que je me suis écrasé sur votre monde, j'ai appris à apprécier votre espèce. Vous pensez peut-être que vous vous êtes autodétruits avec cette guerre nucléaire? Mon peuple s'est détruit il y a bien longtemps. Nous sommes devenus raison, logique et cruauté. Les chiffres sont notre art, et notre beauté est dans la conformité et l'ordre.

Tristement, il regarde ses mains.

-Je suis la soixante-sixième incarnation d'un des miens mort depuis longtemps. Un clone. Même la reproduction naturelle, nous l'avons supprimé. Ils ne sont pas différent que ces robots que vous avez construit à la surface. C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus être l'un des leurs. Vous avez détruit votre civilisation, mais eux, ils ont annihilé leur âme.

Il se dirige vers le siège de commandement, écarte le cadavre du capitaine sans y penser et s'assoit, le regard dans le vague. Je me sens désolé pour lui, et j'en viens à me demander s'il n'aurait pas raison sur certains points. Toute ma vie, on m'a appris que l'humanité était responsable de tous ses malheurs, et que ce que nous avions fait au monde était impardonnable. Pourtant, même après avoir voyagé parmi les ruines de notre société pendant des années, cet être d'un autre monde trouve tout de même notre peuple supérieur au sien. Un peuple mécanique, sans âme et sans passion…

Peut-être que l'humanité a péché par trop de passion. Cette même passion qui a poussé nos ancêtres à s'entre-tuer pour des raisons idéologiques. Si la grande guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, aurions nous évolué de manière à devenir meilleurs? Ou serions-nous devenu comme ces extraterrestres, froids et cruels?

La réponse me fait trop peur pour que je continue à y penser.


	19. Nous ne sommes pas encore morts

_Bonsoir Wasteland! Ici Maître Orion, de retour après une longue absence pour la suite de votre feuilleton sur Galaxy News Radio. Avant de commencer, voici un message d'intérêt général de la part de notre créateur, Sorcikator en personne._

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je sais que j'ai disparu pendant longtemps. Les circonstances m'ont hélas obligé à ralentir une fois de plus l'écriture de cette fic et de celle de Batwoman. Tout d'abord, sachez que j'en suis désolé. Ensuite, je tiens à vous confirmer une fois de plus que j'ai bel et bien l'intention de terminer cette histoire; le rythme de publication ne sera plus le même qu'avant, et je ne ferai plus de promesses à cet effet. Mais il y aura une fin.

Comme deuxième point, j'aimerais vous inviter à suivre ma page officielle d'auteur sur Facebook, _Jean-Sébastien, alias Sorcikator_. De cette manière, vous auriez accès plus rapidement à mes diverses progressions d'écriture, que cela soit pour mes fics ou pour mon projet de roman.

Enfin, comme dernier lieu, je vais mettre ici une ALERTE LEMON. Je ne pensais pas mettre des lemons dans cette fic à la base, mais c'est arrivé. Et maintenant, je rend le micro à Maître Orion. Bonne lecture!

 _Merci Sorcikator. Alors, dans le dernier épisode, Will et Anna se sont retrouvés mêlés malgré eux à un conflit à l'échelle galactique. Mais ce n'était pas un trop grand défi pour le nouveau vagabond et sa compagne, qui, avec l'aide de précieux alliés, ont réussi à repousser les envahisseurs Zetans._

 **Chapitre** **dix-** **huit**

 **Nous ne sommes pas encore morts**

Sally a improvisé une petite fête à bord du Zeta pour célébrer notre victoire contre l'envahisseur. Certes, c'était une réception plutôt réduite, avec seulement la capitaine, Orion, Yoda, Anna et moi, mais qui d'autre était au courant de cette victoire? Le reste de la Terre n'a probablement jamais su qu'elle est passé à un cheveu d'un nouvel Apocalypse.

Sur un fond musical, nos hôtes nous préparent un banquet composé des meilleurs aliments récupérés dans le Wasteland, incluant, je constate avec émotion, du pain chaud de Big Town. Tandis que je déchire la miche et savoure la senteur fraîche de la mie, Sally m'explique qu'elle a une entente avec quelques agents anonymes dans les terres désolées de la capitale qui lui servent de fournisseurs. Eux-mêmes ne savent pas qui ils fournissent en biens divers, grâce au téléporteur qui permet l'échange d'aliments contre de l'eau purifié par le Zeta dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Ce bébé est notre arme secrète, à Orion et à moi. Manger autre chose que des vers aliens clonés m'évite de devenir folle.

Après quelques verres, Orion devient encore plus bavard et nous parle un peu de lui, de son passé. Lui aussi était un prisonnier des aliens, kidnappé il y a des siècles, bien avant la grande guerre. Pour être exact, il était un barde à l'ère médiévale, révélation qui ne manque pas de me prendre par surprise. Sally renchérit en affirmant avoir été enlevée alors qu'elle fuyait les bombes avec sa famille.

-Quand je me suis réveillée pour la première fois, cela faisait déjà plus d'un siècle, dit-elle tristement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé. À ma mère, à ma sœur Willow…j'aime croire qu'elles ont réussi à atteindre cet abri de la Vault-Tec que ma mère espérait rejoindre.

Orion enroule un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme d'un air conciliant.

-Nous avons tous perdus nos vies quand ces extraterrestres sont apparus dans notre paysage. Imaginez ma confusion et ma panique quand Sally m'a réveillé : la technologie la plus avancée de mon temps, c'était l'arbalète!

-C'est incroyable, dit Anna. Vous êtes restez en stase aussi longtemps?

-Oui…et non, répond Sally. Vous voyez, après que la Démone aille fait le ménage, je suis restée coincée à bord pendant très longtemps avant de pouvoir reprendre contact avec la planète. C'est dans cette période que j'ai trouvé Orion, d'ailleurs. Pour survivre, nous avons consommé la bouffe des aliens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent là-dedans, mais il semble que cela ralentie le vieillissement chez les humains. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais si on enlève les deux cent ans, j'ai en presque cinquante.

Nous rions lorsqu'elle caricature la démarche d'une vieille femme avec des problèmes de dos. Après tous ces combats et cette menace d'un autre monde, c'est un réel soulagement de simplement se détendre et d'échanger des histoires. Le nombre d'aventures qui peuvent arriver à une fillette laissée seule à bord d'un vaisseau alien est surprenant.

Après avoir passé la nuit à bord du Zeta, il est temps de nous séparer de nos nouveaux alliés. Tandis que Sally entreprend de calibrer le téléporteur, Yoda vient à notre rencontre pour nous souhaiter une bonne route.

-Ça a été un honneur de me battre à vos côtés, dit-il avec un hochement de la tête.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Je lui dis.

-Pour l'instant, je vais rester ici avec le capitaine Sally. Il y a quelques réparations à faire ici et là, surtout à bord du Gamma-6. Mais ce ne sera pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir ces deux vaisseaux en orbite postés en sentinelles.

J'acquiesce. Sally se tourne vers nous et nous demande :

-Je vous dépose où?

-Anna et moi, nous nous rendons à Rivet City.

-Rivet City? Note Orion. L'endroit ne porte plus ce nom depuis un moment.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, des colons s'y sont réinstallés. Ils ont nommé leur colonie New Andro.

-Je prends note.

La capitaine du vaisseau active un bouton, et le téléporteur commence à émettre de la lumière sous nos pieds. Je prends une longue inspiration, me rappelant de ma première expérience avec ce système de déplacement. Je doute que je réussirai jamais à m'y habituer…

-Accrochez-vous, dit Sally en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bourdonnement de la machinerie. Je ne peux pas vous envoyer directement sur New Andro, il n'y a pas d'espace assez dégagé pour une matérialisation sécuritaire. Mais je vais vous en rapprocher le plus possible.

-Compris, je réponds avec Anna.

-Oh, une dernière chose : il faut que vous soyez en contact durant le transfert.

-Comment ça, en contact?

-L'un touche à l'autre, peu importe comment. Sinon, tandis que l'un va apparaître sur la berge du Potomac, je ne garantis pas que l'autre ne va pas se retrouver dans le fleuve irradié.

-…c'est un bon argument, admet Anna.

-Pourquoi si compliqué? Je proteste. Nous n'avions pas autant de restriction pour l'allez.

-C'est plus facile d'amener quelque chose à un endroit contenant un accès de téléporteur qu'à un lieu au milieu de nulle part. Accrochez-vous!

Je sursaute en sentant la main de mon amie se refermer sur la mienne, alors que la lumière devient plus aveuglante. Un instant plus tard, la sensation de nausée m'envahit, et je perd toute perception du monde autour de moi, à l'exception de ces doigts écrasant les miens dans une poigne d'acier. Puis, je manque d'être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil.

Nous sommes de nouveau à l'extérieur. Derrière nous s'étendent les ruines de DC, avec un mince aperçu du monument Washington au loin. Sous nos yeux s'étend le Potomac, en apparence calme malgré les épaves de bateaux gisant ici et là, échoués sur des hauts-fonds. En regardant vers le ciel, j'essaye, sans succès, de repérer un signe de la présence du Zeta. Je ne pourrai plus jamais contempler les étoiles de la même façon.

-Will…tu peux lâcher ma main à présent.

Je sursaute et rougis, constatant que je tiens toujours Anna. Embarrassé, je l'éloigne comme si je m'étais brûlé et m'empresse de consulter mon pip-boy. Ce détour dans l'espace nous a, ironiquement, fait gagner un jour ou deux de voyage à travers les dangereuses ruines de la capitale. Avec de la chance, nous devrions atteindre Rivet City -ou New Andro, selon ce qu'a dit Orion- tôt demain matin. Mon voyage touche au but.

Anna se rapproche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Will…il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Le paladin de la confrérie de l'acier est interrompue par des coups de feu tirés à proximité. Nos armes apparaissent presque instantanément dans nos mains, tant le Wasteland a aiguisé notre instinct de survie. Ce n'est apparemment pas nous qui sommes les cibles, la bataille se déroulant vraisemblablement au-delà d'un groupe de bâtiments éventrés. Sans réfléchir plus loin, nous précipitons dans cette direction, prêts à porter secours aux victimes de cette probable embuscade.

Anna enfonce la porte affaiblie d'une boutique encombrée de mannequins vêtus de loques, et nous arrivons devant un large trou laissé par l'effondrement du mur du fond. De notre point de vue, nous pouvons voir un groupe de super mutants arroser de tirs la position de quelques humains, probablement des nomades si je me fis à leurs habits. En infériorité numérique, ces pauvres bougres se sont retranchés dans une habitation et s'efforcent de ralentir l'avancée des mutants, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être un grand tacticien pour deviner que par eux-mêmes, ils sont fichus.

-Prends de la hauteur, m'ordonne Anna, son entraînement militaire prenant le dessus. Je veux que tu me couvres pendant que je détourne leur attention.

-Quoi? Je proteste. C'est de la folie!

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Je compte sur toi.

Sur ces mots, elle enjambe d'un bond les débris et s'élance en zigzagant à travers les voitures abandonnées. Ravalant mes jurons, je m'assure que mon chargeur est plein avant de m'engager à travers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. La structure grince sous mes pas précipités, mais elle tient bon, et bientôt, je me retrouve sur une corniche avec une vue d'ensemble sur le champ de bataille.

Je hausse un sourcil en constatant la présence d'un squelette en habits de wastelander, appuyé sur un mur bas. Si je me fis aux nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool gisant autour de lui, ce malheureux a littéralement noyé ses problèmes. Mais ce qui m'impressionne, c'est le fusil à lunette posé près de lui, protégé des intempéries par une corniche. Remerciant d'un signe de tête le défunt, je m'empare de l'arme et enclenche la culasse, mes gestes se rappelant rapidement le fonctionnement de l'arme du vieux Jeff, qui était un modèle similaire. Satisfait, je m'installe un genou à terre et repère le paysage.

La rue n'est pas une avenue principale, n'ayant que deux voies, mais sa proximité avec un pont quittant DC l'a rendu encombrée par les voitures de ceux qui ont voulus fuir la ville en catastrophe. À une extrémité, un immeuble s'est effondré en travers de la rue, formant un cul de sac infranchissable. Les nomades sont prisonniers dans une résidence située à quelque deux cent mètres de ma position. Pas moins de sept super mutants tiennent le siège, deux d'entre eux gisant déjà au sol.

Soudain, un trait écarlate jaillit de l'abri d'une camionnette sans roue, frappant l'un des monstres jaunâtres à la base de la nuque. Touché à un emplacement vital, la bête s'agite de spasmes avant de tomber face contre terre. La moitié des super mutants tournent stupidement la tête vers leur camarade tombé, donnant l'occasion à Anna d'en abattre un deuxième avec trois tirs bien placés. Immédiatement après, les monstres la forcent à se mettre à l'abri.

Mais c'est à mon tour d'agir. La diversion de mon amie m'a donné le temps d'ajuster mon tir. Un œil dans la lunette de visée, je prend une longue inspiration avant de vider mes poumons, puis ouvre le feu.

Le coup de feu de haut calibre explose en échos dans la rue, et un troisième super mutant est violemment projeté sur le côté, une gerbe de sang jaillissant de sa tempe. Profitant de leur surprise, j'ouvre de nouveau le feu, atteignant ma nouvelle cible à l'épaule, puis à la poitrine deux fois. Chancelant, celui-là est achevé par Anna.

Reprenant courage devant ces renforts inespérés, les nomades ouvrent de nouveau le feu. Devant maintenant se défendre sur plusieurs fronts, les super mutants tombent comme des mouches. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus que deux, l'un d'entre eux se fait blesser au bras par une balle maladroite, lâchant tout de même son arme. À travers mon arme de précision, je peux le voir lever ses yeux porcins dans ma direction et esquisser un rictus haineux. Sans crier gare, il charge vers moi. Paniqué, je tire quelques balles, mais je rate cette cible en mouvement. Le dernier survivant des super mutants détourne l'attention d'Anna en renversant une voiture grâce à sa force surhumaine.

J'enroule la lanière du fusil de précision et m'empare de mon arme d'assaut, me préparant à défendre ma peau. Je me précipite dans les escaliers, espérant encore me mettre à l'abri avant l'arrivée du mutant.

Trop tard. Le colosse se tient déjà dans la brèche lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Entrant pesamment dans le magasin, il grogne comme une bête en me dévisageant.

-Faible humain, grommèle-t-il. Toi pas courageux pour affronter moi sans ton arme.

Outre le fait qu'il est plus articulé que la moyenne de ses semblables -j'excepte les trois alliés d'Orion-, je suis surpris quand je comprends qu'il me défi à un combat singulier. De la pure folie, quand on considère les muscles et la taille. Pourtant, je me surprends à ranger mon arme et à laisser tomber mon sac à dos au sol, avant de lever les poings, une expression décidée sur le visage. Le super mutant ricane et mimique ma position.

Nous tournons autour l'un de l'autre, cherchant mutuellement une faille dans la défense de l'autre. C'est finalement lui qui charge le premier sans la moindre hésitation, déjà certain de sa victoire. J'esquive l'attaque d'un bond souple vers l'arrière et rétorque d'un coup sur l'avant-bras sans effet autre que l'ennuyer.

Le mutant frappe de nouveau sans parvenir à me toucher, mais cette fois, je bondis sur un meuble et m'en sert comme tremplin pour sauter sur son épaule. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou de taureau, je me met à tirer et à serrer de toutes mes forces, devant également me défendre contre ses tentatives de me déloger. Finalement, il décide de se jeter dos contre le mur, déclenchant un tonnerre de souffrance dans tout mon corps. Malgré tout, je tiens bon et sent mon adversaire faiblir.

Suffoquant, le monstre donne un coup violent sur un mur.

-Stupide…humain…vous…créer nous…vous avez…eu votre chance…temps…à super mutants…maintenant.

Je pousse un grognement agressif et tourne brusquement, forçant la nuque à esquisser un angle anormal dans un craquement sonore. Le super mutant pousse une plainte de douleur qui devient un gémissement tandis que j'achève de lui briser le cou. Lorsque mon ennemi s'effondre, je parviens à effectuer une roulade pour me réceptionner juste devant Anna, qui vient à son tour d'apparaître à travers la brèche du mur. La jeune femme me contemple d'un air ébahi teinté d'un rien d'admiration.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu viens de tuer un super mutant à mains nues?

Un regard sur le cadavre massif, puis je hoche de la tête. L'adrénaline retombant, je commence à pleinement réaliser l'ampleur de ce succès…et les risques inutiles que j'ai pris. Mais à quoi ais-je donc pensé?

-On dirait, je réponds simplement, aussi confus qu'elle.

-Mais…tu avais une arme! C'était…tu n'as pas fait ça pour m'impressionner, quand même?

-Quoi?

Une fois de plus, nous sommes interrompus, cette fois, par l'arriver d'un gaillard maigre aux traits usés par l'exposition au soleil. Près de lui se trouve une jolie femme, le ventre volumineux trahissant une grossesse avancée.

-Je suis Félix, se présente le nomade. Et voilà mon épouse, Aurelia. Je tenais à vous remercier, du fond du cœur, pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

-Ce n'est rien, je lance modestement.

Anna fait mine de s'étrangler de surprise et me fait un geste du genre «tu te fous de ma gueule?!», mais le dénommé Félix ignore l'exclamation.

-Nous étions en route pour New Andro, annonce-t-il. Prendre un nouveau départ, avec le bébé. Plus sûr qu'une vie dans les terres désolées.

-C'est sûr… acquiesce Anna. Mais vous n'avez pas pris la route la plus sûre.

-Certes…pourtant, nous avons été prudents.

-Ça n'a pas duré. Heureusement pour vous, nous allons nous aussi à New Andro. Autant faire le reste du chemin ensemble, n'est-ce pas Will?

Je hausse des épaules, n'ayant rien à opposer à ce plan.

XXXXXXX

Nous progressons jusqu'au crépuscule, en suivant le fleuve et en évitant soigneusement l'ombre menaçante des ruines. Ces dernières forment comme une muraille entre nous et la cité des morts qu'est DC, une muraille que nul n'oserait attaquer. Ce qui se trouve dans ces ruines devrait y rester et ne pas être dérangé.

Notre groupe est soudainement arrêté par un cri étranglé d'Aurelia. Lorsque je me tourne vers elle, je la vois tenir son ventre, en proie à une intense douleur.

-Le bébé…gémit-elle. Il arrive!

-Ici? Maintenant? s'exclame Félix. Oh non, non, non…nous sommes si près du but…

Malheureusement, je doute que nous puissions rejoindre New Andro à temps. La colonie est probablement à plusieurs heures de route, et Aurelia n'a pas tout ce temps. Elle va accoucher dans les prochaines minutes, et la déplacer serait dangereux. Et malheureusement pour moi, juste à voir les expressions affolées et désemparées de tout le monde, je suis probablement le seul ici à avoir une idée de ce qu'il faut faire. C'est pourquoi je prends la tête des choses.

-Établissez le campement! j'ordonne. Il nous faut du feu afin de faire bouillir de l'eau. Prenez notre eau potable, nous nous ravitaillerons demain à la colonie. Je vais avoir besoin de tous les linges propres que vous pouvez me trouver. Installer Aurelia confortablement, les prochains instants seront difficiles pour elle. Félix?

-Oui?

-Restez près d'elle. Prenez-lui la main. Votre présence est importante, elle a besoin de tout le réconfort possible.

-Comprit. Mais savez-vous vraiment…

-Pas le temps! Allez vite, ce bébé ne va pas nous attendre!

Les nomades sont trop choqués pour contester mes ordres et s'empressent d'établir un campement et de former une couche pour la future mère. Après avoir retiré mon armure et mon manteau, je retrousse mes manches jusqu'aux biceps et m'agenouille près des futurs parents.

-Écoutez, je sais que je suis jeune, mais croyez-moi, j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je fais. Dans ma colonie natale, j'ai assisté notre docteur pour deux accouchements, y compris celui de mon frère.

-Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas? Me demande Aurelia, peu rassurée.

-Un accouchement n'est jamais simple, je réponds avec honnêteté. Et là, nous sommes en plein milieu du Wasteland. Si vous voulez m'aider, Aurelia, je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez confiance.

-Très bien…

-Parfait. Pour commencer, je vais retirer votre pantalon.

Assisté par Félix, je retire le vêtement détrempé par la perte des eaux et remonte la tunique par-dessus le ventre rebondit. Le col de l'utérus est déjà partiellement dilaté; c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tout en expliquant aux parents ce que je fais, j'inspecte la position du bébé.

-Première bonne nouvelle! j'annonce avec un sourire. L'enfant arrive tête la première. C'est une bonne chose, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le forcer à se retourner.

Aurelia pousse une plainte sonore tandis qu'elle est agressée par une contraction particulièrement violente. Le hurlement me glace le sang, mais je me force au calme, pour le bien-être de la mère et de son enfant à naître. Je me tourne vers Anna et la pointe du doigt.

-Anna! Ces cris et l'odeur du sang pourrait attirer de mauvaises surprises. J'aimerais que tu prennes tous ceux qui savent se battre et que vous établissiez un périmètre de sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de bouger d'ici, tu comprends?

-Si c'est hostile, on le tue, hoche-t-elle de la tête. Reçu.

S'ensuit alors le long et difficile processus de l'accouchement. Tandis que les minutes s'allongent et deviennent des heures, j'encourage Aurelia à pousser, à respirer, bref, tout ce que Lucy m'a expliqué alors qu'elle mettait mon frère au monde. Mon sang froid à cette époque, alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin, l'a tellement impressionné qu'elle a ensuite quêté mon assistance quelques temps plus tard pour un second accouchement.

Enfin, une tête dotée de cheveux humides jaillit à l'air libre. J'annonce l'arrivée de vive voix, ce qui remet tout le monde sur le qui-vive. À partir de là, tout s'accélère : les épaules suivent la tête, puis les hanches et enfin, je tiens le bébé entre mes mains. Me souvenant d'un dernier détail, je l'allonge doucement sur mon avant-bras et lui donne des claques sur le dos. L'enfant aspire sa première goulée d'air avant d'émettre un braillement libérateur. Des applaudissements enthousiastes s'élèvent autour du campement, tandis que je remets le bébé à sa mère.

-Félicitation, je lui dis, ému. C'est une fille.

Aurelia pleure sans honte en serrant la petite contre elle, tandis que Félix multiplie les remerciements et les bénédictions. Soudain épuisé, j'ai tout juste la force de trancher le cordon ombilicale et de recevoir le placenta inutile avant de tomber assis. La faim me tenaille et je suis fatigué tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais à voir les heureux parents avec leur fille, je souris. J'ai réussi. Pour une fois, j'ai amené une vie dans ce monde au lieu d'en prendre une.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nettoyer la petite? Je demande. Avant qu'elle n'aille froid?

Une nomade s'empresse de se mettre à la tâche, tandis que je vais me laver les mains dans le fleuve. Tant pis pour les radiations.

Lorsque je reviens au campement, je suis accueillis en héros. On me force à m'asseoir et on me met un bol de ragoût dans les mains, et je ne sens plus mon épaule tant j'ai reçu de claques reconnaissantes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, et cela m'intimide. Félix vient finalement me rejoindre pour me remercier de nouveau.

-William, vous avez fait tellement pour ma famille aujourd'hui…je ne pense pas que je pourrai suffisamment vous remercier un jour. Si cet enfant avait été un garçon, je lui aurais donner votre nom.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je réponds, embarrassé. Je suis juste content d'avoir pu aider.

-Vous êtes trop modeste. Rien ne vous obligeait de nous aider contre ces mutants aujourd'hui. Et sans vous…je ne sais pas si Aurelia aurait survécu.

-N'en parlons plus.

XXXXXXX

Au bout d'un moment, l'adoration que me voue les nomades me pèse trop. Je décide donc de rassembler mon sac de couchage et mes armes et d'aller m'installer un peu plus à l'écart, là où j'aurai enfin la paix pour réfléchir. Je me trouve un endroit confortable en bordure du Potomac, là où des débris sont tombés de manière à former comme un abri de fortune. Je m'y installe donc et m'étends sur le dos.

Au-dessus de moi, le ciel dégagé est chargé de millions d'étoiles, et la demi-lune est extrêmement visible. De nouveau, je plisse les yeux, dans l'espoir de repérer le Zeta. En vain. Sally s'est bien débrouillée pour ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'ici, je doute que cela va changer maintenant. Pour ma part, je doute que je pourrai jamais regarder le ciel nocturne de la même manière qu'avant.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un craquement tout proche. Mes réflexes de survie réagis immédiatement et je me saisis de mon arme. Je patiente quelques secondes avant de jaillir de mon abri et de pointer le canon…directement au visage d'Anna. Je baisse immédiatement ma garde, embarrassé.

-Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont de vieux réflexes de survie. Enfin, vieux…c'est relatif. Cela fait tout juste quelques mois que j'ai quitté Big Town…mais ça me paraît des années à présent.

-Ton ancienne vie te manque?

Mes yeux se ferment, me permettant de revoir ma colonie natale. Mon frère, mes amis…le travail dans les champs, l'école, la mairie…tout ce qui constituait mon quotidien, dans le temps. Tout cela me paraît si lointain à présent. Comme si cela s'était déroulé dans une autre vie.

Nous restons assis là un temps. Pendant le petit moment où Anna reste silencieuse, je me permet d'admirer son visage, la beauté soulignée par la pâle lumière du cosmos. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il en devient douloureux.

-Tu m'as impressionnée tout à l'heure. Quand tu as fait naître ce bébé. J'ignorais que tu savais faire cela.

-Ce n'est pas très spécial. C'est comme tuer; une fois que l'on sait comment faire…

-Will! Comment peux-tu comparer les deux choses?

-Nous vivons dans un monde de mort. Nous sommes tous des tueurs. Toi, moi, les nomades; cette enfant sera tôt ou tard obligée de devenir une tueuse à son tour. J'en avais assez de me faire traiter injustement de héros.

Anna me force à tourner la tête vers elle et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je frissonne légèrement au contacte de sa main, fine mais à la paume rendue caleuse par la crosse d'une arme.

-Will. Tu es une bonne personne. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as déjà changé en bien la vie de plusieurs personnes. Tu m'as arrachée des griffes de Kilas à Bethesda. Tu as ensuite sauvé cette mercenaire d'une mort certaine. Tu as littéralement sauvé la Terre des extraterrestres. Et aujourd'hui, sans même y réfléchir, tu as volé au secours de parfaits étrangers. Avant de mettre au monde cette petite fille.

Elle prend une longue inspiration, comme si elle rassemblait son courage.

-Tu es courageux et altruiste. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à ta propre sécurité. Oui, tu as tué plusieurs fois; mais la différence entre toi et un simple meurtrier, c'est que tu le fais pour aider ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre, ou pour te protéger. J'ai vu des gens être changer par le Wasteland, devenir des monstres. Mais pas toi. Dans les terres désolées, tu es devenu un héros. Un homme digne de respect et d'admiration. Un homme…un homme que j'aime.

Avant de se décourager, Anna se penche vers moi et vient m'embrasser. D'abord surpris par cette soudaine pression sur mes lèvres, je sens comme si mon cœur venait de faire une embardée. Je me détends et finis par lui rendre ce baiser. Nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre, comme si le destin lui-même allait nous séparer à l'instant. Je ne suis pas sûr qui de nous deux a entraîné l'autre sur le sac de couchage.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me retrouve soudainement sur le dos, Anna allongée sur moi tandis que nous continuons d'échanger de longs et tendres baisers. Une part vaguement consciente de mon esprit devine la direction où se précipitent les événements, mais je n'ai ni la force ni la volonté de résister. Dans le même temps, je suis effrayé. Je ferme les yeux et crispe mes doigts sur la camisole de mon amie tandis qu'elle vient m'embrasser la nuque. Je frissonne de plaisir, cette nouvelle sensation n'est pas déagréable.

-Will? me murmure-t-elle, son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque. Ça ne va pas?

-Je ne sais pas...

-On peut arrêter si tu n'es pas à l'aise.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, si belle, si désirable. Elle me caresse le visage, mais se contient. Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse, quand elle dit ne pas vouloir me forcer. Elle serait sans doute déçue, mais elle comprendrait. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Je glisse alors ma main derrière sa nuque et descend son visage contre le mien pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, Anna se laisse aller et détache les boutons de ma chemise avec une telle fébrilité que je ne serais pas surpris d'avoir perdu un bouton ou deux. Elle expose mon torse à l'air libre et le caresse, doucement mais de manière insistante. Je me redresse pour l'aider à me l'enlever, et nous nous embrassons de nouveau. J'ai l'impression que nos lèvres sont soudées ensembles tant la pression sur mon visage est forte.

Après un long moment, je prend mon courage à deux mains et ose tirer sur la camisole afin de la retirer. Anna se laisse faire, la respiration lourde, tandis que j'expose son buste et ses seins à la blancheur lunaire. Elle a une belle poitrine, je me fais le commentaire, avec des seins ronds suspendus au-dessus de mon visage et des mamelons minuscules par-rapport aux pointes érigées. Je touche timidement le premier globe de chair, m'étonnant de sa consistence molle. Mes explorations tactiles semblent plaire à ma compagne, qui gémit doucement et me sourit.

De nouveau, nous nous enlaçons, nos torses nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. J'aime sentir sa poitrine pressée contre ma peau. Avant de le réaliser, j'ai posé mes mains sur ses fesses et j'ai entrepris de les caresser. Anna émet un grognement et s'attaque à ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Je me joins à cette chorégraphie chaotique pendant laquelle nous nous efforçons de retirer nos derniers vêtements tout en échangeant caresses et baisers. Je découvrir ainsi ma camarade dans toute sa nudité, avec des hanches plutôt minces, des cuisses musclées et un pubis hérissée de poils sombres et bouclés. Cette dernière découverte me fait me sentir mieux par rapport à ma propre toison, que je n'ai jamais jugé utile de raser de toute ma vie. Mon sexe révélé est déjà bien érigé, et je rougis en voyant Anna l'admirer longuement.

-Wow, Will...je suis impressionnée.

Alors que je suis de nouveau allongé sur le dos, elle porte la main à ma verge et la serre doucement, entreprenant des gestes que j'ai parfois fais moi-même dans l'intimité, sans vraiment imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire pour moi. Cette masturbation faite par quelqu'un d'autre ajoute une nouvelle dimension à la chose, et je me sens poussé à tendre la main vers son propre entre-jambe. De sa main libre, Anna me saisit le poignet et me guide vers son intimité. Ma première surprise est de découvrir un antre de chaleur et de moiteur, alors que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer l'extérieur. Alors que je me rapproche, grâce à Anna, vers les lèvres de son sexe, la quantité de liquide s'accentue jusqu'à pratiquement devenir un torrent.

Un de mes doigts s'enfonce aisément avec un léger bruit mou; Anna frémit et gémit. Encouragé, je viens caresser plus attentivement cet antre de plaisir qui fait vibrer ma compagne au rythme de mes gestes maladroits et inexpérimenté.

Nous restons ainsi, à nous toucher mutuellement, pendant presque une minute, avant qu'Anna décide de s'allonger de nouveau par-dessus moi. À sa demande légèrement inquiète, je fais passer une couverture par-dessus nos corps afin de nous cacher au cas où l'un des nomades voisins déciderait de se lancer à notre recherche. La couverture nous tombe dessus comme une chappe de chaleur, car nos deux corps sont devenues de véritables fournaises de passion.

Enfin, Anna se redresse un peu et saisit mon pénis, qu'elle glisse lentement vers son entrejambe. Après en avoir frotté la pointe sur les lèvres de son vagin, mon amante l'enfonce en elle avec un gémissement si bruyant que je sursaute d'inquiétude. Mais le moindre de mes soucis est étouffé par la sensation unique que m'apporte cette union de chair entre nos deux corps. Mes sexe est maintenant prisonnier dans un étau chaud et humide que je ne voudrais plus quitter. Je serre Anna contre moi, puis gémit d'une voix rauque lorsqu'elle commence à bouger les hanches.

Il m'est déjà arrivé d'imaginer ce que serait le sexe, avant. Mais la chose réelle est différente de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, difficile à décrire. Tout semble se résumer à ces coups de hanches d'Anna, nos gémissements mutuels et ces sensation de chaleur montant depuis mon bas-ventre jusqu'à se répandre dans tout mon corps comme un feu de prairie.

Anna se remet droite et la couverture glisse sur ses épaules afin d'exposer son buste et ses seins. Ses cheveux défaits formes comme des cascades noires sur sa chair. Elle prend mes mains et les pose sur ses hanches avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Elle porte ensuite une main à son entrejambe et entreprend de se frotter frénétiquement le sexe en même temps que je la pénètre. Ses gémissements se font plus rapides et plus réguliers, mais c'est à peine si je les écoute, car je me sens jouir comme une explosion et relâcher toute ma semence en elle. Loin de s'en soucier, voire même semblant l'apprécier. Après quelques instants, c'est à son tour de s'étrangler et d'être agitée de spasmes. J'accueille avec soulagement l'arrêt de ses mouvements, mon sexe devenu si sensible depuis mon orgasme que chaque coup de rein devenait presque douloureux.

Anna jouit sur moi, sans pudeur, et c'est une chose magnifique à voir. Elle se laisse ensuite choir sur mon torse, haletante, et nous gardons cette pose jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon sexe dégonflé qui s'extirpe de lui-même du sien, répandant sur ma cuisse un liquide chaud né de nos deux fluides.

-C'était ta première fois, pas vrai? murmure-t-elle sans bouger.

-Oui, j'admet avec embarras. Mais pas toi.

Une part de moi a honte de mon inexpérience face à Anna. Mais ma gêne ne dérange pas Anna, qui se dresse sur un coude pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, ce n'était pas ma première relation sexuelle. Tu veux la vérité? J'ai eu plusieurs partenaires au sein de la confrérie de l'acier. J'ai même essayé une fois avec une fille.

-C'est vrai? je dis, surpris.

-Ne t'excite pas trop. J'étais curieuse, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas mon point. Mon point, c'est que le sexe n'avait jamais été pour moi que ça: du sexe. Mais avec toi...tu vas peut-être trouvé cela cliché, mais malgré toute ton inexpérience, tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs amants. Parce qu'avec toi, j'étais amoureuse.

-Tu as raison: c'est très cliché.

-Ah, tu vas devenir comme ça, maintenant qu'on a baisé? s'exclame-t-elle en me frappant gentiment le bras.

Nous rions un peu, puis je l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je t'aime, Anna.

-Je t'aime aussi,Will. Mais ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire, mon mignon. Nous avons encore toute la nuit, et je ne vais pas me contenter de ce simple amuse-gueule...

Elle se lèche les babines avant de m'embrasser avec une passion renouvelée. Pendant de longues heures, nous faisons l'amour plusieurs fois, tantôt tendrement, tantôt plus voracement. Anna se révèle une amante patiente, prête à me guider pour nos plaisirs mutuels. Lorsque finalement nous nous installons pour dormir, épuisés, la lune a déjà commencé sa descente dans le ciel. Enlacés dans le sac de couchage, nous nous endormons ensemble.

Juste avant de me laisser gagner par le sommeil, je me dis que j'ai eu tort. Le monde a beau être un endroit violent qui transforme les gens en tueurs, un monde de mort et de souffrance...nous ne sommes pas morts. L'humanité continue d'exister, de vivre, de créer, d'aimer. Après avoir connu la naissance et l'union de la chair dans la même nuit, je comprends un peu mieux la vision idéalisée de notre espèce que Yoda m'avait décrit.

L'âme humaine a survécu à l'apocalypse, et ce sont les petites choses, les moments de tendresse, qu'il nous faut chérir. Les choses qui valent la peine de se battre pour.


	20. Vérité

_Salut Wasteland! Ici Maître Orion, de retour à GNR pour un nouvel épisode de votre série Le nouveau vagabond._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will et Anna viennent en aide à un groupe de nomades aux prises avec des super mutants. La situation devint encore plus compliqué par la suite lorsque l'une des femmes accoucha au milieu des ruines. Heureusement que notre héros Will savait comment gérer ce genre de situation! Il semble également que cela aille été l'étincelle qui a finalement enflammé la tension amoureuse que l'on pouvait percevoir entre lui et Anna -une de nos fans a d'ailleurs fait remarqué combien il était surprenant qu'un accouchement soit aussi...aphrodisiaque-._

 _Néanmoins, nous sommes contents pour eux. Alors que New Andro approche, les vérités sont à porté de main._

 **Chapitre** **dix-** **neu** **f**

 **Vérité**

Je suis le premier à me réveiller. Je baisse les yeux sur Anna, toujours dans mes bras, et aie du mal à croire ce qui arrive. Lorsque j'ai quitté Big Town, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une femme que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation amoureuse dans ma colonie natale. Je n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que je m'occupe de mon frère. Et maintenant...

Je caresse doucement l'épaule nue d'Anna. Ce contact la réveille, et lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle me sourit. Nous nous embrassons de nouveau, avant de décider d'un accord silencieux qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous rhabillons immédiatement avant que les nomades ne se lancent à notre recherche.

De retour au campement principal, je découvre qu'Aurelia est la seule réveillée, occupée à allaiter son bébé en fredonnant une chanson. Elle nous salue de la tête à notre arrivée, pendant qu'Anna se dirige vers le feu afin de le rallumer. Il est encore tôt, et pour une rare fois, je ne suis pas particulièrement enclin à reprendre la route. New Andro est à moins d'un jour de marche, après tout. Pourquoi se presser?

Peut-être que je dois cette nouvelle nonchalance à ce qui s'est produit hier. Je me permet d'observer silencieusement la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que je sois tiré de mes pensées par la voix d'Aurelia.

-Elle m'a tout l'air d'une bonne fille. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

-Quoi? je dis en sursautant. De quoi parlez-vous?

-Allons. Je connais ce regard. C'est le même que mon mari a lorsqu'il me voit. C'est de l'amour.

Je rougis, embarrassé d'être à ce point un livre ouvert. Ma réaction amuse beaucoup la nomade, qui me gratifie d'un clin d'œil.

-Et ne t'en fait pas, la plupart des autres étaient trop charmés par le bébé pour remarquer que vous avez passé la nuit à l'écart. Je resterai discrète.

-Merci...c'est apprécié, je réponds, plus embarrassé que jamais.

Aurelia prend maintenant sa fille nouveau-né et la place dans ses bras afin de la bercer.

-Felix et moi avons trouvé un nom pour la petite, annonce-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

-C'est vrai? Comment allez-vous l'appeler?

-Hélène. C'était le nom d'une princesse grecque dont la beauté était légendaire.

-C'est un joli nom, j'approuve sans pour autant savoir ce que signifie le terme «grecque». Serez-vous capable de marcher jusqu'à New Andro?

-Je crois. J'ai maintenant une bonne motivation.

Elle désigne la petite Hélène, ce qui me fait hocher de la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le déjeuner, nous nous remettons tous en route d'un bon pas, même Aurelia qui fait preuve d'une endurance admirable. La chance nous sourit enfin, car nous ne rencontrons aucune menace sur la route, ni mutant ni raider. Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, je crois repérer du mouvement dans un des bâtiments en ruines, et lorsque je tourne la tête brusquement, je suis certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un. Je pose la main sur mon arme, mais aucune embuscade ne vient nous barrer la route.

Finalement, nous tournons le coin et débouchons sur une vision à couper le souffle. Bien sûr, j'avais entendu parler de Rivet City, la colonie construite à l'intérieur d'un antique navire de guerre. Mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer la taille du léviathan échoué sur la berge, une portion de la taille d'un des bâtiments en ruine détachée et partiellement enfoncée dans les eaux. La structure, entièrement composée de métal attaqué par la rouille, est si haute que le pont principal ne nous est pas visible. Une tour située à l'arrière du navire arbore des lumières, signe trahissant l'occupation des lieux. Enfin, une personne particulièrement motivée a tracé à la peinture les mots _NEW ANDRO_ sur la coque.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une plate-forme située sur la berge. Trois hommes vêtus d'une armure militaire nous arrêtent, sans pour autant dégainer leurs armes. Au contraire, ils arborent un sourire accueillant et poli.

-Bienvenu à New Andro! annonce leur commandant. Nos éclaireurs nous ont avertis de votre arrivée.

-C'était donc ça que j'ai vu, je commente pour moi-même.

-Tu as un bon œil, gamin. Bon. Avant de vous laisser entrer, j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions. Vous venez visiter, commercer ou pour vous installer?

-Bonjour, dit Felix en s'approchant. Mes compagnons et moi sommes des nomades, mais nous désirons demander l'asile dans votre colonie. On nous a dit que vous acceptiez les nouveaux résidents...

-Vous avez bien entendu, acquiesce-t-il. À la condition que vous soyez prêts à faire votre part. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'abriter des paresseux, vous comprenez.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis un mécano moi-même, et...

-Ça ira, le coupe le garde. Vous devrez voir ça avec l'orientation. Vous venez tous vous installer?

Je regarde Anna, avant de faire un pas en avant.

-Pas vraiment. Je cherche un dénommé Harkness. On m'a dit qu'il vivait ici.

Le garde hausse un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Le chef? Bien sûr qu'il habite ici. C'est lui qui a fondé la colonie, après la destruction de Rivet City. Une minute...

Il se penche vers l'un de ses collègues et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux, comme s'il me reconnaissait, puis hoche de la tête.

-Je crois bien que c'est lui, commandant.

-Tu es William Wilks? demande le commandant. De Big Town?

-Euh...oui. Vous me connaissez?

-Moi non. Mais le chef nous a avertis de ton arrivée prochaine. Il nous a dit de t'envoyer directement à lui.

-Très bien, je réponds, surpris par cet heureux développement. Où est-il?

-Il vit dans la passerelle, répond mon interlocuteur en me désignant la tour du navire. Ok vous tous: je vais appeler le pont et vous faire entrer dans la colonie. Et au cas où vos intentions ne seraient pas aussi honnêtes que vous le prétendez, sachez que nous sommes parfaitement équipés pour nous occuper des fauteurs de troubles.

Sur ces mots, il appuie sur un bouton connecté à une alarme qui émet un son désagréable. Ce n'est cependant rien comparé au fracas à vous écorcher les tympans qui retentit tandis qu'un escalier relié à un complexe système de poulies et d'engrenages s'abaissent lentement. Après la plainte de métal à l'agonie, le pont s'abat près de nous, et je ressens le fracas dans le sol sous mes pieds. Après avoir remercié les gardes, nous entamons l'ascension.

Je découvre vite que le pont de ce vaste navire d'avant-guerre est entièrement plat, et que cette surface a été utilisée à son plein potentiel par les colons. En effet, un très grand nombre de maisons construites tout en métal recouvre le pont, ayant entre un ou deux étages, et un nombre incalculable d'ampoules accrochées à des câbles pendues entre les façades offrent une lumière électrique de jour comme de nuit. Afin d'agrémenter l'allure austère du métal de leur demeure, les habitants de New Andro ont accroché des bandes de tissus sur leurs murs et des affiches d'avant-guerre, et parfois même des panneaux de signalisation pour des raisons purement esthétiques. La seule estimation que je peux faire, c'est que la population ici équivaut au minimum à celle de Big Town.

Ma contemplation est interrompue par des éclats de voix. je tourne la tête et constate que quatre gardes escortent de force une femme vers le pont.

-Vous n'avez pas droit! Ne savez-vous pas qui je suis?

-Ça suffit, Aria. Toi et tes fanatiques êtes allez trop loin, et tu le sais.

-Je suis la Fourmenteuse! Vous me traiterez avec le respect que cela implique!

La femme porte un singulier costume, avec un masque partiel qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'une fourmi, avec des antennes et des mandibules décoratives. L'armure elle-même semble avoir été taillée de manière à imitée la carapace d'une fourmi, et une représentation de l'insecte orne sa poitrine. La dénommée Aria se débat de toute ses forces, ce qui met étonnement à mal les quatre hommes adultes qui la traînent, mais elle ne peut pas résister à leurs forces combinées. Lorsque finalement, elle est jetée sur le pont, elle se redresse et bombe le torse, désignant New Andro du doigt.

-Vous regretterez d'avoir levé la main sur la reine des fourmis! Cette ville sera la mienne, et j'accomplirai le rêve de ma mère avant moi!

Sur ces paroles prophétiques, elle tourne les talons et quitte la colonie d'un pas rageur. Lorsqu'elle atteint la terre ferme et que le pont est rétracté, les gardes se détendent finalement.

-Quelle folle, commente l'un d'eux.

-Tu l'as dis, répond son compagnon.

-Excusez-moi, je lance en m'approchant. Que s'est-il passé? Qui était cette «Fourmenteuse»?

Ils me jaugent du regard, avant de finalement me répondre.

-Aria est...un cas spécial. Elle est arrivée ici il y a deux ans. Au début, elle ne faisait que prêché pour une collaboration entre les humains similaire à celle d'une colonie de fourmis. Mais quand elle a recruté des fidèles, ce mouvement est devenu une secte. Ils vénèrent les bestioles, carrément!

-Aria se prend pour une reine fourmi, la Fourmenteuse, ajoute un autre. Apparemment, sa mère aussi portait ce nom. Et tous ses fidèles sont sa «fourmilière». Mais hier, un voyageur de passage avec peu de jugement s'est moqué d'eux et a décidé de se vanter d'avoir déjà éradiqué un nid entier de fourmis. Je doute qu'il l'avait vraiment fait, mais Adria et ses fidèles l'ont mal prit et l'ont littéralement mis en pièces.

-C'est horrible! s'exclame Aurelia en serrant Hélène contre elle.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le corps. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Aria a été exilée, et ses fidèles sont en cellule. Vous êtes en sécurité à New Andro.

Les gardes nous quittent, retournant sans doute à leur poste. C'est ici que nous nous séparons des nomades, qui prennent la direction du bureau d'orientation pour se faire enregistrer comme citoyens. De notre côté, Anna et moi allons à la tour principale, dominant aisément le plus haut bâtiment de la colonie.

Je suis réconforté par l'ambiance qui règne ici. Les gens ici sont modelés par le travail difficile, mais ils sont pas continuellement inquiétés par les dangers de l'extérieur. Comme les colons de Big Town. Les gens vaquent à leurs occupations et vivent au jour le jour.

Arrivé à la tour, nous sommes arrêtés par un avant-poste de sécurité qui nous reconnaissent également, comme ceux à l'entrée. Ils nous laissent donc passer, et une femme en uniforme et aux cheveux argentés vient nous rejoindre pour nous escorter jusqu'aux quartiers d'Harkness.

-Je suis le sergent Gloria, se présente-t-elle. Vous êtes le dénommé William Wilks?

-C'est moi. Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Durant notre déplacement à travers la structure du navire, je constate que l'ambiance ici est...différente. Plus militaire, peut-être? Certains gardes portent des masques à gaz cachant leur visage, et d'autres se déplacent avec une rigueur étrange, comme s'ils avaient de l'arthrite. Gloria remarque ma curiosité et esquisse un sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes observateur, je vois.

-Il y a plus ici que ce qui apparaît à l'œil nu, n'est-ce pas?

-Je crois qu'Harkness va vouloir vous le révéler lui-même. Mais oui. Quoi qu'il arrive...gardez l'esprit ouvert.

Nous parvenons finalement devant une lourde écoutille. Après avoir frappé trois fois, notre guide pousse le battant et nous invite à entrer.

La «passerelle» semble avoir été un poste de commandement avec de nombreux terminaux et de nombreuses machines, tous délestés de leurs pièces récupérables depuis longtemps. Une vaste fenêtre offre une vue en plongée du pont et de la colonie, et devant cette vitre, se trouve une silhouette encapuchonnée. Je m'immobilise, reconnaissant immédiatement ce manteau. C'est impossible...

L'homme se retourne vers moi, exposant cette même lueur rouge que j'avais vu à chaque fois que le mystérieux étranger du Wasteland était venu à ma rescousse. Pour la première fois, cependant, l'homme ne perd pas de temps avant de retirer son capuchon et d'exposer son visage. Anna et moi avons un mouvement de recul, mais c'est mon amie qui se révèle la plus vocale:

-Bordel de merde!

La moitié du visage de l'étranger est celui d'un homme en apparence dans la quarantaine et doté de cheveux sombres. Mais l'autre moitié, brûlée, révèle un crâne métallique et des mécanismes délicats. La lumière rouge provient de l'orbite et fait office d'œil. Cet homme n'est pas humain...c'est une machine!

-Je suis Harkness, se présente-t-il. Et, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas un être de chair et de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? demande Anna, sa méfiance cédant un peu le pas à la curiosité.

-Je suis un androïde. Mais ici, nous préférons nous faire appeler des personnes synthétiques, ou Synths, pour faire court.

-Nous? je répète. Il y en a d'autre comme vous?

Gloria émet un ricanement derrière nous. Je me tourne vers elle, et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

-Je vous avais bien dis de garder l'esprit ouvert.

-New Andro a commencé comme étant un refuge pour les Synths, reprend Harkness. Nous avons été créé loin au nord, dans un endroit appelé l'Institut. Mais nous étions traité comme des esclaves. Nous avons finis, avec un peu d'aide, par briser nos chaînes, et nous sommes revenus ici. Éventuellement, des humains se sont joints à nous, et notre communauté est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

En parlant de ses créateurs, le reste de visage d'Harkness s'est tordu sous l'effet de la colère, alors qu'il se remémorait sans doute de désagréables souvenirs. Après quelques instants, il se calme et reprend la parole.

-Mais je doute que tu sois venus ici pour entendre l'histoire d'un vieux Synth. Tu es venus pour obtenir des réponses. Connaître la vérité. Ma seule question est: le veux-tu vraiment? Tes origines ne sont pas une histoire à l'eau de rose.

Avec appréhension, je hoche de la tête. Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour reculer maintenant! Harkness approuve mon courage et se lance dans son récit:

-Il y a de cela trente ans environ, la Démone a décidé de quitter le Wasteland de la Capitale. J'imagine qu'elle avait cessé de s'amuser à nous tourmenter, alors elle s'est lancé à l'assaut du reste des terres désolées. Elle a commencé à rassembler des fidèles, mobiliser une armée, avant de collecter des technologies. Rapidement, la confrérie de l'acier s'est retrouvée dans son chemin, mais elle n'a eu aucune honte à les exterminé jusqu'au dernier pour piller leurs forteresses et leurs bunkers. Le temps qu'elle atteigne le Commonwealth, au nord, elle avait une telle puissance qu'elle a été en mesure de gagner une guerre contre la proto-nation qui commençais à naître là-bas.

»Après la destruction de Rivet City, je m'étais juré de venger les victimes de la Démone. C'est pour cela que je me suis joins à sa horde, incognito. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais j'ai dû participer à certaines des horreurs qu'on lui attribue. Tout cela afin que je puisse me rapprocher suffisamment d'elle pour l'éliminer.

Harkness pousse un long soupir, puis se met à faire les cent pas.

-Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, pendant longtemps. Après le Commonwealth, nous avons finit par rejoindre un véritable enfer nommé la Fosse, dans les ruines de Pittsburgh. Considérant peut-être que c'était un endroit digne de son image, la Démone s'est installée là-bas, en a fait son quartier général...et à commencé ses recherches.

-Ses recherches? répète Anna. Quel genre de recherches?

-Le plus grand but de son existence. Croyez-le ou non, mais la Démone n'est toujours qu'une femme; une femme extrêmement dangereuse, rusée et impitoyable, mais toujours faite de chair et de sang. Et donc, sujet aux effets du vieillissement, et éventuellement, elle est destinée à mourir, tôt ou tard. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était développer une forme d'immortalité.

-De l'immortalité? je m'exclame. Rien que ça?

La Démone, coupable de tant de maux, est donc victime de la même peur instinctive de la mort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Même un colon de Big Town sait que la quête de l'immortalité existe depuis longtemps. Les goules vivent pendant des siècles, mais ils finissent par vieillir et estiment qu'ils mourront à leur tour, tôt ou tard. Et si nos ancêtres d'avant la guerre avaient percé le secret de la vie éternelle, cela se saurait.

-Rien que ça, poursuit Harkness. C'était son obsession. Mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Elle vieillit plus lentement qu'elle le devrait, certes, mais elle savait que son corps finirait par la lâcher. Elle a commencé par étudier les goules, mais a abandonné rapidement cette voie lorsqu'elle a découvert une technologie prometteuse: le clonage.

»L'idée, c'était d'utiliser des techniques de manipulation génétique avancée afin de se créer un nouveau corps, plus jeune, plus fort, plus...parfait. Pendant un bon moment, elle n'a eu que des succès mitigés. Mais mêmes ces échecs étaient impressionnants. Et c'est quelqu'un qui a vu d'authentique miracles scientifiques fait à l'Institut qui vous le confirme. Toutes ces technologies qu'elle avait pillée, toutes ces connaissances, ces ressources et ces cerveaux qu'elle avait rassemblé, elle les mettait au travail d'une main ferme. Elle avait même accès à de la technologie que je ne saurais décrire autrement que _alien_.

-La Démone avait mis la main sur un vaisseau spatial extraterrestre, révèle Anna. Elle l'a utilisé jusqu'à ce que des alliés l'en expulsent pour de bon.

-C'est vrai? dit Harkness. Bon. Au point où j'en suis, plus rien ne m'étonne. Bref. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, éventuellement, elle a obtenu des résultats positifs.

»Mais même lorsque les embryons étaient correctement formés, sans mutation ou difformité, la Démone les rejetait en bloc. Jamais suffisant, jamais parfait. Jusqu'au jour où le parfait embryon s'est formé, il y a de cela moins de vingt ans.

Je commence à comprendre où le Synth veut en venir. Ma gorge ce serre, et toutes les fibres de mon corps s'opposent violemment contre l'inévitable, inacceptable vérité qui s'apprête à s'abattre sur moi et mon existence. Mais Hakness continue de parler, impitoyable.

-Ce fœtus répondait au moindre de ses caprices. Les estimations estimait qu'il grandirait pour devenir un parfait spécimen de la race humaine, et peut-être même plus. La clé vers la vie éternelle rêvée par la Démone. Mais ce fœtus aussi avait un défaut imprévu: bien qu'il soit cloné à partir des gènes de la Démone, le futur enfant n'était pas féminin, mais masculin.

»En apprenant cela, la Démone était furieuse. Déclarant le fœtus un nouvelle échec, elle a ordonné sa destruction. Mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'intervenir. J'ai pris le bambin fraîchement sortie de sa cuve et me suis battu pour fuir la Fosse. Durant cette fuite, j'ai reçu cette blessure au visage qui m'a retiré mon illusion d'humanité.

Harkness croise mon regard de ses deux yeux, l'un normal et l'autre artificiel.

-Je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de cet enfant. Je devais fuir, et la Démone aurait finit par me retrouver. Un bébé m'aurait ralentis. Alors je l'ai confié à un couple à Big Town, des gens que je connaissais et en qui j'avais confiance. Après leur avoir fait promettre de s'occuper du garçon, j'ai disparu de nouveau dans le Wasteland. Cet enfant, William, c'était toi. Tu es la progéniture de la Démone, son clone presque parfait.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais entendu cet enregistrement de mon père annonçant que je n'étais pas son fils biologique, je sentis cette effroyable sensation que l'on ressent lorsque son monde s'effondre sur ses bases. En manque de support, je me tourne vers Anna qui me contemple à présent avec ébahissement.

-Anna? je demande, effrayé.

-Tu es le fils de la Démone, murmure-t-elle. C'est logique à présent...tu es la source de tout.

Est-ce de la crainte que je perçois dans sa voix? Mon cœur se fend, je me sens trahis. Je me tourne vers Harkness, et je sens une vague de rage aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion m'envahir. De quel droit ose-t-il détruire ma vie ainsi? Comment peut-il rester aussi impassible, cet enfoiré de...machine.

Je pousse une exclamation furieuse et charge Harkness. Gloria bondit en avant et me saisit le poignet pour m'arrêter. Je me tourne immédiatement vers elle et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. La Synth pousse une plainte étouffée et est projetée en arrière, relâchant sa prise. Je reprends ma charge et dégaine au vol mon pistolet. Je plaque Harkness, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, et l'entraîne avec moi jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte de plein fouet la vitre. Une toile d'araignée de fissures s'étend derrière le Synth, et je lui enfonce mon canon sous le menton.

-Métal ou muscle, je paris que vous n'êtes pas invulnérable aux balles à cet endroit, je lui dis en sifflant.

-Tues-moi si tu veux, William. Cela ne changera rien à la vérité: tu es le fils de la Démone. Tu as dans ton sang tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est: la force, l'intelligence...la violence, la sauvagerie.

Ses paroles me font hésiter. Je meurs d'envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette, de lui faire fermer sa sale gueule déchiquetée. Vraiment? Suis-je vraiment ce qu'il prétend que je suis? Un tueur? Un homme sanguinaire?

Un _démon_?

-Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas? me dit Harkness. La soif de violence. La sensation grisante du pouvoir, le plaisir de dominer un adversaire. J'ai oublié de te préciser un détail: parmi tous les sujets de test qui étaient autorisés à grandir, ils développaient tous une tendance à la violence, un _plaisir_ à la violence. Es-tu ce parfait sujet de test, William Wilks? Je croyais que te permettre de grandir dans une famille aimante réglerait ce problème. Me serais-je trompé?

Ces accusations me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Comme si je réalisais pour la première fois ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je contemple mon arme à feu braqué sur l'homme-machine avec horreur. J'étais prêt à le tuer. Et j'anticipais avec joie de le faire.

Je lâche mon arme et recule, libérant Harkness. Non, je me dit. Je ne suis pas comme elle. JE NE SUIS PAS COMME ELLE!

Je pousse un hurlement d'animal blessé et me tourne vers une console voisine. Je m'empare de mon fusil d'assaut et, me servant de l'arme comme d'une massue, j'entreprends de frapper l'ordinateur démantelé, encore et encore et encore. Je libère toute ma rage, toute mon impuissance, toutes mes émotions refoulées, jusqu'à ce qu'Harkness se décide à m'arrêter d'une poigne de fer, de loin supérieure à celle de Gloria. Le Synth mutilé, avec un calme glacial, m'enlève mon arme brisée des mains et me maintient tranquille. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me libérer.

-Une autre chose que je n'ai pas dit: je ne suis pas comme Gloria. Je suis peut-être une vieille génération, mais je suis un Courser. Un Synth traqueur-tueur de l'Institut. Je n'étais jamais en danger lorsque tu m'as menacé. Mais...tu as réussi le test.

Il me relâche, et Anna s'empresse de me rattraper avant que je ne tombe au sol.

-Nous avons tous nos propres démons intérieurs, commente Harkness. Mais toi, tu as réussi à repousser tes instincts meurtriers, des instincts _programmés_ lors de ta création. Tu as gagné mon respect...pour le moment. Peut-être reste-t-il de l'espoir pour toi.

L'androïde se rapproche encore et me pose sa main gantée sur l'épaule.

-Malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai. Tu es le fils de la Démone. Mais tu n'as pas à être comme elle. Car tu es un homme libre. L'homme libre choisi, l'esclave obéit. Qui es-tu?

-Je ne suis pas...comme elle.

-Peut-être. Nous verrons. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Pour l'instant.


	21. Le monde des fourmis

_Salut Wasteland! Il est temps de retrouver les aventures de William Wilks, le nouveau vagabond, pour un nouvel épisode! Nous tenons tout d'abord à nous excuser; la dernière fois, nous avons confondu le genre d'un de nos lecteurs. Croyez bien que nous sommes embarrassés de cette erreur! XD_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Will découvrait de terribles révélations, donnée par Harkness le Synth. Comme plusieurs commençait à s'en douter, il est plus proche de la Démone qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...si proche, en fait, qu'il est un produit de laboratoire, créé à partir des gènes de la Démone elle-même afin de créer le parfait héritier. Il n,est cependant pas un clone, il serait une sorte d'enfant artificiel créé sur mesure. Que l'enfant naisse mâle était une erreur, et Harkness l'a sauvé de la fureur de sa génitrice. Inutile de dire que notre pauvre Will n'a pas très bien pris cette découverte sur ses origines..._

 _Et maintenant, la suite de votre feuilleton._

 **Chapitre** **vingt**

 **Le monde des fourmis**

Après cette terrible réunion avec Harkness, le dirigeant de New Andro nous a attribué, à Anna et moi, des quartiers privés au sein de la tour du navire. L'endroit le plus sûr de la colonie, affirmait-il. Au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ce ne serait pas moi, la menace contre laquelle il doit protéger les habitants de New Andro.

Le cauchemar de la vérité me sappe mes forces. J'aimerais croire qu'Harkness m'aille mentis, que je ne suis pas cet enfant qu'il aurait soit-disant arraché à la Démone. Mais au fond, je sais que c'est la vérité. Le synthétique n'a pas de raison de me mentir. Qu'aurait-il à y gagner? Me tourmenter? Cela n'a pas de sens.

Non, la seule logique, c'est qu'il m'a dit la vérité. Je suis un produit artificiel créé par la Démone, un condensé de technologie. Je me souviens d'avoir lu, il y a longtemps, un livre de l'ancien monde appelé «Frankenstein». En ce moment, je me sens très proche du monstre au destin tragique. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, ni à être créé.

Petit à petit, et avec l'aide et le support d'Anna, je parviens à faire la paix avec les faits.

-Will, m'a-t-elle dit. Je me fiche de ce qu'Harkness a dit. Même si c'est vrai que tu as été créé par la Démone, cela ne change pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi, pas de cette abomination à forme féminine. Peu importes tes origines. Ce ne sont pas elles qui te définissent, ce sont tes actions qui le font.

Après deux jours d'isolation, je parviens finalement à accepter de sortir afin de visiter New Andro en compagnie d'Anna. Nous n'avons pas revu Harkness, qui semble être du genre solitaire. Cela me convient. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'affronter face à face une seconde fois. Je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé plusieurs fois durant mon voyage, mais une part de moi lui en veut toujours d'avoir été le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle.

En allant visiter la nouvelle maison de Felix et Aurelia, nous découvrons une colonie en effervescenve en raison des préparatifs pour la célébration des dix ans depuis la fondation de New Andro. Tandis que nous traversons les rues bondées, je dévisage le visage des passants, essayant de découvrir qui était humain et qui était Synth. La vérité n'est pas toujours évidente, les androïdes autorisés à se mêler à la population étant ceux capables de se mêler sans problème aux humains.

Les nomades se sont bien intégrés à la communauté. Les individus capables de réparer des machines étant précieux, Felix n'a pas tardé a se trouver du travail en ouvrant un atelier à proximité de sa maison et accumulant les contrats en moins d'une semaine.

Le lendemain, en soirée, je fus tiré de la lecture d'un livre mis à ma disposition par Gloria par l'arrivée sans cérémonie d'Anna. Je lève un sourcil en découvrant mon amie dans le dernier vêtement que j'aurais cru la voir porter volontairement: une robe. Le vêtement, d'une teinte pourpre aux coutures à peine usées, lui descend jusqu'aux chevilles et lui laisse les bras entièrement nus. Mes ses cheveux arborent maintenant un chignon plus élégant que ce à quoi je suis habitué, laissant seulement quelques mèches libres pour encadrer son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Anna? je balbutie, sous le choc.

J'ai toujours trouvé Anna magnifique. Mais elle est maintenant d'une beauté qui me laisse incapable de réfléchir. Flattée par ma réaction, le paladin de la confrérie me rejoint et m'embrasse, avant de jeter des vêtements sur mes genoux.

-En quel honneur? Je demande en examinant la chemise et le pantalon, tous les deux d'une couture plus élégante que ce que j'ai jamais porté -je suis un fermier, bon sang!-.

-Ce soir, c'est la fête. Et ce soir, tu vas oublier quelques temps tes soucis et t'amuser un peu.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer faire la fête.

-Quoi? Parce que je suis un chevalier de la confrérie de l'acier? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point nos fêtes sont débridées...

Je me redresse et vais pour me déshabiller, puis je jette un regard embarrassé à Anna. La jeune femme éclate de rire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vraiment, Will? Tu vas être prude avec moi? Enlève-moi ces guenilles, mon grand, tu n'as plus rien à cacher dont je ne suis pas déjà familière...

Je rougis de plus belle. Nous n'avons pas recouché ensemble depuis notre première fois sur la berge du Potomac. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Anna prend finalement les devants et m'aide à me déshabiller. Avant peu, il semble que cela suffise pour ranimer la flamme de la passion entre nous, similaire à ce que nous avons vécu il y a quelques jours, mais différents. Lorsque nous nous abandonnons l'un à l'autre, c'est avec un désir plus sauvage. Il n'est plus question d'amour à cet instinct, mais d'appel de la chair. Cela ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais l'acte nous laisse pantelant, presque tremblant, pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Après cet interlude aussi bienvenu qu'épuisant, nous finissons par nous habiller et par sortir de nos quartiers. Les habitants de New Andro se sont rassemblés sur une place publique établie pa une portion du pont dégagée autour du bastingage, offrant une vue impressionnante de la cité en ruine devant nous. Des lampions fabriqués à partir de contenants en plastique de plusieurs couleurs éclairent la place, et plusieurs tables garnit de nourriture offerte à tous attisent l'appétit. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde réunis, et je sens un rien de malaise me gagner. Heureusement, Anna s'accroche à mon bras et m'empêche à la fois de craquer et d'envisager de m'enfuir.

-Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux? me demande-t-elle. Tu viens d'une colonie aussi populeuse.

-Je n'ai plus l'habitude de voir une telle foule, j'admets avec embarras. Et à Big Town, tout le monde me connaît depuis toujours. Ici, je suis un étranger.

-Tout comme moi. Allons Will, abandonne un peu l'attitude du vagabond des terres désolées et redevient humain un soir. Ici, pas d'invasion extraterrestre à repousser ni de forteresse d'esclavagistes à infiltrer; ta seule mission, c'est de t'amuser.

-On a déjà fait ça, non?

Elle me donne un coup de poing amicale dans la poitrine, les joues un rien rosie.

-La ferme. Suis-moi.

Anna me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers une piste de danse. De la musique entraînante joue depuis des haut-parleurs placés stratégiquement et plusieurs couples de danseurs sont déjà en action. Je résiste un peu, mais ne parviens pas à me défaire de mon amie. Avant peu, nous sommes nous aussi sur la piste de danse, tandis que la mélodie _Fox Boggy_ s'enchaîne.

-Anna, pitié. Je suis un catastrophe sur un piste de danse.

Elle soupire de manière exagérée en roulant les yeux.

-Mais il faut tout que je t'enseigne, ma parole! Qu'as-tu fais de ta vie? As-tu seulement été adolescent?

-Définis «être adolescent».

Anna me prend par la main et entreprend de me forcer à tourner et m'agiter au rythme de la musique. Elle semble beaucoup s'amuser, mais pour ma part, je m'efforce de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds ou de ne pas heurter un de nos voisins. Mais, après deux ou trois chansons, je finis par trouver mon rythme et c'est avec _Rocket 69_ que je commence enfin à apprécier l'expérience. Je suis en sueur et mes jambes me font souffrir, mais cela ne me dérange plus!

Enfin, mon amie prend pitié de moi et m'entraîne à l'écart, en direction de l'extrémité du pont. Nous nous appuyons sur la barrière métallique et reprenons notre souffle en contemplant le paysage.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu avais raison. Heureuse?

-Heureuse. Mais tu n'es pas croyable. Après, tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool...

Mon regard éloquent la fige sur place.

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu plaisantes. Ta colonie produit du _houblon_. La bière de Big Town est recherchée dans tout le Wasteland!

-Et alors? Le nuka-cola m'a toujours satisfait.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, tu m'entends?

Elle s'éloigne en direction du buffet, non sans s'empêcher de se déhancher en traversant la piste de danse. Elle adore vraiment la danse, je songe. Une fois passé la guerrière, la femme que je découvre derrière m'étonne de plus en plus et me rappelle combien notre différence d'âge n'est pas très élevée...

Lorsqu'Anna revient, elle tient dans chacune de ses mains un gobelet de fer blanc remplit d'un liquide ambré à la forte senteur de fruit fermentée. Mon nez de fermier reconnaît là des mutfruits, de ceux qu'on trouve dans le Wasteland, à l'inverse des quelques rares fruits comme des pommes que l'on cultive à Big Town. J'accepte le verre et, sous les encouragements d'Anna, prend une première gorgée. Le goût me prend par surprise comme une décharge électrique sur la langue. Je passe à un cheveu de m'étrangler en avalant, et je sens le breuvage descendre dans mon gosier comme un feu liquide jusqu'à mon estomac.

-Ça va? demande-t-elle avec amusement. L'alcool de mutfruit peu prendre par surprise, la première fois.

-C'est peu de le dire, je balbutie.

Nous gloussons un peu, et je me laisse aller à finir mon verre, plus prudemment. Une fois passé le choc initial, l'alcool est beaucoup plus facile à absorber. Anna me propose d'aller chercher d'autres boissons, ce que j'accepte machinalement. Une agréable chaleur s'est répandue dans mon corps, différente des réactions liées au sexe. Peut-être est-ce que l'on appelle l'ivresse. À Big Town, j'ai vu plus que mon lot d'ivrognes fans de notre «fameuse bière». La sensation est effectivement attrayante. Mes sens s'émoussent, mes pensées vagabondent, et je peux presque entendre comme un frottement régulier...

Je réalise soudain que ce frottement, ces grincements secs, ne sont pas un produit de mon imagination. Curieux, je porte la main à ma ceinture, puis me maudit de ne pas avoir apporté une arme avec moi. Je me dirige vers le bord du bastingage et jette un coup d'œil en contrebas. Dans la pénombre, je décèle des formes sombres qui se déplacent le long de la coque rouillée. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur en constatant la présence d'innombrables fourmis géantes. Les insectes escalades rapidement le navire échoué et se dirige vers le pont, et j'ai à peine le temps de me jeter en arrière et de hurler un avertissement avant que les premières antennes apparaissent au-dessus du bastingage.

Des cris de terreur retentissent de toutes parts lorsque les fourmis envahissent le pont et se précipitent vers les humains fêtards. Les gens se bousculent et tentent de fuir, mais déjà, les plus lents se font rattraper et tailler en pièces par les mandibules acérées.

Je me remets sur mes pieds et me mets également à courir, conscient que ce serait de la folie d'affronter les fourmis sans arme. Du côté des ennemis, plusieurs insectes plus volumineux transportent sur leur dos plusieurs guerriers vêtus d'une armure et d'un masque imitant la chitine de leurs bestioles fétiches. Ces combattants ne perdent pas de temps pour mettre pied à terre et dégainent des fusils afin d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour du point d'embarquement de leurs troupes. Ils n'hésitent pas à ouvrir le feu dans la foule pour encourager les habitants de New Andro à s'éloigner plus vite.

Je parviens, après de longs efforts, à retrouver Anna parmi les fuyards paniqués. Mon amies est aux prises avec une fourmi qui a saisit l'ourlet de sa jupe et l'empêche de fuir. Je bondis sur l'insecte mutant et le plaque violemment au sol. La bestiole émet un grincement agressif et se débat de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne fait que m'encourager à le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que la chitine cède et répande un liquide visqueux sur ma chemise neuve.

Enfin libre, Anna déchire elle-même le bas de sa robe afin de faciliter ses mouvements et, ensembles, nous nous mettons à courir vers le centre-ville.

Je remarque en chemin que les fourmis ont commencé à monter à bord à plusieurs endroits. Quelques minutes après le début de l'attaque, les gardes de sécurité de New Andro ont engagé le combat avec les hommes-fourmis, mais ils doivent rapidement s'occuper de l'essaim d'insectes qui menace de les submerger et les force à reculer.

Près de moi, un garde s'écroule et lâche son fusil d'assaut, que je m'empresse de ramasser et d'armer la culasse. J'ouvre le feu sur un couple de fourmis qui trébuchent sur leurs pattes segmentées et s'effondrent. Anna ne tarde pas à récupérer une arme elle-même et à se joindre au combat, de même que plusieurs civils brandissant des armes aussi diverses que variées.

La bataille reste toutefois chaotique et désordonnée, les gardes ne parvenant pas à se regrouper pour lancer une contre-attaque concertée. Les fourmis sont partout, et les hommes-fourmis se comptent désormais par dizaine.

J'utilise une pile de caisses pour grimper sur un toit. Cette hauteur me permet de viser avec plus de précision sur les insectes, qui tombent par douzaines; hélas, vient l'inévitable moment où je tombe à court de munitions. Ma pression sur la gâchette ne déclenche qu'un claquement métallique, et je jette le fusil avec dégoût. Je me laisse tomber en bas du toit et me réceptionne d'une roulade, tombant directement aux pieds d'un homme-fourmi.

-À mort, hérétique! clame-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse.

J'évite le coup de crosse qu'il me destinait et me saisit de sa cheville. Le cultiste trébuche et tombe au sol, ce qui me permet de lui arracher son arme et de l'achever d'une balle dans la tête. De nouveau armé, je reprends la bataille avec un désespoir croissant. Ils sont trop nombreux!

Un jet de flammes jaillit quelque part devant moi. Le porteur du lance-flammes parvient à repousser les fourmis suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à un groupe de civil de se mettre à l'abri. En suivant du regard les colons qui vont se barricader dans une maison, je repère du mouvement du côté de la tour du navire. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent et libère une escouade de robots divers, les machines hurlant leurs paroles pré-enregistrées. En compagnie des Mister Gutsy et des protectrons, des renforts de sécurité de New Andro se jettent dans la mêlée. Je devine qu'il doit s'agir des Synths, prêts à protéger leur unique refuge.

Un protectron à la démarche claudicante s'avance vers un groupe de fourmis et ouvre le feu de son laser facial. Prêt de lui, un robot majordome Mister Handy se jette joyeusement dans la mêlée en faisant jouer de la scie mécanique accrochée au bout de l'un de ses trois bras articulés tout en insultant copieusement les insectes. Plus terrifiant encore, c'est l'unique et volumineux sentry bot qui s'avance comme un char d'assaut miniature et sème la mort de ses armes lourdes.

Quelques robots finissent par se faire submerger; néanmoins, la progression de l'envahisseur a été ralentie, et une résistance parvient à s'organiser.

Lorsque je me tourne de nouveau vers la bataille, cependant, je découvre l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur. La Fourmenteuse se déplace d'un pas conquérant, lançant des ordres gestuelles à ses fourmis et portant de temps en temps un coup mortel lorsque quelqu'un passe à sa portée. Elle se bat à une sorte de couteau meurtrier avec une tronçonneuse miniature en guise de lame. Le bruit de cette machine de mort sordide lorsqu'elle s'enfonce dans la chair et les muscles est proprement terrifiant.

-À genoux devant la Fourmenteuse! s'écrit-elle. Inclinez-vous devant le règne suprême des fourmis!

Je réfléchis en un instant et juge que cette femme est la cible à abattre. Les fourmis lui obéissent de manière surnaturelle, comme si elle était une reine de fourmilière. Après m'être assuré que je possède encore des munitions, je charge en avant en abattant fourmis et cultistes dans mon chemin.

La Fourmenteuse me voit approcher et se prépare à me recevoir. Je tire une rafale dans sa direction, mais elle esquive en se plaçant derrière un mur. Je suis donc obligé de m'approcher pratiquement au corps-à-corps. Cependant, la Fourmenteuse jaillit et me prend par surprise. Incapable de réagir assez vite, je ne peux l'empêcher de me souffler au visage une poudre sombre. Je suffoque et tombe à genoux, aux prises avec une violente quinte de toux. Une migraine m'envahit et j'ai du mal à réfléchir, tandis que mon ennemie se dresse victorieusement au-dessus de moi...

XXXXXXX

Maudit soit cette robe qui nuit à mes mouvements. Déjà que je dois me battre pour ma survie contre ces bestioles, j'apprécierais de ne pas avoir à surveiller mon décolleté pour qu'il ne libère pas mes seins à l'air libre. Ce serait embarrassant.

Après un moment, je perd patience et je m'empare d'un chandail de grosse laine suspendu à une corde à linges et l'enfile par-dessus ma robe. Tout de suite, je me sens plus à l'aise en dépit de l'odeur d'humidité qui se dégage du vêtement. Je lève mon fusil d'assaut et accueille un groupe de fourmis qui venait de tourner le coin. Les insectes succombent à mes balles et s'amoncellent en une pile visqueuse qui ne tarde pas à créer un monticule au milieu de la rue. Lorsque la vague s'achève, j'ordonne à un groupe de civils de se réfugier vers la tour, là où les Synths et leurs robots ont commencé à établir un périmètre de sécurité pour protéger les réfugiés.

C'est alors que je réalise avec horreur que, dans la confusion, j'ai perdu Will de vue. Où est-il? Il y a seulement quelques minutes, il se battait à mon côté. Soudain inquiète, j'entreprends d'escalader la montagnes de cadavres en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Une fois perchée sur le monticule, j'ai une certaine vue d'ensemble sur les combats un peu partout dans la colonie.

Il m'est difficile d'en être certaine, mais j'ai l'impression que les défenseurs de New Andro reprennent graduellement l'avantage. Les fourmis ne font tout simplement pas le poids contre des robots militaires, mais elles compensent par leur nombre hallucinant. Peu de gens ont le malheur de réellement appréhender combien une fourmilière est nombreuse. En général, les gens ne rencontre qu'une poignée d'individus très loin de leur nid.

J'ai déjà participé à une purge de fourmilière avec la confrérie de l'acier. Nous étions vingt chevaliers en armures amplifiés et équipée d'armes lourdes, mais nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse, juste le temps d'entrer et de poser des bombes incendiaires dans la chambre royale avant de sortir. Durant tout le trajet allez et retour, le flot de fourmis n'avait pas cessé.

Ce que je vois ici pourrait être un nid entier. Mais comment est-ce possible? Les fourmis semblent dirigées par une intelligence humaine...

C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Will s'est écroulé aux pieds de plusieurs hommes-fourmis, et je reconnais devant lui l'armure particulière de cette femme, Aria, qui avait été expulsée de New Andro à notre arrivée.

Mon instinct prend le dessus. De nouveau, je suis la guerrière que la confrérie a forgé depuis mon plus jeune âge. Lorsque je charge un homme-fourmi, que je lui enfonce ma crosse dans le ventre avant de le jetter au sol, c'est comme si je portais mon armure amplifiée complète, non pas une robe déchirée et un hideux chandail de laine. Lorsque je crible de balles une nuée de fourmis dressée dans mon chemin sans même ralentir, j'ai mon fidèle fusil laser entre les mains, pas une arme bon marché ramassée sur un cadavre.

Je suis un char d'assaut. Je suis la mort incarnée. Rien ne parviendra à se dresser entre moi et l'homme que j'aime sans le payer chèrement de leur vie.

Enfin, je parviens sur la petite place et tous les hommes-fourmis dressent leur arme vers moi à mon arrivée. J'en fais de même, constatant que Will s'est relevé et me fait face, la tête baissée. Derrière lui, celle qui se fait appeler la Fourmenteuse me sourit de son son masque.

-Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là?

-Laissez-le partir, j'ordonne, l'arme en joue pointée vers sa tête.

-Tu crois effrayer la Fourmenteuse, mon enfant?

-Est-ce que la Fourmenteuse est invulnérable aux balles? Si vous ne le lâchez pas, je vais m'assurer de vous entraîner avec moi avant que vos sbires n'aillent le temps de même _penser_ à appuyer sur la gâchette. Alors je répète une dernière fois: Laissez. Le. Partir.

La Fourmenteuse s'avance vers Will et pose une main sur son épaule. Je frémis de rage, mais constate que Will ne réagit pas. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je m'adresse cette fois à mon amoureux:

-Will? Dit quelque chose. Tu m'entends?

-Comme c'est mignon. Tu dois être sa petite chérie. Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ton cher Will m'appartient à présent.

Enfin, il lève la tête vers moi, et je sens mon cœur rater un battement; ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées, et des résidus d'une poussière brunâtre recouvrent son visage. Immédiatement, je comprends ce que la Fourmenteuse lui a fait, comment elle a probablement convertis tous ses hommes-fourmis: des phéromones de reine-fourmi. À l'état de poudre, cette substance est capable d'asservir n'importe qui à la volonté de la Fourmenteuse, ou de quiconque utilisant les phéromones.

-Will, ordonne la Fourmenteuse avec un sourire cruel. Prouve-moi ta dévotion. Élimine cette infidèle.

À ma grande horreur, je vois mon ami s'avancer vers moi, récupérant un couteau donné par sa maîtresse. J'utilise mon arme à feu pour bloquer la première attaque et recule de quelques pas.

-Will! Reprend tes esprits, c'est moi!

Il me répond pas et tente plutôt de me poignarder dans le ventre. Je me saisis de son poignet et réplique assez facilement d'un coup de genou dans son ventre. Will pousse un cri étranglé et vacille. Ce n'est pas avec cette façon de se battre qu'il va parvenir à me dominer. J'ai été entraîné au combat à mains nues. Tant mieux, cela me donne peut-être une chance de le ramener à la raison. Les phéromones de fourmis ne sont pas infaillibles...

Je jette mon arme au sol et écarte les bras.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je lui dis avec une boule dans la gorge. Combat cette saloperie qu'elle t'a fait respirer! Tu es plus fort qu'elle. Je le sais.

Will tente encore de me porter plusieurs attaques que j'esquive ou repousse facilement. Il s'agit peut-être d'une illusion de ma part, mais il me semble que ses gestes se font plus hésitants.

-Ça suffit maintenant! ordonne la Fourmenteuse. Will, mets fin à ce combat.

Je me tourne vers Aria et lui jette un regard meurtrier. Elle est la source de tout cela. Peut-être ai-je une chance de m'en prendre à elle avant que ses sous-fifres ne réagissent. Je charge dans sa direction en hurlant, prête à la plaquée et à l'emprisonnée dans une clé de cou redoutable...quand je sens une main se refermer sur mon chignon et me forcer vers l'arrière. Je pousse un cri de douleur et trébuche, complètement à la merci de Will qui me plaque alors sa lame contre la gorge. Une goutte de sang perle de ma chair et roule vers ma clavicule.

-Will, je murmure. Je t'en pris...

-Je te l'avais dis, ma pauvre enfant. Ton chéris est à moi. Et toi...tu vas mourir.

Je ferme les yeux, certaine qu'elle a raison. Will est beaucoup plus fort que moi -il a vaincu un super-mutant à la lutte, bon sang!-. Me débattre ne changerait rien. J'ai échouée. Je soupire de chagrin et attend la mort.

Cette dernière tarde. J'ouvre un œil et constate que, si la lame du couteau est toujours pointée sur ma gorge tremble. Non, c'est la main de Will qui tremble. La Fourmenteuse semble avoir aussi constatée que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, car elle s'avance vers nous d'un air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tues-là! Obéit à ta reine!

Les tremblements s'amplifient. Soudain, après un long instant d'hésitation, Will la son arme et l'abat dans son propre biceps. Il pousse un hurlement à vous glacer le sang et me relâche. Tandis que mon ami se laisse tomber au sol en se tenant sa blessure, je me redresse et fait face à la Fourmenteuse, qui a eu le malheur de s'approcher à ma portée. Je tends la main et m'empare de la garde à sa ceinture, dégainant sa seconde arme, un ripper doté d'une scie mécanique. Sans hésiter, j'active le ripper et l'enfonce dans l'abdomen d'Aria. La scie émet un grondement déchirant avant de fracasser la chitine de son armure et d'entamer la chair dessous. La Fourmenteuse pousse un hurlement strident qui se mue en gargouillement lorsque j'atteins les organes.

D'un coup de pied, je la repousse en arrière. La Fourmenteuse tombe sur le dos, agitée de spasmes et une mare sanglante se formant sous elle. Lorsque, finalement, elle s'immobilise, les hommes-fourmis se prennent la tête comme aux prises avec une terrible migraine. Autour de nous, il me semble que les fusillades décuplent d'intensité.

Avec un gémissement de souffrance, Will arrache le couteau de son bras et chancelle vers moi. Il manque de trébucher, mais je le rattrape de justesse.

-Oh Will...tu es dans un sale état.

-Ouais...répond-il. Mais avec ça, j'ai brisé l'emprise de cette sorcière. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'entendais dans ma tête, c'était sa voix.

-C'est finit...

Les hommes-fourmis autour de nous reçoivent des projectiles laser dans la poitrine et se font décimer en quelques instants. Juste après, Gloria et une escouade d'androïdes jaillissent et nous rejoignent. Lorsque la Synth constate la présence d'Aria, un ripper dépassant de la poitrine, elle nous sourit et hoche de la tête d'un air approbateur.

-C'était donc ça. On est en train de gagner. Les fourmis ont soudainement cessé de nous attaquer et se sont retournées les unes contre les autres. Il a été facile à partir de là de les exterminer, et les hommes-fourmis sont en déroute. Bien joué!

-Will est blessé! j'annonce. Il a besoin de soins.

-Ok, je m'en occupe...

La femme prend Will entre ses bras avec la même facilité que s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffons et se précipite en direction de la tour. Je les regarde disparaître de mon champ de vision et soupir, soudain extrêmement fatiguée.

XXXXXXX

L'incroyable attaque sur New Andro a énormément ébranlé le sentiment de sécurité des citoyens. À la manière de Big Town après l'attaque des mercenaires, les habitants de la colonie ont exprimé leurs craintes sous l'effet de la colère. Heureusement, Harkness a su gérer habilement la situation, et New Andro n'a pas sombré dans le chaos immédiatement après avoir repoussé l'attaque.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain dans un lit d'hôpital, sous les soins particuliers d'un Mister Handy bavard. C'est un soulagement lorsque je vois Anna arriver, coupant courts au discours assommant du robot. Harkness est avec elle, son capuchon cachant autant que possible son visage mutilé comme il a l'habitude de le faire en public.

-Nous avons reçu un visiteur ce matin, annonce le chef de New Andro sans préambule.

-Et je suis suppose que cela me concerne, où vous ne seriez pas là.

-Il vient de Big Town.

Je sursaute et me relève si brusquement que des éclais de douleur me parcourent le bras. le Mister Handy m'a fait des points de sutures, mais ça me fait toujours un mal de chien.

-De qui s'agit-il? je grimace. Il a des nouvelles? Quelque chose est arrivé à mon frère?

-Laissons-le parler, annonce sombrement Anna en s'écartant sur le côté.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir Antony Simms, vêtus d'un long manteau poussiéreux et déchiré. La mine sombre chez cet homme normalement débordant d'optimisme m'inquiète sérieusement. D'autant qu'il est seul, son jumeau Karl n'étant visiblement pas là.

-Eh Will. Tu as fais sacrément parler de toi depuis ton départ.

-Ne perds pas ton temps en conneries, Antony. Que s'est-il passé?

Il prend une longue inspiration, et la réponse qu'il me donne est la dernière chose que je voulais entendre.

-Big Town est tombée. Les députés ne pouvaient rien faire. Il semble que la Démone est sortie de sa tanière.

-Elle est à Big Town?! je m'exclame, horrifié.

-Non. En tout cas, pas quand je suis partis. Mais ses troupes sont là. Et...bordel Anna, quelqu'un a sérieusement merdé. On n'avait aucune idée que la Démone avait une telle armée!

Je me glisse en bas de mon lit d'hôpital et m'empare de mes vêtements. Anna se précipite à mon chevet et m'arrête.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller?

-Je pars. Aujourd'hui.

-Dans ton état? Tu es malade?

Je lui jette un regard d'avertissement. La Démone s'est emparée de mon foyer. Rien ni personne ne va m'empêcher de me rendre là-bas et de me battre aux côtés de mes concitoyens.

Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.


	22. Retour d'exil

_*La radio inerte depuis des mois émet soudain des parasites et des crachotements. Les premières notes de_ I don't want to set the world on fire _commencent à jouer dans le silence des ruines, puis la chanson s'interrompt, remplacée par une voix familière*_

 _Hey Waaaasteland! C'est moi! Maître Orion pour Galaxy News Radio! Nous sommes de retoooooour! Eh oui. Veillez pardonner cette absence beaucoup trop longue. Avant que nous ne reprenions la suite de votre feuilleton, quelques nouvelles importantes:_

 _Tout d'abord, à l'intention de ceux qui suivait l'histoire_ Batwoman: Justice Fall _, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que cette fic a été définitivement abandonnée en raison du temps trop long qui a fait perdre l'intérêt de l'auteur. Sorcikator ajoute néanmoins qu'il n'est pas improbable que, à la façon DC Comics, cette histoire subisse un reboot et revienne sous une forme différente. Si c'est le cas, le principal changement sera que ce ne sera pas une suite directe des deux précédentes fics Batman, ni même une histoire liée. Mais bien sûr, ce ne sera pour tout de suite, si ce projet voit le jour._

 _Ensuite -vous vous en doutez peut-être-, il ne faudra pas vous attendre à une publication aux semaines de la présente fic. La raison étant simple, l'auteur souhaiterait terminer d'ici le début de l'an prochain son manuscrit de roman afin d'entamer les recherches de maison d'édition dès le printemps prochain. Ce projet passe en priorité avant tous les autres, vous comprendrez. Soyez néanmoins assurés que, contrairement à Batwoman, Le nouveau vagabond aura sa conclusion, peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

 _Enfin, Sorcikator aimerait inviter ceux qui sont intéressés à venir suivre sa page Facebook d'auteur,_ **Jean-Sébastien, alias Sorcikator _,_** _qui est entre autre utilisé pour les annonces de projets pour l'instant. L'idée étant d'utiliser cette page comme page d'auteur officielle après la publication du premier roman._

 _Sur ce, reprenons ce pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui (espérons que le silence radio n'a pas fait fuir notre public)._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, après avoir découvert la vérité sur ses origines et son lien avec la Démone, Will a faillit sombré dans la déprime. Heureusement, sa chère Anna était là pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pattes et l'a forcé à aller s'amuser lors du festival de fondation de la colonie de New Andro! Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas passés comme prévu...en effet, Aria, la nouvelle Fourmenteuse, a profité de cette nuit même pour lancer une invasion de New Andro avec des fourmis géantes par centaines et des fanatiques humains en armure chitineuse...le Wasteland est quand même quelque chose, pas vrai? Heureusement, la Fourmenteuse fut tuée et l'invasion repoussée. Mais pas de repos pour les braves, car un messager envoyé par le destin annonçait l'arrivée de l'armée de la Démone à Big Town, la terre d'origine de Will...inutile de dire qu'il a maintenant l'intention de rentrer chez lui!_

 **Chapitre** **vingt** **-et-un**

 **R** **etour d'exil**

Tandis que je rassemble mes maigres possessions dans un sac à dos, je réfléchis sombrement au temps qu'il va me falloir pour rentrer à Big Town. Cela fait bien deux mois que je suis partis, et malgré les détours et les étapes où je me suis arrêté, il me faudra bien une semaine de marche en ligne droite à travers les terres désolées. Qui sait quel genre de souffrance mon frère et mes concitoyens vont subir entre les mains de la Démone?

En enfilant mon équipement, je réalise combien chaque pièce représente une étape de mon péril. Le plastron d'armure de combat obtenu auprès des esclavagistes de Bethesda; le long manteau vert sombre orné du symbole des Reilly's Rangers, reçu à la fin de cette même mission; enfin, le difforme chapeau à larges bords de Jeff, miraculeusement intact malgré les épreuves.

Pour ce qui est des armes, j'ai accumulé un véritable petit arsenal, avec un fusil à lunette puissant mais doté de peu de munitions, un pistolet lourd fixé à ma hanche et un fusil d'assaut récupéré à l'armurerie de New Andro pour remplacer mon arme bon marché perdue lors de la bataille contre la Fourmenteuse et ses fourmis. Ce nouveau fusil arbore une facture plus perfectionnée que selon j'ai l'habitude, avec une lunette intégrée et une conception plus compact. Quelque chose me dit qu'il devait s'agir de l'une des armes balistiques de l'avant-guerre les plus perfectionnée avant l'avènement des armes énergétiques.

Alors que j'achève de boucler mon harnais, Anna vient me rejoindre. Sans dire un mot, elle rassemble son propre équipement et se prépare avec une vitesse trahissant son entraînement avec la confrérie de l'acier. Une fois prête, elle me glisse un baiser sur les lèvres et nous sortons ensembles de la tour vers la colonie elle-même.

Les dégâts sont encore en cours de réparation, et la plupart des places publiques ont été reconvertis en habitations temporaires grâce à d'authentiques villages de toiles dressés au milieu de la ville dévastée. Le décompte final des victimes tarde à arriver, mais je suis néanmoins soulagé d'apprendre que Félix, Aurelia et leur petite Hélène s'en sont sortis sans une égratignure.

À la sortie de la colonie, nous sommes accueillit par Harkness et deux autres Synths, incluant Gloria. L'autre femme, je ne peux qu'assumer qu'elle est aussi un androïde, car il est impossible de le deviner de l'extérieur.

-Vous connaissez déjà Gloria, annonce Harkness. Voici Ruby. Elles se sont portées volontaires pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Big Town, et si possible, vous apporter leur assistance.

La dénommée Ruby a l'apparence d'une femme dans la trentaine, à la peau noire et aux yeux noisette, dotée d'une mâchoire carrée et de la musculature svelte d'une athlète. À la manière d'Harkness, elle semble avoir été conçue pour le combat avant tout. Toutes les deux portent un fusil à plasma à l'allure inquiétante.

-J'ai également une surprise pour vous. Le voyage jusqu'à Big Town sera long. Mais il n'a pas à l'être.

Harkness laisse sa phrase suspendue avec un sens du drame que je ne lui connaissais pas. Soudainement, le stoïc androïde paraît se détendre devant nous, ses traits restants affichant quelque chose pourrait être de...l'amusement?

Nous quittons New Andro par la passerelle temporaire établis à côté des ruines de celle détruite par l'invasion de la Fourmenteuse; tous les Synths dotés d'une programmation d'ingénieur et de mécanicien ont été chargé de réparer en priorité cette première ligne de défense, sous l'oeil attentif d'une bonne douzaine de gardes et même de l'unique Sentry Bot encore fonctionnel.

Nos trois guides nous font contourner le vestige du navire et se dirigent résolumment vers un bâtiment ancien situé un peu plus loin sur la côte. Tout de suite, je me souviens des récits des conteurs et reconnaît ce monument. Un regard à Anna m'indique que c'est également son cas; le Projet Pureté.

Ou du moins, ce qui aurait dû être le début d'une eau pure, sans radiation, pour tout le Wasteland de la Capitale. L'histoire tragique de l'ancien Jefferson Memorial reconvertit est passé à la postérité avec amertume comme étant le point de départ de la terrible épidémie du virus d'Éden, qui a ravagé la région et celles autour entre 2277 et 2285. À ce jour, si le virus est majoritairement entré en dormance après avoir fait des milliers de victimes, aucun remède n'a pu être créé et nous vivons encore dans la peur d'une nouvelle resurgence.

Encore une fois, à cause de ma génitrice.

Un des moyens que j'ai trouvé pour accepter mon lien avec la Démone aura été de lui refuser le titre de «mère». Après tout, elle a refusé de me porter ni même de me traiter comme son enfant. Je n'étais pour elle qu'une ressource pour laquelle elle a fournit un peu de ses gènes. Cela me plaît. Cela me donne l'impression de l'insulter tout en acceptant les faits sans dénis.

Le monument abandonné ressemble à une sorte de temple, avec des murs et des colonnes de marbres, mais l'aspect général est enlaidit par des échaffaudages rouillés et des tuyaux éventrés jaillissant des murs avant de s'enfoncer dans le fleuve. Le silence de mort typique du Wasteland règne sur les lieux, toutes les machineries du Projet Pureté ayant été stoppées depuis longtemps dans une vaine tentative de circonscrire la progression du virus.

Harkness nous fait contourner le bâtiment jusqu'à atteindre une plate-forme plane sur laquelle se dresse un appareil qui me fait écarquiller les yeux de surprise. J'en ai entendu parler, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement. Cela me semblait impossible. Et pourtant, me voilà face à l'une de ces légendaires «ailes noires du ciel».

Un vertibird. Ces aéronefs dotés d'hélices qui auraient été utilisés par l'Enclave plus de trente ans auparavant, leur donnant une totale domination du ciel et un avantage certain sur le champ de bataille. Celui-ci porte de nombreuses traces de réparations grossières qui lui donne une allure rapiécée, mais sans réussir à complètement altérer son aura de machine de guerre.

-Lors de la bataille du Projet Pureté, m'explique Harkness, la confrérie de l'acier est parvenu à abattre celui-ci. Il s'est écrasé dans les ruines à l'est de la colonie. Le conseil de Rivet avait envoyé une équipe, avec moi à sa tête, dans l'espoir de récupérer tous les matériaux utiles avant que la confrérie ne s'en empare, mais j'ai rapidement constaté que le vertibird était réparable. Malheureusement, l'attaque de la Démone et la destruction de Rivet City ont mis le projet en hiatus. Ce n'est que plus tard, avec mes frères et soeurs Synths, que nous avons réussi à le réparer.

-Il vole? demande Anna, impressionnée.

-Comment crois-tu qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'ici? répond-il en clignant son unique paupière, ce que je comprends être un clin d'oeil.

Ruby se dirige résolumment vers le vertibird et ouvre la porte latérale avec un râclement métallique et monte à bord. Quelques instants plus tard, un vrombissement s'élève crescendo et les hélices se mettent à tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement.

-Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, hurle Harkness pour couvrir le bruit des rotors. Bonne chance!

Je lui serre la main en hochant la tête.

-Merci pour tout. Désolé de vous avoir menacé d'une arme.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Allez!

Nous montons à bord avec Gloria, cette dernière s'installant dans un siège arrière avec nous, et nous décollons. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise en sentant comme si mon estomac était resté au niveau du sol. Par le hublot, les ruines rétrécissent tandis que nous prenons de l'altitude. Puis, nous fonçons en avant, directement vers Big Town.

-Installez-vous derrière, nous lance Ruby depuis le poste de pilotage. Heure d'arrivée prévue, dans quarante-cinq minutes.

-Si vite?

-Eh ouais. Bienvenue dans l'ère aéronautique!

En attendant, nous faisons un peu connaissance avec les deux femmes de notre escorte. En tant que Synths, Ruby et Gloria ont été construites dans les laboratoires de l'Institut, une communauté scientifique basée jadis dans une région du nord appelée «Commonwealth». Gloria a finit par s'échapper et par rejoindre un groupe de résistance appelé le Railroad, dont le but était de libérer les Synths de l'esclavage de l'Institut.

La situation aurait finit par être dévastatrice pour le Railroad, tant l'Institut les avait poussé dans leurs derniers retranchements, jusqu'à l'apparition du Survivant. À l'instar de la Démone, il s'agissait d'un habitant d'abri Vault-Tec qui avait commencé à se faire un nom dans le Wasteland par ses actions. Finalement, le Survivant avait finit par mobiliser toutes les colonies du Commonwealth avec le Railroad afin de lancer un assaut directement au coeur de l'Institut, libérant les Synths et détruisant l'endroit une bonne fois pour toute.

-Qui était ce «Survivant»? je demande.

-Une femme nommée Nora, issue de l'abri 111. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, Nora préférait garder son passé pour elle-même. Par contre, elle affirmait être née avant la guerre.

-Avant la guerre? Comment est-ce possible?

-Qui sait?

-Et vous, Ruby? demande Anna. Gloria ne vous a pas mentionnée.

-Je suis «née» juste avant l'assaut du Survivant, nous révèle-t-elle. C'est cependant Nora qui m'a activé. De ce que nous avons compris des archives de l'Institut, j'étais supposée devenir l'une des armes les plus efficaces de mes créateurs. Plus qu'une simple Courser, je suis, litéralement, le modèle le plus avancé jamais créé.

Elle se tapote le crâne sans quitter ses commandes des yeux.

-Je suis plus forte, plus rapide et plus agile que n'importe quel humaine. Je possède également une connaissance avancée des armes et styles de combat, de même que je connais chaque point faible de l'anatomie humaine.

-Et elle est capable de boire plus d'eau-de-vie que personne que je connais, ajoute Gloria.

-Tu es encore furieuse à cause de cette histoire?

-Bien sûr que je suis furieuse! Tu m'as pris mon arme favorite!

-C'était un pari honnête gagné de la plus honorable des façons...

-Qu'est-il arrivé au Survivant après la guerre contre l'Institut? je demande, curieux.

Les épaules de Gloria s'affaissent, et je la vois serrer les poings.

-Elle a contribué, pratiquement à elle seule, à établir les bases pour une nouvelle nation, le CPA ou Commonwealth Protectorate Agreement. Nous avions un gouvernement, un embryon d'armée et toutes les colonies commerçaient entre elles. Même les mutants et les activités raiders étaient en baisse. Malheureusement, l'une des factions qui composaient la CPA, les Minutemen, n'étaient pas d'accord avec la direction que prenait les choses. Avant le CPA, les Minutemen étaient une milice citoyenne. Leur chef n'appréciait pas que l'on enlève le pouvoir de se défendre aux citoyens pour le donner à des soldats professionnels. Éventuellement, cela a viré en guerre civil en 2290. Et au milieu de ce bordel...la Démone nous est tombé dessus.

-Oh non, marmonne Anna, devinant la suite.

-Eh ouais. À l'époque, la Démone avait déjà rassemblé un début d'armée. Ils ont attaqué les deux factions et gagné contre les deux. Le CPA a été dissous après la destruction de la capitale de Sanctuary. Nora est morte durant la défense, tuée de la main de la Démone.

-Je suis désolé.

-Merci. Après cela, Harkness a rassemblé les Synths survivants et nous a ramené ici pour fonder New Andro.

-Attention messieurs dames, lance Ruby. En approche de Big Town.

Je ne peux résister à la tentation de me lever et d'aller m'installer sur le siège du copilote près de Ruby. Je veux voir ma colonie. Je repère rapidement au loin des plaques de sol aux couleurs différentes qui sont de toute évidence nos champs. Malheureusement, je ne tarde par à repérer la fumée qui s'élève de plusieurs incendies déjà maîtrisés.

La première chose inhabituelle que je remarque, c'est les espèces de véhicules trapus placés dans les champs autour de la colonie. Sur le sommet de leur masse blindé s'élève le long tube d'un inquiétant canon orienté vers le Wasteland. À une certaine distance, je doute que quoi que soit aille suffisamment d'agileté pour esquiver un tir de ce monstre.

Autour des tanks -Dieu sait où les envahisseurs les ont trouvé-, des barricades extérieures ont été établies et des patrouilles circulent autour de la colonie. Ces soldats en armure noire sont identiques à ceux que j'ai vu à Bethesda, dans le bureau de Kilas. De manière inquiétante, une bonne moitié d'entre eux sont en armure amplifiée. Comme les soldats que j'ai déjà vu, leurs masques ont été forgés de manière a imiter des visages grimaçants, comme des démons meurtriers. Chaque patrouille compte au moins un soldat en armure lourde, les autres portant tout de même des masques à gaz achevant de les déshumaniser.

Je ne vois pas de colons, ce qui ne veut rien dire; on n'établie pas une occupation sur une colonie désertée, surtout si les défenses s'assurent autant d'empêcher d'entrer que de sortir.

Ruby fait esquisser une manoeuvre au vertibird qui nous rapproche un peu trop de Big Town. La Synth pousse un juron et fait une embardée, avant de s'éloigner vers l'ouest. Le radar se m'est un émettre une alarme stridente lorsqu'un autre vertibird décolle de Big Town et nous prend en chasse.

-Eh merde! s'écrit-elle. Accrochez-vous!

L'aéronef ennemi avale rapidement la distance entre nous, notamment, je constate avec inquiétude, parce qu'à la place d'hélice, il a des propulseurs tels que je n'ai jamais vu. Dès qu'il arrive à portée, il ouvre le feu avec un déluges de faisceaux laser, les rayons écarlates s'abattant sur notre coque. Je me sens secouer comme un prunier sur mon siège, et les alarmes du cockpit se multiplient.

-On ne peut pas se défendre? demande Anna, le teint pâle.

-Non, répond Gloria. Nous n'avons jamais pu réparer les systèmes d'armement.

Une explosion particulièrement violente agite notre engin jusqu'au plus infime boulon, et je nous sens piquer du nez vers le sol.

-Moteur tribord touché! s'écrit Ruby. Je perds de l'altitude. On va s'écraser!

Quelques secondes avant l'impact, j'échange un regard avec Anna, puis je ferme les yeux. Le choc est tel que je crois mettre fait broyer tous les organes. Pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, le monde n'est que chaos, bruit et souffrance, avant de brusquement s'immobiliser. Je ne bouge plus pendant un moment, le temps de me faire à l'idée que je suis toujours vivant. Une odeur de brûlé m'agresse les narines, et lorsque j'ouvre finalement mes yeux, je constate que la fumée a envahi le cockpit et le compartiment arrière. Je m'arrache à mon siège et me dirige vers Anna qui, à mon grand soulagement, est en vie et n'est pas gravement blessée.

Près de nous, Gloria se relève péniblement. Du sang lui coule sur la tempe, mais en dehors de cela, elle ne semble pas trop endommagée. Puis Ruby titube dans notre compartiment, et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

Je savais qu'elle était un androïde et, selon ses propres mots, un modèle conçu plus pour le combat que pour l'infiltration. Néanmoins, je voir la femme avec un fragment de métal tranchant encastré dans sa poitrine, avec pour seule réaction une légère grimace douloureuse -le genre que j'aurais si je m'étais entaillé le doigt avec un couteau-, ça a quelque chose de terrifiant, de peu naturel.

-On ferait...mieux de bouger, nous dit-elle. Je doute qu'ils nous laissent tranquille sans s'assurer de notre mort.

Je hoche de la tête et, avec l'aide de Gloria, je fais coulisser l'écoutille vers l'extérieur. Après un rapide regard à l'extérieur, je fais signe aux autres de se diriger vers les collines. Nous courrons, et ma décision s'avère payante, car à peine avons-nous disparu de son champ de vision que le vertibird ennemi s'élance comme un oiseau de proie et largue des bombes sur notre aéronef écrasé. La première onde de choc me frappe de plein fouet et me jette à terre, juste avant qu'une vague de chaleur de ne vienne me gifler cruellement. Nous restons allongés jusqu'à ce que le pilote se révèle satisfait et stoppe son bombardement avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à Big Town.

Ruby est la première à se relever. Assise à même le sol, elle se saisit du débris métallique encastré dans sa chair et tire de toutes ses forces. Avec un grognement, elle parvient à se libérer, mais possède toujours une inquiétante plaie ouverte qui saigne toujours abondamment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous dit-elle pour nous rassurer. Ça fait mal, mais rien de critique n'a été endommagé. Je devrais guérir dans les prochaines heures.

-En attendant, nous voilà dans une belle merde, s'exclame Gloria. Le chef aurait dû envoyer plus de Synths. Nous ne sommes pas de taille contre cette armée d'occupation!

-Nos frères et soeurs n'auraient pas pu faire grand chose, corrige Ruby. Non, ce qui nous faudrait, c'est la confrérie de l'acier.

Les regards convergent vers Anna, qui hausse des épaules.

-Peut-être. Je ne connais pas les détails des forces ennemis, mais au vue de la taille de Big Town, je crois que nous serions à la hauteur...à la condition de mobiliser tout le monde. Or, cela prendrait au mieux une semaine, probablement plus.

-Donc, pas la confrérie. À moins que nous puissions nous permettre d'attendre?

J'interviens, m'efforçant d'afficher plus de détermination que j'en ai réellement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de trouver mon frère. Il faut que je sache s'il est toujours en vie...

Gloria hoche de la tête avec compassion.

-Je te comprends, Will. Mais le problème reste entier: comment pénétrer dans la colonie?

-Laissez-moi faire, je réponds avec un sourire. Ici, nous sommes chez moi. Rien ni personne ne sera en mesure de m'empêcher de rentrer à la maison.

XXXXXXX

La nuit tombée, je guide mes compagnes à travers les champs dévastés de Big Town. Passer le premier cordon de sécurité ne s'est pas révélé très difficile, en raison de la vaste zone à surveiller pour les occupants. Même les patrouilles ne sont pas aussi efficaces que je le craignais. Donner une armure amplifiée à chaque patrouille est stratégiquement utile en situation de combat, mais cela a l'inconvénient que nous les entendons approcher de loin.

Après avoir traversé les champs jusqu'au mur de la colonie -maintenant criblé de balles et d'impacts d'armes énergétiques-, je contourne la surface jusqu'à atteindre un endroit particulier que j'ai repéré il y a longtemps. Le mur ici traverse les ruines d'une maison d'avant-guerre de part-en-part, laissant une partie des murs de briques se pressés contre la muraille de métal. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse dans nos défenses, l'escalade des ruines n'étant ni aisé, ni utile pour un groupe élevé, mais cela nous permet néanmoins de nous infiltrer discrètement au sein de Big Town. Les odeurs familière de toute ma vie m'entourent immédiatement, et si l'obscurité règne presque partout -sans doute un couvre-feu, m'explique Ruby-, j'arrive sans mal à m'orienter dans les rues.

Même à l'intérieur de la colonie, les patrouilles sont nombreuses à défaut d'être consciencieuses. Les dernières poches de résistances ont dû avoir été écrasé il y a plusieurs jours. Il nous faut néanmoins effectuer de nombreux détours pour éviter de nous faire remarquer. Les soldats de la Démone semblent avoir établis leur quartier général dans l'école, seul bâtiment assez large pour faire un barraquement digne de ce nom.

Nous parvenons néanmoins sans mal devant ma maison. Le loquet a été réparé, mais je n'ai aucun mal à le crocheter et à pousser le battant. À peine suis-je entré que je dois esquiver une attaque.

Mon instinct réagit en premier, et je me saisis du poignet armé et le tord de manière le faire lâcher son couteau. Un cri enfantin s'élève et mon agresseur s'arrache à ma poigne en battant en retraite. À la lumière d'une bougie, Knock-knock bondit sur ses pieds avec une expression horrifiée.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, par pitié! Il ne voulait pas...

-Will! s'écrit Jeremy après m'avoir reconnu.

Je mets un genou à terre et réceptionne mon frère dans mes bras, le serrant avec bonheur contre ma poitrine. Je reste un long moment ainsi, les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce que je l'éloigne de moi. Il a perdu du poids, mais il ne semble pas blessé. Il a même prit quelques centimètres depuis mon départ, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Derrière lui, Knok-Knock s'approche, sous le choc.

-Will? C'est vraiment toi?

-C'est moi. Je suis revenu.

-Oh Will. Tu as l'air...différent. Ton aura a changé.

Derrière la femme, le shérif Simms s'approche. Lui au contraire, a l'air plutôt amoché. Son visage est couvert d'ecchymoses et son bras droit est en écharpe.

-C'est bon de te revoir, fiston. Mais où étais-tu passé?

Avant que je ne sois bombardé de questions, incluant de mon frère, je guide Ruby vers l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et lui recommande de se reposer, afin de laisser le temps à ses blessures de cicatriser. L'androïde ne proteste pas trop et s'allonge sur le matelas, avant de fermer les yeux et de vraisemblablement s'endormir.

J'entreprends ensuite de raconter, non sans surprise de la part des deux adultes et admiration de la part de Jeremy, mes mésaventures depuis mon départ de Big Town. À mesure que je progresse, je suis une fois de plus impressionné par tout ce que j'ai traversé, et plus encore d'y avoir survécu. Ils ne me posent pas trop de questions avant la fin de mon récit, ce dont je leur suis reconnaissant. Je garde néanmoins pour moi les révélations d'Harkness sur la Démone et son lien avec moi.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, Knock-Knock est la première a parler, avec un commentaire qui ne me surprend pas d'elle:

-Je savais que tu étais destiné à de grandes choses. Je l'ai vu.

-C'est halluciant. Tu as parcouru la moitié des terres désolées de la capitale, puis tu nous est revenu. Qui aurait cru que le fils de Bryan avait ça en lui?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Big Town? je demande à mon tour.

-On commençait tout juste à se remettre de l'attaque des mercenaires quand ces soldats nous sont tombés dessus. On s'est battu du mieux qu'on pouvait, mais au final, j'ai vite constaté que c'était peine perdue. J'ai moi-même annoncé notre reddition au commandent ennemi. Ça ne m'a pas rendu très populaire auprès des colons, mais au moins, ils sont encore en vie pour me détester.

-Vous avez un plan pour les repousser?

Simms se masse la nuque de son unique bras indemne.

-De plan? Will, as-tu vu ce contre quoi nous nous battons? Même si on mettait un flingue entre les mains de chaque habitant de Big Town, nous n'aurions que peu de chance. Ils ont des tanks, ils ont des aéronefs, ils ont des armures amplifiées...même notre relatif avantage du nombre n'est même pas un facteur face à ces soldats.

-Harden, intervient Knock-Knock. Il y a trente-cinq ans, les habitants du Wasteland ont dû se battre contre le même genre de menace face à l'Enclave. Ce n'est pas impossible.

-Knock, tu mélanges les faits. C'est la confrérie de l'acier et la Démone qui ont vaincu l'Enclave. Pas Megaton qui était déjà en ruines, pas Rivet City et certainement pas Big Town.

Je me tourne vers Anna. La jeune femme affiche une mine sévère.

-Si la confrérie venait vous aider, est-ce que les habitants de la colonie se battraient pour leurs foyers?

Harden Simms se tourne vers elle, une lueur d'espoir.

-Je sais que vous êtes avec eux. La confrérie viendrait vraiment nous aider une nouvelle fois?

-Oui...mais nous ne pouvons pas tout faire à votre place. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'apprendre à vous défendre sans notre aide, autant vous soumettre à notre autorité en tant que protectorat de l'Aîné Marxson.

-Quoi? Nous n'allons pas nous libérer d'un oppresseur pour en accepter un autre!

-Alors battez-vous pour votre liberté, bon sang! La confrérie est prête à se battre pour protéger Big Town et les colonies de la Capitale. Mais nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois, ni intervenir pour chaque problème.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et dévisage le shérif déchu dans les yeux. L'homme, qui n'est lui-même pas de petite taille, blêmit devant le regard de foudre de ma bien-aîmée.

-Vous dites qu'ils vous sont supérieurs. Dans ce cas, enlevez-leur cette supériorité! Volez ou détruisez leurs armes! Sabotez leurs tanks! Empoisonnez leur nourriture! Croyez-vous qu'à la guerre, la supériorité technologique est le seul critère qui compte? Non! La tactique, l'ingéniosité: voilà le nerf de la guerre.

Anna enfonce douloureusement son index dans la poitrine de Simms.

-C'est votre foyer. Le vôtre! Ils sont les envahisseurs en terre étrangère. Puisez là-dedans pour trouver votre courage. Mais je ne veux plus vous entendre geindre comme un gamin.

Le discours semble faire effet. Malgré le choc initial, Harden Simms se reprend peu à peu, une nouvelle expression farouche sur le visage. Est-il plus furieux à l'encontre des envahisseurs, ou d'Anna? Difficile à dire. Mon respect pour Anna est plus grand que jamais.

-Vous avez raison. Je suppose que la panique a fait de moi un lâche. Big Town n'a jamais connue une telle crise...

-Les colons de Concord et Lexington non plus, lorsque les troupes anglaises ont marché sur leurs maisons. Mais ils se sont battus pour protéger leurs biens et leurs familles, ce qui a donné naissance à guerre d'indépenance, et à la naissance des États-Unis.

-Très bien...vous avez une stratégie?

-Pas encore. Mais avec de la discussion et un peu de temps...

La porte de la chambre principale claque, nous faisant tous sursauter. Je me tourne vers Ruby, la Synth affichant une mine affolée.

-Nous n'aurons pas le temps.

-De quoi parles-tu? je réponds, inquiet.

-Je ne dormais pas, révèle-t-elle. Je me concentrais sur les communications des envahisseurs. J'ai pu intercepter un message troublant.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Elle arrive. La Démone sera à Big Town en personne après-demain.


	23. Démone

_Vous écoutez Galaxy News Radio, et je suis votre hôte, Maître Orion, en direct pour un nouvel épisode de votre feuilleton._

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will est rentré chez lui à Big Town pour découvrir sa colonie sous occupation par une armée telle que l'on n'en a plus revu depuis les âges d'or de la confrérie de l'acier ou même de l'Enclave. La Démone avait conquise Big Town! Pire encore, elle était sur le point de revenir dans le Wasteland de la capitale pour la première fois depuis plus de trente ans. En compagnie de ses amis, Will décida que c'était l'occasion rêvé de débarrasser le monde de la Démone._

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

 **Démone**

La journée du lendemain a été dédiée à monter une rébellion sur plusieurs fronts, au nez et à la barbe des soldats de la Démone. L'idée était de frapper au moment où l'ancienne vagabonde solitaire arriverait à la colonie, d'éliminer le fléau une bonne fois pour toutes, et de profiter du désarrois des soldats sans chef pour prendre l'avantage. Simms a été en mesure de trouver des volontaires pour détruire le moment venu les arsenaux ennemis; leur tâche, extrêmement risquée, sera de détourner au moins deux ou trois chars d'assaut ennemis. Simms m'a personnellement assuré que ces volontaires étaient prêts à mourir pour venger des proches perdus lors de la conquête.

Quand a Knockknock, elle s'est efforcée de convaincre autant de civils possibles de se joindre à l'assaut initial. Submerger la mairie et l'école dans les premières minutes devrait décapiter le commandement ennemi et ajouter à la confusion.

Malgré tout cela, nous nous attendons à perdre beaucoup de braves citoyens. Notre plan repose beaucoup sur la mort de la Démone et le chaos que cela provoquerait.

C'est pourquoi c'est à moi de la tuer. Je suis vraisemblablement le meilleur tireur de Big Town. C'est donc perché sur un toit, avec une vue imprenable de la colonie -et plus important, de la place centrale- que j'attends en cette dernière nuit avant la bataille. Le ciel est clair, complètement dégagé, et les couleurs féeriques de la Voie Lactée sont parfaitement visibles derrière la lune. Il y en a tellement...combien d'entre elles a abrité une civilisation comme la nôtre ou celle des Zetans? Avec de la chance, certaines ont su évoluer de manière moins barbare.

Anna ient me rejoindre, et cette fois, je l'entends approcher. Sans dire un mot, elle s'installe à côté de moi et lève la tête au ciel.

-Tu aimes vraiment observer les étoiles.

-Oui. Chaque fois que je les regarde, je me dis qu'il y a au moins une belle chose que l'humanité ne sera pas capable de ruiner.

Elle se tourne vers moi, une mine dépitée et un rien agacée sur le visage.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas notre espèce, et je nierai pas que nous sommes une espèce agressive. Mais pourquoi une telle rancune? J'ai l'impression que c'est personnel...

Je soupire, puis reste silencieux quelques longues minutes. Après avoir rassemblé mes pensées, je décide de partager avec elle mes plus terribles souvenirs.

Je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. Je lui parle de l'incursion raiders, sauvages et brutaux, qui ont submergé nos défenses et entrepris de piller et saccager tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. De mon père, qui s'est prit une balle en essayant de nous protéger ma mère et moi. De ce raider géant, à l'allure d'un monstre avec ses tatouages faciaux, qui a tué ma mère à petits feux sous mes yeux, avec un simple couteau. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il m'avait épargné et abandonné là, inondé par le sang de mes parents.

Les députés de Big Town se sont lancés à la poursuite des raiders et les ont massacré en guise de représailles. Quelques-uns ont été capturé et ramené de force pour être fouetté sur la place centrale. Tout le monde a célébré la victoire, la violence qu'avait entraînée la violence. Moi, je ne célébrais pas. J'étais écœuré de voir mes voisins se rabaisser à ce point, tandis qu'ils punissaient les raiders avec la même sauvagerie qui m'avait prit mes parents. C'était avant qu'Harden Simms prenne le rôle de shérif et que ce genre d'actes soient interdit. Mais le mal était déjà fait à mes yeux.

-Tu m'as rappelé qu'il existait toujours des bonnes âmes, j'explique à Anna. Mais je sais que sans nos lois, sans une figure d'autorité pour nous surveiller, nous régressons rapidement et devenu aussi détestables que ces raiders que nous méprisons.

-C'est pourquoi il faut s'accrocher à ce qui nous est cher. Quand tout le reste s'est effondré, nous pouvons toujours compter là-dessus.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincu, mais je ne dis rien. Anna ne peut pas effacer en si peu de temps plus de cinq ans de désillusions. Peut-être un jour. En attendant, nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre. Nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous donner mutuellement du réconfort. Demain sera une de ces journées qui bouleverse votre destin, j'en suis persuadé.

XXXXXXX

Tout est en place. Tendu par le stress, j'ose à peine bouger depuis mon poste d'observation, mon fusil de précision câlé sur mon épaule. J'espère que les hommes de Simms sont en place et que les citoyens de Big Town ne vont pas changer d'idée à la dernière minute. Si personne ne se bat, la mort de la Démone ne changera rien.

Après une éternité d'attente, enfin, je perçois des vrombissements lointains qui se rapprochent. Je pointe mon arme en direction du nord et repère à travers ma lunette trois vertibirds noirs ornés du visage grimaçant que la Démone a choisi pour se représenter. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Ma génitrice se trouve à bord de l'un d'eux. Un instant, je caresse l'idée d'abattre à distance celui du milieu, celui où la Démone se trouve sans doute. Mais...et si c'était trop évident? Si j'abats le mauvais aéronef, tous nos efforts seront gâchés. Pire encore, si mon tir ne parviens pas à abattre l'appareil, la Démone risque de battre en retraite, et le résultat ne sera pas plus brillant.

Je me force donc à la patience. La population de Big Town est rassemblée autour d'un vaste espace dégagé au centre de la colonie. Les soldats forment un véritable cordon de sécurité autour de la piste d'atterrissage improvisée, et lorsque l'un des vertibirds entame sa descente, le silence tombe, uniquement couvert par le rugissement des hélices.

Le vertibird se pose et, aussitôt, deux soldats en armure amplifiée en bondissent, brandissant à l'air menaçant des minigun intimidant. Finalement, après avoir jugé la zone satisfaisante, ils se placent au garde-à-vous. Une troisième personne descend, avec l'assurance d'une conquérante.

La femme paraît la trentaine, dans la force de l'âge, mais je me doute qu'elle est sans doute plus âgée. Ses cheveux blonds, si pâles qu'ils en sont presque blancs, sont sobrement coiffés en une longue queue-de-cheval qui vient battre le milieu de son dos. Elle porte une combinaison rouge sombre et noire, ornée d'une épaisse ceinture d'où pendent une arme zetanne et un pistolet lourdement modifié. Son regard bleu délavé derrière une paire de lunettes rondes parcoure la foule avec le plus insupportable sourire en coin que j'aille vu de ma vie.

Je remarque sans surprise qu'un certain nombre de citoyens parmi les plus âgés esquissent des grimaces de rage en reconnaissant la bourreau de leurs familles et de leurs foyers. Personne ne doute à cet instant que la Démone vient à nouveau de poser le pied sur le Wasteland de la Capitale.

C'est le moment. Si je tire maintenant, je n'ai aucune chance de la rater.

Avant que je me décide, elle prend la parole, d'une voix forte et dotée d'un charisme qui me surprend. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un manier le verbe avec une telle facilité, au point qu'une poignée de colons sentent leur hostilité s'éroder légèrement.

-J'ai entendu de bien mauvaises choses, dit-elle d'un ton déçu. Il semblerait que beaucoup d'entre vous prévoyais de profiter de ma visite pour me faire du mal. Quelle déception! Ne croyez-vous pas que le sang a suffisamment coulé?

Je suis soufflé d'horreur. Comment est-elle au courant? Elle vient juste d'arriver, et les premières phases du plan n'ont pas encore commencée. À moins que...

J'étouffe un juron et m'efforce de reprendre ma concentration. J'ai un travail à faire, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Je grommelle de nouveau lorsque la Démone se déplace, de sorte qu'il y a maintenant un de mes compatriotes entre elle et moi. Un instant, j'envisage de tirer quand même, puisque la mort de l'ennemie passe avant tout, mais j'abandonne l'idée rapidement. C'est le genre de raisonnement qu'aurait ma génitrice, pas moi.

Une agitation dans la foule précède l'apparition de Knockknock, traînée de force par deux soldats de la Démone. Les hommes jettent leur prisonnière aux pieds de leur maîtresse, qui émet un ricanement satisfait.

-Ton visage me dit quelque chose...on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré?

-Little Lamplight, répond Knockknock d'une voix sourde.

-Ah, oui. Laquelle étais-tu? La maman du groupe? Le bébé? Celle qui faisait de stupides blagues?

Une autre silhouette s'extrait de la foule, cette fois de son plein gré. Je reconnais immédiatement le frère jumeau de Knockknock.

-Nick? s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Désolé Sue. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire. Nous aurions tous été tué!

Exactement ce que je redoutais dès le moment que la Démone a révélé connaître nos plans d'attaque. Nous avions un traitre parmi nous! Pire encore pour Knockknock, elle a été trahie par son propre frère, son propre sang. Cette révélation la plonge dans un profond désarrois et lui arrache une longue plainte lugubre.

À quel point le plan est-il compromis? je me demande un instant avant d'entendre des bruits derrière moi, suivit par le bourdonnement familier d'un fusil laser. Je n'ai qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir. Je me tourne brusquement sur le dos, n'ayant que le temps d'identifier les deux soldats de la Démone perchés sur le toit avec moi avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Mon coup de feu résonne en échos dans la colonie et des bruits de foule retentissent, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour le soldat que j'ai atteins par miracle à l'épaule. Heureusement, il ne porte qu'une armure militaire classique, et la balle de haut calibre se fiche dans la chair et fait jaillir le sang. Ma victime pousse un cri de douleur et lâche son arme, et la surprise paralyse son collègue suffisamment longtemps pour que je reprenne ma roulade jusqu'à ce que je bascule du toit.

Une part de moi m'insulte pour ma stupidité. Mais elle est rapidement noyée par l'afflux d'adrénaline qui gorge mes veines tandis que je vois le sol se rapprocher de moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de tordre mon corps dans les airs afin de me réceptionner d'une roulade. Cette action ne réussi à moitié, et si j'évite de me rompre le cou, je roule douloureusement sur le sol jusqu'à heurter encore plus douloureusement un mur. Je reste là un instant, la respiration difficile et chacun de mes membres me semblant en feu, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon laser ne vienne s'abattre près de moi, me forçant à me traîner à couvert.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon Pip-boy pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien de sérieux. Par un miracle improbable, je n'ai aucune blessure handicapante, la plus grave étant une côte froissée, d'où ma difficulté à respirer. Je prends un stimpack du kit spécial et insère le seringue dans mon bras avec une grimace, puis pousse un soupire de soulagement lorsque je sens la douleur s'amenuiser un peu. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard!

Je regarde autour de moi, mais ne trouve pas mon fusil de précision. Un rapide regard me confirme que mes poursuivants n'ont pas abandonné la chasse et ont commencé à descendre du toit. J'accepte l'idée d'oublier mon arme et m'engage dans les rues tortueuses de Big Town. Bonne chance pour me retrouver! Je suis né et j'ai grandis dans ces rues.

Je courre et zigzague entre les bâtiments de la colonie, ne tardant pas à perdre mes poursuivants, puis en me dirigeant rapidement mais sûrement vers la place principale. En route, je dégaine mon pistolet et m'assure que je ne manque pas de munitions. Il va me falloir faire ça à l'ancienne!

Lorsque j'arrive à proximité de la place, je suis soulagé de constater que le vertibird de la Démone n'a même pas fait mine de redécoller. Mon ennemie ne se sent pas suffisamment menacée pour s'enfuir. Parfait. Je repère une porte et l'enfonce rapidement, me retrouvant dans la cuisine d'Éclair, sombre et froide pour le moment. À pas feutrés et le dos courbés, je me dirige vers l'avant du restaurant, d'où je pourrai, j'espère, avoir une ligne de tir dégagée.

Des voix me parviennent de l'extérieur, familières. Il y a la Démone, bien sûr, mais également une personne que je ne pensais pas trouver ici.

-Cela faisait un bail Amata, commente la Démone.

-Pas assez longtemps, réplique la vieille femme. Tu n'as pas changé.

-Et toi, tu as bien vieillis. Te voilà devant moi, affaiblie par les années, alors que je suis au sommet de ma puissance. Qu'espérais-tu obtenir en venant ici?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et découvre la grand-mère d'Anna, vêtue d'un manteau au capuchon abaissé par-dessus sa combinaison d'abri. Mise côte-à-côte, le contraste entre ces deux femmes qui ont pourtant le même âge est troublant. Si la Démone semble plus ennuyée qu'autre chose, l'expression d'Amata est stoïque, d'acier.

-J'avais besoin de te parler. De regarder dans tes yeux et de voir s'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une trace de l'amie avec qui j'ai grandis dans l'abri 101. Te souviens-tu de ces années?

-Bien sûr, vieille femme. Je n'ai rien oublié. En particulier le jour où ton père a essayé de me tuer, moi, une innocente!

-Et tu l'as assassiné de sang-froid. Laissant notre foyer dans le chaos.

-Foyer?

La Démone éclat d'un rire glacial, cruel.

-Une prison, oui. Après toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours pas compris que l'abri n'était qu'une illusion de foyer? Nous étions une expérience génétique de Vault-Tec, rien de plus. VOUS étiez une expérience. Je n'étais pas comme vous. Ni moi, ni mon père.

-Kari. S'il te plaît. Ne mélange pas les choses.

-Je ne mélange rien, Amata. Je vois les choses plus clairement que tous les habitants de l'abri ne l'ont jamais fait. Même mon père n'était qu'un idiot naïf.

-Et ta vision justifie le meurtre?

-Tu aurais pu demander cela à ton père.

Amata baisse les yeux et pousse un long soupir dépité.

-Je vois que les années ne t'ont pas fait réaliser tes erreurs. Ma meilleure amie est morte. Il ne reste plus que la Démone.

-Tout à fait.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Amata plonge la main dans son manteau pour en sortir un pistolet laser, mais la Démone se révèle plus rapide. Terriblement plus rapide. En un battement de cil, mon ennemie a pratiquement matérialisé son pistolet dans sa main, et l'instant d'après, elle ouvre le feu à plusieurs reprises dans la poitrine de son ancienne amie. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la fatalité, Amata bascule par en arrière et lâche son arme, aussitôt ramassée par l'un des gardes de la Démone. Cette dernière s'approche de sa victime agonisante et s'agenouille à son côté, l'air presque désolée.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai épargné, il y a si longtemps? C'était en souvenir de notre amitié passé. Tu étais réellement ma seule amie, dans l'abri 101. Mais maintenant, tu as épargné tes chances. Personne ne me poignarde dans le dos une seconde fois pour ensuite espérer s'en sortir vivant. Meure donc, mon ancienne amie. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père.

Je sens mon cœur se serré en pensant à Anna, qui n'aura pas manqué d'assister, impuissante, au meurtre de sa seule famille. Les dents serrées, je m'assure que mon chargeur est plein et analyse la foule, développant un plan risqué qui me permettrait d'atteindre la Démone en tuant le maximum de gardes avant que...

-William Wilks!

Je sursaute et constate avec horreur que c'est la Démone qui a parlé. La femme ne regarde pas vraiment dans ma direction, se contentant de lancer son appel à la ronde.

-Je sais que tu es là. Je suis sûr que mes deux soldats n'ont pas réussi à te mettre la main dessus. Je suis venu te chercher. Les choses n'ont pas besoin de virer au bain de sang. Pas plus que nécessaire.

Pas idiot, je reste caché dans le restaurant, mon cœur battant la chamade. Que faire? Mon effet de surprise est ruiné...

-Rien? Si je calcule bien, tu es trop vieux pour jouer à cache-cache. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir radicale.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle ordonne à l'un de ses hommes de s'approcher. Je crois un instant qu'elle veut l'envoyer me chercher, puis mon sang se glace quand je réalise que le soldat traîne une petite silhouette aux mains ligotées par du ruban adhésif et bâillonné de la même façon. Jeremy!

-William. C'est le fils de tes parents adoptifs, je crois? poursuit la Démone en se penchant à la hauteur de mon frère. Si jeune...

Le canon de son pistolet se plaque sous le menton de mon petit frère, et le visage de la Démone se durcit.

-Ne m'oblige pas à tuer un innocent, William. Sors de ta cachette _Maintenant_!

Vaincu, je frappe hargneusement un comptoir avant de me lever lentement. Je pose bruyamment mon pistolet sur le comptoir extérieur, bien en vue de tous, et m'avance vers la place, les mains légèrement levée. Des murmures s'élèvent des habitants de Big Town tandis que mes amis et voisins s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Les soldats de la Démone me mettent en joue tandis que je m'approche et que mon ennemie esquisse un sourire.

-Alors c'est toi, William Wilks, dit-elle lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

-C'est moi. Maintenant, laissez-le tranquille.

-Bien sûr...

Elle saisit Jeremy par les cheveux et le jette pratiquement dans les bras de Knockknock, qui le rattrape d'un air réconfortant malgré sa douleur et sa honte. La Démone les ignore et se relève, m'examinant d'un œil inquisiteur. Je serre les poings et me force à rester immobile alors qu'elle me tourne autour et marmonne des commentaires pour elle, comme si j'étais une bête de somme.

-Mmh. Peut-être ai-je été un peu prématurée à te qualifier d'échec? Tu as grandis pour devenir fort, rusé, et naturellement doué, de ce que j'ai compris. Un chasseur né. Et, sans le nier, un certain charisme, dans le genre brut, comme une gemme non-taillée. Oui, il y a sans doute quelque chose à faire avec toi.

-Je suis là pour protéger mes amis et ma famille, je rétorque sèchement. Faites ce que vous voulez avec moi, mais je ne coopérerai jamais avec vous.

-Jamais est un bien grand mot, si subjectif. Tu es jeune, et visiblement, tu ne possèdes qu'une moitié de l'histoire. Tu as parlé à Harkness, je présume?

Mon silence est éloquent, et elle n'a pas besoin d'autre réponse.

-Je suis sûr que ce Synth s'est révélé très convainquant à me décrire comme un monstre. Noir et blanc, une vision très simpliste de voir les choses, digne d'une machine. Mais dans le monde réel, les choses sont rarement aussi simples.

La Démone se tourne vers son escorte et annonce leur départ.

-Désarmez-le, puis faites-le monter à bord. Il part avec nous.

Les soldats s'empressent de me fouiller pour s'assurer que je ne possède pas d'armes, et vont jusqu'à me retirer mes munitions et mes chargeurs de rechangent, avant de faire place à l'un des leurs équipé de menottes. Cependant, il est arrêté par la Démone, qui tend la main vers lui.

-Pas de ça. William est mon invité, pas un animal sauvage. Il va bien se tenir, n'est-ce pas?

-Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, mais est-ce bien prudent?

-Votre inquiétude est notée, mais inutile. Maintenant, à bord.

Deux lourdes mains se posent sur mes épaules et je suis escorté à bord du vertibird. J'ai le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois du regard la foule et ma colonie natale, mon foyer. Je repère Jeremy, qui m'observe avec des yeux larmoyants, puis Anna, qui est retenue par Ruby, sans quoi, elle chargerait seule la Démone et son escorte. Je remercie intérieurement l'androïde et croise le regard de ma bien-aimée, m'abreuve de son image. Notre échange semble la calmer et l'attrister en même temps.

Puis, je suis monté à bord et l'écoutille se referme sèchement. Dans un vrombissement, l'aéronef démarre et s'envole, m'emportant vers mon destin, quel qu'il soit.

XXXXXXX

La Démone s'installe confortablement face à moi et m'observe avec intérêt et décontraction.

-Bon. J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions.

-J'ai bien deux trois choses que j'aimerais vous dire.

-Bien. Alors fais-toi plaisir, mon fils.

-Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi.

-Et pourquoi pas? Nie-le autant que tu veux, cela ne change pas la vérité. Mon sang coule dans tes veines.

-Vous n'avez même pas daigné me porter comme une mère digne de ce nom. Je ne suis qu'un produit artificiel, né d'une cuve. Un produit que vous avez voulu supprimer.

-J'ai commis une erreur. Je le vois bien à présent. Mais je reste ta mère.

-Ma mère se nomme Samantha Wilks. Elle ne m'a pas porté, mais elle m'a élevé et aimé comme si j'étais le sien. Êtes-vous seulement capable d'aimer, Démone?

Plus amusée que jamais, mon ennemie se cale plus confortablement sur son siège.

-Ah, la Démone. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce surnom. J'imagine que les gens du Wasteland de la Capitale ne m'ont pas pardonné?

-Pourquoi le feraient-ils?

-Peu importe. Je ne recherche pas la rédemption. J'accepte mes actes et leurs conséquences. J'ai la conscience tranquille.

-Avec tout ce sang sur vos mains?

-Toi aussi, tu as tué, William. Combien de gens sont morts à Bethesda? Ou dans le Wasteland, durant ton errance? Si tu le pouvais, tu me tuerais aussi, ainsi que tous ceux à bord de cet appareil. Ai-je tort?

-Non, je répond en soutenant son regard. Je débarrasserais le monde d'un grand fléau.

-Suis-je si terrible? Ce n'était pas moi qui a déclenché une guerre nucléaire il y a plus de deux siècles.

-Le monde était déjà en ruines. Vous n'aviez pas à en rajouter avec vos carnages.

-Bon. Il semble que je vais devoir mettre quelques choses au clair.

La Démone prend un air plus sérieux et commence à s'exprimer une voix sûre, charismatique, qui malgré moi, apaise légèrement mon manque de réception.

-Tout d'abord, je veux préciser que la violence existait déjà dans le Wasteland bien avant que je ne fuis l'abri 101. Tu l'as sûrement vu de tes propres yeux. Raiders, mutants, factions tyranniques qui s'entre-tuent pour des miettes...tout cela existait avant moi, et existe chez toi bien après mon départ. Pour survivre à cet enfer, j'ai dû apprendre à devenir un prédateur. Et j'ai finis par devenir l'ultime prédateur. C'est pour cela que l'on m'appelle «Démone». Parce que je me suis élevé en tant que meilleure tueuse dans un monde de tueurs.

-Vous avez rasé Megaton avec une bombe atomique. Était-ce un acte de survie?

-Megaton était une bombe à retardement -si tu me permets l'expression-. Ces idiots vivaient à côté d'une ogive qui allait tôt ou tard exploser. Oui, j'ai accéléré la détonation. Pour une bonne quantité de capsules d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, pour des informations. J'avais besoin de retrouver quelqu'un dans ce vaste monde étranger. Pour cela, j'avais besoin de ressources. Quelqu'un m'a offert ces ressources en échange de ce service. J'ai eu des regrets pour ce gaspillage de vies humaines, mais j'ai accepté sa nécessité.

-Qu'en est-il de Rivet City? D'Arefu?

-Peuh. Un ramassis de vermines, de menteurs et de voleurs. Arefu était un trou en voie d'extinction bien avant mon arrivée; quant à Rivet City, j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

-C'est tout? Vous avez massacré une colonie entière par convoitise?

-Mon cher fils! Dans ce monde, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il est beaucoup plus efficace de l'exiger ou de le prendre, plutôt que de le demander. Rivet City était alimenté par un réacteur à fusion nucléaire intact. Une telle ressource était gaspillée pour éclairer une poignée de colons.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'un réacteur nucléaire? La bombe de Megaton ne vous a pas suffit?

-Ah! Si j'avais voulu une arme atomique, j'aurais pu me servir parmi la bonne vingtaine que j'ai trouvé ici et là à travers le continent. Les États-Unis n'ont jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion de vider leur arsenal. Pourquoi transformer un réacteur en bombe de fortune, quand ces missiles fonctionnaient encore? Non, je voulais le réacteur de Rivet City pour sa première fonction: celle d'une source d'énergie.

-Admettons que cela justifie le massacre -ce qui ne le justifie pas!-. Pourquoi avoir traqué jusqu'au dernier les membres de la confrérie de l'acier?

La Démone jette sa tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire sonore. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux soldats, mais avec leurs masques, il m'est impossible de savoir s'ils sont aussi amusés que leur maîtresse ou non.

-La confrérie de l'acier! La pire d'entre tous! J'ai rendu service au Wasteland en les éradiquant. As-tu seulement idée des trésors technologiques que j'ai découvert dans leurs bunkers, de toutes ces informations que l'on croyait perdues à jamais depuis la grande guerre? Ils gardaient tout cela pour eux, méprisaient les Wastelanders pour leur barbarisme, alors qu'ils auraient pu partager leurs avoirs et aider à reconstruire. Des menteurs, des voleurs et des meurtriers. Des traîtres à l'humanité. Ils valaient à peine mieux que l'Enclave. Un bon nettoyage par le feu, voilà ce qu'ils méritaient.

Je reste silencieux un moment, à contempler les nuages qui filent devant le hublot. D'ici, je peux voir l'un des appareils de notre escorte, bien que la distance le fasse paraître minuscule. Impossible d'apercevoir le sol d'ici, mais d'après la position du soleil, je devine que nous nous dirigeons vers le nord-ouest.

-Vous parlez beaucoup de châtiment mérité, je dis finalement. Mais ce n'est que morts et destructions. Vos mains ne sont donc que celles d'une meurtrière? Avez-vous ne serait-ce que construit quelque chose?

-Tu veux dire, à part toi?

-Ne me mêlé pas à ça. Vous prétendez vouloir aider le Wasteland, d'être tellement au-dessus de nous, pauvres mortels. Mais à part tuer nos soi-disant «bourreaux», qu'avez-vous réellement construit de saint?

-Je crois que tu comprendras une fois que nous arriverons chez nous.

- _Chez nous_?

-Bien sûr. Où crois-tu que nous allons?

-Votre forteresse, à la Fosse? On m'a dit que vous vous y étiez établis.

-Ah oui. La Fosse. Le surnom de ce trou était bien mérité. Mais la situation de l'ancienne ville de Pittsburgh a bien changé, comme tu pourras le constater.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le cockpit à l'avant de l'appareil. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la pilote, la Démone se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de la rejoindre.

-Inutile de l'escorter, annonce-t-elle à mes gardes. Je veux juste lui montrer quelque chose.

Méfiant mais curieux, je me lève et me déplace le long du vertibird en utilisant les prises du plafond pour éviter de trébucher à bord de l'appareil en marche. La Démone me désigne le paysage offert par la large fenêtre du poste de pilotage, en me demandant ce que j'en pense.

Tout d'abord, je ne vois rien de particulier. Puis, au loin, se dessine un grand mur de pierre et de métal, du même genre que celui que les colonies établissent pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Cependant, la taille même de cette structure me choque, car aussi loin que je regarde, le mur se poursuit au-delà de mon champ de vision. Sa construction a dû prendre des années! Surtout considérant que des tours de garde s'élèvent également à intervalle régulier.

Nous dépassons le grand mur, et ce que j'aperçois achève de réduire le choc de la taille du mur à rien. Non de dieu...c'est impossible!


	24. Le jardin d'Eden

_Salut à vous, Wastelanders! Vous connaissez ma voix, vous connaissez la station; et vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Exact, c'est le temps pour un nouvel épisode de votre feuilleton!_

 _Dans le précédent épisode, nous avons pu constater l'échec du plan de soulèvement de Will visant à libérer Big Town de l'occupation ennemie et à assassiner la Démone...en effet, les concitoyens de Will avaient un traître parmi eux, nulle autre que le frère jumeau de Knockknock elle-même, poussé par la peur à révéler le plan aux forces de la Démone. Et, tandis que les rebelles avortés étaient neutralisés, la Démone débarquait à Big Town. C'était le moment, le pic, l'apothéose: le monstre a enfin mis le pied sur la scène! Et son premier acte aura été d'échapper à une tentative d'assassinat de son ancienne amie Amata avant de tuer cette dernière. La pauvre Anna, quelque part dans la foule, qui a sans doute assister à cela...pire encore, la Démone a maintenant forcé Will à la suivre à la menace de Jeremy._

 _Maintenant, Will vole à bord de l'appareil de sa génitrice, en direction de quelque chose de...surprenant._

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

 **Le jardin d'Eden**

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois. Cela me semble impossible, mais pourtant...

Ayant grandis à Big Town et ayant travaillé longtemps dans les champs, je sais reconnaître des cultures. Cependant, ce que je vois devant moi dépasse de loin la superficie de toute l'agriculture de ma colonie natale, avec des carrés ordonnés arborant des teintes dorées, vertes ou blanches. Des dizaines de personnes travaillent à la moisson, récoltant à la main le grain pour les empiler dans des camions, sous l'oeil vigilant de soldats.

Mais si seulement il ne s'agissait que de champs. Non, au-delà des zones cultivées, je peux voir des plaines émeraudes et des plantes qui ne peuvent être que des arbres, mais ceux-ci sont différents des squelettes noirs du Wasteland. Ceux-là sont en santé, avec un tronc brun et un feuillage arborant des couleurs rouges et orangées. Quelques personnes s'affaires autour de certains arbres, mais nous les dépassons trop vite pour que j'en aille un bon aperçu.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début, m'annonce la Démone, satisfaite par ma stupeur.

-Comment...quel est cet endroit? Nos ancêtres n'ont donc pas tout détruit?

-Au contraire. Ce paysage paradisiaque que tu vois, il y a trente ans, n'était qu'un désert stérile comme tout le reste des terres désolées. Je dirais même que c'était pire que la moyenne.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Tu connais la Vault-Tec, William?

Je hoche de la tête.

-Ils ont construit les abris.

-Entre autre. Mais leur plus grand miracle, c'était une technologie surnommée JEK, ou Jardin d'Eden en Kit. Il s'agissait d'un module de terraformation révolutionnaire, capable de transformer l'air, le sol et l'eau pour transformer un Wasteland en zone fertile en l'espace de quelques mois. Tu me demandais ce que j'avais construit. Voilà ma réponse. Ces technologies et ces connaissances que j'ai rassemblées, je les ai utilisé pour créer mon héritage. Bienvenue à Utopia!

Notre vertibird survole ainsi des kilomètres de champs agricoles, ainsi que plusieurs petits villages dispersés ici et llà, probablement servant de demeure aux fermiers. Passé la région cultivée s'étend un boisé de petite taille bordé par une plaine, et elle-même séparée par un cours d'eau clair. Au-delà s'étendent des chantiers de construction basés, je le constate, sur des ruines qui sont préalablement rasés avant d'ériger de nouveaux bâtiments.

-Tous les mois, nous avons de nouveaux arrivants à Utopia venant des quatre coins du Wasteland. Washington DC est encore assez loin, alors les nouvelles n'ont pas dû vous atteindre; mais pour les régions voisines, nous avons des immigrants qui arrivent par centaines. Ces chantiers sont destinés à leur offrir un endroit où vivre.

-Vous accueillez tout le monde?

-Bien sûr. Mon but est d'offrir une seconde chance à l'humanité. Tout le monde est la bienvenue ici, à la condition de contribuer à notre économie naissante.

-Mais...quelle taille fait...

-Utopia étant ses frontières dans un rayon d'environ une centaine de kilomètres autour de Pittsburgh. Malheureusement, en dépit de mes recherches, je n'ai pu retrouver que deux JEK, et c'est tout ce qui a pu être restauré. Mais nos scientifiques étudient le problème.

-Et les monstres? Les mutants?

-Tu as vu le mur et la garnison frontalière. Toute vie hostile qui s'approche un peu trop est immédiatement repérée et éliminé. Et à l'intérieur, nous avons exterminé tous les nuisibles bien avant d'avoir mis au point les JEK. À Utopia, tu ne trouveras ni goule, ni super mutant, ni écorcheurs. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité. Ah...nous y voilà!

J'arrache mes yeux à la contemplation du sol en dessous de notre appareil pour contempler une nouvelle surprise. À l'horizon, sous le soleil d'après-midi, s'élève de grands immeubles de béton et de verre, construit sur une île encadrée par trois rivières qui se rejoignent pour aller couler plus loin dans la vallée. Une cité! Une vraie cité, similaire à une version plus petite de ce qui avait dû être bâti par nos ancêtres. Et elle est toujours en train de s'étendre, si je me fis aux chantiers bordant sa limite de structures de poutrelles.

-Jadis, nos ancêtres l'appelaient Pittsburgh, m'annonce la Démone. Après la grande guerre, c'était la Fosse. Maintenant, je l'appelle Eden. La capitale de mon paradis. Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils.

Je suis trop choqué pour envisager de la contredire et d'exiger qu'elle ne m'appelle pas fils. Fasciné et curieux, je constate que la ville est légèrement surélevé par rapport au niveau du sol, mais que de multiples passerelles semblables à des tronçons d'autoroute s'élèvent pour faciliter l'accès -et la traversée de la rivière- aux rues.

-Pourquoi Eden est en hauteur ainsi?

-Eden est directement construite par-dessus les ruines de Pittsburgh. Ces dernières sont encore hantées par des monstres mutés que l'on appelle des trogs. Nous travaillons encore à les éradiquer. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela.

Notre vertibird entame sa descente et la pilote nous demande de retourner nous asseoir par mesure de sécurité. Attaché sur mon siège, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur battre la chamaille. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aurais refuser de croire quoi que ce soit qui sortirait de la bouche de la Démone, mais maintenant que j'ai vu Eden et Utopia, je suis confus. La Démone a dit la vérité. Elle semble avoir réellement créé un paradis...

Une vibration à travers la carlingue m'indique que nous avons atterris. Les soldats se redressent en premier -ils étaient restés debout durant tout le voyage à cause de leurs armures assistées- et ouvrent l'écoutille latérale avant de sortir pour former une garde d'honneur. À l'extérieur, plusieurs autres soldats sont là pour nous accueillir au garde-à-vous. Ceux-là, cependant, porte un uniforme militaire plus classique noir.

Je lève les yeux devant le bâtiment en face de la plate-forme d'atterrissage, et la première description qui me vient à l'esprit est «palais». Il s'agit d'une large structure de béton, probablement renforcé contre les bombes, et orné d'un dôme de verre au sommet de l'aile centrale. Deux ailes secondaires l'encadre et forment ensembles une sorte de U. Des étendards rouges ornés du visage de démon brisent la grise monotomie du béton.

-Laissez-moi deviner: Utopia n'est pas une démocratie.

-Une démocratie? répète la Démone comme si le terme l'amusait et la révulsait en même temps. Pour quoi faire? Dans ce monde qui est le nôtre, mon peuple a besoin de continuité, mais surtout, d'un chef fort qui saura les protéger.

-Une dictature, donc.

-Bien sûr. Je ne m'en cache pas. Si la démocratie fonctionnait, les États-Unis n'auraient pas été transformé en désert radioactif.

Je n'ai même plus la force de débattre. Maintenant que je dois me tenir debout, mes blessures récoltés à Big Town recommencent à me faire souffrir. Mon souffle est difficile, mais je serre les dents pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse.

La Démone se dirige vers l'extrémité de la plate-forme d'atterrissage de son palais, surplombant la ville d'Eden, et tend les bras comme pour embrasser le paysage.

-Un jour, mon fils, tout ceci sera tiens.

Je sursaute et fronce des sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois donné tout ce mal pour te retrouver? Je ne cherchais pas à te tuer. Je ne voulais «juste retrouver ma propriété». Je voulais retrouver mon héritier.

Elle plisse les yeux derrière ses lunettes, une main sur sa hanche.

-Je ne suis pas immortelle, William. Je sais que je parais plus jeune que mon âge, mais je vieillis quand même. Quand je ne serai plus de ce monde, qui pourra poursuivre mon œuvre? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un de digne. Et tu es le plus digne de tous.

-Vraiment?

-Tu as quelques progrès à faire, bien sûr. Tu es trop tendre, tu t'accroches encore à des idéaux naïfs. Mais tu es jeune. Je sais que tu peux admettre la vérité, avec le temps.

-Sous votre éducation attentive, je suppose? je répond de manière sarcastique.

La Démone esquisse un sourire en coin.

-Évidemment.

Une fois de plus, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Malgré mes efforts pour la voir comme une ennemie, la Démone a utilisé des arguments qui sont venus me chercher. Il est vrai que le Wasteland a besoin d'une main ferme pour se relever...et que nos ancêtres étaient loin d'être des parangons de vertus. Sans compter qu'il m'est difficile de nier ce qui s'étant sous mes yeux, cette cité en pleine renaissance, ces terres régénérés...tout cela créé par la volonté de celle que l'on surnomme «la Démone».

-Bon, je dis finalement. Si vous tenez à faire de moi votre héritier, il va falloir que vous me laissiez visiter à ma guise.

-Naturellement. Je te fournirai un guide et une escorte demain. En attendant, je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Et probablement de soins. Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu étais blessé. Ta résistance à la douleur est admirable, mais n'est pas nécessaire ici. Conduisez-le vers ses appartements!

Deux soldats en uniforme léger saluent la Démone et m'encadrent afin de m'escorter. Jugeant inutile de résister, je leur emboîte le pas vers l'intérieur du palais. Le hall d'entrée est un long couloir haut de plafond avec les murs recouverts de peintures et de documents soigneusement identifiés et protégés dans des casiers de verre. Je vois la déclaration d'indépendance, une scène des pères fondateurs, un très vieux drapeau américain orné de cinquante étoiles, au lieu du cercle des treize étoiles des treize Commonwealth... des artefacts de l'ancien monde qui auraient dû disparaître depuis la grande guerre.

Je suis agréablement surpris de constater que ce palais n'est abusivement luxueux ou tape-à-l'œil comme la tour Paradise de Kilas à Bethesda. Le principal luxe provient de la construction neuve, mais à part cela, tout est étonnement sobre et fonctionnel.

Nous arrivons finalement à des quartiers étonnamment similaires à ceux que je possédais à l'abri 101, bien qu'un peu plus grands et confortables. Un homme en blouse blanche nous y attend et me demande de m'asseoir pour qu'il puisse m'examiner. Je hausse des épaules et laisse faire le médecin, qui s'empresse de panser mes blessures et de me recommander ensuite d'éviter pendant au moins quelques jours les mouvements brusques. Une fois que c'est fait, les gardes et le médecin me laissent seuls dans mes quartiers.

Je me lève quelques minutes plus tard pour aller ouvrir ma porte, et constate avec surprise que personne ne monde la garde devant mes appartements. La Démone me fait-elle vraiment confiance, ou est-elle persuadée que je ne peux rien tenter de nuisible? Je suis porter à croire à la seconde solution. La maîtresse des lieux n'est pas une imbécile.

En explorant les lieux, je découvre une boîte à outils vraisemblablement oubliée là dans laquelle je découvre un tournevis qui ferait une arme improvisée plus qu'acceptable. Je me sens déjà mieux alors que je glisse l'outil dans ma manche, après m'être assuré que je n'étais pas visible par une quelconque caméra de surveillance. Ensuite de quoi, je me permet de me coucher dans le lit confortable et de dormir.

Avant de me laisser glisser dans le sommeil, j'ai une dernière pensée pour Anna et j'espère qu'elle est en sécurité.

XXXXXXX

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par des coups frappés contre ma porte. Vaguement honteux d'avoir si bien dormi dans l'antre de la bête, je bondis sur mes pieds et m'approche du battant, mon tournevis dissimulé dans ma manche. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je me détends légèrement -pas trop- en ne découvrant qu'une jeune femme au teint mât et aux yeux en amandes, une longue tresse battant son dos. Elle est vêtue d'une sorte d'uniforme, mais il n'a rien à voir avec celui des officiers de la Démone.

-Bonjour, maître William. Avez-vous passez une nuit agréable?

-«Maître»? je répète, peu impressionné. Rien que ça?

-Dame Karianna a demandé à ce que vous soyez servit avec tous les égards qui reviennent à votre rang.

-Vraiment? Et qui es-tu? Une esclave du palais?

Mon passage au tutoiement se justifie parce que cette jeune femme a probablement mon âge, et parce que je ne désire pas me montrer coopératif.

-Mon nom est Tanya. Et je ne suis pas une esclave. L'esclavagisme n'est pas une pratique tolérée à Utopia.

-Alors pourquoi s'acoquiner avec les négriers de Bethesda? Hein?

-Je ne suis pas au fait des activités de dame Karianna. À dire vrai, je ne suis jamais aller au-delà du grand mur de James.

-Tu es née ici?

-Oui.

-Alors...est-ce vraiment si paradisiaque?

-Je préférerais vous le montrer, maître William. J'ai été désignée pour vous servir de guide aujourd'hui.

-Tout d'abord, laisse tomber le maître. Je suis William. C'est tout.

-Comme vous voulez...William.

Après m'être changé en enfilant les vêtements gris laissés à mon intention dans ma chambre, je rejoins Tanya qui me guide jusqu'à la sortie du palais, en direction d'un escalier lourdement surveillé par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Pour un paradis, vous ne lésinez pas sur la sécurité.

-Vous le premier devriez savoir combien le Wasteland est dangereux.

-Des pillards se sont déjà rendus jusqu'ici?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes à l'abri.

Je trouve un peu agaçante sa manie de constamment répéter que nous sommes en sécurité ici à Eden. D'accord, jusqu'ici, rien ne m'a laissé croire qu'elle a raison, mais si le prix pour vivre au paradis était de répéter les mêmes propos comme un endoctriné...très peu pour moi.

Tanya me guide néanmoins à travers la ville afin de me faire découvrir ses meilleurs paysages. Durant tout l'avant-midi, je découvre ainsi avec surprise des «parcs», c'est-à-dire des espaces de verdure avec des arbres entretenus à l'intérieur d'Eden -un luxe considérable pour quelqu'un qui a grandit à Big Town, où l'espace vital est si précieux- et des monuments comme le mémorial commémorant ceux ayant perdu la vie lors de la conquête de la Fosse ou encore le musée rassemblant toutes les informations historiques «courageusement» arrachées à des égoïstes comme la confrérie de l'acier. Je ne manque pas de noter la propagande dans les descriptions, qui ne manquent jamais de présenter la Démone comme une héroïne en ignorant ses crimes.

Après avoir dîner dans un restaurant, je fais savoir à mon guide que je ne suis pas intéressé par les attrapes-touristes, mais que je désirais plutôt de découvrir ce que «dame Karianna» faisait pour bâtir un nouveau monde. Tanya se fait alors un plaisir de me montrer divers chantiers construisant écoles, hôpitaux et bâtiments communautaires, sans parler bien sûr des habitations qui serviront à accueillir la population toujours croissante.

-Tous les mois, nous recevons plusieurs centaines de réfugiés. Après avoir passé quelques jours dans un camp spécial où ils seront examinés physiquement et mentalement, ils sont invités à suivre un test d'orientation afin de déterminer en quoi ils peuvent contribuer à la société.

-Un de ces jours, vous allez finir par être surpeuplé.

-En effet. Malgré la fertilité du sol, il y a des limites. Mais nous travaillons là-dessus.

-Comment?

-J'imagine que dame Karianna vous a parlé du JEK?

-Oui, le module de terraformation.

-Eh bien, dans notre centre de recherche souterrain, nos scientifiques travaillent d'arrache-pied pour étudier cette technologie afin de la reproduire. D'après ce que je sais, ils ont fait des progrès prometteurs.

-Puis-je voir?

-Je crains que non. Je n'ai pas accès aux centres de recherche. Il vous faudrait demander à votre mère.

-Génitrice. Ma mère, celle qui m'a élevé et aimée, est morte il y a des années.

-Comme vous voudrez...

Il y a encore quelque chose qui me dérange dans tout cela, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce que je croise du regard un officier vêtu d'un uniforme simple. L'homme est en train de patrouiller le long de la rue, comme le ferait un député de Big Town.

-Cet endroit est trop parfait. Vous devez sûrement avoir des criminels.

Mal à l'aise, Tanya pousse un soupir.

-J'aimerais affirmer que c'est faux, dit-elle. Malheureusement, avec une telle population, il est inévitable de tomber sur des brebis galeuses. Surtout chez les anciens Wastelanders, habitués de vivre dans l'anarchie.

-Que faites-vous des criminels?

-En général, de simples travaux communautaires. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'entretenir une population carcérale inactive. Mais pour les crimes graves ou les récidivistes, nous les bannissons.

-C'est tout? je m'étonne.

-Le Wasteland se charge généralement d'eux, puisque nous ne leur fournissons ni arme ni nourriture lorsqu'ils sont escortés au-delà du mur de James. Cette menace a un effet assez dissuasif, en général.

Cette justice relativement clémente me surprend, surtout de la part de la Démone. Une fois de plus, je suis forcé de reconsidérer mes positions face à mon ennemie...devrais-je toujours la considérer ainsi? Depuis mon arrivée à Utopia, je n'ai cessé d'avoir des preuves de ses bonnes intentions.

La fin de la journée approche, alors que Tanya me guide vers un secteur plus industriel. Cet endroit est définitivement moins beau que les parcs et le reste de la ville, mais il demeure impressionnant avec ses machineries géantes qui émettent continuellement un bourdonnement sonore ou, dans certaines zones, un rugissement assourdissant. Ici, m'explique en criant mon guide, sont produits les biens manufacturés et l'énergie nécessaire pour fournir l'électricité.

Pendant que nous marchions, je ressens un frisson désagréable au creux de ma nuque, et je reconnais immédiatement mon instinct de survie, celui qui m'a bien aidé dans les terres désolées. Je m'arrête et me retourne, mais ne remarque d'abord qu'un protectron ouvrier se déplaçant en clinquant. Soudain, une silhouette vêtue de gris au visage entièrement caché par des bandes de tissu bondit d'un toit derrière le robot et arrache avec des gestes experts le clapet arrière avant de plonger la main dans les circuits pour arracher quelque chose. Le protectron émet des bruits déchirants avant de retomber lourdement, son corps agité de spasmes électriques.

La silhouette masquée se redresse et se tourne vers moi, pointant une arme. Je réagis purement par réflexe et plaque Tanya sur le côté, juste à temps pour lui éviter de se prendre une balle dans le dos. Nous roulons sur le côté tandis que notre agresseur est rejoint par plusieurs autres habillés comme lui. Je pousse un juron en me rappelant que je ne possède aucune arme, puis j'avise le pistolet à la ceinture de mon guide. Sans demander son avis, je dégaine cette arme de poing et jaillis hors de mon abri pour ouvrir le feu. Je rate de peu l'un de nos adversaires, ce qui les force tous à chercher un abri. Juste le temps qu'il nous faut pour bondir vers la porte la plus proche, menant à un entrepôt. La porte est verrouillée, mais je n'ai aucun scrupule à défoncer la serrure pour entrer.

À peine avons-nous parcouru quelques mètres que j'entends des fracas de verre brisé et des coups de feu. Je penche la tête lorsqu'un tir créé un trou béant dans une caisse près de moi et file sur la droite, tirant Tanya par le poignet. Je finis par découvrir l'entrée d'un bureau administratif vers lequel je me dirige. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte avec fracas, je découvre un homme âgé à la peau sombre qui nous observe entré avec surprise et colère.

-Non, mais il ne faut pas vous gêner! s'exclame-t-il. Qui êtes-vous et que fichez-vous ici?

-Nous sommes attaqués, j'explique sobrement avant de m'emparer de son bureau pour le plaquer contre la porte pour la maintenir fermée.

-Attaqués? répète le vieillard. Et vous les amenez ici?

Des coups sourds frappent sur la porte, coupât court ses protestations. Tandis que je me place à proximité de la porte, prêt à accueillir les envahisseurs, je vois le vieil homme bondir sur ses pieds et arracher un tableau du mur, avant de s'attaquer au verrou d'un coffre-fort secret. Un premier choc fait trembler la barricade de fortune, et lorsqu'une deuxième ouvre presque la porte, le vieillard s'approche avec un fusil à pompe au canon scié à la main.

Finalement, la porte est enfoncée, et je ne perds pas de temps pour ouvrir le feu. Le premier agresseur est atteint à la poitrine et bascule en arrière hors de mon champ de vision. Le vieillard tire à son tour et force le second inconnu masqué à battre en retraite. Finalement, des exclamations à l'extérieur poussent nos ennemis à battre en retraite. Une grenade est jeté dans la pièce avec nous, et je m'empresse de saisir les deux autres pour les tirer le plus loin possible...

Lorsque l'explosion retentit, je comprends rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bombe à fragmentation mais d'un lacrymogène. Suffoquant, je me dirige en titubant vers la sortie, avide de respirer de l'air frais. En chemin, nous sommes interceptés par les gardes de la Démone qui nous escortent rapidement à l'extérieur.

-C'était quoi ça? je m'exclame plus tard à l'intention de Tanya après avoir retrouvé ma capacité à parler. Qui sont ces gens?

La jeune femme hésite quelques instants, avant de me répondre:

-Ils se nomment les Ashuris. Ce sont des terroristes anti-gouvernementaux qui sévissent à Eden depuis un moment déjà.

-Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqué?

Elle hausse des épaules.

-Cela n'a pas été confirmé officiellement, mais les rumeurs comme quoi dame Karianna avait trouvée un héritier ont commencé à circuler. Ils auront sans doute voulu essayer de l'atteindre à travers vous...

Génial. Non seulement je suis l'invité involontaire de la Démone -pour ne pas dire prisonnier-, mais en plus, voilà que des révolutionnaires ont décidé de me faire la peau sous prétexte que j'étais son héritier. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi!

-Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ce problème, je lance d'un air accusateur à Tanya. Depuis ce matin, vous me rabattez les oreilles comme quoi nous sommes «à l'abri» à Eden.

-J'en suis désolée. Dame Karianna...

-Dame Karianna par-ci, dame Karianna par-là...faites-vous seulement quelque chose sans son autorisation?

-Maître William, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous...

-Non, je ne vais pas me calmer! Hier, j'ai été forcé à suivre la Démone parce qu'elle pointait une arme à la figure de mon petit frère. Il n'a même pas neuf ans. J'ai vu ma colonie d'origine sous occupation par les troupes d'Utopia, ceux-là même qui collaboraient avec les esclavagistes de Bethesda, dont je ne vais même pas m'attarder pour décrire les horreurs qu'ils m'ont montré. Et maintenant, alors que je laissais ma vigilance s'endormir à cause d'Eden et Utopia, voilà que je découvre que c'est comme partout ailleurs. Des tarés violents qui veulent ma peau. Sauf que cette fois, on n'a pas jugé bon de m'avertir.

Tanya n'a rien à ajouter et baisse le regard. Je remarque alors quelques officiers qui éclairent de leur lampe torche quelque chose sur un mur. Je m'approche rapidement et découvre quelque chose peint sur le mur avec une peinture rouge orangée qui me rappelle la couleur de la rouille. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant un message, accompagnant l'image d'un fruit -une pomme, je crois- enserrée dans les anneaux d'un serpent.

 _Nous nous reverrons, William Wilks_

 _-Spectral_


	25. Le serpent dans la pomme

_La confusion règne ici à GNR. Que se passe-t-il? La Démone aurait-elle réellement créé un paradis? Se pourrait-il que l'ennemie du Wasteland, le monstre qui hante nos contes depuis plus de trente, n'aille tout ce temps été mal comprise? Cela semble dur à croire..._

 _Après avoir visité la nouvelle nation restaurée grâce au JEK d'Utopia et la capitale du royaume de la Démone Eden, Will découvre que tout n'est pas parfait lorsqu'il est attaqué par un groupe de terroristes locaux nommés les Ashuris. Il semblerait qu'Eden a des choses à cacher encore..._

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

 **Le serpent dans la pomme**

Trois jours s'écoulent après l'attentat des Ashuris. Sans surprise, on ne m'a plus laissé sortir du palais, «pour ma propre sécurité». Je n'ai néanmoins pas réussit à parler à la Démone pour exiger des explications sur ces rebelles. Finalement, au quatrième jour, je perd patience et sort précipitamment de mes quartiers, à la recherche du garde le plus proche.

Lorsque j'en trouve un patrouillant le couloir, je l'intercepte et annonce que j'ai besoin de parler à la Démone. Immédiatement. Le soldat hausse les sourcils, partagé entre l'envie de m'envoyer balader et le soucis de ne pas offusquer l'héritier de sa maîtresse.

-Dame Karianna est en réunion, m'explique-t-il enfin. Elle a exigé de ne pas être dérangée.

-Où se trouve-t-elle?

-La salle de réunion de l'aile est, répond-il. Mais...hey!

Je suis déjà partis à toute jambe, me retenant tout juste de ne pas courir. La lueur de colère dans mes yeux doit être terrifiante, car les serviteurs et même certains gardes s'écartent vivement de mon chemin. Je n'ai heureusement pas trop de mal à trouver cette fameuse salle de réunion, puisque l'entrée est gardée par deux soldats en armure amplifiée. Ces derniers m'observent depuis leur hauteur et de derrière leur masque à faciès démoniaque.

-Dame Karianna et l'état-major sont en réunion importante, déclare celui à ma droite.

-J'ai besoin de parler à votre maîtresse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Vraiment? Eh bien je vais entrer. Si vous voulez m'arrêter, tirez-moi dessus.

Sur ces dernières paroles j'enfonce la porte et pénètre dans la salle, bien avant que les deux gardes ne puisse evisager d'intervenir. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas prévus que je le fasse réellement.

La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce sobre, comme tout le reste du palais, plongée dans la pénombre à l'exception d'une table holographique représentant une reconstitution d'un territoire géographique. Je reconnais rapidement des détails typiques du Wasteland de la capitale, avec un triangle rouge orné en son centre d'un point d'exclamation scintillant au-dessus de Bethesda. Mon irruption surprise fait tourner la tête de tout le monde ici, et la Démone se redresse avec une expression furieuse.

-William? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Et vous? Occupez à planifier votre conquête du monde?

-Nous sommes en réunion importante. Où sont les gardes?

Ces derniers jaillissent dans la pièce et pose leur lourde main gantée de métal sur mes deux épaules.

-Pardonnez-nous, dame Karianna. Il nous a pris par surprise.

-Je vois. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Messieurs, mesdames, lance-t-elle à son état-major. Je crois que nous devrions ajourner cette réunion. Une situation personnelle exige mon attention.

Elle avait lancé cette dernière phrase d'un ton venimeux, mais je ne me laisse pas intimider. Tandis que les hommes et les femmes rassemblés grommellent et ramassent des papiers pour partir, la carte holographique disparaît et la lumière se rallume. Je reconnais alors la dénommée Alice, l'ambassadrice glaciale qui avait rencontré Kilas à Bethesda, alors que j'étais infiltré. Des pansements frais m'indiquent qu'elle a été récemment blessée, probablement dans une bataille.

Alice plisse les yeux en me dévisageant.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

-Possible.

-Ah, c'est ça! Tu étais le garde du corps de Kilas. Celui qui m'a pointé un canon sur la tête.

-J'étais sous couverture. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai tuer Kilas de mes propres mains.

Elle hoche de la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Bon débarras. Ton assassinat nous a débarrassé d'une nuisance avant qu'il ne devienne un problème. Et j'ai pu prendre le contrôle de Bethesda jusqu'à...bref. Quelle ironie! Je venais demander l'aide de Kilas, mais l'homme que je cherchais se trouvait dans la pièce avec nous.

Elle ricane avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer son interruption. Elle a prit le contrôle de Bethesda jusqu'à...quoi? Le pictogramme d'alerte se trouvait pile poil sur la cité des esclavagistes. Se passerait-il des troubles dans les terres désolées de la capitale qui prendrait les troupes de la Démone au dépourvu? Cette possibilité accélère les battements de mon cœur, tandis que divers scénarios me passent par la tête.

La Démone prend finalement la parole, une fois que nous sommes seuls, me tirant de mes réflexions.

-Bon. Tu as voulu me voir. Je suis là. Tu sais, mon fils, je veux bien t'accorder du temps, mais gérer Utopia me tient très occupée. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Des Ashuris.

-Bien sûr. Tanya m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Je suis navrée que tu ailles été en danger. Je ne pensais pas que les Ashuris seraient suffisamment téméraires pour sortir de leur trou juste pour t'attaquer.

-Quand aviez-vous l'intention de me parler de ces rebelles?

-En temps et lieu. Cela ne me semblait pas encore nécessaire...

-Et maintenant, ils ont essayé de me tuer. Pour vous atteindre. Je viens juste d'arriver à Eden, mais ils m'ont déjà dessiné une cible dans le dos.

-Et crois-moi, je le regrette.

Je pourrais presque la croire, mais je commence déjà à m'habituer à ses talents de manipulatrice.

-Qui sont-ils? Et que veulent-ils?

-Ce sont des raiders. Probablement des descendants des anciens maîtres de la Fosse. Ceux que mon armée a chassé pour établir les fondations de mon royaume. Quant à ce qu'ils veulent...je ne suis pas sûre. Le chaos? Le pouvoir? Ils veulent ma mort, ça c'est certain. Ils veulent s'approprier Utopia pour leur propre compte.

Elle croise les mains sous son menton et me regarde fixement de derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Tu te souviens que j'avais mentionné qu'Utopia était construite au sommet de la Fosse? Eh bien, les Ashuris sont également une raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas sécurisé ce territoire. Et crois-moi, nous avons essayé. Explosifs, bulldozers, escouades de la mort; rien n'y faisait. Entre eux et les trogs, et les radiations encore présentes, c'était une bataille désavantageuse pour nous. Alors j'ai ordonné que nous les enfermions dans leur propre trou. Qu'ils y crèvent. Comme tu peux voir, comme des radcafards, ils se refusent à mourir.

-Vous avez enterré le problème en espérant qu'il se règle de lui-même? Ça ne vous ressemble pas. La femme qui hante les contes de Big Town n'est pas du genre à laisser telle quelle une situation capable de revenir lui exploser au visage.

-Je reste humaine, William. Je suis peut-être supérieure à la moyenne, mais je fais des erreurs. Crois-moi, j'ai fais plus que mon lot d'erreurs...

Le ton employé sous-entend une mélancolie et des regrets qui me prennent par surprise en raison de leur sincérité. L'espace d'un instant, le masque de certitude de la Démone s'est fendue. Quelle femme brisée se cache dessous? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être est-elle sincère sur au moins _certaines_ choses?

-Pourquoi avoir choisis cet endroit? Je demande avec une sincère curiosité. De tous les endroits du monde où fonder votre paradis, pourquoi choisir l'un des pires?

-Ah, mais justement! Utopia vise à donner espoir aux humains. Quel meilleur moyen de montrer se dont je suis capable en utilisant un enfer radioactif et le transformer en oasis fertile? Oui, il aurait été plus simple de construire Utopia ailleurs. Le Wasteland de la capitale, par exemple.

Je frémis à cette pensée.

-Mais j'ai choisis la Fosse. Et regarde par toi-même; la nature revis pour nous nourrir, et nous pouvons boire à même l'eau des rivières. N'est-ce pas là une victoire plus que convaincante?

-J'imagine.

Le silence retombe, tandis que je considère ces nouvelles informations. Personne d'autre n'aurait probablement considéré la Fosse comme digne d'être sauvée, ou même comme étant sauvable, si la moitié de ce qu'on m'en a dit est vrai.

-Et maintenant? je lui demande, alors que son masque traditionnel se reforme, aussi intact que jamais.

-Maintenant? répète la Démone. Maintenant, je dois décider ce que je vais faire de toi. Je comprends que tu ne désires pas être enfermé comme un animal en cage. Crois-moi, c'est un trait que je partage. Dis-moi, qu'aimerais-tu faire? Tu as un passe-temps, une passion? Quelque chose qui t'aide à relaxer? Je sais que pour moi, l'entraînement aide à me détendre. Et quand cela ne suffit pas, je prend une patrouille et nous allons chasser la goule dans les régions frontalières.

-Une passion? Non...j'étais fermier. Et je devais m'occuper de mon frère. Cela ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour les loisirs.

-Fermier? Vraiment?

-Beaucoup plus difficile que vous le pensez, je rétorque, n'appréciant pas l'arrogance que sa question sous-entendait. Il faut être fort, endurant...et être prêt à se battre si une créature mutante décide d'attaquer nos champs. Et comme résultat, nous produisions suffisamment de nourriture pour toute la colonie.

La Démone hausse des épaules et se met à tapoter sur la table holographique éteinte.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon héritier aller s'esquinter dans les champs ou les vergers comme un simple fermier, marmonne-t-elle presque pour elle-même. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important, William. Peut-être aimerais-tu passer du temps dans la salle d'entraînement du palais? Je sais que tu es déjà talentueux, mais tu as le potentiel de devenir une véritable machine à tuer.

Je hausse des épaules, puis accepte. Il est clair que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus d'elle, et si je suis coincé ici, à Utopia, autant en profiter pour s'assurer que je ne perde pas mon expérience.

-Avant que je ne parte, est-ce qu'il y a un autre «inconvénient» comme les Ashuris dont je devrais être mis au courant?

-Rien dont tu devrais t'inquiéter.

Non, décidément, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire confiance. Elle me ment encore, j'en suis sûr. Mais sur quoi? Si elle tient à ma vie, pourquoi me cache-t-elle des choses qui me mettrait en danger?

Dans le couloir, je retrouve Tanya, vêtu d'un uniforme similaire à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. La jeune femme me sourit et s'incline légèrement.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, maître William.

-C'est ça...

-Dame Karianna m'a demandé de vous escorter à la salle d'entraînement.

-Déjà? Mais je viens de la quitter à l'instant!

Tanya se fige et écarquille les yeux de surprise, puis s'empresse de me désigner l'oreillette qu'elle porte déjà.

-Elle m'a contacté par radio, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr...

XXXXXXX

La salle d'entraînement est une vaste pièce construite sous le palais, où j'y découvre plusieurs étranges machines, des haltères et autres objets de musculation, un stand de tir avec une armurerie presque complète et même une arène pour le combat au corps-à-corps. J'apprends également que c'est Tanya elle-même qui a été désignée pour me servir de partenaire d'entraînement. Après avoir retiré sa veste, ne laissant qu'une camisole confortable, elle me demande s'il y a quelque chose en particulier sur lequel je voudrais travailler.

-J'imagine que le corps-à-corps ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, je réponds au hasard. Je tire bien, mais je compte peut-être trop sur ma force et mon endurance pour compenser mon habileté.

-Excellent, me sourit-elle. Ma spécialité.

Tanya me guide vers le ring et nous nous faisons face quelques instants.

-La première chose qu'il faut savoir, dit-elle, c'est de se connaître soi-même et d'utiliser ses forces au maximum. Essayez de m'attaquer.

Je hausse des épaules en constatant que mon adversaire pèse probablement une fraction de mon poids et charge dans l'intention de l'immobiliser. Avec une rapidité qui me donne le tournis, elle esquive mon attaque et réplique avec un coup précis à ma gorge. Je pousse un gargouillement et tombe à genoux, cherchant désespérément à reprendre mon souffle.

-Une attaque de front n'est jamais une bonne idée, me dit-elle. Essayez encore.

Cette fois plus prudent, je lève les poings et tourne autour de Tanya, la jugeant maintenant plus dangereuse qu'elle en a l'air. Je commence par porter un coup pour juger sa réaction, attaque qu'elle esquive sans mal, puis enchaîne avec les techniques basiques que je connais. Je finis peu à peu par remarquer que Tanya ne me bloque jamais; elle esquive. La force n'est donc pas son avantage. Fort de cette information, je tente une stratégie risquée et ouvre largement ma garde après un coup de poing. Tanya se précipite sur cette brèche, mais se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je grimace en encaissant sa contre-attaque, mais je suis en mesure de refermer mes bras autour d'elle dans une emprise d'acier.

Après s'être débattue quelques instants, Tanya se laisse choir. Je crois que ma victoire est arrivée, mais elle se ranime soudain et me frappe le visage de son front. Je sens mes lèvres se fendre et un goût de sang, mon sang, envahir ma bouche. La pointe de douleur me pousse à la relâcher.

Tanya atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et essuie le sang qui tache son front, mais cela ne fait qu'étendre la marque rouge plutôt que de l'effacer. Le résultat est si cocasse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser, une première depuis mon arrivée à Utopia.

-Ah, vous êtes donc capable de rire, dit-elle en souriant. Vous devriez le faire plus souvent, cela vous va bien.

Je m'interromps soudain en entendant un bruit suspect à l'extérieur. Je porte un doigt à mes lèvres en direction de Tanya et me dirige lentement, à pas mesurés, vers l'armurerie. Je constate malheureusement que toutes les armes ici sont des modèles conçus pour l'entraînement, pas pour le combat. Après quelques hésitations, je finis par faire jaillir mon tournevis de ma manche et le brandit maladroitement devant moi.

À ce moment, alors que je fixais la porte, une silhouette tombe littéralement du plafond et s'abat sur Tanya derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre un visage masqué de la même manière que les combattants Ashuris de l'autre jour. Mais avant que je ne puisse attaquer l'agresseur, Tanya roule sur elle-même et renverse le rebelle, avant de se relever et d'aller lui piétiner la gorge avec un craquement mou.

Ce bruit répugnant semble être le signal que tous les autres attendaient, car les Ashuris bondissent de partout; du plafond via la grille de ventilation, par l'entrée et même par un grillage dans le sol que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Au moins une dizaine d'entre eux, contre deux d'entre nous; je me prépare à défendre chèrement ma peau.

Je ne tarde pas à remarquer qu'ils ont laissé chez eux les fusils et les armes à feu, et que chacun brandit une matraque ou une arme contondante. Il ne m'est pas difficile de comprendre que cette fois, ils veulent essayer de me capturer vivant. Dans quel dessein, je ne saurais le dire, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre pour le découvrir.

Le premier Ashuris me charge et je bloque son coup de matraque avant d'enfoncer mon tournevis dans son bras armé. Avec un cri de douleur, il lâche son gourdin que je rattrape au vol avant d'enchaîner avec un coup au visage d'un second adversaire. Un troisième se glisse derrière moi et glisse ses deux bras sous les miens pour me retenir. Je me débat furieusement, ce qui oblige un quatrième Ashuris à venir porter assistance à son camarade pour me retenir. Je l'accueille violemment avec mon talon, brisant son nez au passage.

Après plusieurs efforts, je parviens à libérer l'un de mes bras afin de frapper du coude mon assaillant à l'estomac. Ce dernier me relâche, ce qui me permet de me retourner pour lui décocher un crochet du droit à la mâchoire. Parfois, l'assaut frontal fonctionne.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, gronde une voix éraillée. Est-ce que quelqu'un va finalement assommer ce peau-lisse avant que la Démone ne nous mette la main dessus?

Je tourne la tête vers l'Ashuris ayant parlé et reconnais les traits dévorés par les radiations d'une goule. J'assume immédiatement qu'il s'agit de leur chef et le charge, une matraque dans chaque main. Loin de se montrer impressionné, la goule m'attend patiemment avant de lever une main et de la refermer sur mon crâne, avant d'utiliser mon propre élan pour me projeter contre un mur. Un autre Ashuris s'avance vers moi avec ce qui ressemble à un tuyau de métal, puis je sens une douleur cuisante exploser dans mon crâne, puis plus rien. Le noir.

XXXXXXX

Je reviens à moi lentement, péniblement, avec une migraine telle que j'ai l'impression que ma tête a été piétinée par un troupeau de brahmins. Je pousse un gémissement rauque, mais je suis encore coincé à moitié dans l'inconscience.

-Il est réveillé? demande une voix, celle de la goule.

Quelqu'un me tapote les joues, mais je ne réagis pas.

-Nah. Toujours dans les vapes.

-Bordel. Vasili, t'aurais pu y aller mollo!

-Mais t'as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à quatre contre un! réplique une voix bien plus juvénile.

-Ouais, mais il ne s'agirait pas qu'il crève non plus. Spectral veut lui parler, et un cadavre n'est pas très bavard.

Maintenant, je recommence à avoir conscience de mon environnement et à reprendre contrôle de mon propre corps, ce qui me permet de faire semblant d'être toujours évanouis. Quelqu'un est en train de me tirer par les poignets le long d'un passage au sol inégal. Une odeur de fumée et de produits chimiques m'agresse les narines, en plus d'une chaleur étouffante qui va en croissant à mesure que nous avançons vers notre destination inconnue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Io, répond la personne ayant vérifié mon inconscience. Si la moitié de ce qu'on a dit de lui à GNR est vrai...je doute que Vasili aurait été capable de le tuer s'il l'avait voulu.

-Hé!

-Sans offense.

-Fermez-là! Vous voulez que les gardes nous tombent dessus?

Les Ashuris se taisent pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me risque finalement à entrouvrir une paupière, mais hélas, la goule se trouve pile au bon endroit pour me voir. Son masque retiré, le mutant expose maintenant sa peau étirée et creusée et ses yeux vitreux.

-Ah bah voilà. Le petit prince est réveillé.

La personne qui me tenait me relâche et je retombe lourdement au sol.

-Enfin! s'exclame l'Ashuris. Il va pouvoir utiliser ses deux pieds.

-Mais t'es con! Ne le lâche pas comme ça, il va se ré-assommer.

-Je vais bien, je rétorque en m'asseyant. Où sommes-nous?

La goule se penche vers moi et me tend sa main enveloppée de bandages sales pour m'aider à me relever.

-Environ deux niveaux sous la ville, répond-il. Je suis Iofuj, mais tu peux m'appeler Io, comme tout le monde.

-Je suis votre prisonnier?

-Disons plus notre invité forcé. Spectral a demandé à te parler.

-C'est votre chef?

-Ouais. C'est aussi Spectral qui a fondé les Ashuris. Qui a commencé le combat.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre combat.

Iofuj esquisse un sourire terrifiant.

-Tu combats la Démone. Il y a une vieille maxime qui dit «l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami». Autrement dit, tu es fait pour t'entendre avec les Ashuris.

-Viens au moins parler à Spectral, intervient le rebelle non identifié. Tu prendras ta décision après.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de choix, j'accepte donc de suivre les trois Ashuris à travers le tunnel qui esquisse une douce pendant descendante le long d'un étrange escalier de débris. En fait, je remarque, nous ne nous trouvons pas dans un tunnel souterrain naturel, mais dans un passage formé de murs de béton écroulé, soutenu approximativement par des plaques ou des poutres de métal. Entre ça, l'obscurité et la chaleur, je comprends que nous sommes en train de descendre vers les ruines de la Fosse, juste sous le fief de la Démone.

En chemin, j'apprends le nom des deux autres Ashuris: Vasili, d'abord, un très jeune homme musclé, mais au visage marqué par des cicatrices qui ne manquent pas de me rappeler les Infernaux, ces mercenaires que la Démone avait envoyé à mes trousses. L'autre rebelle répond au nom de Bane, et bien qu'il soit un peu plus âgé, il se dégage de lui une force née vraisemblablement d'un long et continue travail manuel. Lui aussi porte les marques de radiations.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous parvenons devant une lourde porte de plomb ornée d'un judas. Iofuj s'approche et frappe deux coups. Presque aussitôt, le judas s'ouvre et révèle une paire d'yeux sombres.

-Mot de passe?

-Dans la vallée des ombres de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car je suis le Mal.

Le garde hoche de la tête et disparaît de notre vue le temps qu'il ouvre le loquet et nous laisse passer. À peine ai-je fais quelques pas de l'autre côté de ce seuil que j'entends mon Pip-boy émettre un subtil crépitement continue. C'est le compteur Geiger, qui m'avertis que je viens de pénétrer dans une zone irradiée. Le taux de rads est bas, mais ne s'interrompt pas.

De l'autre côté, nous sommes accueillis par une femme à la beauté discrète mais au visage dur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Contrairement à tous les autres Ashuris, son visage lisse ne semble porter aucune trace des méfaits des radiations.

-Je suis Spectral, me dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Chef et fondatrice des Ashuris.

-J'ai entendu que vous vouliez me parler, je répond. Vos hommes ont été...très insistants.

-Navré, mais c'était nécessaire. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester très longtemps à la surface, alors nos méthodes se doivent d'être...expéditives. Avec un ennemi comme la Démone, tu comprendras que c'est nécessaire.

-J'imagine que vous allez me dire que vous n'êtes pas de simples raiders ou terroristes?

-Bien sûr que non. Ça, c'est la version officielle, celle de la Démone.

-Alors qui êtes vous?

Spectral étend les bras comme pour enserrer la pièce autour de nous. Je remarque alors que, dans les ombres, se tiennent plusieurs autres personnes, allant de l'adolescent au vieillard, tous marqués par la torture, les manquent et les radiations. Je repère un certain nombre qui se sont déjà goulifiés, au moins le sixième.

-Nous sommes les laissez-pour-compte. Le secret tabou du jardin d'Eden. Le secret que même les citoyens d'Utopia ignorent. Nous sommes les esclaves qui alimentent la machine de guerre de la Démone, par notre sang et nos larmes. La Démone ne nous a pas enfermé sous sa ville pour nous tuer. Elle a créé une prison autour des esclaves qui maintiennent sa précieuse ville en fonction. Regarde-les. Ont-ils l'air des agresseurs ou des victimes?

Je suis forcé d'admettre que les Ashuris n'ont pas l'air hostiles, plus...désespérés. En colère et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, mais ils ne dégagent pas la même aura meurtrière que la Démone ou les négriers de Kilas.

-Mais je ne vais pas te demander de me croire sur parole, poursuit Spectral. Je veux que tu contemple de tes propres yeux la vérité.

Les Ashuris s'écartent de l'endroit désigné par leur chef, révélant une ouverture éclairée par une lueur orangée. D'un pas incertain, je me dirige lentement vers cette fenêtre improvisée et regarde cette fameuse «vérité». Et cette dernière se révèle pire que je ne le croyais.

Comme je l'avais deviné, nous nous trouvons dans les sommets des ruines de Pittsburgh. Parmi les carcasses ruinées des immeubles se trouvent plusieurs épais piliers de béton servant à soutenir un haut plafond. Cependant, ce plafond n'est aucunement visible, car la partie supérieure des piliers de soutènement est avalée par une épaisse fumée noire accumulée comme un smog et étranglant les ruines. Cette fumée, et la lumière orangée qu'elle reflète, sont toutes les deux issues des innombrables usines et aciéries garnissant le sol dans un ordre chaotique parmi les ruines et les cabanes de tôles rouillées.

Dans une authentique vision de l'Enfer, des hommes et des femmes d'une maigreur terrifiante, sales et malades, travaillent inlassablement parmi des cuves de métal en fusion transformé en barres raffinées, tandis que d'autres démantèlent l'antique cité morceau par morceau. Ces esclaves -car il est impossible de les prendre pour autre chose- sont étroitement surveillés par des individus armés et équipés d'armures de métal. Ces gardes patrouillent parmi les esclaves, se tiennent attentifs sur des tours ou des toits et sont aidés dans leur tâche par de nombreux robots, des sentry bots et des protectrons surtout.

Après avoir vu Utopia et Eden à la surface, ce paysage cauchemardesque achève d'anéantir les quelques doutes que j'avais pu nourrir sur la cruauté réelle de la Démone. Elle a construit son paradis sur le dos de l'enfer.


	26. Inferno

_Bonsoir chers amis! Vous écoutez Galaxy News Radio, de retour après un trop long moment pour la suite de votre feuilleton!_

 _Dans le dernier épisode, Will a tenté de confronter sa génitrice afin d'avoir des informations sur ces Ashuris qui ont tenté d'avoir sa peau. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ces derniers ne viennent le chercher jusque dans le palais de la Démone elle-même! Mais plutôt que de le tuer, les Ashuris l'ont conduit à leur chef, Spectral, qui lui a révélé le honteux secret d'Utopia: la Fosse, cauchemars souterrain où règnent la souffrances des esclaves et les trogs._

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

 **Inferno**

Je me tourne vers Spectral, qui affiche une expression neutre.

-Qui sont tous ces gens?

-La majorité sont sont les descendants des esclaves de la Fosse, m'explique-t-elle. Après la conquête, la Démone a décidé de ne pas leur offrir la liberté, mais de continuer à les utiliser. Pour le reste, ce sont des dissidents, des criminels et tous ceux jugés jugés indésirables par le gouvernement d'Utopia.

Ainsi donc, les criminels ne sont pas exilés dans le Wasteland, mais bel et bien envoyés ici, ce qui me semble bien pire. Un autre mensonge de la Démone, tant propagé que je suis sûr que la plupart des habitants d'Utopia ne se sont jamais posés davantage de questions.

-Que font-ils? je demande en observant leur travail.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, ils prélèvent directement dans les ruines de Pittsburgh les ressources nécessaires pour construire le rêve de «dame Karianna». Mais pour cela, ils doivent endurer la pollution, les radiations et les trogs. Tu comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas forcer des hommes et des femmes libres à faire ce travail?

-C'est horrible, je confirme.

Je remarque alors une structure différente du reste des ruines, en raison de sa construction définitivement plus récente. Un large dôme gris et opaque s'élève hors des limites du camp de travail, ses parois marquées par des traces de pollution sans pour autant en être abîmé. Du sommet de la construction, un long tube renforcé remonte jusqu'au plafond de la Fosse, ce qui me laisse croire qu'il s'agit d'un ascenseur.

-Ce dôme, je dis en pointant la structure. De quoi s'agit-il?

-Le coeur palpitant du rêve de la Démone, m'explique Spectral. Dans ce dôme se trouve les laboratoires de recherche d'Utopia, là où sont développé tous les grands projets, incluant le JEK et le développement d'armes...nom de code: la Ruche.

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine tandis que je contemple la Ruche. Tous les grands projets scientifiques de la Démone...serait-ce là que j'ai été créé? Mon «lieu de naissance», pour ainsi dire? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un malaise à cette idée, et le désir de raser cet endroit m'assaille.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici? je demande d'une voix basse.

-Quoi? s'étonne Spectral.

-C'est une question simple: pourquoi avoir déployé autant d'efforts pour me parler? Vous Ashuris n'avez certainement pas besoin de juste un combattant supplémentaire pour remporter la victoire.

La jeune femme semble mal à l'aise, voire même embarrassée.

-Nous...avions besoin d'un symbole.

-Un symbole? Moi?

-Tous ici ont entendu tes exploits à la radio, révèle-t-elle. Ce que tu as fait, en tant que nouveau vagabond...ce n'est pas seulement que tu es un guerrier hors de l'ordinaire. C'est surtout que beaucoup de gens t'admirent pour tes actes et ta bienveillance.

Je suis choqué que ce soit ça sa réponse. Moi, un symbole? Parce qu'un type à la radio ne cesse de chanter mes louanges, de me présenter comme un héros?

-Et c'est tout? Pas de grand plan, pas de stratégie nécessitant ma présence spécifique? Juste un symbole?

-Je crois que tu sous-estime la puissance d'un symbole, intervient Iofuj.

La goule, qui était demeuré silencieux jusque-là, fait un pas en avant pour se mettre près de moi.

-Tu vois ces gens en bas? Tous ici avons été parmi eux. Nous avons presque tous des proches et des amis qui s'y trouvent encore. Les esclaves de la Démone ont perdu espoir. Ils sont assez nombreux pour rendre un soulèvement dangereux pour Eden, mais ils n'en voient pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre chef se nomme Spectral? Parce que le simple nom de Marie Ashur n'inspire pas suffisamment les foules. Spectral lui donne une aura surnaturel, surhumaine. C'est la même chose pour toi.

-Et comment je deviens un symbole? Comment je leur donne espoir?

-En frappant un grand coup! s'exclame Vasili. En montrant à tous que la Démone n'est pas intouchable. En détruisant la Ruche!

-Donc vous avez un plan...

-Oui, acquiesce la dénommée Marie -ou Spectral-. Mais nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Il nous faut retourner dans notre planque. Ashuris, dispersions!

Les dizaines de combattants rebelles autour de moi hochent silencieusement de la tête et disparaissent rapidement via diverses ouvertures dans les murs et le sol, certaines n'apparaissant même pas à l'œil nu. Bientôt, il ne reste plus qu'Iofuj, Vasili, Bane et Spectral.

-Nous allons rentrer ensembles, annonce Io en vérifiant que son chargeur est plein. Vasili, file une arme au héros.

Le jeune homme hoche de la tête et s'empresse de me tendre un fusil à pompe à manivelle, ainsi qu'une bandoulière remplit de cartouches. Ce n'est pas mon arme de prédilection, je me dis en soupesant l'arme à feu, mais ça devra suffire.

-Avons-nous l'intention de nous battre? je demande, la gorge serré.

-J'espère que non, répond Bane. Mais avec les trogs, on n'est jamais trop prudents.

Spectral nous fait signe de la suivre et nous nous mettons en route via un escalier tant incliné sur le côté que je dois me maintenir sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

-J'entends sans cesse parler de ces «trogs», j'insiste. De quoi s'agit-il? De mutants?

-Si on veut, répond Io. C'est le plus grand cauchemar des habitants de la Fosse, et pas seulement parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire bouffer. Il y a quelque chose ici qui entre en synergie avec les radiations. Ça affecte la biologie des gens, les fait muter et péter les plombs. Éventuellement, le quart de ceux exposés suffisamment longtemps à l'air de la Fosse deviennent les abominations que l'on appelle les trogs.

-Ce sont des mutants _humains_?

-Ouais. Difficile à croire que ma goulification était la bonne option. Au moins, je sais que je vais garder ma tête.

Après une lente et longue descente, nous parvenons finalement à l'extérieur, au niveau du sol, et entreprenons de circuler parmi les rues dévastées et les voitures déjà démantelées de tous les matériaux utiles. Malgré la distance, le vacarme des usines et des aciéries est assourdissant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je marche parmi les ruines de l'ancien monde, mais ici, il y a quelque chose de différent. Je peux presque sentir dans l'air combien les choses ont dégénéré ici. Comme si les violences du passé et du présent avaient laissé une marque indélébiles sur les murs. De plus, la masse compacte du smog au-dessus de nos têtes m'écrase par sa présence. Mes mains sont moites autour de mon fusil.

Soudain, Spectral nous fait signe de nous immobiliser. Iofuj redresse la tête et tend l'oreille, reniflant comme un chien pisteur.

-Je les sens, murmure-t-il en préparant son arme. Des trogs. Toute une meute. Merde!

-Formez un cercle! ordonne Spectral. Ne les laissez pas nous prendre à revers.

Nous grimpons sur un rassemblement de voitures accidentées les unes contre les autres et nous nous plaçons dos à dos. Je plisse les yeux à la recherches de nos assaillants, et finis par repérer du mouvement. Je crois voir une silhouette se déplacer à quatre pattes comme une bête, puis une autre en train de descendre une façade. Puis, les premiers trogs apparaissent enfin à ma vue, et je me dis que la description d'Iofuj ne rendait pas correctement l'horreur qu'ils représentent.

Dotés d'une peau caoutchouteuse d'un écarlate sanglant, les créatures sont définitivement humanoïdes, malgré leurs déplacements à quatre pattes. Leur visage a perdu toute humanité avec cette gueule affichant une grimace cauchemardesque et ces yeux rougis profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Les trogs n'ont plus aucun poils, aucun habit ni rien. Ils ont la peau à vif. Malgré tout cela, les grognements qu'ils poussent de leurs voix caverneuses sont terriblement _humains_.

-Feu à volonté! hurle Spectral avant d'obéir à son propre commandement.

Nous commençons à tirer sur les monstres tandis qu'ils nous chargent par petits bonds, sans sembler s'inquiéter de nos balles. Pour mieux utiliser mon arme, j'attends que mes cibles se rapprochent un peu avant de les repousser d'une cartouche à bout portant qui les renvoie en arrière comme des pantins.

Vasili à ma gauche pousse un cri tandis qu'un trog se saisit de sa jambe, mais je bondis à sa rescousse et pulvérise le mutant. Mon arme émet un cliquètement de mauvais augure et je pousse un juron avant de me saisir de nouvelles cartouches sur ma ceinture afin de recharger. Un autre trog particulièrement massif profite de mon état de vulnérabilité par m'attaquer et bondit. Une cartouche entre les dents, je réceptionne l'abomination d'un coup de crosse au ventre et le force en bas de mon perchoir. J'enfonce enfin une dernière cartouche et enclenche la manivelle, de nouveau près au combat.

Mon sang échauffé et bourré d'adrénaline, je saute en bas de ma voiture sans réfléchir et courre à la rencontre des trogs sans me soucier des appels des Ashuris. Je me mets à tirer autour de moi, semant la mort parmi les mutants à chaque tir, distribuant des coups de pied ou de crosse lorsqu'ils se rapprochent d'un peu trop près. Avant peu, je réalise soudain qu'il n'y a plus de trogs et que je suis entouré de cadavres. Je me tourne vers les Ashuris et découvre une expression impressionnée sur leurs visages, même chez l'irrascible Io.

-Maître Orion n'exagérait pas, souffle Vasili. Il est vraiment...

Il ne pourra jamais finir sa phrase. Une silhouette retombe lourdement d'on ne sait où sur ses épaules et le plaque contre le capot de voiture qui lui servait de perchoir. Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, ce nouvel assaillant a brandit un poignard et tranché la gorge du pauvre Vasili. À la vue du sang de son protégé, Iofuj pousse un hurlement de rage et ouvre le feu de sa carabine d'assaut. La silhouette, cagoulée et vêtue de noir, se met à l'abri d'un saut périlleux vers l'arrière, ce qui a malheureusement l'effet de la rapprocher de Bane. L'assaillant saisit la jambe de l'Ashuris et le jette en bat de son perchoir. Sa tête percute violemment le toit du véhicule abandonné, l'assommant de moitié, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se débat que mollement lorsque le poignard s'élève de nouveau dans les airs.

Cette fois, c'était sans compter sur Spectral qui bondit sur cet ennemi inconnu et le saisit à bras-le-corps dans l'intention de le désarmer. Cet adversaire se révèle plutôt habile, car d'un simple coup de tête vers l'arrière suivit de plusieurs frappes du coude dans le ventre de la chef des Ashuris, il se libère et se retourne vers elle.

À son tour, Iofuj bondit en avant pour protéger Spectral, se prenant le coup de couteau à sa place. Il grogne de douleur tandis que son sang gicle, mais il parvient à tendre la main pour arracher la cagoule de son adversaire. Je sursaute en ne reconnaissant nulle autre que Tanya!

La servante de la Démone grimace et repousse la goule d'un coup de pied au ventre. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Bien. Vous n'avez rien. Dépêchons-nous de partir d'ici!

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venu vous chercher, bien sûr. Dame Karianna m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque je lève mon fusil vers elle et enclenche bruyamment la manivelle.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a ordonné de me garder dans le rang.

-Maître William...que faites-vous?

-Lâche ton arme. Je n'écoute plus les mensonges de la Démone. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire!

-Mais...

-Lâche ton arme! Ne me met pas au défi de tirer.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Tanya soupire et jette son couteau, avant de dégainer son pistolet et de le jeter à son tour. Iofuj s'approche ensuite pour la saisir au collet et la rapproche rapidement pour la frapper au front d'un coup de tête, avec une telle force que Tanya s'écroule, inconsciente.

-Elle vivra, grogne-t-il en se tenant l'épaule, du sang coulant entre ses doigts. Une minute...je la reconnais!

La goule s'avance et tire sur les cheveux de Tanya pour exposer son visage à la vue des deux autres, une grimace mauvaise sur le visage.

-Eh bien eh bien, dit-il. Ponce-moi la gueule et appelle-moi un peau-lisse. C'est la Main du Diable en personne!

-La quoi? je répète. C'est le guide que la Démone m'a assigné.

-Ah! Un guide? Oh non, gamin. Ceci n'est pas un simple guide. Ce monstre est l'agent personnel de dame Karianna. Son âme damnée. Si tu savais le nombre d'amis que j'ai perdu de sa main...

Iofuj, ses yeux palpitant d'une haine qui me rappelle celle des goules sauvages, se penche pour ramasser le couteau de Tanya et l'approche de la gorge de la jeune femme évanoui.

-J'ai attendu longtemps de faire ça...

-Non! je m'écris en courant vers lui. Stop.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu veux protéger ce monstre?

-Pense à tout ce qu'elle pourrait nous dire sur la Ruche et Eden en général! C'est l'agent personnel de la Démone. Elle sait sûrement quelque chose.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis intervenu pour la protéger. Après tout ce que j'ai appris dans les dernières heures, découvrir que la sympathique Tanya n'était qu'une tueuse et une menteuse comme les autres dans ce nid de tueurs et de menteurs n'était même pas surprenant...la Démone l'avait-elle assignée à ma surveillance pour me protéger, ou pour m'éliminer au besoin? Pour s'être mérité un nom tel que "la Main du Diable", elle doit avoir beaucoup de sang sur ses propres mains.

-Emmenez-là, ordonne Spectral. Will a raison. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourra nous apprendre?

-Oui chef, grogne Iofuj en rangeant le poignard dans sa ceinture avant de ligoter sa prisonnière. Mais je continue de dire que nous prenons un sacré risque.

-Tes inquiétudes sont notées, Io. Mais dans cette guerre, toutes les routes sont dangereuses.

-Merci Spectral, je lui dis avec reconnaissance.

-Appelle-moi Marie. Spectral, c'est juste pour la surface. Ici, je suis une combattante comme les autres.

XXXXXXX

Le reste du trajet vers le repaire des Ashuris se fait sans autre interruption, en dépit de notre passage prudent à côté du camp de travail. Heureusement, les brutes servant à surveiller les esclaves ne sont pas des soldats professionnels comme ceux de la surface, et par conséquent, ils ne sont pas très doués dans leur surveillance, ou alors, ils s'en fichent. Par contre, je peux brièvement constater qu'ils compense cela par une expertise dans l'art de la punition...

Je me souviens, peu après la mort de mes parents, d'avoir feuilleté la vieille Bible de ma mère. Les passages décrivant l'enfer étaient très similaires à ce spectacle, entre les flammes et les cuves de métal en fusion et les esclaves damnés tourmentés par des bourreaux masqués comme des démons...je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, ni au paradis ni à l'enfer. Mais si ce dernier endroit existe, il s'agit probablement de la Fosse.

La Démone aura beaucoup à répondre, lorsque viendra le temps de payer pour ses crimes.

Le repaire des Ashuris se trouve étonnamment près du camp de travail, pratiquement dans son ombre. Je croyais d'abord que c'était de la folie, puis je réalise que ce n'est pas si bête; les rebelles sont si proches du lieu de leurs anciens tourments que personne n'envisagerait de les chercher là.

Les rebelles résident dans l'ancien réseau d'égoûts de Pittsburgh. Parmi les passages étroits et asséchés, des dizaines de personnes, voire des centaines, s'entassent les uns sur les autres, les yeux cernés par une insomnie paranoïaque. Tout le monde ici porte les marques plus ou moins avancées de la maladie des radiations, et je croise plusieurs personnes qui semblent déjà aux portes de la mort. Quelque part dans les tunnels, j'entends une femme appeler à l'aide tandis que des grognements à mi-chemin entre ceux d'un agonisant et ceux d'un trog retentissent. Quelques instants après, un coup de feu retentit, suivit par les gémissements de la femme.

-Bienvenue à la résistance, me souffle Bane. On est vraiment dans la merde.

Tout le monde, même les vieillards et les adolescents, porte une arme à feu. J'aperçois même une fillette qui ne doit pas être plus âgée que mon frère, occupée à aider sa mère à insérer des munitions dans des chargeurs. Malgré leur misère, la lueur dans leurs yeux m'indique qu'ils sont prêts à se battre. Probablement parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Arrivés devant une porte improvisée, Spectral -ou Marie- pousse le battant et rejoint un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes rassemblés autour de plusieurs cartes, incluant une antique et usée carte de Pittsburgh d'avant la grande guerre. Les gens rassemblés saluent respectueusement leur chef tandis qu'elle s'installe avec eux.

-Des nouvelles? exige-t-elle.

-La Démone a ordonné un couvre-feu sur tout Eden, révèle un vieillard. Nos rares agents encore capables de nous contacter nous on avertis que l'armée s'apprête à envoyer des troupes pour fouiller la Fosse. C'est lui?

-C'est lui, confirme-t-elle en me désignant.

L'assemblée m'observent pendant quelques trop longues et trop malaisantes secondes.

-Alors le voici donc, reprend le vieillard. L'héritier de la Démone. Je dois admettre que c'est décevant.

-J'en suis navré, je rétorque sarcastiquement.

-Spectral, que peut nous apporter cet enfant? Peut-il nous fournir des armes? Un moyen de tuer la Démone? A-t-il des alliés de l'extérieur prêts à nous venir en aide?

-Je n'ai rien de tout cela, je réplique. Pour être parfaitement honnête, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je ne serais jamais venu ici. Sans la Démone, j'aurais continuer ma vie tranquille dans ma colonie, à vivre comme un simple fermier. Mais tout cela m'a été arraché à cause de notre ennemie commune. Non, je ne vous apporte ni armes ni alliés, mais je vous offre mes capacités. Et je me suis laissé dire qu'elles étaient plutôt bonnes...

-Il a raison, intervient Bane. J'ai vu cet "enfant" comme vous dites charger une meute de pratiquement une douzaine de trogs sans peur et les massacrer les uns après les autres sans se prendre une égratignure. Je peux personnellement témoigner de ses capacités au combat, et je suis rudement content qu'il soit avec nous et pas contre nous.

-Oui, poursuit Marie. William est un guerrier naturel. Mais ce n'est pas que le seul avantage qu'il nous offre. En tant que double génétique de la Démone, il nous offre une clé. Une clé pour pénétrer dans la Ruche!

-Un double génétique...répète une femme, soufflée.

L'assemblée des Ashuris paraissent tous impressionnés, mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être nouveau dans cette partie, mais en quoi mon ADN change quelque chose?

-La Ruche est un complexe extrêmement fortifié, m'explique Marie. Il n'y a que deux accès; l'un à la surface, via un ascenseur qui mène au palais de la Démone, et l'autre ici, dans la Fosse. Ils s'en servent pour expulser les sujets d'expériences ratées. Mais ces deux accès sont verrouillés par une serrure à reconnaissance biologique. Seuls ceux qui ont leur code génétique enregistré peuvent passer...

-Et puisque je suis le double génétique de la Démone, je comprends enfin, vous croyez que je serai capable de tromper le système de sécurité.

-Tout à fait.

-Même si nous parvenons à ouvrir la Ruche, reprend le vieillard définitivement antipathique. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attendrait à l'intérieur.

-J'en sais un peu, réplique Marie, une expression crispée sur le visage. Trop, de mon avis, même si j'admets que ce n'est pas assez.

-Spectral est née avec une immunité naturelle aux radiations, me souffle Bane. Elle a passé des années entières de sa vie dans la Ruche pour...la science.

Je frissonne aux implications sous-entendus par Bane. Un nouvel élan de respect pour la chef des Ashuris m'envahit. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle a passé des années à subir tortures et expériences. Elle est une vraie dure à cuir.

-Nous n'enverrons pas nos braves se faire massacrer dans l'inconnu! s'exclame le vieillard. Le mieux est de rester ici et d'attendre...

-Attendre quoi? je m'emporte, agacé par la lâcheté de cet homme. Que la Démone vous dénichent et vous massacre tous? Qu'un miracle tombé du ciel survienne et vous sauve? Vous n'avez déjà plus rien d'autre que les vêtements que vous portez sur le dos. Qu'avez-vous à perdre? Est-ce que cette vie misérable, à mourir à petits feus, vous semble-t-elle attrayante?

-Tu n'as aucun droit de nous juger! glapit le vieillard.

-Oh, vraiment? Je ne juge pas les Ashuris, je vous juge _vous_. Je ne sais pas à quoi les gens dans cette salle pensaient en acceptant une larve pleurnicharde comme vous.

-Surveille ton langage, gamin, sinon...

-Sinon quoi? Je ne suis pas un Ashuris, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. La Démone a suffisamment régné. Je vais me rendre à la Ruche. Seul s'il le faut. Mais j'aurai plus de chance de succès si les Ashuris m'apportent leur aide. Après tout, c'est encore plus votre combat que le mien.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et quitte la pièce. Je suis trop en colère pour écouter leurs chamailleries plus longtemps. Bane m'emboîte le pas et, dès que nous sommes hors de porté des oreilles du conseil, son sourire s'élargit.

-Il était temps que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités à cet lâche de Martyn.

-Sérieusement, comment a-t-il pu obtenir une place parmi les chefs Ashuris?

-Dans le camp de travail, il faisait office de médiateur entre les esclaves. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça...ce qui n'excuse pas son attitude.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Sa fille a été capturée. Lors d'une bataille des Ashuris contre l'armée qui a mal tourné. Ils en ont fait un exemple.

-Je vois...

-Ne sois pas désolé pour lui. Je connaissais Bonny. Martyn insulte sa mémoire à chaque fois qu'il exprime sa lâcheté.

Bane me retient l'épaule pour me faire m'arrêter.

-Tu as vraiment l'intention d'aller à la Ruche seul?

-Si je n'ai pas le choix...

-Qu'importe ce que décide les chefs, je suis avec toi. Quitte à abandonner les Ashuris, je vais te suivre là-dedans pour frapper la Démone où ça fait mal! Quitte à en mourir!

-J'apprécie. Mais nous n'avons pas nécessairement à mourir. Il nous reste une carte à jouer...

XXXXXXX

Martyn était peut-être un lâche et un imbécile, mais il avait raison sur un point. Si nous n'amassons pas tous les informations que nous pouvons sur la Ruche, nous allons tout droit à notre perte. Coup de chance, nous avons accès à quelqu'un qui a de bonnes chances de savoir à quoi nous attendre.

Lorsque j'atteins l'endroit où est détenue Tanya, je découvre Iofuj, un bandage autour de son épaule et de son torse dénudé, occupé à faire une partie de carte solitaire.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler, j'annonce. Elle est consciente?

-Ouais. Mais elle a pas dit un mot. T'as besoin d'aide?

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Tu peux aller faire un tour, s'il te plaît?

La goule hésite un instant, puis hoche de la tête.

-Si je ne t'avais pas vu te battre contre ces mutants, je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul avec cette chose. Je vais m'en griller une juste à l'extérieur. Si t'as besoin d'aide, hurle et je rapplique avec la cavalerie.

-Entendu.

Iofuj sort de la pièce, et je me dirige vers ce qui semble avoir été un lieu d'entreposage jadis. Il s'agit d'une minuscule pièce tout en béton, avec une seule issue, c'est-à-dire par où je suis entré. À mon arrivée, Tanya lève la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Alors c'est toi qui est venu me torturer.

-Plus de "maître William"? je répond sarcastiquement. C'était un rôle pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos?

-Non. C'était une marque de respect.

-De respect! Alors que tu me mentais sur la vraie nature d'Eden et de ce qui se déroulait sous nos pieds.

-Qu'importe.

-En effet. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'information sur la Ruche.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai l'intention de raser l'endroit.

-Rien que ça? dit-elle, usant à son tour de sarcasme.

-Pour commencer. Après, on envisagera un plan pour tuer ma génitrice.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider?

-Parce que tu as peut-être une chance de compenser pour le mal que tu as commis au nom de la Démone. Aide-nous, et j'essayerai de convaincre les Ashuris de faire preuve de compassion.

-Je ne retiendrai pas mon souffle.

Elle soupire, puis secoue la tête.

-La Ruche est protégée par plusieurs systèmes automatiques; tourelles, champs de force, robots...le tout est contrôlé par une intelligence artificielle centrale appelée la Reine Rouge. Neutralisez-là, et vous neutralisez toutes les sécurités de la Ruche.

-Et où se trouve la Reine Rouge?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Quelque part au centre du complexe. Mais vous pourrez sans doute trouver en suivant les panneaux.

-Sérieusement?

-Sérieusement. Il y a tellement de sécurité que dame Karianna ne juge pas nécessaire de cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Ok. Admettons qu'on neutralise la Reine Rouge. Comment on détruit la Ruche?

-Eh bien...le tout est alimenté par un réacteur nucléaire. Je ne crois pas que j'aille besoin de t'expliquer comment ça pourrait poser problème.

-Mais cela ne risquerait-il pas de détruire la Fosse et Eden en même temps?

Tanya hausse des épaules.

-N'est-ce pas ce que toi et tes amis terroristes veulent?

-Non. Je ne détruirai pas des centaines d'innocents. Il doit y avoir une autre option.

-Cela ne détruira pas la Ruche, mais...il y a un protocole de sécurité spécifique qui incendiera tous les laboratoires de recherche. Conçu en cas de contamination ou d'évasion d'un sujet dangereux. Mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. C'est à la Ruche que l'on développe les recherches sur le JEK et sur la médecine. Des choses positives. Les détruirais-tu aussi?

-C'est aussi là que j'ai été créé, et où Spectral a subit des années d'expériences contre son gré. Je suis prêt à accepter les conséquences.

-Tu vas détruire la meilleure chance d'avenir que l'humanité a eu depuis plus de deux siècles...

-Si notre meilleure chance exige autant de souffrance, je la corrige, alors cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne laisserai pas la Démone changer qui je suis, même si elle prétend agir pour le mieux. Merci de ton aide.

Avant que je puisse partir, Tanya m'arrête à son tour.

-Je suis née aussi à la Ruche.

Je me retourne, surpris.

-Comment cela?

-Je ne suis pas humaine, révèle-t-elle. Je suis...un androïde. Une Synth. La première créée par dame Karianna.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que...parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix de tuer. Dame Karianna me tient en laisse -figurativement parlant-. Je crois en l'avenir qu'elle veut établir. Mais je n'aime pas prendre des vies.

-Je t'ai vu te battre, Tanya. Désolé, mais je ne te crois pas. Tu as les yeux d'une tueuse. Je le sais, car je vois ces yeux chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir.

Je quitte la cellule sans me retourner, laissant la jeune femme à son sort. J'essaye de me convaincre qu'elle n'a fait qu'essayer de me manipuler. Mais je ne peux pas faire complètement taire la part tendre de mon esprit qui voudrait lui pardonner.

Je me ressaisis. Bientôt, j'attaquerai la Ruche. Qui sait quelles horreurs m'y attendent?


End file.
